Starlight
by Dani Masen
Summary: Edward e Alice atravessam os Estados Unidos de carro com a vizinha deles, Bella. Edward em busca de realizar seu sonho na música, Bella no cinema, e Alice no teatro. Qual será o preço que você tem que pagar pra ter sucesso em sua vida? Renunciar o amor?
1. Prólogo

_Estou muito feliz de finalmente estar postando Starlight no FanFiction. Espero que quem não leu quando postei ano passado, leia agora por aqui e goste! :)_

_Agradeço à Julieide e à Bellinha, que passaram a história pro word, me ajudando muito! Obrigada meninas! S2_

_Vou falar o que falei quando postei pela primeira vez em Junho:_

_Essa fic é uma fic ABSURDAMENTE e COMPLETAMENTE musical. Então, se quer que sua experiência seja mais legal ainda, escute todas as músicas que eu indico nos posts. __Eu juro, vai valer a pena ;)_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Para ouvir: The Killers -When You Were Young_

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Hartford High School **

**14:36 **

Hoje é meu último dia aqui. Como estou aliviado! Último dia de colégio pro resto da minha vida. Não vejo a hora de me dedicar à música, minha verdadeira paixão. Todos ao meu redor só pensam em cadastros para entrar em Yale, NYU, Boston University. E eu sou o que menos estou pensando nisso. No máximo, eu faria uma faculdade de música. E não agora. Meus pais não pagariam, e eu não tenho condições de pagar por uma.

Meu relacionamento com meus pais se tornou conturbado depois que enfiei na cabeça de que a música seria meu sustento. Meu pai é engenheiro de uma grande empresa de Petróleo com sede em Houston, e minha mãe, dona de casa. Eu e Alice, minha irmã, devemos ser a maior decepção dos dois. Alice, dois anos mais velha do que eu, se dedica ao teatro desde que terminou o colégio. É uma atriz muito talentosa, mas luta muito, principalmente pelo fato de que aqui em Connecticut o mercado de trabalho no teatro é bem escasso. Todo o dinheiro que ela tem, ela investe em cursos de aprimoramento.

_Podemos escalar essa montanha?  
Eu não sei  
Mais alta do que nunca  
Eu sei que conseguiremos se formos devagar  
Vamos devagar  
Fácil agora, veja irmos  
_  
Mary é minha namorada desde que começamos o colegial, um namoro adolescente que já dura três anos. Ela, assim como todos os outros, estavam preenchendo cadastros e mais cadastros para faculdade. Ela quer fazer Direito na NYU. E quer que eu vá com ela. Já tinha avisado desde o começo que eu não ia, e isso está desgastando o relacionamento. Já estamos nos afastando por conta disso, e não vai dar certo continuar nos enganando. Nos direcionamos para caminhos diferentes.

- NYU está no papo pra mim, baby. – ela disse enquanto andávamos pelo corredor do colégio.

- Que bom. Você merece, sempre foi boa aluna. – sorri pra ela.

- Você também. Não sei por que está desperdiçando toda a sua inteligência, negando em se matricular. – ela torceu a boca, me olhando com reprovação.

- Mary, a gente já conversou sobre isso. Não quero mais entrar nesse assunto.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Hoje você dorme lá em casa? – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Durmo. – sorri pra ela de volta.

- Bom, a última aula de francês é agora. Que emoção! – ela deu um pulinho. Mary era muito fofa, tinha alma de criança. Mas a cabeça era de adulta. Muito acima de sua idade.

- E eu estou indo pra de Biologia. Me espera na saída.

- Ok, baby. – me deu um selinho.

Eu sabia que nosso namoro estava com um prazo de validade estampado na cara. Era triste, afinal eram três anos. Mas eu não ia mudar minha vida e o meu jeito de ser. Quanto a isso eu sou muito orgulhoso. Não ia desistir do meu sonho a troco de continuar namorando. Nunca dei tanto valor a relacionamentos mesmo. Provavelmente ainda não tinha encontrado a mulher certa. Aquela que fosse a minha companheira e compartilhasse dos meus sonhos e minhas loucuras.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - Hartford High School **

**15:10 **

As aulas finalmente acabaram. Todos estavam numa felicidade fora do comum, saindo de dentro das salas de aula. Eu estava indiferente. Queria mesmo é começar a trabalhar nas minhas demos e percorrer os barzinhos pra fazer meus shows. Aquilo sim me deixava realmente feliz.

Mary já estava encostada no meu carro assim que saí para o estacionamento. Meu carro é um Mustang GT 1990, vermelho, que ganhei do meu pai quando fiz 16 anos. Eu sou apaixonado pelo meu carro. Cuido dele muito bem, o motor dele é muito possante. Não me desfaço dele por nada.

Caminhei pelo resto do estacionamento em direção a ela.

- Olá. - a beijei nos lábios.

- Oie Edward. - ela sorriu.

- Sua aula acabou cedo?

- Acabou. Último dia. Nem fizemos nada de importante. Então, vamos pra minha casa? - ela sorriu me dando os livros pra segurar.

- Sim senhora. - falei jogando o cigarro longe e abrindo a porta pra ela entrar.

O silêncio tomou conta da gente dentro do carro. Ela ligou o som, com meu cd do Van Morrison dentro. Van Morrison é meu ídolo máximo. E ela não suporta ele.

- Ai, esse cd de novo, Edward?

- Eu gosto. - falei olhando a estrada.

- Três anos que eu escuto esse cd dentro do carro.

Bufei.

- Ai que saco. - ela cruzou os braços, voltando-se pra janela.

Estava no fim mesmo. Era questão de tempo.

Entrei no quarto dela indiferente. Ela se sentou na cama, tirou o tênis, sentou em posição de chinês e ligou a televisão, me ignorando completamente. Fui para o computador checar meus emails. Nada diferente, só spam.

- Se eu passar no cadastro, dia 15 estou indo pra NY. – ela falou enquanto zapeava os canais da tv.

- Você vai passar. Boa Sorte em NY. – eu fiquei mexendo no mouse do computador, clicando no botão direito e esquerdo.

- Edward, você realmente tem noção do que você está fazendo? – ela parou de olhar a tv e me fitou por um instante.

- Tenho. Sempre tive. É isso que eu quero pra mim. – devolvi o olhar a ela.

- Edward, eu te amo. Sempre te amei. Nossos pais querem que a gente case. Mas assim não dá.

- Assim como? – franzi o cenho.

- Assim! – ela levantou. – Você não tem perspectiva NENHUMA de futuro, não quer fazer uma faculdade. E ainda por cima quer viver de música? Pff! – ela desdenhou.

- Sua atitude em cima disso é ridícula e absurda. – completei.

- Tem certeza? – ela me olhou.

- Tenho. Porque eu tenho certeza que a música vai ser o meu sustento. Eu confio no meu taco. Eu sei que eu vou ser um grande músico.

- Você como sempre sonhando alto. Desce da escada, Edward. Cuidado com a porra do tombo! – ela se sentou de novo na cama, irritada.

- Mary. – suspirei alto. - Não tá dando.

- O que?

- Esse relacionamento. Não tá dando. – balançei a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu sei disso. Já sei a muito tempo. Até porque não quero me envolver com uma pessoa que não pensa no futuro.

- É, isso é a sua opinião. – Cocei a cabeça.

- Você já nem me fala mais eu te amo. – ela olhou pra baixo.

- Você nem me ama, Mary. Você fala por conveniência.

Ela ficou calada.

- Mas eu tenho carinho por você.

- E eu por você. – sorri

- Podemos terminar como amigos? – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Claro. – sorri e fui até ela. Peguei sua mão e dei um beijo.

- Mas eu vou sentir sua falta. – ela falou baixo.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua. Afinal foram três anos, Mary. Não três dias.

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e me abraçou forte. Correspondi à força do abraço.

- Mesmo tendo raiva de você por estar estragando a sua vida, eu te desejo Boa Sorte. – ela disse.

- O mesmo pra você. Você vai ser bem sucedida.

O abraço enfraqueceu e eu me dirigi à porta.

- Edward! – ela falou alto.

- Oi. – virei pra trás e a olhei.

- Será que... – ela passou a mão no lençol envergonhada. – Não podemos ter uma despedida?

- Claro. – sorri, fechei a porta e fui de encontro a ela.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - Quarto da Mary **

**20:45 **

_Para ouvir: Theory of a Deadman - Say Goodbye_

Acordei com Mary deitada em meu peito. Aquela tinha sido a nossa despedida. A tive pela última vez. Eu gostava muito de Mary, e tinha um carinho muito grande por ela, mas não a amava. Eu queria uma mulher que compartilhasse dos meus sonhos comigo.

_Alguma coisa mudou na sua mente?  
Uma passagem estava muito bom  
Bem, com você pôde abandonar tudo?  
Não estou deixando muita coisa para trás  
Só diga adeus  
Então diga adeus  
Diga Adeus  
Só diga adeus_

Peguei meu carro e dirigi direto pra casa. No meio do caminho acendi meu cigarro e liguei o rádio. Theory of a Deadman. Banda de Los Angeles. Um dia eu ainda chego lá. Mesmo que ninguém acredite em mim. Estacionei meu carro na garagem, respirei fundo e encostei a cabeça no assento.

- Edward, você vai conseguir o que você quer. Você tem o potencial – falei entredentes comigo mesmo, apertando minhas mãos com força no volante.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e saí do carro. Entrei em casa no intuito de fugir do meu pai. Como hoje foi o último dia de aula, provavelmente a conversa sobre faculdade ia começar.

Mal ele me viu entrar em casa já saiu falando.

- Edward!

- Eu. – respondi rápido passando na cozinha para pegar um refrigerante.

- Temos que conversar.

- Temos não pai. Tô muito ocupado. Depois conversamos. - ameacei subir as escadas.

- Agora, Edward.

Bufei.

- Diga. – olhei para a televisão. Ele estava assistindo o jornal.

- Como estão indo as inscrições? Você sabe que quero que você vá pra Yale, assim como eu.

- Pai, eu não me inscrevi em nada. E nem vem me falar essas coisas, porque você sabe mais do que ninguém aqui em casa que eu não vou fazer faculdade.

- Bom. Muito bem! – ele respirou fundo. - Se é assim que quer, considere-se sem dinheiro a partir de hoje. Eu não pago mais nada seu. Você vai aprender o que é batalhar pra conseguir as coisas.

- Eu não preciso disso. Eu sei o que é batalhar, e nunca fui um garoto irresponsável pai. Se você acha que assim vai ser melhor, que seja. Eu não ligo, e muito menos tenho medo das suas ameaças.

O rosto dele ficou vermelho. Eu sabia como atingí-lo.

- Tudo bem. E você tem seis meses pra sair de casa.

Minha mãe gelou quando ouviu meu pai soltar as palavras. Eu, muito pelo contrário, sorri.

- Pai, antes disso eu já estou fora daqui.

- Veremos. – ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Com certeza. – sorri novamente. - Acabou? Posso ir pro meu quarto?

- Como queira. – virou-se pra televisão novamente.

Nunca me dei bem com meu pai e nunca ia me dar. Só fiquei com pena da minha mãe. Eu sei que eu e Alice éramos tudo na vida dela, e ela estava nos perdendo por culpa do meu pai.

Alice tinha o sonho de ir a Los Angeles, tentar papéis em Hollywood, e estava juntando todo o dinheiro que tinha pra isso, dando aulas de teatro, fazendo pequenas apresentações. Isso que me dava muita raiva em relação ao meu pai. Os filhos dele sempre souberam batalhar e ele nunca percebeu.

Enquanto subi os degraus para o meu quarto, comecei a escutar os gritos dele na sala com a minha mãe. Ela provavelmente não tinha gostado nem um pouco de nossa conversa, e ia entrar em discussão com ele. Tranquei-me no quarto, tirei a roupa que estava e fui tomar um banho.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - Quarto do Edward **

**22:15 **

Coloquei apenas uma calça de moletom e sequei meus cabelos. Meus dedos já pediam desesperadamente pelas cordas do violão. Momentos assim de estresse me davam grandes inspirações para compor. Peguei meu violão e um caderno com minhas composições, sentei na minha poltrona perto da janela, e comecei a soltar os primeiros acordes.

Um som alto invadiu o meu quarto, me desconcentrando completamente.

_Para ouvir: The Veronicas - Untouched_

Coloquei meu violão em cima da cama e me levantei, abrindo devagar a cortina do meu quarto. O som vinha da casa do vizinho, Charlie Swan. Ele era chefe de polícia, e nunca estava em casa.

Estranhei. Olhei pela janela e a imagem inteira veio na minha frente.

Uma menina com a pele bem branca, como neve, os cabelos escuros, castanho avermelhados, passando dos ombros, vestindo um short de ginástica larguinho porém minúsculo, uma blusa rosa colada no corpo, de meias, dançando em frente ao espelho.  
Esbocei um sorriso.

O jeito que ela dançava, como suas pernas, seu corpo se mexia, chamou a minha atenção. Ela dançava empolgada no ritmo cheio de batidas fortes, seus braços acompanhavam os acordes mais lentos da música, e suas mãos delicadas pegavam nos cabelos, levando-a a rebolar em frente ao espelho. De forma inocente, porém altamente sedutora.

_Eu me sinto tão Intacta,  
Eu preciso de você,  
Eu não posso te esquecer,  
Eu perdi a noção desde o momento que eu te vi.  
_  
Meu sorriso, de um esboço, tornou-se real. Como ela era linda. Quem era? Era filha do Charlie? Isabella? A última vez que a vi ela tinha se mudado para NY para estudar e fazer... ballet. Tava explicado. Era ela. Aquela menina pequena e magrinha tornou-se uma mulher linda. Continuei vendo aquela cena, Isabella empolgada com a música, por muito, muito tempo.

- Edward?

Fechei a cortina rápido e me virei.

- Oi Mana, diga.

- O que está fazendo na janela?

- Ouvi a música alta, fui ver quem era.

- Ah sim, é a Isabella.

- É, eu percebi. Você já sabia que ela tinha voltado?

- Sim. Ela entrou na Companhia de Teatro hoje. Desistiu de terminar dança em NY, quer entrar pro teatro, pro cinema. Ela é muito artística, me identifiquei muito com ela. E tão nova.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- O mesmo que você, Edward. 18 anos. Vocês estudaram juntos no maternal, não lembra?

- Não mesmo. – sorri.

- Mamãe estava discutindo com papai. O que houve?

- Ah, a mesma coisa de sempre. Ele me deu 6 meses pra sair de casa, já que não quero fazer faculdade. – dei de ombros.

- Hum. Bom, pelo que eu te conheço, antes disso você já está fora daqui. – ela sorriu.

- Exatamente. Por isso que te amo, Alice.

- Também te amo maninho. E... Mary? Deve estar adorando a sua idéia. – ela falou em tom irônico.

- Terminamos hoje. Não ia dar certo.

- Bom. Você sabe que não gosto de me meter, mas foi o que eu imaginei que ia acontecer. Você precisa de uma mulher que tenha as mesmas idéias malucas que você.

- Você me conhece. – olhei automaticamente, sem sentir, pra janela, buscando ver Isabella novamente.

Alice sorriu.

- Boa Noite maninho. – ela me deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa Noite Alice. Durma bem.

- Ah, a propósito. Tive uma briga com Josh. Você pode me buscar na Companhia amanhã?

- Claro! No horário que você sai?

- Sim. 9 da noite.

- Estarei lá. Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite maninho lindo. – ela fechou a porta.

Olhei novamente para a janela de Isabella assim que Alice saiu.

Ela ainda continuava se olhando no espelho, fazendo um rabo de cavalo e brincando com a franja. Ela parecia que conversava com o espelho, como se fosse seu melhor amigo. Me perdi na cena, divertindo-me apenas ao olhá-la. Ela acabou o rabo de cavalo, se deitou na cama e apagou o abajur.

Fui para o computador, mais uma vez fazer minhas pesquisas.

Eu tinha 2 músicas minhas gravadas em mp3, apenas voz e violão. Uma delas, "_I'll be your Lover too"_, era cover do meu ídolo, Van Morrison. A outra, _"I Was Broken",_ era composição minha. Gostava de mandar as duas, porque poderiam ver diferentes lados meus. Já as tinha colocado na minha página pessoal do MySpace, e mais de 300 pessoas já tinham feito download dela. Eu me sentia feliz e realizado por isso. Não ganhava dinheiro, mas ganhava reconhecimento.

Eu procurava produtores por todos os cantos, telefones, contatos, e mandava as minhas mp3 pra eles. Gravei alguns CDs com as minhas músicas. Amanhã começaria a distribuí-los por barzinhos, procurar shows para fazer. Após mandar todos os emails e procurar por mais contatos, meus olhos já estavam cansados de tanto computador.

Deitei em minha cama e dormi imediatamente.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Cozinha dos Cullen **

**11:37 **

- Meu filho, você conhece o seu pai, ele é assim estourado mesmo. Não leve a sério as coisas que ele falou.

- Mãe, conheço. Mesmo assim eu não ligo. Eu vou provar a ele que sempre fui responsável.

- Eu e Edward sempre fomos responsáveis, mãe. – Alice falou enquanto comia seu waffle.

- Tenho certeza disso. Eu criei vocês muito bem.

- E tenho certeza que Edward vai ser um músico de sucesso. – Alice continuou. Olhei pra ela sorrindo.

Alice era meu alicerce. Além de minha irmã, era minha amiga e confidente. Eu não tinha vergonha de falar sobre nada com ela, tanto quando eu ia dar o meu primeiro beijo no colégio, a primeira vez com uma menina, entre outras. Ela cuidava de mim. Eu sabia que podia contar com ela em qualquer situação.

- Bom meus amores, amo vocês demais, mas tenho que ir. Briguei com Josh, e tenho que pegar metrô para o curso. – Alice levantou-se da cadeira.

- Eu levo você, mana. Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas ali perto também.

- Ai que ótimo. Obrigada maninho.

- Só vou pegar umas coisas e já desço.

Peguei meus CDs e coloquei em uma mochila. Ia passar o dia inteiro atrás disso hoje. Levei Alice para o curso, e fui resolver minhas coisas.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Main Street, 389 **

**12:23 **

Eu tinha um bar específico na minha cabeça: _Gilo's._ Um bar de música ao vivo, que era muito conhecido pelas redondezas. Ele ficava no meio do nada, na parte mais deserta da Main Street, mas era o mais freqüentado pelo pessoal. Era a minha melhor oportunidade aqui em Connecticut. Sempre quis tocar ali.

Estacionei meu carro e peguei minha mochila com os CDs. Bati na porta e uma menina dos seus 24 anos, de cabelo azul, me atendeu.

- Pois não?

- Oi, eu queria falar com o gerente. Ele está?

- Bom, não é o gerente, é a gerente, e você está falando com ela. – ela sorriu. – Entre!

Eu sempre quis entrar naquele bar. Ele era pra maior de 21 anos, e eu não podia entrar. Cheguei a tentar várias vezes com uns amigos, mas não consegui. Não sei nem como estava conseguindo agora. Apesar de ainda não estar funcionando pois era dia, o ambiente daquele bar me encantou. Tinha um palco satisfatoriamente grande, com duas pistas de dança, mesinhas, televisões e duas mesas de sinuca.

A moça de cabelos azuis, muito linda por sinal, saiu andando passando a mão pelo balcão até que foi para trás dele.

- Pois não, o que te traz ao _Gilo's_? – ela pegou um cigarro do maço e me ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado. Então, eu estou aqui porque gostaria de tocar. - dei um sorriso.

- Sim. E o que você tem pra me mostrar? – ela pegou uma garrafa de vodka e encheu metade de um copo.

- Eu trouxe um cd com duas demos minhas. - entreguei a ela.

- Você toca o que?

- Blues, rock... coisas assim.

- Perfeito. Quantos anos você tem?

Merda.

- 21.

- Identidade?

- Não estou com ela agora. – sorri envergonhado.

- Bom, vou ouvir suas demos. Me passa seu telefone que eu te ligo assim que tiver uma resposta.

- Certo. – anotei meu telefone em um papel.

- Qual seu nome?

- Edward.

- Prazer Edward, o meu é Demmi.

- Prazer Demmi. Espero que tenha resposta sua. - passei a mão nos meus cabelos. Isso sempre foi irresistível pra Mary, e pra outras meninas no colégio.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Vai ter. – e sorriu.

- Bom, vou indo então. Até mais.

- Até mais, bata a porta por favor quando sair.

Garota maluca. Completamente. Mas eu precisava disso. Era tudo o que eu queria no momento. Faria o que fosse preciso. Namorar com Mary por três anos me deixou distante dessas coisas de investir, dar em cima de alguém. Estava enferrujado. Nunca a traí.

Deixei meu carro na porta do bar e fui encontrar com Sam, um amigo meu, em uma loja de guitarras e amplificadores, que ficava na mesma rua.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Main Street, 42 - Music & Arts Center **

**13:49 **

- Como está a procura por um bar pra tocar? – Sam perguntou enquanto pegava uma Gibson branca.

- Hoje fui ao _Gilo's_. Tô querendo muito tocar lá. – peguei uma Fender preta que estava na minha frente.

- Lá é o melhor lugar, sem dúvida.

- Com certeza. E a gerente é linda. E me deu mole. – sorri.

- Cara, tu terminou com a Mary ontem. Sossega.

- Tô brincando.

- Que nada. Tem mais é que olhar mesmo. Falando nisso, olha que menina linda ali olhando os CDs.

Coloquei a guitarra no pedestal e olhei pra trás. Isabella.

- É minha vizinha. – falei ainda olhando pra ela.

- Sério? Nunca tinha visto ela por aqui.

- Voltou agora. Essa semana acho. Estava morando em NY.

- Sorte sua de ter uma coisinha dessas do lado da sua casa. – ele olhou Isabella de cima a baixo.

- Cara. Pára. Não faz isso. – falei sério.

- O que foi? Tá com ciúme, já? – Sam brincou.

- Não idiota. Ela é filha do chefe de polícia. Continua pra você ver.

Sam riu.

Isabella pegava os CDs e balançava as pernas no ritmo da música que tocava dentro da loja. Os trejeitos dela eram perfeitos. Vê-la acompanhando música era maravilhoso. Era encantador. Um soco no ombro me tirou do transe.

- Para de babar.

- Cala a boca, Sam.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Pitkin Street, 131 **

**Phoenix Theatre Company **

**21:15 **

_Para ouvir: Kings of Leon – The Bucket_

Já estava esperando por Alice fazia meia hora. Cheguei quinze pras nove para não me atrasar e agora ela me dava chá de cadeira. Acendi um cigarro e liguei meu som. Kings of Leon. Sorri.

A imagem de Isabella dançando na loja de cds veio novamente a minha cabeça. O que essa garota tinha que me atraía tanto? Que a fazia rondar pela minha mente? Eu nunca fui disso. Soltei a fumaça pela minha boca.

- Alô! Acorda? - Alice apareceu na janela do carona.

- O que é, atrasadinha?

- Desculpa, estava resolvendo umas coisas. - ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Brincadeira, entra aí. - arqueei meu corpo para o banco do carona pra abrir a porta.

- Mano... Posso te pedir um favor? - Alice mordeu o lábio do lado direito.

- Diga.

- Será que a gente pode dar carona pra Isabella?

- Isabella?

- Nossa vizinha, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah.. - dei um trago no meu cigarro e joguei ele fora.

- Ela está a pouco tempo aqui, e mora tão perto da gente. Não queria ela pegando ônibus. Já passou das nove horas.

- Cl..claro! Onde ela está?

- Vou chamá-a. Obrigada maninho!

Sorri. Isabella ia entrar no meu carro.

- Oi oi oi, Boa Noite Edward! - Isabella entrou no banco de trás, e me cumprimentou de forma mais social impossível. Como se fossemos melhores amigos, e a muito tempo.

- Oi Isabella, boa noite! - respondi.

- Isabella não, por favor. Só Bella.

Bella. Bela como ela era. Linda.

- Ok, Bella. - Olhei pra ela pelo retrovisor e sorri.

- Vamos maninho. - Alice falou entrando no carro.

- Kings of Leon? Adoooooro. - Bella falou.

- É muito bom, não é? - respondi.

- Ih pronto. - Alice sorriu. - Pra que você foi começar, Bella?

Todos rimos dentro do carro.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - Quarto de Alice **

**22:51 **

- Obrigada maninho! - ela pegou o cd e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- De nada. Depois devolve.

- Essas músicas com certeza vão complementar um roteiro de uma peça que eu estou escrevendo.

- Espero que ajude mesmo.

- Você podia compor uma música pra minha peça.! - ela arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso.

- Alice, nem vem. - sorri.

- Sério Edward, ia ser muito legal! - a empolgação de Alice era muito engraçada.

- E é sobre o que?

- Eu já te falei, Edward. É o remake de Romeu e Julieta. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah é. Esqueci, desculpa.

- Bella vai ser a Julieta. Acho que você iria adorar compor pra ela. - ela apertou os lábios esboçando um sorriso.

- Num viaja, Alice.

- Maninho. Eu te conheço há dezoito anos.

- Boa Noite.

- Edward!

- Boa Noite, Alice. - fechei a porta.

Fui para o meu quarto, entrei no MySpace, os downloads já tinham aumentado. Sorri. Mandei mais alguns emails. Olhei para a direita e vi a luz do quarto de Bella acendendo. Não consegui me segurar. Apaguei a luz do meu quarto e abri um pouco a cortina.

Bella estava de toalha, mais uma vez se olhando e conversando com o espelho. Provavelmente seriam as falas da peça.

Poderia ficar olhando aquela cena eternamente. Ela era encantadora. Peguei meu violão e comecei a soltar alguns acordes...Então meu celular tocou.

- Alô.

- _Edward?_

- Eu.

- _É Demmi. Garoto, amei sua demo! Você pode vir tocar aqui?  
_  
- Oi Demmi! Claro que posso! Que dias?

- _Pode.. Todo o final de semana? Sexta, sábado e domingo?  
_  
- Claro que posso!

- _Você não quer saber quanto a gente paga?_ - ela riu.

- Demmi vou ser sincero. Nem estava preocupado com isso.. Mas agora que você comentou. Quanto é?

- _Bom, estamos pagando 250 dólares por noite.  
_  
- Uau.

- _Hahahaha._ - ela gargalhou.

- _Só que ainda tem as gorjetas que a gente vai colocar no bar, pra você. E você lindo desse jeito, já vi que terá MUITA gorjeta.  
_  
- Muito bom saber. Nossa, vou com certeza Demmi.

- _Ótimo. Esteja aqui sexta às 21 horas. Até lá.  
_  
- Até lá.

Quando desliguei o telefone, o quarto de Isabella já estava apagado. Provavelmente dormindo. Me deitei e antes de dormir, obtive minha dose de pensamentos dela dançando.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Pitkin Street, 131 **

**Phoenix Theatre Company **

**21:30 **

Alice terminou com Josh, e agora eu praticamente tinha que buscá-las todos os dias na Companhia. Já eram 21:30, o frio estava congelante e eu já estava irritado esperando por Alice.

- Oi Ed! - Bella abriu a porta e se sentou toda feliz no banco do carona.

- Boa Noite, Bella. Cadê minha irmã?

- Pediu pra te avisar que o Josh passou aqui e eles saíram pra conversar. Hoje sou só  
eu te enchendo o saco.

Eu ri.

- Você não enche o saco, Bella.

- Eu sei. Eu sou uma pessoa legal.

- Ainda bem que sabe. - acenti com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu.

E então o silêncio ficou no carro. Eu não sabia o que falar. Ela balançava as pernas e batucava com os dedos no vidro da janela, olhando pra fora. Deu um suspiro longo.

- Posso ligar o rádio? Não consigo ficar em ambientes calados. E seu gosto musical é muito bom.

- Claro, fique a vontade.

_Para ouvir: James Morisson – You give me something_

- Adoro essa música. - ela falou baixo.

- Eu também. Eu acho que o sobrenome Morrison é um carma na minha vida. - eu ri.

- Não me diga que você gosta do Jim Morrison? The Clash? - ela olhou rápido pra mim.

- Adoro. Mas meu favorito é outro.

- Van Morrison também?

- Claro. Meu ídolo máximo. - sorri.

- Realmente, seu gosto musical é ótimo. - ela sorriu. - Tenho tudo isso na minha playlist do Ipod.

- Nunca conheci uma menina com esses gostos. - Me distraí um pouco da estrada e olhei pra ela.

- Bom, mas existe. - ela sorriu envergonhada e olhou pra janela novamente.

_Porque você me dá algo  
Que me faz sentir medo  
Isso poderia não ser nada  
Mas estou disposto a tentar  
Por favor, me dê algum sinal  
Pra que algum dia eu possa conhecer meu coração  
_  
As pernas dela ainda sacudiam dentro do carro.

- O que houve? Tá nervosa? - sorri e perguntei. Me senti um idiota perguntando aquilo.

- Não. Sou hiperativa mesmo. - ela me olhou e sorriu. - Não consigo ficar parada.

- Chegamos. - Falei parando em frente a casa dela.

- Não precisa parar aqui. Estaciona na garagem que eu desço.

- Faço questão de deixar você mais perto de casa. - Olhei pra ela.

Ela se calou, parou todos os movimentos e ficou olhando nos meus olhos. Suas bochechas estavam indo do rosa pro vermelho, mas não pude distinguir se era frio, ou vergonha.

- Olha. - eu quebrei o silêncio. - amanhã eu vou tocar em um pub chamado _Gilo's_. Acho que você vai gostar das músicas.

- Amanhã é sexta, não posso. - ela falou quase me cortando.

- Vou tocar sábado e domingo também. - eu sorri.

- Sábado eu vou então. Tchau! Obrigada pela carona. - ela abriu a porta e fechou.

Acenou pra mim pela janela e saiu correndo pra porta de casa. Suspirei, balançando minha cabeça negativamente, e estacionei meu carro na garagem de casa.

Subi correndo para o meu quarto, e olhei para a janela. A cortina estava fechada. Olhei meu computador, procurando alguma novidade. Nada ainda.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Main Street, 389 **

**Gilo's Pub & Music Hall **

**00:45 **

Era sábado e ela tinha prometido que viria. Comentou até com Alice que vinha. E nada dela ainda. Eu já tinha tocado oito músicas, faltavam mais quatro para eu parar de cantar.

Toquei a primeira, a segunda, a terceira, a quarta... E nada. Suspirei e coloquei o violão no chão, ainda no palco. Recebi aplausos e gritos de algumas mulheres mais histéricas.

Desci e fui encontrar com Demmi no bar.

- Que cara é essa menino? Você é sucesso aqui! Devia estar feliz. Já deve ter passado de mais de cem dólares só de gorjeta, viu.

- Isso é muito bom, Demmi. - dei um sorriso fraco.

- Que que aconteceu? - ela me passou um copo pequeno, com um líquido transparente. Bebi imediatamente. Saiu cortando a minha garganta.

- Nada. A pessoa que eu queria que viesse não veio.

- Hum. - ela me deu outro copo daqueles. Virei.

- Mas vou esquecer isso, deixa pra lá.

Ela bebeu dois copos daquele, um de cada vez.

- Vamos jogar sinuca? - ela saiu andando de trás do bar com a garrafa na mão.

- Vamos. - ela pegou na minha mão e me puxou até a mesa de sinuca.

Muitas jogadas depois e a garrafa vazia, Demmi ria sentada em cima da mesa, e eu sentado ao lado dela.

Em poucos segundos, a mão dela estava na minha perna. Ela se levantou e se encaixou entre as minhas pernas, levantando um pouco a minha camisa e levando as mãos pras minhas costas, por baixo do pano.

Ele já estava latejando, deixando minha calça apertada. Minha vontade era de arrancar a roupa dela, jogá-la em cima da mesa de sinuca e tê-la ali mesmo. Porém, por mais bêbado que eu estava, eu não faria aquilo. Apenas a agarrei pela cintura e a beijei. Deixei uma das minhas mãos na cintura e a outra passou a enroscar seus cabelos azuis. Nosso beijo cada vez mais se intensificava. Eu me sentia tonto, pela bebida e pelo tesão.

Senti um dedo cutucar as minhas costas. Parei instantaneamente de beijar Demmi e olhei pra trás.

- Olha, eu acabei chegando atrasada, e vi que você já não está mais cantando. Era só pra falar que eu vim, tá? Mas já estou indo, Boa noite.

E Bella saiu andando pelo bar. Deixei Demmi ali, pedi desculpas e saí atrás dela.

- Bella, calma!

- Oi. - ela abriu um sorriso. - Eu estou calma. - ela parou e girou os calcanhares, olhando pra mim.

- Deixa eu te levar em casa. A rua aqui fica deserta.

- Eu sei, eu acabei de chegar. - ela mexeu no cabelo.

- Então, deixa eu te levar em casa.

- Não precisa, eu vi que você está ocupado com a _Srta. Cabelo Azul_. Eu pego um táxi.

- Por favor.

- Tá, mas para com essa cara de pidão, por favor. – ela saiu andando e fui atrás dela.

Bella mais uma vez virou os calcanhares, se encostou no meu carro e ficou me olhando.

- Você não vai me levar. - ela cruzou os braços.

- Porque não?

- Porque você está bêbado.

- Não estou não.

- É? Quantos dedos tem aqui? - e mostrou a mão pra mim.

Me aproximei pra olhar de perto e ela me surpreendeu com um tapa enorme na minha cabeça.

- Ai, Bella!

- Pelo jeito eu vim aqui pra te salvar. Me dá a chave. - ela mostrou a palma da mão.

- Bella. - respirei. - Ninguém dirige o meu Mustang. - eu ri.

- Edward, vá a merda. Me dá essa chave.

- Não dou. - peguei a chave no meu bolso e mostrei a ela. - Quem dirige sou eu.

- Então eu não vou entrar nesse carro. Nem você. - ela cruzou os braços novamente e parou em frente à porta do motorista. - Vamos ficar aqui no frio.

- Então vamos ficar no frio. - encarei Bella bem de perto. No meu estado alcoólico, se desse mais meio minuto eu ia agarrá-la.

- Edward, vem cá. – ela sorriu e me puxou pela camisa. Óbvio que eu fui.

E então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e aproximou nossos rostos. A fitei por algum tempo, e seus olhos não abandonavam os meus. Suspirei.

Meu suspiro foi cortado por uma dor horrível no meu pé. Bella rangia os dentes e falou perto do meu ouvido.

- Me dá a porra da chave, agora.

O salto do sapato dela estava em cima do meu tênis. Me causando muita dor.

Peguei a mão dela com força e entreguei a chave. Sentei no carona com ódio.

- Muito Bem. Muito Obrigada. - e ligou o carro me levando pra casa.

Acordei com alguém sacudindo meu braço.

- O que houve? – falei com a voz mole.

- Você dormiu no carro. E babou na janela. – ela apontou para o vidro. - Nojento, Edward.

- Aonde estamos?

- Na sua garagem. Tá aqui a sua chave. – ela abriu a palma da minha mão, e me deu as chaves. – Vê se tenta se recompor antes de entrar em casa.

- Acho que vou dormir por aqui. – ajeitei minha cabeça no encosto do assento.

- Edward, não seja ridículo. Tá frio aqui fora.

- Não importa. Estou cansado.

Ela bufou.

- Você vai fazer com que uma mulher da metade do seu tamanho te carregue até em  
casa?

- Você não me aguenta. – eu ri.

- Quer apostar? – ela pegou no meu braço.

- Não, não. Eu já tô indo.

- Promete? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Prometo.

- Bom, Estou indo pra casa. Já está tarde, Charlie deve estar me esperando.

- Obrigado por me deixar em casa. E desculpa por estar beijando a Demmi.

Ok. Falei besteira.

- Desculpa porque? Você beija quem você quiser.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Olha, estou indo. - ela me cortou. Mas daqui a quinze minutos, eu vou estar na janela olhando pro seu quarto. Eu quero ver você ali, está me ouvindo?

- Desde quando você sabe que meu quarto é ali?

- Desde que você começou a me espionar.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Quarto do Edward **

**15:49 **

- Garoto, MENTIRA que você tá dormindo até agora. São quase quatro da tarde!

Alice abriu as cortinas do meu quarto, fazendo com que a claridade irritasse minha visão.

- Fala baixo. – esfreguei meus olhos e meus cabelos, embaraçando-os mais ainda.

- Hoje é Domingo. Dia que sua maninha fica em casa e eu queria aproveitar o meu irmão. Será que dá?

- Dá. – falei enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Vamos, Edward, acorda! – Alice pulou na minha cama de joelhos, fazendo o colchão se mexer.

- Calmaê. – taquei um dos travesseiros nela.

- Ai seu grosso. Vamos, levantando. – ela foi me empurrando pra fora da cama, me fazendo cair.

- Alice, eu vou bater em você.

- Não vai. – ela sorriu ainda de joelhos na minha cama.

- Já volto. – fui ao banheiro.

- Coloca uma roupa de frio! Vamos dar uma volta.

- Tá, tá. Me espera lá embaixo.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, calçei meu tênis e estava amarrando os cadarços. Meus olhos doíam. A ressaca estava braba.

Lembrei-me da última frase de Bella pra mim na noite anterior. Ela sabia que eu a olhava pela janela. Ótimo Edward, pensei. Lembrei-me também que depois disso, subi para o quarto e ela realmente estava na janela me esperando. Me deu um tchau e fechou a cortina.

- Knock, knock.

- Cai fora. - brinquei.

- Adooooro seu bom humor, Edward. Trouxe um café e uma aspirina para curar sua ressaca, irmãozinho.

- Obrigada maninha.

- Bebe logo e vamos dar uma volta!

- Já vou, Alice. - revirei os olhos.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Great River Park **

**16:30 **

- Então maninho, como vai a vida?

Eu e Alice tiramos o dia para dar um passeio no Great River Park. Como era domingo, ficava cheio de pessoas, e o pôr do sol visto dali era maravilhoso. Pegamos uma garrafa de café, estendemos uma toalha no chão, e ficamos esperando o sol se pôr.

- Bem. Bom, eu acho. Agora estou correndo atrás do que quero. Hoje é meu terceiro show do _Gilo's_. Estou mandando as mp3, esperando contatos. Coisas assim.

- Estou muito feliz que você tá conseguindo as coisas que quer. E tenho certeza que ainda vai melhorar.

- Claro. Eu também tenho, Tanto pra mim quanto pra você.

- Com certeza. E as coisas com Mary, como ficaram?

- Não ficaram. Terminamos mesmo.

- Eu e Josh também terminamos. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- E a conversa de vocês na quinta?

- Bom, vimos que realmente não dava certo. Não temos nada a ver. Ah maninho, sei lá, eu queria alguém que tivesse os mesmos sonhos que eu. Assim como você.

- Te entendo. – dei um gole na minha caneca.

- E a Isabella?

- Que que tem a Isabella?

- Edward, eu a vi saindo da garagem lá de casa ontem.

- Ah, não foi nada demais. Eu apenas bebi um pouco mais do normal, e ela dirigiu o carro.

- Sei. – Alice sorriu enquanto bebia seu café.

- É sério mana. Não teve nada demais.

- Pelo que eu conheço de Bella, vocês fariam um casal perfeito.

Nem falei nada. Continuei a olhar para o lago.

- Quem cala consente. – ela riu.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Quarto do Edward **

**04:00 **

O show hoje tinha sido mais cansativo do que os outros. Muitas pessoas que foram na sexta e no sábado voltaram pra me ver. Alguns queriam pagar pelo meu cd, quando Demmi comentou que eu tinha um com 2 demos. Como tinha alguns na mochila, acabei vendendo por 10 dólares cada um.

O final de semana acabou sendo muito produtivo pra mim. As 3 noites de show me renderam 750 dólares fixos, mais 400 dólares de gorjeta e 150 dólares pelos Cds. 1200 dólares em 3 dias. Primeira coisa que faria no dia seguinte era depositar esse dinheiro no banco.

Demmi se afastou de mim a noite inteira por conta de Bella. Com certeza ficou com ciúme. Mas já tinha marcado comigo para voltar no próximo fim de semana.

Cheguei em casa completamente sem sono e estava na poltrona fumando e olhando para a janela apagada de Isabella. Aquela janela, não só ela como a dona, me atraía de forma eficaz. Era impossível não ficar olhando para aquela cortina branca, mesmo sabendo que a luz estava apagada e que provavelmente ela estava dormindo.

Resolvi espairecer minha cabeça e fui para o computador.  
Olhei meus emails, muito spam como sempre, mas um deles me chamou a atenção:

**De**: Chuck  
**Para**: Edward Cullen  
**Assunto**: [RE:] Demos

"_Edward, _

_Recebi seus mp3 tem uns dois meses, desculpa, só agora pude realmente parar pra ouvir. Sua música é muito boa rapaz! Você é de Connecticut? Um pouco longe, mas vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Gostaria de te encontrar. Trabalho para a RoadRunner Records, e, bem, sem falas modéstia, provavelmente você a conhece. Ficamos em Los Angeles, e seu perfil é ótimo para nós. Estamos a procura de um artista solo, em meio a tantas bandas. Me passe seu telefone, quero entrar em contato. _

_Abraço, _

_Chuck Bass" _

Minha reação foi única. Minhas mãos congelaram em cima do teclado. Meu coração batia tão rápido, que ficou difícil respirar.

RoadRunner Records era simplesmente a gravadora de bandas que eu sempre gostei: Theory of a Deadman era uma delas. Minha vontade era de dar um grito pela janela, mas o horário não permitia. Acordaria todo mundo. Acordaria Isabella, que dormia no quarto que dava de frente pra minha janela. Até nessas horas a imagem de Bella não saía da minha cabeça.

Nisso uma luz do quarto dela acendeu. Provavelmente do abajur. Olhei automaticamente pra lá e a vi abrindo as cortinas. Minha cortina estava escancarada, e provavelmente ela ia me ver.

Continuei olhando.

Ela estava com um baby doll branco, e os cabelos soltos. Acendeu um cigarro, se debruçou na janela de forma infantil, suave, parecia uma criança se não fosse pelo cigarro entre os pequenos dedos. Tragou, jogou a fumaça fora. Olhei e sorri. Ela estava olhando a lua.

Nisso nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela sorriu, acenou com a mão e colocou o dedo na boca, como um sinal de silêncio. Ela fumava e Charlie não sabia. Sorri de volta.  
Ela jogou o cigarro longe e apontou pro relógio, mexendo as mãos em questionamento.

- Tô sem sono. - sussurrei mexendo apenas meus lábios.

Ela sorriu. E então juntou as duas mãos e deitou sua cabeça nelas, demonstrando que ia dormir. Ela estava com sono. Sorri novamente. Ela fechou a cortina e a luz se apagou.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - Quarto do Edward **

**10:30 **

Não me lembro que horas fui dormir. Provavelmente umas 6 da manhã. Deitei na cama e outro flashback de Isabella passou pela minha cabeça. Eu já estava ficando irritado de estar tão de quatro por essa garota. As imagens dela me embalavam todos os dias antes de dormir.

Meu pouco sono foi cortado pelo barulho estridente do meu celular. O número era desconhecido, mas a única coisa que me chamou atenção foi o prefixo da cidade: 310. Santa Monica, Los Angeles. Meu estômago revirou de nervoso e senti meu coração na garganta. Tossi para tentar disfarçar a minha voz sonolenta e atendi.

- Alô

- _Oi, Por favor o Edward?  
_  
- Sou eu.

- _Oi Edward, aqui é o Chuck! Recebi seu email!  
_  
- Oi Chuck! Como vai?

- _Tudo ótimo. Cara. Preciso de falar. O pessoal da gravadora está encantado com as suas duas músicas. Você tem outras?  
_  
- Chuck, eu até tenho, mas não estão gravadas.

- _Não tem problema. Quantos anos você tem Edward?_

- Eu tenho 18. Porque?

- _Só pra saber. Você teria alguma disponibilidade de vir à Los Angeles encontrar com a gente? _

Eu não tinha nenhuma. Nenhuma. Mas algo gritou dentro de mim.

- Tenho! Com certeza.

- _Ok, quando você pode?  
_  
Merda.

- Chuck, tem como eu te responder isso depois? É que tenho que resolver umas pendências antes de ir a Los Angeles.

- _Absolutamente, meu caro! Até porque uma vez você aqui em Los Angeles, te asseguro que será difícil você sair._ - ele riu.

Eu ria. Muito. Por dentro. Eu explodia de felicidade.

- Isso é muito bom de ouvir cara. – falei.

- _Então espero sua ligação. _

- Tudo bem.

Desliguei o telefone na maior euforia da minha vida. O primeiro passo já estava dado. Minha música já estava sendo falada em uma gravadora. E logo a ROADRUNNER. Apertei meus punhos com força e por pouco não chorei. Eu não ia chorar.

Mas antes de eu chegar em Los Angeles, outro obstáculo já se aproximava. Eu tinha exatamente Mil e quinhentos dólares. Isso não é nada. Absolutamente nada.

Pesquisei na internet quanto custava uma passagem para Los Angeles. Afinal, eu estava do outro lado dos Estados Unidos. Um vôo até lá tinha duração de 10 horas. E o preço, 562 dólares. Tá, eu tinha 1200. Mas e o resto do tempo que eu iria passar em Los Angeles? E alimentação? Meu dinheiro iria acabar e eu tinha medo de não ter como voltar. Eu tinha que resolver isso. E só tinha uma pessoa pra me ajudar: Alice.

* * *

**East Hartford, Connecticut - CookHouse Café **

**Festa da Alice **

**23:49 **

Hoje Alice completava 21 anos. Reuniu alguns amigos e viemos para o CookHouse Café para comemorar. Eu, como sempre introspectivo, fiquei sentado bebendo minha cerveja e olhando Alice dançando com as amigas.

- Anti-social toda vida hein. Posso sentar?

O jeito que Bella tinha para se aproximar era único. Ou ela criticava, ou fazia alguma brincadeira.

- Você queria o que? Que eu estivesse dançando?

- Seria uma cena engraçada de se ver. - ela bateu a cerveja dela com a minha.

- Muito. - peguei todas as forças do mundo para continuar a minha frase. - Mas ninguém no mundo dança como você. - sorri.

- Exagerado. - ela corou.

Ela corou. Eu consegui fazer Bella corar.

- Estou falando sério. - eu sorri.

- Tá bom Edward, eu ouvi. - ela olhou pra pista de dança indiferente.

- O que foi? Não posso falar? Você já disse na minha cara que sabia que eu te espionava pela janela. Como já estou no inferno, abracei o capeta.

- Analogia ótima. - ela deu um gole na cerveja.

- Chegou aqui agora?

- Aham. Gosto de chegar atrasada nos lugares.

- Algum motivo especial? - dei um gole na minha cerveja.

- Chamo mais atenção. - e então ela riu. - Tô brincando. Não tem motivo não.  
E o silêncio ficou.

- Não vai dançar? - tentei quebrar.

- Não. Não vou dar esse gostinho a você.

- Eu juro que não olho.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Aham, acredito Edward.

- Juro. - beijei meus dois dedos em sinal de promessa.

- Bella, vamos dançar! - Alice finalmente chegou para quebrar o silêncio.

- Você venceu caubói. Vai me ver dançar. - ela deixou a cerveja na mesa e pegou a mão de Alice indo para a pista de dança.

_Para Ouvir: The Ting Tings – That's not my Name _

Tá. o DJ tava de sacanagem comigo. As músicas estavam muito sem graça até Bella chegar aqui. Assim que ela coloca o pé na pista de dança ele me vem com uma música dessas. Alguém tava querendo me deixar com sérios problemas.

Bella sabia muito bem acompanhar cada batida da música. Balançava os ombros, acompanhando com a cabeça, olhava pra Alice sorrindo, e... mordia o lábio enquanto dançava. Fuck. Essa mulher queria me deixar doido, ela tava fazendo de propósito. Ela colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça de trás e foi até o chão com Alice. Eu já tava ficando cego. Levou a mão pros cabelos levantando eles e levava as pernas pra um lado e pro outro. Eu estava bêbado. E não era pela cerveja.

Depois de uma sessão de tortura corporal de mais ou menos 1 hora e meia, a maioria dos amigos de Alice tinham ido embora, só restando as duas. Eu as levaria pra casa.  
Vieram cansadas e suadas pra mesa, rindo e pedindo mais bebidas.

- Se divertiram senhoritas? - eu ri.

- Muitooo! - Alice bateu palmas.

- Bastante. - Bella tirava os fios suados do rosto dela. Até o cheiro dela me inebriava.

- Vamos?

- Ah não Edward, é meu aniversário, quero ficar. - Alice arqueou a cabeça pro lado, fazendo cara de criança.

- Edward é anti-social, Alice. Ele quer ir pra casa ficar no computador. - Bella respondeu.

- Depois eu que fico te espionando. - olhei pra ela. Ela riu.

- Como assim, quem tá espionando quem aqui? - Alice riu.

- Ih, esquece. - Bella falou pegando os copos com o garçom.

_- _Esquece não, a Bella fica me olhando quando eu tô no computador.

- Tá bom, senhor vejo-a-bella-de-toalha-todo-dia.

- Ah é? Quer que eu conte o que você faz de madrugada? - aumentei a voz rindo.

- Ok chega! - Alice falou rindo. - Espionem-se o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo.

- Edward, como vão as coisas com a música? - Bella falou depois de beber um gole do drink dela. Espertinha. Desconversou.

- Bom. - eu sorri. - Tive uma proposta de uma gravadora.

Alice cuspiu o drink todo e Bella ficou com o copo parado na boca me olhando.

- Edward o que você disse? - Alice falou alto.

- Tive a proposta de uma gravadora. De Los Angeles.

- Qual? - Bella falou com o copo parado, sem líquido, ainda na boca. Parecia uma criança.

- RoadRunner.

- QUE? - Bella deu um grito.

- Tá, vocês querem parar de gritar? - falei sorrindo.

- Edward, você vai né? - Alice agarrou meu braço esquerdo com força.

- Claro que ele vai. - Bella agarrou meu braço direito.

- Não sei. Não tenho dinheiro. E é Los Angeles. É muito longe.

- Quanto é a passagem? - Alice perguntou.

- Mais de 500 dólares. E tem estadia, alimentação.

- Eu pago pra você, maninho.

- Óbvio que não, Alice. - revirei os olhos.

Bella se levantou e colocou na jukebox uma música. Veio cantando. A música era fofa como ela.

_Para ouvir: The Wannadies – Someone, Somewhere _

_Aqui novamente, você nunca sabe quando  
Eu quero você perto, pelo menos uma semana no ano  
Diga Adeus, minha tortinha de framboesa...  
Eu acho você oh, tão linda, mas eu tenho que ir_- Ai. Daria tudo pra ir pra Los Angeles. - Bella se sentou e apoiou a cabeça na mão, suspirando.

- Eu também. - Alice disse voltando ao resto do drink que tinha no copo.

- É, imaginem eu, então. - olhei pro nada, a pista de dança já vazia.

- TIVE UMA IDÉIA! - Alice se levantou batendo na mesa. Bella tomou um susto e deu um pulo. Me deu muita vontade de rir.

- Qual? - falei.

- Vamos nós três. Juntamos nosso dinheiro, dividimos apartamento e comida.

- Tá bom Alice, e o dinheiro pro avião? - Bella arqueou seu corpo pra frente e falou baixo.

- E se formos no meu carro? - olhei pras duas.

Um sorriso formou-se no rosto das duas.

- Maravilhoso! Vai ser tão legal, Edward! Aventura! Conhecer vários estados! - Alice dava pulinhos de alegria e batia palmas.

- Super topo! É bom que eu posso passar em NY e visitar o meu namorado! Já faz um mês que não o vejo! - Bella falou.

- Hollywood aí vou eu! - Alice gritou.

Peraí, perai... NAMORADO?


	2. Chapter 1 New York

_Não sei porque o ff desconfigurou todo o prólogo. Por mais que eu colocasse letra normal ele continuava com o negrito. Perdoem-me. A culpa não foi minha... hahaha_

_Continuo reiterando: ESCUTEM AS MÚSICAS!!!! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I – New York**

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Casa do Edward**

20:34

Hoje era nossa última noite em Connecticut. Passamos a semana inteira planejando a viagem, comprando mapas, barracas de camping, sacos de dormir e estudando rotas.

Liguei pra Chuck e avisei que eu tinha que resolver uns problemas familiares, e que só poderia ir para Los Angeles daqui a 2 meses. Isso daria tempo para eu viajar bastante. Pelo nosso cálculo, a viagem ia durar 1 mês e 10 dias. Pela melhor rota americana, nosso roteiro ficou o seguinte.

_Connecticut - New York - sair pela Rota 95 e pegar a Rota 298.  
New York - Filadélfia - Rota 95 (John Hanson Highway)  
Filadélfia - Washington - Rota 81  
Washington - Tennesee - Rota 40  
Tennesee - Arkansas - Rota 540  
Arkansas - Oklahoma - Rota 40  
Oklahoma - Novo México - Rota 40 (Albuquerque)  
Novo México - Arizona - Rota 10  
Arizona - Phoenix - Rota 15  
Phoenix - Los Angeles.  
_  
Prometemos seguir essa rota. Meu carro, por mais que eu reclamasse, ficou decidido que seria dividido na direção entre eu, Alice e Bella. Eu dirigiria a noite, Bella de manhã e Alice à tarde.

O que mais me doía nesse processo todo de arrumação da viagem foi o maldito dia no bar que Bella disse que queria ver o namorado. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha namorado. Já tinham se passado cinco dias e isso automaticamente acabou me afastando dela. Nem vontade de conversar mais com ela eu tinha. Eu tinha esfriado. Essa sim era a palavra certa.

- Edward! - escutei um grito na janela.

- Oi, Bella. – me apoiei no parapeito.

- Me ajuda a fechar a mala??? Charlie não tá em casa, eu não tô conseguindo fechar!!!

- Já estou indo.

No meio do caminho, antes de descer as escadas, passei em frente ao quarto de Alice. Tinham 4. QUATRO malas na porta.

- Alice, você tá de sacanagem comigo, não é?

- O que, maninho?

- 4 malas?

- Maninho, eu vou pra Hollywood, eu tenho que me vestir bem! - ela disse arrumando uma mochila. Ainda tinha uma mochila.

- Alice. Diminui isso. Não vai caber no carro. Somos três, não se esqueça.

- Edward, você sempre usa as mesmas roupas. Esse seu tênis da Nike então, já sabe caminhar por Connecticut sozinho. Bella me disse que só vai levar uma mala e uma mochila. Então tem espaço pras minhas.

- Alice, ainda tem os alimentos, os sacos de dormir e barracas.

Alice parou e mordeu o lábio.

- Tá bom. Podem ser 2 malas e uma mochila?

Revirei os olhos.

- Pode, Alice.

Fui para a casa de Bella, o andar de baixo estava todo apagado. Só o quarto e o banheiro no andar de cima estavam acesos. Bati com o pé na ponta da escada e escutei a risada de Bella lá de cima. Subi as escadas e cheguei no quarto dela.

- Já chega quebrando minha casa? – ela estava sentada em cima da mala.

O quarto dela era simplesmente... Uma zona. Tinha roupa espalhada, a cama parecia que tinha passado um furação. Muitos papéis em cima de uma mesa, bolsa jogada no chão. O pior de tudo era que isso me encantava. Mas a minha raiva por ela estava tão grande internamente, que eu lutava comigo pra não deixar mais nada transpassar.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo fechar essa mala. - ela dava pulinhos, tentando amassar as roupas dentro.

- Me dá aqui. - peguei a mala e bem rápido consegui fechar.

- Valeu. - ela disse mordendo o lábio. - Se eu soubesse que era fácil assim com você já tinha te chamado a mais tempo - ela riu em pé em cima da cama.

- Uhum. Qualquer coisa me chama. Vou voltar lá pra arrumar minha mala.

- Edward, o que tá acontecendo com você hein? - ela colocou a mão na cintura.

- Nada Bella. Porque a pergunta? - mexi no meu cabelo.

- Desde o aniversário de Alice você ta assim comigo. Seco, estranho. Que que eu fiz? Nem na janela você aparece mais. E você tá mexendo no cabelo! Quando você tá nervoso você mexe no cabelo! - ela apontava pra mim como uma mãe brigando com o filho.

- Você não fez nada, Bella. Simplesmente isso. - sorri fraco.

Ela parou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- OMG Edward. Você achou que eu estava dando em cima de você?

Fiquei calado.

- Edward, nós somos só amigos! Sabe aquela frase: "Eu sou legal, não tô te dando mole?" Então. Desculpa se eu te passei a impressão errada. É o meu jeito!

- Tudo bem, Bella.

- Para Ed, vai. Nós vamos viajar juntos, não podemos ficar assim. - ela pulou da cama pro chão. Estava descalça e pude ver como ela perto de mim era incrivelmente baixinha.

- Depois passa. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tá bem. – ela suspirou e respondeu fria.

Voltei pra minha casa pra terminar de arrumar minhas malas.

**East Hartford, Connecticut – Quarto do Edward**

05:22

- Meu amor? – minha mãe entrou no quarto, sentou na cama e fez carinho no meu cabelo.

- Oi Mãe... Que horas são? – disse com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

- Quase 5 e meia da manhã. Acorda pra gente arrumar as coisas no carro.

Me levantei e me espreguiçei na cama. Odiava acordar cedo.

- Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês. – mamãe murmurou baixo.

- Mãe, vamos sentir muita falta sua também. Mas precisamos fazer isso.

- Eu sei meu anjo, eu torço muito e sei que vocês vão conseguir o que tanto querem. Mas é que... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- O que? – falei a abraçando e apoiando meu queixo na cabeça dela.

- Vocês.. cresceram tão rápido. Já estão indo embora. Parece que foi ontem que você corria pela casa e eu morria de medo de você cair da escada.

- Mãe, eu te amo. – dei um beijo na cabeça dela.

- Por favor, se cuidem. E por favor, não deixem de dar notícias. – ela colocou no meu bolso um envelope.

- Mãe, eu não quero. Nós temos nosso dinheiro.

- Não quero saber. Usem pra alguma emergência.

- Não vai ser preciso.

- Tudo bem. Se não precisar, um dia você me devolve. – ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Bom Dia! – Alice entrou no quarto já preparada.

- Vem cá pro abraço, Alice. Mamãe tá precisando.

Alice veio e abraçamos nossa mãe bem apertado. Seria a única pessoa que sentiríamos falta.

Peguei minha mala e as malas de Alice e descemos a escada. Mamãe nos seguiu. Eu estava com muita pena dela, ainda mais por ter que aturar meu pai sozinha. Quanto a ele, apenas nos deu um sorriso cínico quando nos viu saindo, e disse que nós não deveríamos contar com ele pra nada nessa loucura. E que ele estava convicto de que iríamos voltar antes de chegarmos no meio do caminho.

O que ele não sabia era que essa atitude nos dava mais força pra não voltar.

Ainda estava escuro lá fora, e Bella já estava com a mala do lado de fora, sentada no murinho de sua varanda, balançando as pernas, de short jeans, blusinha branca, casaco e all star, conversando com Charlie.

Alice entrou em casa com minha mãe para buscar mais alguma coisa e fiquei no carro colocando as malas. Bella se aproximou com a mala dela, eu peguei e coloquei no carro.

- Edward, você ainda vai ficar emburrado desse jeito?

- Bella, me deixa. – eu estava de mal humor e irritado principalmente por estar levando Bella de encontro ao namorado.

- Ai que saco Edward. Dá vontade de nem ir mais, sabia? - ela mexeu nos cabelos.

- Você que sabe. – Bati a porta do bagageiro, coloquei meus óculos e fui para o banco do motorista.

Bella bufou.

Alice apareceu logo depois se sentando no banco do carona, e Bella ficou atrás.

Colocamos nossas mochilas ao lado dela.

Dei partida no carro e começamos a viagem.

_Para ouvir: __The Killers - This is Your Life_

Olhei pelo retrovisor para Bella e ela estava com seu ipod no ouvido, um óculos ray-ban com as hastes vermelhas, assobiando, mexendo a cabeça e olhando pela janela.  
Alice começou a ler um livro sobre teatro, hiper compenetrada. Ok, essa viagem já estava um saco. Acendi meu cigarro e após tomar uma bronca de Alice, vi Bella me olhando. Assim que os olhos se encontraram pelo pequeno espelho do retrovisor, ela olhou para o outro lado.  
Eu me sentia um total e completo idiota, primeiro por acreditar que ela poderia estar interessada em mim, e segundo por deixar ela saber disso. Ainda tinha uma terceira opção. Essa menina linda, perfeita, e com namorado ia viajar por quase 2 meses comigo.

De Connecticut até Nova York levaríamos aproximadamente 2 horas e meia.

_O céu está cheio de sonhos  
Mas você não sabe como voar  
Eu não tenho uma resposta simples  
Mas eu sei que eu posso responder  
Algo melhor..._Uma hora de viagem e simplesmente as duas dormiam. Eu já estava me arrependendo de viajar desse jeito. Bella estava encolhida com as duas pernas em cima do banco, e eu praticamente me distraía olhando ela o tempo inteiro. Como eu era idiota. Completamente idiota. Segurei o volante com força e me concentrei na estrada.

O dia começou a amanhecer direito, o sol já estava bem mais alto, iluminando mais o dia. A rodovia estava vazia, pois ainda era muito cedo, mas chegando a NY me arrependi amargamente de ter saído aquela hora de casa.

A frase "_A hora do Rush_" começou em NY. E eu estava pela primeira vez em 18 anos, encarando "A hora do Rush". Eu odiava, odiava com todas as minhas forças engarrafamento. Odiava ter que ficar parado dentro do carro. Liguei o som bem alto, fazendo com que as meninas acordassem. Já estava escancaradamente irritado.

- Edward, abaixa isso. - Bella falou resmungando.

- Bella, fica na sua. - encostei o cotovelo na janela, apoiando minha cabeça na mão. Bufei.

- Você tá muito grosso, garoto.

- Eu to dirigindo calado tem duas horas e meia. E agora tem essa porrada de carro na minha frente, em um trânsito infinito pra Manhattan.

- Ai Edward, Cala a boca. - ela se virou pro outro lado, encarando a janela.

- Tá bom, vou me calar. Mas agora se quiser chegar até o seu namoradinho, você dirige. - Desliguei o carro, joguei a chave em cima dela e abri minha porta, indo pro banco de trás.

Bella bufou bem alto, jogou o Ipod em cima de mim e saiu do carro sentando no banco do motorista e pegando a direção.

Assim que se sentou, ela soltou um grunhido de raiva praticamente infantil e desligou o rádio. Alice só sorria.

- O que foi? - ela falou pra Alice, fuzilando com o olhar.

- Nada. - Alice continuou sorrindo.

Bella olhou pra frente, e dirigiu por mais de quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar ao centro da cidade. Hunf. Bem vindos New York.

_Para ouvir__: Kings Of Leon – Manhattan_

Procuramos um hotel barato, mas que tivesse dois quartos, porque as meninas queriam privacidade. Ótimo. Mais dinheiro pra gastar. Confesso que fiquei com raiva também pois era uma pretensão para ver Bella dormindo todas as noites. Mas ao mesmo tempo desisti, ao lembrar que provavelmente ela passaria as 2 noites que ficaríamos aqui em NY, com o senhor seu namorado.

_Iremos acender o fogo,  
afagaremos ele  
Iremos tomar um gole deste vinho  
e passar o copo  
Quem precisa de avenidas  
quem precisa de suprimentos  
Vamos mostrar a esta cidade  
Como beijar as estrelas  
_  
Por uma diária satisfatória, aceitamos um quarto que era dividido em 2 por uma porta. As meninas correram pro banheiro assim que chegaram, e eu me joguei na cama. A viagem mal tinha começado e eu já estava morto.

- E então maninho, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Não sei. - respondi colocando as mãos nos meus olhos.

- Vamos visitar a Estátua da Liberdade? - Alice disse pulando na minha cama.

- Eu posso deixar vocês lá antes de ir encontrar com Mike na NYU. - Bella falou.

NYU me fez lembrar de Mari. Com os últimos acontecimentos, senti até saudade dela.

- Será que Mari já está aqui em NY? - perguntei pra Alice ignorando Bella completamente.

- Quem é Mari? - Bella perguntou.

- Ex-namorada do Edward. - Alice revirou os olhos.

- Edward, eu não vou sentir ciúmes. - Bella riu. Achei muito ridículo da parte dela isso.

- Bella, eu acho seu jeito encantador, mas ele às vezes me irrita. E muito. - levantei da cama e saí do quarto batendo a porta.

Desci e saí do hotel, andando sem rumo. As ruas de NY eram muito bem organizadas, que era difícil de se perder. Acendi um cigarro e fui passando pelas ruas. Sozinho. Como tinha que ser.

Senti uma vontade enorme de ligar pra Mary e saber como ela estava. Peguei meu celular e disquei os números que durante 3 anos faziam presença em minha vida.

- _Alô?_

- Mary?

- _Edward?_

- Eu. Como você está?

- _Tô ótima! Tô aqui em NY! Passei no cadastro da NYU._

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir Mary. Parabéns.

- _E você? E Alice? Como está East Hartford?  
_  
- Eu não estou em Connecticut. Saí de lá.

- _Jura? Aonde você tá?  
_  
- Nova York.

- _Hahahaha, ta bom Ed.  
_  
- Sério. E... Quero te encontrar.

- _Sério? Isso é ótimo!! Aonde você tá?  
_  
- Tô no Morningside Inn. Na West 107th Street. Bom, na realidade agora eu estou na rua, mas estou hospedado lá. Depois de amanhã estou indo pra Filadélfia.  
Aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida, preciso te contar.

- _Bom, eu estou terminando de ver coisas com as minhas colegas de quarto. 19 hrs vou lá te encontrar. E você me conta tudo, que tal?  
_  
- Perfeito.

Eu me sentia sozinho e frustrado. Isso sim. Eu queria Isabella, e saber que não podia tê-la me destruía por completo. Mas eu tinha que esquecê-la.

Cheguei no hotel, Alice tinha deixado um bilhete avisando que tinha ido passear e conhecer NY, encontrar umas amigas e assistir uma peça na Broadway, e Bella tinha ido encontrar com Mike e não ia dormir em casa. Ótimo, pensei. Pelo menos Mary viria me fazer companhia e tentar tirar essa pressão enorme que eu tinha no meu peito ao pensar em Bella com esse tal de Mike.

**New York – Morning Side Inn Manhattan**

19:14

A campainha tocou e eu tinha acabado de sair do banho. Coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa azul de botão. Nem tinha secado meu cabelo direito, ele ainda pingava algumas gotas de água.

Alice tinha ligado para saber se eu já tinha voltado pro hotel, pois estava preocupada comigo. Disse pra eu relevar algumas coisas que Bella fala, porque o jeito dela era esse mesmo. Doidinha. Eu sei que ela era doida. Doida por não estar comigo.

Abri a porta e Mary estava toda sorridente na porta. Ela estava diferente, tinha pintado o cabelo de vermelho. Estava mais madura do que já era a algumas semanas atrás.

- Oi Ed. – ela sorriu ajeitando a alça da bolsa que caía pelo seu ombro.

- Oi Mary. Entra. – eu falei passando a mão nos meus cabelos, ainda tentando tirar o excesso de água.

- Você e essa sua mania de não enxugar o cabelo direito. – Ela riu sentando-se no sofá.

- Poisé. Eu não consigo mudar mesmo. – Sorri e sentei do lado dela.

- Pois então. Conte-me tudo! Porque você está aqui??

- Longa história. Sorri.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – ela sorriu se virando pra mim.

**POV Bella  
**  
Saí esbaforida daquele quarto de hotel para encontrar com Mike, logo depois de uma conversa séria com Alice. Ela disse que sabia que o irmão dela tinha sentimentos por mim, e que a viagem ia ser uma merda se continuássemos com essa atitude. Que se fosse pra ser assim, que eu ao menos respeitasse os sentimentos dele. Me senti mal. Muito mal, de verdade. Ia pedir desculpas assim que o encontrasse.

Mike morava em um apartamento perto da NYU. Ele começou morando na própria universidade, mas depois se sentiu na necessidade de morar sozinho. Ele era muito organizado, algumas vezes até mesmo chato com isso, e morar com outras pessoas nunca foi o forte dele.

**New York - Student Apartments – Manhattan**

**19:00**

Subi as escadas daquele prédio, morrendo de saudades de Mike, e doida para vê-lo. Meu coração ficava até apertado de saudades.

Bati na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Esperei 5 minutos e bati novamente, nada dele. Liguei para o celular e ele não atendeu. Provavelmente estava em aula. Sentei nas escadas que davam de frente pro apartamento dele e acendi um cigarro. Eu ia esperá-lo voltar.

Enquanto esperava comecei a pensar mentalmente em como pedir desculpas a Edward. Ele era tão especial, um amor de pessoa comigo, incrivelmente fofo e realmente eu tinha agido de forma errada com ele. Fiz um script interno de tudo que eu falaria.

Escutei risadas vindo do andar de baixo. Pessoas subindo as escadas. Meu coração ficou na boca quando vi Mike abraçado com uma ruiva, e abrindo a porta de casa.

- M....Mike?

- Isabella???

- Quem é ela? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Eu sou a namorada dele. – respondi.

- Bella, o que você ta fazendo aqui, ursinho?

- Ursinho? – a ruiva falou.

- Ursinho? – eu falei.

- Bella, essa é Amanda. Amiga minha da NYU.

- Amiga? – a ruiva abriu a boca.

- Minha filha, você quer calar a boca por favor? – me virei pra horrorosa de cabelos vermelhos.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui, amor? – Mike falou mais uma vez.

- Eu tinha vindo fazer uma surpresa pro meu namorado. Aliás, depois dessa, é ex-  
namorado.

- Bella, eu posso te explicar.

- Não me venha com essas frases clichês de "_eu posso te explicar_". A única coisa que você tem que explicar você já explicou. Você está comendo uma ruiva, na cama que eu ajudei você a comprar. Só isso.

- Bella....

- Bella é a _puta que te pariu_. Você é imundo e eu te odeio, Mike Newton. Curta sua ruiva, boa noite.

Saí descendo as escadas, minhas pernas tremiam tanto, que eu estava com medo de cair da escada. Passava pelas pessoas mas só via borrão. Meus olhos estavam marejados. Eu precisava de alguém, eu precisava de um ombro. Liguei para o celular de Alice e ela não atendeu. Resolvi voltar pro nosso quarto de hotel.

**New York – Morningside Inn – Manhattan**

19:50

Entrei no quarto e Alice tinha deixado um bilhete avisando que ia assistir um musical na Broadway. Me sentei na cama, e as lágrimas, por mais que eu não quisesse, não me respeitavam e caíam pelo meu rosto quente. Quente de vergonha, de raiva. Vergonha por ter acreditado que aquele panaca do Mike nunca me trairía, e ódio de mim por ter confiado nele.

Os soluços já estavam me irritando, mas me olhei no espelho, respirei fundo e limpei o excesso de lágrimas que tinham em meus olhos. Olhei para a porta que separava o meu quarto e de Alice com o quarto de Edward. Eu devia umas desculpas a ele.

**POV EDWARD**

**New York – Morningside Inn – Manhattan****19:50  
**  
- E foi isso. Agora estou a caminho de Los Angeles para encontrar com eles.

- Edward, isso é simplesmente maravilhoso! Me desculpa por não ter acreditado em você.

- Sem problemas. Esquece isso.

Mary ficou me olhando por algum tempo e senti meu coração palpitar.

- Edward...

- Oi...

- Eu... quero te beijar.

- Eu também quero, Mary. – falei me aproximando dela.

Ela deixou que eu me aproximasse e senti que a respiração dela estava mais forte. Minha razão brigava com a minha emoção dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos e levei minha cabeça para o lado, pegando na mão de Mary.

E alguém bateu na porta. A porta do quarto das meninas.

- Preciso atender. – falei me levantando rápido.

- Tudo bem. – Mary suspirou.

Quando abri a porta, senti meu coração se despedaçar. Era Bella. Com os olhos inchados. Ela tinha chorado. Aliás.... ela estava chorando.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Posso entrar? – ela soluçava.

- Err... claro. – fui com o corpo para o lado para que ela passasse.

Assim que ela entrou no quarto ela deu de cara com Mary sentada no sofá. Deu a meia volta e se virou pra mim.

- Eu estou te atrapalhando Edward. Eu venho depois. - mexeu nos cabelos visivelmente nervosa.

- Não está não, Bella. Me diz o que aconteceu. - peguei no braço dela.

- Ed, eu acho que eu vou indo embora. Depois a gente se fala. – Mary sorriu, pegou a bolsa do chão e me deu um beijo na bochecha, indo embora.

- Bella. – peguei-a pela mão e a conduzi até o sofá. – Me fala o que houve.

- Mike... me traiu.

- Canalha. Idiota. – eu falei entredentes.

- É. Isso tudo aí que você tá falando. – ela parecia uma criança que não sabia se expressar. Ela começou a chorar mais ainda, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos, e entranhando os dedos no meio de seus cabelos. Me senti receoso, mas automaticamente passei meu braço por suas costas, afagando-a.

_Para ouvir: Porcupine Tree – Lazarus_

- Calma, Bella. Ele não merece nenhuma lágrima sua.

- Eu sei que não merece. – ela ainda soluçava. – Eu tô mais é chorando de raiva de mim, por estar sendo idiota de estar chorando. Ai, não sei explicar, é uma bola de neve.

- Eu te entendo, linda. – _linda?_ Pra que eu fui falar isso? Saiu sem querer da minha boca.

- Edward. – ela olhou nos meus olhos. Seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados.

- Diga. – mordi meus lábios. Vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito estava acabando comigo.

- Por favor, me desculpa pela idiota que fui hoje mais cedo com você. Você não mereceu minhas palavras rudes, eu sei que eu sou grossa às vezes, mas é que eu saio falando sem pensar, e acabo magoando, sabe? É uma coisa minha, acho que uma prote....

- Bella. Não precisa se desculpar. – cortei e levei minha mão para seus cabelos. – Não pensa mais nisso, tá? Esquece.

- Sério Edward. Eu preciso do seu perdão.

- Tá bom, eu te perdôo, agora chega.

- Posso.. te dar um abraço? – ela me pediu com um olhar infantil. Era impossível dizer não.

- Não. Eu que vou te abraçar.

A abracei apertado, aninhando-a em meu ombro. Senti minha camisa sendo molhada por suas lágrimas, mas não me importei nem um pouco. Encostei meu queixo em sua cabeça, e respirei o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos. Senti meu corpo todo anestesiado pela fragrância.

_Este mundo gelado não é para você  
Então, descanse sua cabeça em mim  
Eu tenho força para te carregar..._

Ficamos daquele jeito por muito tempo. Bella ainda soluçava, e meu coração estava apertado de ver meu anjo daquele jeito.

- Shiu.... vai ficar tudo bem – dei um beijo na sua cabeça.

- Não vai. Não vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não sei aonde eu erro pra que as pessoas façam esse tipo de coisa comigo. Já é a 3ª vez que alguém me trai, Edward. Aonde eu erro? Aonde?

- Bella. – peguei em seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Você é esplendorosamente linda. Por dentro e por fora. O seu jeitinho é encantador, de deixar muitos homens babando por você. Eu mesmo sou um deles e não tem nem porque mais esconder isso. Você sabe. Não se diminua achando que a culpa é sua. A culpa é desses homens babacas que não sabem a preciosidade que têm ao lado.

- Edward, você é perfeito, sabia? – ela fungava.

- Não existe perfeição, Bella.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e por um segundo eu imaginei que fosse beijá-la. Mas ela deve ter pensado a mesma coisa do que eu, porque aproximou seu corpo do meu e encostou nossos lábios. Bem devagar. Senti como se fosse um choque elétrico. O cheiro dela, com a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, me deixou completamente arrepiado. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso. Parecia que eles se encaixavam, parecia que eles tinham sido feitos pra se completarem. Alguma coisa me fez parar, e então me afastei.

- Bella.... acho melhor a gente não fazer isso.

- Porque não Edward?

- Porque eu não quero me aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza seu. Se um dia for pra te beijar, eu quero que seja por vontade dos dois.

Ela sorriu.

- Só pra constar, eu quero muito que esse dia chegue. – dei um sorriso torto.

- Pára de querer me deixar envergonhada. – suas bochechas coraram.

- Quem manda ser linda?

- Edward, pára! – ela riu.

- Ótimo, consegui o que queria. Tirar sua carinha triste. – sorri pra ela.

- Obrigada por existir. – ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu novamente.

- Está com fome? Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa?

- Vamos. Estou morrendo de vontade de comer milho. – ela se levantou.

- Milho? – me dirigi a porta do quarto, abrindo-a pra ela.

- Tenho meus gostos, dá licença? – ela me deu um olhar fuzilante, de brincadeira.

- Toda licença do mundo, mocinha.

**New York - Escadaria do Museu de História Natural**

22:38

- Bella, de todas as vezes que eu imaginei em sair pra comer com alguém, essa está sendo a mais estranha.

- Você não gosta de coisas diferentes? - ela riu enquanto levava a colher na boca.

- Gosto, claro. Mas rondar uma hora e meia em NY por causa de milho, e acabar nas escadarias de um museu comendo um milho enlatado com colher de plástico, nunca esteve nos meus planos.

- Não é gostoso? - ela olhou pra mim de forma divertida, colocando o canudo de sua pepsi na boca.

- É sim. - dei uma colherada na lata e levei o milho na minha boca.

- NY é incrível. - ela falou olhando o Central Park, que ficava em frente.

- Muito. É minha primeira vez aqui.

- Mentira. - ela olhou séria pra mim.

- Juro. Só saí de Connecticut uma vez, e foi pra ir a New Jersey.

- Porque isso? Não gosta de se aventurar?

- Sei lá. Fui sempre muito impossibilitado pelo meu pai. Ele me prendeu bastante, sempre me fez agir de acordo com as coisas que ele pensava e que acreditavam ser certas.

- Charlie sempre me deu apoio em tudo. - ela balançava os pés, com seu all star vermelho todo riscado.

- Invejo você. De forma boa, claro.

- Eu sei, Edward - ela sorriu.

- Sério, não agüento mais comer milho. Uma lata é muito. - joguei a colher dentro da latinha, sentindo muito enjôo.

- Me dá que eu quero. - ela pegou a lata da minha mão.

- Você deve ter sido uma galinha em outra reencarnação.

- Co-có. - ela riu.

- Besta. - ri junto.

Assim que terminamos o que eu estranhamente posso chamar de "_refeição_", fomos andando pro hotel. No meio do caminho, Bella me contou de tudo sobre a sua vida, porque ela tinha ido estudar dança, porque tinha desistido, e o que tinha visto no teatro. Bella era uma pessoa muito artística. Isso provavelmente foi o que me atraiu nela. Cada dia que passava, ficava mais encantado.

Entramos no elevador do hotel, e Bella cantarolava o tempo inteiro. Percebi que ela fazia isso toda vez que estava em silêncio.

- Você realmente não gosta de silêncio, não é?

- Odeio. Pra que silêncio quando podemos espantá-lo musicalmente? - ela sorriu.

A frase dela soou como acordes perfeitos na minha cabeça. Ouvir aquilo tinha sido completamente mágico. Ela era tão ligada na música quanto eu. Como eu a queria. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém. Me fez ter certa pena de Mary, pois o que eu estava sentindo por Isabella era infinitamente maior do que já senti por qualquer pessoa nos meus 18 anos.

O elevador finalmente chegou no nosso andar, e a "deixei" na porta que pertencia ao quarto dela.

- Porque não deixamos a porta que divide os nossos quartos aberta? - ela perguntou.

- Alice disse que vocês queriam privacidade.

- Alice é boba. Estamos viajando juntos. Não deveríamos gastar tanto dinheiro assim.

- Concordo. - sorri.

- Na Filadélfia vamos alugar um quarto só, tenho dito. - ela falou engraçada.

- Veremos. Boa Noite, Bella.

- Boa Noite Edward. Obrigada por tudo. Até pela caça ao milho. - ela sorriu.

- Bella... Faço qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz. - decidi que falaria as coisas abertamente pra ela agora.

- Edward... Por favor, não me deixe mais constrangida. - ela corou.

- Durma bem. - dei um sorriso, um beijo em sua testa e fui para o meu lado do quarto.

Resolvi tomar um banho, e ao ligar o chuveiro, apoiei meus dois braços no azulejo frio, e coloquei minha cabeça entre eles. Deixei a água escorrer e comecei a processar em minha cabeça tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje. Muitos acontecimentos pra um dia só. Essa viagem prometia. Eu chegaria a Los Angeles com Bella sendo minha. Para sempre.

**New York - Morningside Inn - Manhattan**

09:35

- Esse bolo de chocolate está maravilhoso.

- Bella, como você consegue comer tanto e continuar magra? Se eu comesse que nem você, eu simplesmente estaria rolando por aí. - Alice levantou os óculos na cabeça enquanto olhava pra sua salada de frutas.

- Deve ser efeito do milho - falei rindo enquanto levava a colher com cereais até a minha boca.

- Que milho? - Alice olhou pra mim e pra Bella.

- Seu irmão é idiota Alice. - Bella falou.

Fato consumado. Bella tinha mal humor pela manhã. Desceu do elevador com a gente totalmente emburrada, com um casaco de capuz, óculos escuros e braços cruzados. O único sinal de vida, foi o pezinho batendo no chão, enquanto cantarolava algo praticamente inaudível, pois estávamos em silêncio.

- Vou buscar mais suco de laranja. Alguém quer? - Bella se levantou rápido.

- Eu aceito. - Alice falou.

- Quer alguma coisa, Edward? - Bella olhou pra mim.

- Não, obrigado.

Assim que ela saiu, Alice veio se curvando pro meu lado sorrindo.

- Ela me contou tudo ontem antes de dormir.

- Tudo o que?

- Tudo, Edward. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Até do beijo?

- QUE BEIJO?

- Ela não te contou tudo. - eu ri.

- Vocês se beijaram??? - ela se controlou pra voz não sair alta.

- Bom, foi um quase beijo. Os lábios se encontraram. Mas eu não quis continuar.

- Maninho, como você consegue ser tão assim? Acho que quando eu encontrar alguém vou pedir pra você dar umas aulas de como se portar com uma dama.

- Até parece, Alice. Não sou tudo isso também não.

- Eu sei que não. Você também é safado. Bom, todo homem é.

- Ok, agora chega com esses discursos feministas. Bella está voltando.

- E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? - Bella falou ao se sentar novamente na mesa.

- Vamos sair de NY às 11 da noite para a Filadélfia. Temos o dia inteiro para fazer alguma coisa. - falei enquanto me levantava pra pegar mais cereal. Como eu amava aqueles flocos de chocolate.

**POV Bella  
**

- Sua mentirosa! - Alice me deu um tapa.

- Mentirosa eu????

- Você não me contou do beijo!! - Alice tacou o guardanapo em mim.

- Ok, chega. Sem tacar mais coisas. Não foi beijo Alice. Foi un _quase_ beijo.

- Mesmo assim! É você e meu irmão! Eu quero ficar sabendo dessas coisas, ok?

- Ok... Falando nisso Alice, eu... Eu meio que tinha uma idéia pro nosso passeio hoje.

- O que é? - ela disse enquanto raspava uma fruta com a colher.

- Surpresa. Assim, é surpresa pro seu irmão.

- Sei... - Alice sorriu.

- Alice, para com isso! Eu queria muito sentir pelo seu irmão o que ele sente por mim... Mas não sinto. Eu quero apenas agradecer a tudo que ele fez por mim ontem. Só isso. - menti. é, acho que menti. será que eu menti?

- Para de querer enganar seus sentimentos, amiga.

- Ai Alice, cala a boca.

- E então o que vamos fazer hoje? - Edward se sentou novamente na mesa.

- Posso dirigir seu carro? - falei.

**New York - Radio Music City Hall - Manhattan**

11:33

POV EDWARD

_O Radio City Music Hall é um local de espectáculos localizado no Rockefeller Center de Nova Iorque. Conhecido como o Local de Espectáculos da Nação, o Radio City Music Hall abriu ao público a 27 de Dezembro de 1932. O teatro é usado para vários concertos e eventos especiais._

_Para ouvir: The Killers – Read my Mind_

- O maior show do Van Morrison foi aqui. - meus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu sei. - Bella balançava de um lado pro outro, sorrindo e com empolgação.

- Cara. Muito obrigado, Bella. Eu amei conhecer aqui. - falei olhando para o imenso palco, que já abrigou grandes nomes da música que eu admirava.

_Oh, mas eu não me importo  
Se você não se importar  
Porque eu não brilho  
Se você não brilhar  
Antes que vá  
Você pode ler minha mente?_

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar de conhecer esse lugar. - ela me olhava.

- É Bella, você acertou em cheio no gosto do meu maninho. - Alice sorriu enquanto via o papel com a programação.

- Tô enc.. Encantado. - eu não conseguia nem falar.

- Quer ir lá no palco?? - ela sorriu e olhou pra mim com os olhos brilhando.

- E pode? - cocei a cabeça.

- Não. - ela me puxou pelo braço e me rebocou até uma porta que falava _"somente funcionários".  
_

- Eu espero por vocês viu! - Alice disse sorrindo.

Saímos correndo por um corredor escuro, onde algumas frestas de luz do lado de fora era a única iluminação que tínhamos.

- Bella, você é maluca.

- Sou, vem! - ela pegou na minha mão com mais força, enquanto puxava uma escada que estava presa na parede.

- Eu não vou subir aí.

- Cala a boca Edward. Sobe.

Subi as escadas e a esperei. Dei a mão pra que ela se apoiasse.

- É aqui.

- Que que tem?

- Ela abriu uma cortina roxa, e a visão era perfeita. Estávamos em um mezanino em cima do palco. Dava pra ver tudo, o lado da platéia, pedaços de bateria espalhados, pés de suporte de guitarras, suporte de microfones. Suspirei.

- Obrigado pelo passeio perfeito.

- Você merece. Quem sabe um dia você não toca aqui? - ela sorriu olhando pra mim.

- Você é única.

Ela sorriu.

Eu queria beijá-la. Mais do que tudo. E a forma que ela me olhava, me passava a impressão de que ela queria me beijar também. Eu sentia isso. Me aproximei e a abracei. Senti mais uma vez o cheiro de seu shampoo. Soltei um pouco o abraço e a olhei novamente nos olhos. Não quis contar, mas ficamos mais de 5 minutos desse jeito. Apenas nos olhando, e eu travando uma batalha mental. Bella engoliu seco.

- Ed..Edward... - ela sussurrou.

E então escutamos um barulho de uma porta batendo e luzes de lanterna.

- Tem alguém aí? - a voz masculina falou.

- Temos que sair daqui. - ela pegou minha mão novamente e saímos correndo pelo outro lado do mezanino, até a porta do lado de fora.

Assim que chegamos do lado de fora do teatro, nos fundos, paramos para recuperar o fôlego. Bella abaixou o corpo e se apoiou nos joelhos.

- Ufa, conseguimos fugir. – Bella disse ofegante.

- Você é doidinha. – eu ri.

Ela corou e eu instintivamente passei meu polegar por suas bochechas.

- Ih! Alice ficou lá dentro! – ela me pegou pela mão novamente e fomos procurar Alice.

**Manhattan, New York – Gray Papaya's Fast Food**

14:30

- Sério, vocês realmente iam me deixar sozinha lá dentro? – Alice resmungou, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Claro que não, Alice. É porque a gente teve que correr. – expliquei.

- Vocês estão muito saidinhos pro meu gosto. Estou me sentindo uma mãe. – Alice disso dando uma mordida no cachorro quente.

- Mamãããããe. – Bella abraçou Alice.

- Quer parar? Tô muito nova pra isso.

Eu ri das duas. Finalmente essa viagem estava começando a melhorar. Mas eu sabia o porquê. Era unicamente por culpa de Bella. De estarmos nos aproximando, e de isso ser completamente maravilhoso. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto comíamos o cachorro quente, e Bella começou a cantarolar até mesmo comendo. Sorri sozinho. Alice olhou pra mim e sorriu também. Não tinha como esconder as coisas dela.

- Gente, vamos parar com o silêncio? – Bella interrompeu minha conversa mental com Alice.

- O que vamos fazer quando sair daqui? – Alice falou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, quem conhece NY é a Bella - falei.

- Bom, eu sinceramente acho que deveríamos descansar, já que Edward vai dirigir de madrugada.

– Bella falou.

- Mas que menina atenciosa. – brinquei com ela. Ela me deu um olhar furioso. Eu ri.

- Não comecem. - Alice saiu falando.

- Eu não preciso descansar. Se eu dormir só um pouquinho já estou bem. – eu disse.

- Vamos pro hotel e lá a gente decide. – Alice disse se levantando, e jogando o copo de plástico no lixo.

**New York – Morningside Inn – Manhattan****16:56**

- Tô cansado de ganhar de você. Chega. - eu ri, jogando meu _straight flush_ na mesa.

- Você está roubando, não é possível. - Bella apontou pra mim.

Resolvemos que não faríamos nada, ficaríamos de bobeira no hotel, jogando cartas ou assistindo televisão. Alice se jogou em um livro, e eu e Bella no poker.

- O Edward sempre rouba nessas coisas. - Alice falou por cima do livro, olhando para o nosso jogo.

- Eu sabia! - ela gritou.

- Eu não tô roubando. - eu ri.

- Mais uma rodada. E tira a camisa. - Bella falou séria.

- Tá achando que eu sou fácil assim? - eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Tira essa blusa! Você tá escondendo as cartas em algum lugar.

- Não estou não. Para de querer olhar meu físico.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Edward, você quer que eu vá aí tirar?

- Sou todo seu, baby.

Alice começou a rir.

- Tira. a. blusa. Edward.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Se você tirar a blusa e provar que não roubou, eu te dou um beijo. Daqueles.

Meu coração disparou. Merda.

- E se eu tiver roubado?

- Se você tiver roubado você vai dirigir até a Filadélfia com uma camisa I NY, e um chapéu de Estátua da Liberdade.

- Não vou tirar minha camisa.

- É porque você roubou.

- Não roubei.

- Edward você é um saco.

- Ah é?

Tirei minha camisa e provei a ela que não tinha roubado.

_Para ouvir__: Jet - Are You Gonna Be My Girl?_

- Quero meu beijo.

- Vá a merda Edward. Você está roubando. Eu sei que está. Não merece beijo nenhum. - ela não tirava os olhos do meu peito.

- Quer parar de me olhar, mocinha? Já falei, quero meu beijo.

Bella se aproximou e agachou perto de mim. Apoiou seus braços nos meus ombros. Me olhou nos olhos e suspirou, ajeitando o cabelo.

_Grandes botas pretas  
Longos cabelos castanhos  
Ela é tão doce  
Com aquele olhar de "vou te pegar"_

- As cartas estão embaixo da perna dele. - Alice falou olhando novamente por cima do livro.

Alice ia morrer. Estava escrito.

Eu não acredito que Bella me fez colocar esse chapéu ridículo de Estátua da Liberdade. E pior, tive que descer o elevador do hotel, carregando as malas, e com esse chapéu. Ela se sacudia dentro do elevador olhando pra mim com um sorriso de vencedora.

Colocamos as malas no carro, e Bella sentou na frente dessa vez. Alice nem se incomodou, pois queria dormir. Ela ligou o som do carro e começou a dançar sentada. Impossível não olhar pra como ela estava vestida. Uma saia vermelha larguinha, blusa preta do C.B.G.B. os cabelos presos e uma bota preta até a altura dos joelhos. Comecei a pensar comigo mesmo se ela estava fazendo isso pra me sacanear.

_É um, dois, três, segure minha mão e venha comigo  
Pois você é muito linda  
E eu quero te fazer minha_

Meia hora de viagem, estávamos na estrada passando por Newark, e o vento batia nas janelas do carro até fazendo barulho. Já eram quase meia noite. Bella fechou a janela e reclamou do frio. Alice jogou uma manta pra ela se cobrir. Muito Obrigada Alice. Muito Obrigada. Bella mudou a estação de rádio, e Alice se acomodou no banco de trás, pegando rápido no sono.

_Para ouvir__: Lifehouse – Whatever it Takes_

- Essa música me lembra aquele idiota. - ela olhou pela janela.

- Esquece isso, linda. Já falei que ele não merece nada seu. Nada.

- Eu sei. - ela fungou.

A música continuou e o silêncio entre nós ficou. Como esperado, ela começou a cantarolar a música.

_Que existem um milhão de razões pra você partir  
Mas se você puder achar um motivo para ficar  
_

- Você gosta tanto assim de música? - perguntei quebrando o silêncio, antes que ela começasse a cantarolar.

- Sempre gostei. - ela coçou o nariz.

- Eu amo música. Muito. Minha paixão.

- Eu sei. Sabe o que eu acho? - ela se virou de lado, me encarando, apesar de eu estar focado na estrada.

- Diga. - lutei para não olhar pra ela.

- Você vai se dar muito bem em Los Angeles. Tô sentindo isso. Juro, coisa de virar estrela mesmo.

- Porque você acha isso? - senti uma vontade absurda de sorrir pra ela mas me segurei.

- Bom, primeiro porque você canta e toca MUITO bem. Segundo, que ... Olha pra você. Você é muito bonito.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - estava lutando com o meu sorriso. Bella realmente queria me ver brigando com o meu interior.

- Sério, tipo... Vão ter várias meninas atrás de você.

- Aham, Bella. - dessa vez eu sorri.

- Só te falo uma coisa. Promete que vai seguir o que eu te falar?

- Pode falar, Bella. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Não esqueça nunca quem você é, tá? O Edward de East Hartford.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer.

_Vamos nos agarrar um ao outro  
Acima de qualquer coisa  
Recomeçar, recomeçar_

- Essa estrada é escura... - ela tentou desconversar.

- Não tem porque ter luz aqui. Não tem pessoas morando por perto. Aqui só passam carros mesmo.

- Ah, mas sei lá, isso é meio macabro. - ela se encolheu no banco. Tive vontade de abraçá-la.

- Pelas minhas contas já já estaremos chegando em East Brunswick. Acho que vou ter que abastecer. - apontei para o painel do carro.

- Ótimo. Vou querer ir ao banheiro. - ela ajeitou a bota no joelho.

- Quando estiver chegando a gente vai ver. Vão começar a aparecer luzes.

- Tomara, esse escuro todo está bizarro. - ela se acomodou no banco, se cobrindo mais com a manta. Logo depois adormeceu.

Trinta e cinco minutos depois comecei a avistar as luzes de postes. Procurei por um posto de gasolina. Estacionei e olhei pra Bella, que ainda estava dormindo.

- Bells... - acariciei os cabelos dela devagar.

- Hm.. - ela murmurou se aconchegando na manta.

- Chegamos no posto. Você não queria ir ao banheiro?

- Ah.... Sim, brigada. - ela se espreguiçou com as pernas, e tirou a manta.

- ALICE! - dei um grito, que Alice deu um pulo. Depois do que ela fez comigo no jogo de poker, NUNCA que eu a acordaria decentemente.

- Que foi?

- Chegamos no posto de gasolina.

Abasteci e fiquei esperando as meninas. Que tanto elas demoravam? Queria fumar e não podia, pois estávamos no posto. Bella veio correndo com um jornal na mão, e um refrigerante na outra.

Alice veio logo depois correndo mais devagar por causa do salto alto.

- Edward!!! - Bella falou com animação enquanto entrava no carro.

- Que demora hein!!! Que que vocês aprontaram?

- Nada. - ela me olhou torcendo a boca. - Posso contar o que eu tenho pra contar?

Nisso Alice entrou no carro.

- Diga.

- Amanhã tem show do Daughtry, no _Theatre of the Living Arts_. É na Filadélfia.

- E?

- E que a gente TEM que ir. Eu amo essa banda.

- Aquela do cara do American Idol? - revirei meus olhos.

- Edward, deixa de ser preconceituoso. Você já ouviu a música dele?

- Não.

- Logo você. Que vergonha. Você vai gostar. Vamos, vamos, vamos, por favor Edward? - ela parecia uma criança pulando no banco.

- Vamos. - sorri.

- Yey!!!! - ela deu um soco no ar.

- Podemos ir? Estou doido pra fumar um cigarro.

- Sim! - ela disse sorrindo se ajeitando no banco.

E prosseguimos com a viagem.

- Nem acredito que vou no show do Daughtry! Aquele homem é lindo!

- Apoiada, Bella! - Alice falou do banco de trás.

- Querem parar vocês duas? Se continuar num vou a show nenhum.

- Nós vamos sozinhas então! - Alice falou.

- Então tá, podem ir. Eu não vou.

- Ownnnnn Edward. Claro que a gente quer que você vá. - Bella falou apertando minha bochecha.

- Você tá tão animadinha, não é? - falei tirando a mão dela da minha bochecha.

- Deixa de ser rabugento, Ed. - Bella respondeu.

Meia hora depois de viagem, uma hora faltando para chegar na Filadélfia. Já eram mais de uma da manhã. Eu definitivamente desistia de dirigir de madrugada, porque era muito monótono. Alice caiu no sono, assim como Bella.

Acendi um cigarro e abri um pouco a janela. A chuva começou a cair, entrando um cheiro de terra molhada delicioso. Pela primeira vez apreciei o silêncio e senti uma certa liberdade. Estava livre de qualquer um. Estava por minha conta.

Pensei em milhões de formas de conquistar Bella. Eu conseguiria. Porque não? Olhei pra ela dormindo ao meu lado. Eu estava completamente louco, viciado. Até o cheiro dela já tinha ficado dentro do meu carro, me deixando maluco.

- Tá com sono? - Bella falou bem baixo.

- Na...não. - me assustei com ela falando do nada. Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos.

- Quer que eu dirija? - ela disse se ajeitando no banco do carro.

- Não, não precisa. - sorri fraco e joguei o cigarro fora.

- Porque jogou fora? Eu não me importo. - ela penteou o cabelo com as mãos, liberando todo o cheiro dele. Dei um suspiro forte. Fez um rabo de cavalo logo depois.

- Quer um? - não tirei os olhos da estrada.

- Aceito. - ela sorriu. Abri o porta luvas e apontei pra ela aonde estava o cigarro.

Ela pegou e acendeu. Abriu a janela e jogou a fumaça pra fora. Cada movimento que ela fazia já estava sendo sexy pra mim. Eu precisava de uma intervenção. Soprou a fumaça pra fora e eu já rangia meus dentes.

Esses momentos de madrugada estavam sendo os melhores. Alice dormia que nem pedra, e eu e Bella ficávamos sozinhos, conversando sobre tudo.

- Qual é a primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando chegar em Los Angeles? - ela matou o silêncio.

- Vou pedir você em casamento.

- Oba! Aliança da Tiffany's por favor tá? Com muitos quilates.

- Tudo que você quiser, minha rainha.

Bella riu e deu uma tragada.

- Sério, o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. Procurar o Chuck, e procurar um lugar pra ficar. E você?

- Testes. Muitos testes. E procurar um lugar pra ficar também. - ela mexeu no cabelo.

- Podíamos dividir apartamento no começo.

- É... Pode ser. - ela disse olhando pra frente.

- Falei alguma besteira? - olhei pra ela.

- Não... É só que... Eu sou uma pessoa muito chata de se conviver.

- Como assim?

- Você não agüentaria dois meses morando comigo, fato.

Eu ri.

- Você não me conhece. - Bella falou baixo.

- Nem você me conhece. - respondi.

- Estou com fome.

- Vai querer milho? - eu ri de novo.

- Nem começa. Vai me dar vontade.

Bella ligou o som do carro bem baixinho para não acordar Alice. Ficamos em silêncio, e eu só ouvindo a melodia dela cantarolando baixo. Eu já estava totalmente acostumado com isso.

Ficamos por muito tempo assim, até avistarmos a placa: _Bem Vindos à Filadélfia._

* * *

_Estão gostando???? Tô muito feliz MESMO por estar postando Starlight aqui. Ela é um grande xodó meu._

_Próximo post = reviews! _

_:)_


	3. Chapter 2 Philadelphia Part One

Capítulo II - Philadelphia

Parte Um

Bella pegou o nosso manual do viajante e começou a ler em alto e bom som, me fazendo rir muito.

- Filadélfia senhoras e senhores, é a maior cidade do estado americano da Pensilvânia!! População?? 1 milhão 517 mil e 550 habitantes, sendo a quinta cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos! É uma das mais antigas cidades estado-unidenses, fundada em 1681, e teve um papel de destaque na história e no desenvolvimento dos Estados Unidos. Foi a segunda capital após a independência.

- E esse foi mais um informe de Bella Swan, para o Jornal Cultural. - brinquei.

- Muito obrigada, caro amigo. Agora é com você. Senhoras e Senhores, Edward Cullen, cantando para nós! - Bella fez com a mão um microfone e colocou em frente à minha boca.

- Errr....

- Canta, Edward!

- Cantar o que? - eu ri olhando pra pequena mão fazendo um círculo na minha cara.

- Qualquer coisa? - Bella revirou os olhos. - Os nossos ouvintes estão esperando.

Eu ri.

- Não sei o que cantar...

- _Boo-hoooo_ para o Edward queridos ouvintes! Ele não sabe o que cantar!!!

Caímos na gargalhada, fazendo Alice acordar.

- Chegamos? - ela falou com a cara toda amassada.

- Agora temos Alice Cullen, que vai cantar pra gente!!!!!! - Bella falou pegando seu microfone invisível novamente.

- Cantar o que?

- OMG ouvintes, os irmãos Cullen estão de sacanagem com a gente nessa madrugada.

- Ouvintes, a sessão de hoje está encerrada porque são quase 2 da manhã, o Edward está com sono e agora quer procurar um hotel, não é Bella Swan? - falei rindo.

- Mas é claro! Boa Noite pessoal, até amanhã!

E caímos na gargalhada.

Chegamos a uma pensão que tinha bem no centro da cidade. Eram 2 da manhã. Filadélfia, apesar do que Bella disse, de ser uma cidade populosa, tinha cara de cidade pequena, cidade de interior. Assim que entramos no hotel, a atendente, uma menina dos seus 18 anos, nos olhou estranho.

- Boa Noite. - Bella disse se pendurando no balcão.

- Boa Noite. O que desejam?

- Er... um quarto? - Bella estava com sono. Com certeza.

- Pra três?

- Não, o comboio tá chegando aí, essa hora da manhã. - ela revirou os olhos. - Sim, pra três, meu amor.

- Bella, deixa que eu resolvo. - puxei Bella pelo casaco, fazendo-a descer do balcão.

- Pois não... - a atendente sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Bella resmungou alguma coisa enquanto sentou no sofá do lobby.

- Boa Noite. Quer dizer, Boa Madrugada. Estamos vindo de Nova York, e queríamos por favor um quarto para descansarmos.

Senti o salto alto de Alice vindo atrás. Ela se juntou a mim.

- Vocês três vão dormir no mesmo quarto?

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Na. Nenhum. É que só temos um quarto pra quatro. Duas camas de casal.

- Tudo bem, ficamos com esse mesmo. Só queremos dormir. - eu sorri.

- Sim... - ela sorriu de volta pra mim.

- Vamos parar com os sorrisos? Estou com sono. - Bella gritou do sofá. Alice gargalhou.

A atendente me deu a chave e subimos pro nosso quarto. Fui para o banheiro correndo tomar banho antes das meninas, porque mulher no banheiro, é demora na certa. Tomei um banho relaxante, meu corpo estava cansado de dirigir.

Assim que saí, Bella e Alice estavam dormindo. UMA EM CADA CAMA. Ótimo. A cama de Alice estava cheia de malas, e me sobrava deitar ao lado de Bella.

Ela estava vestindo a mesma roupa. Estava com tanto sono que deitou do mesmo jeito. Estava toda encolhida, ainda com suas botas e o cabelo jogado na cara. Idêntica a uma criança. Eu queria me bater de tanto ódio de mim. Como eu queria agarrá-la.

Abri o zíper de suas botas e as tirei. Morri de rir. Ela estava com uma meia colorida, que marcava cada dedinho. Mais criança ainda. Peguei o cobertor e a cobri. Também cobri Alice, que estava toda encolhida. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça e ela abriu os olhos sorrindo pra mim. Sabia que essa história das malas tinha sido armação dela.

- Alice...

- Xiu. - ela sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente.

Peguei outro cobertor no armário, deixei apenas a luz do banheiro acesa, e com todo o cuidado do mundo, me deitei devagar, tentando manter o máximo de distância de Bella naquela cama. Na mesma cama que eu. Sorte que era um pouco grande. Eu ia ter que me controlar a noite inteira.

Apoiei meu braço no rosto e com a ajuda do cansaço dormi.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia - Hilton Garden Inn**

**08:00**

O telefone do hotel gritava absurdamente, me fazendo acordar. Ainda de olhos fechados busquei pelo aparelho no criado mudo, quando me dei conta de que Bella estava abraçada a mim. Abraçada mesmo. Tentei me mexer e ela não largava, nem acordava. Estava em um sono ferrado.

Estiquei meu braço o máximo que pude.

- Alô.

- Er.. Sr. Edward?

- Eu.

- Olá, aqui é da recepção do hotel, acontece que o nosso café da manhã iniciou-se agora, e gostaríamos de saber se estão interessados em unir-se a nós.

- Não obrigado. - bati o telefone e voltei a dormir.

Quer dizer, não voltei a dormir. Voltei a curtir Bella abraçada a mim. Virei minha cabeça um pouco pra esquerda, meio deslocado, não sabia o que fazer com o meu braço esquerdo, que estava embaixo do pescoço de Bella, muito menos com o direito, que estava praticamente pra fora da cama. Bella tinha nos empurrado. Pra cair faltava pouco.

Puxei um pouco o ar, e o cheiro de Bella veio novamente todo pra cima de mim. Era doce, delicioso. Nossa química devia ser perfeita, porque só de sentir o cheiro dela, meu corpo inteiro entrava em êxtase, eu queria beijá-la inteira, apertá-la, e tê-la toda pra mim. Nosso beijo deveria ser maravilhoso. Nossa, como eu queria sentir esse beijo, como eu queria sentir seus lábios.

Tentei me distrair olhando pro teto. Nada conseguia tirar minha cabeça da pessoa que estava abraçada a mim. Pra piorar, sua perna automaticamente passou por cima da minha perna esquerda. Me prendendo mais ainda na cama. Tinha que esperar Bella acordar.

Senti uma vontade enorme de bocejar. Quando terminei, virei meu rosto para olhá-la dormir e me deparei com os olhos castanhos em cima de mim. Me olhando sem emoção. _Fuck._ Bella tinha acordado. A _mal-humorada-pelas-manhãs-Bella-Swan_.

- Bom Dia? – olhei para Bella com o cenho franzido.

- Pra você deve ser. Pela _animação_ que estou sentindo na minha perna. – ela tirou a perna e se levantou, fazendo um péssimo rabo de cavalo.

Se tivesse um buraco ali, eu enfiava a minha cara.

- Alice está no banheiro? – ela falou bocejando.

- Está. – peguei um travesseiro e tentei esconder minha "animação"

- Edward, desencana.

- Cala a boca, Bella.

- Edward, sério, você tá com vergonha disso?

- Argh, nem vou te responder, Isabella.

- É Bella.

- Eu chamo como eu quiser.

- Vai ficar de implicância? Que nem criancinha?

Não respondi.

- Responde, Edward.

Continuei calado.

- Se não me responder, eu vou ficar o dia inteiro sem falar com você.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu estou falando sério, Edward Cullen.

Continuei calado.

- Então tá. – ela se abaixou e pegou algumas roupas na mala.

Fiquei deitado com o travesseiro na cara e Bella sentou na beirada da cama, emburrada, esperando Alice sair do banheiro. Ela bufava várias vezes, mexia no cabelo e me deu vontade de rir. Levantei da cama sorrindo, peguei o meu maço de cigarros e me dirigi a janela, ignorando-a completamente. Eu já estava aprendendo a reagir às crises de mal humor de Isabella, e isso estava me ajudando bastante.

Depois de quinze demorados e compridos minutos, Alice saiu do banheiro.

- Finalmente hein! – Bella entrou e bateu a porta.

Alice riu.

- Morro de rir com essa garota. – Alice disse guardando algumas roupas na mala.

- Idem. – respondi, dando uma tragada no meu cigarro.

- E como foi a noite? – ela disse penteando o cabelo.

- Normal. Como qualquer outra. – me apoiei na janela.

- Aham. Você viu como vocês acordaram, maninho? – ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Vi. Foi culpa dela, ela que veio pra cima de mim.

- Quando um não quer, dois não brigam, Edward.

- Alice, a gente estava dormindo. Foi inconsciente.

- Um inconsciente consciente. – ela sorriu.  
Eu ri.

- Ainda vou ser madrinha do casamento de vocês.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia – Geno's Restaurant**

**14:20**

- 3 Philly's Cheese Steakes e 3 cocas, por favor. – pedi pra garçonete.

- Isso deve ser bom, todo mundo fala desse sanduíche. – Alice falou animada.

- Se tem queijo, é bom. – eu respondi.

Bella estava calada, de óculos escuros, olhando pra fora do restaurante.

- E então, vamos comprar os ingressos do show do Daughtry? – perguntei.

Ela não me respondeu.

- Bella?

Ela olhou pra mim, e virou a cara novamente, me ignorando.

- Você realmente vai ficar com essa brincadeirinha?

- Que brincadeirinha? – Alice perguntou.

- Isabella é mal educada. Cismou que vai passar o dia inteiro sem falar comigo.

- Alice, avisa ao seu irmão por favor, pra ele me chamar de Bella, não de Isabella.

- Edward, é Bella, não Isabella. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Alice, avisa a Bella que se ela continuar com essa brincadeirinha eu vou levar a sério.

- Bella, Edward está falando que se você continuar, ele vai levar a sério. – Alice já estava dando a mínima atenção pra gente, olhando o cardápio.

Ficamos calados. Bella começou a sacudir as pernas e cantarolar baixinho.

- Alice, pergunta pra Bella se vamos ou não comprar os ingressos.

- Bella, você ouviu. – Alice já estava se irritando.

- Alice, avisa ao seu irmão que vamos sim.

- Agora chega né? As duas crianças vão parar com isso?

Olhei pra Bella, ela me olhou, e me ignorou de novo. Sorri e desisti. Fomos para a bilheteria do Theatre of Living Arts, comprar os ingressos do Daughtry. Bella ainda não falava comigo e eu estava ignorando dignamente.

Alice entrou para comprar os ingressos, enquanto ficamos sentados fumando na escadaria do lado de fora. Calados.

- Você ainda vai ficar sem falar comigo? – não aguentei.

- Pelo menos por metade do dia sim. Você não levou a sério quando eu falei. – ela jogou a fumaça fora.

- Bella, às vezes parece que a gente tem dez anos, sabia?

- E não é bom ser assim? - ela tragou.

- É? As vezes acho que não.

- É bom sim. Eu pelo menos gosto.

- Ingressos comprados, babys!! - Alice veio correndo com nosso ingresso na mão.

- Chris Daughtry, eu te amo! - Bella deu um pulo.

Revirei os olhos. Mulheres.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia - Theatre of Living Arts - Show do Daughtry  
**

**20:40**

Faltava 1 hora e poucos minutos para o show começar, e a casa de espetáculos já estava lotada. As meninas foram pegar um lugar bom pra ver o show e fui comprar cervejas.

- Identidade por favor. - a atendente pediu.

- Identidade? Pra que? - perguntei.

- Se você tiver menos de 21 anos você não pode comprar.

Ótimo Edward. Cidadezinha estado-unidense ridícula.

- Obrigado. - respondi e saí do balcão.

- Quantas cervejas você quer? - um cara de seus 22, 23 anos se aproximou de mim.

- Três. - respondi.

- Me dá a grana que eu compro pra você. - ele sorriu. - Acho ridículo esse negócio de só poder comprar com mais de 21 anos.

- Pô, valeu.

Dei o dinheiro pra ele, e 5 minutos depois ele apareceu com as 3 cervejas.

- Sério, você salvou minha noite. - eu ri.

- Desencana. Prazer, meu nome é Jasper e o seu? - ele deu sua mão esperando um cumprimento.

- Edward. - nos cumprimentamos.

- Gosta do Daughtry? - ele perguntou enquanto fui andando.

- Confesso que ouvi pouco. Mas minha irmã e uma amiga estão super animadas.

- Mulheres... - Jasper riu.

- Você tá sozinho? Quer assistir o show com a gente?

- Opa, obrigado! Tô precisando de companhia mesmo. Tô aqui na Filadélfia a 4 dias. Fazendo um mochilão pelos Estados Unidos.

- Sério? Eu, minha irmã e minha amiga também.

- Putz, coincidência.

- Muita.

Me aproximei das meninas.

- Alice, Bella, esse é Jasper.

- Jasper, essa é Alice minha irmã, e Bella minha amiga.

Jasper deu um beijo na mão das duas. Ele parecia ser um cara muito legal.

- E então Edward, tá indo pra onde agora? - ele perguntou enquanto bebíamos.

- Vamos pra LA... Mas nossa próxima parada é Washington.

- Sério? Também estou indo pra Washington!

- Quando você vai? - perguntei.

- Amanhã a noite.

- Quer carona?

- Nossa, óbvio! Divido a gasolina com vocês.

- Melhor ainda. Ainda por cima te retribuo pelo favor de comprar as cervejas.

- Vocês fazem o que da vida? - Jasper perguntou. Ele era animado, conversava bastante, bem sociável. Aquelas pessoas que você bate o olho e sabe que vão ser ótimos amigos. Ele seria uma boa companhia pra mim, porque viajar com duas mulheres era dureza.

- Eu me formei em teatro, dou aulas, e faço algumas peças. - Alice respondeu prontamente.

- Eu desisti da dança, e estou tentando teatro e cinema agora. – Bella falou.

- Eu sou músico. - respondi. Me senti tão bem em falar que eu era músico. - E você Jasper?

- Eu sou artista plástico. Meu sonho é expor em alguma galeria de Los Angeles.

- O que você cria? - Alice perguntou. Acho que ela estava interessada.

- Eu faço imagens. Estátuas. - ele sorriu pra ela. Bella percebeu e revirou os olhos, virando-se para o show.

O show começou e as meninas viraram-se pra frente dando gritinhos histéricos. Eu e Jasper ficamos atrás, protegendo-as de qualquer homem que se aproximasse.

- Confessa. Você gosta dela. - Jasper disse apontando pra Bella com o queixo.

- Estou apaixonado. - falei bem baixo.

- Sabia. Seus olhos falam.

- Começou o papo de artista plástico.

- É a vida, cara.

Eu ia me dar bem com esse cara.

1 hora e meia de show, e mais de 50 dólares gastos em vodka, já estávamos os 4 rindo muito.

_Para ouvir: Daughtry – Feels like Tonight_

Bella estava na minha frente, e eu tinha uma vontade de abraça-La, de estar curtindo o show abraçado com ela. Eu já estava ficando frustrado.  
Jasper estava conversando com Alice, falando no ouvido dela, e ela rindo. Com certeza ia dar certo. Senti vontade de ir ao banheiro.

- Bella. - me aproximei dela bem perto, falando no ouvido.  
- Oi... - ela sorriu.

- Vou ao banheiro.

- Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

- É rápido. Eu já volto.

- Posso ir com você? - ela disse.

- Você quer ir ao banheiro masculino comigo?

- Edward. Eu no feminino, você no masculino. _Gotcha_?

Suspirei.

- Uhum. Chata.

Bella avisou a Alice que íamos ao banheiro e Alice sorriu.

Fui ao banheiro, na saída lavei meu rosto com água gelada. A vodka do lugar tinha batido com força na minha cabeça.

Saí e Bella já estava me esperando, encostada em uma coluna de concreto. Mexendo os pezinhos e cantando junto com a música que estava rolando.

_"Eu estava esperando  
O dia em que você apareceria  
Eu estava procurando  
E nada foi o que eu encontrei  
Mas no momento em que você entrou na minha vida  
Você me mostrou o que é certo."  
_  
- Rápida você. - falei perto de seu ouvido.

- Você que demorou. Devia tá fazendo besteira no banheiro. - ela riu. Estava bêbada.

- Eu sei me controlar.

- Duvido. - ela olhou nos meus olhos, na ponta dos pés.

- Não duvide.

- Você. Não. Se. Controla. Edward. - ela aproximou-se mais.

- Me. Controlo. Sim. Isabella. - grudei minha testa na dela.

- É Bella. - ela falou entredentes.

Minha visão sumiu e quando dei conta, minha mão estava em sua nuca e estávamos nos beijando. Loucamente. Puxei o lábio dela com força, sentindo o gosto de sangue logo depois. Ela repetiu o mesmo comigo. Andei um pouco pra frente, empurrando-a pela cintura e fazendo-a se encostar novamente na pilastra. Apertei as laterais da barriga de Bella com tanta força, que eu tinha certeza que no dia seguinte teriam hematomas ali. Ela apertava minha nuca e puxava os meus cabelos. Suas mãos eram pequenas, mas faziam estrago.

Nosso beijo então parou e ela ficou me olhando nos olhos, de forma indecifrável.

- Vou voltar pro show. - ela saiu andando.

Bufei. Merda.

Ela caminhava pesado e com força pelas pessoas, e eu fui atrás dela. A peguei pelo braço, e ela imediatamente virou-se pra mim.

- Bella, o que foi isso?

- Isso o que? – ela apertava os lábios com raiva.

- Isso. Sair assim desse jeito.

- Edward, foi completamente errado isso que fizemos. Completamente errado. – ela mexeu nos cabelos.

- Porque?

- Porque sim. Primeiro porque estamos bêbados, e segundo porque não tem nada a ver. – ela colocou as duas mãos nos olhos.

- Porque não tem nada a ver?

- Pára com esses porquês!! Chega, não quero mais discutir isso com você. Vamos voltar, por favor. E fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

- Tá bom Bella. Isso não aconteceu. Pronto.

- Isso. Assim é melhor. – ela se soltou do meu braço e andou de encontro a Alice e Jasper.

O show continuou rolando e eu estava com ódio. Não ódio de Bella. Ódio de mim. Não devia tê-la beijado, agi de forma incoerente e precipitada, e isso agora ia influenciar no nosso relacionamento. Que merda.

Jasper estava investindo em Alice de forma sagaz, e eu de certa forma estava invejando eles. Mas a dificuldade de ter Bella, me fazia querê-la cada vez mais. Eu não ia desistir.

O show terminou e deixamos Jasper no hotel dele. Bella ficou calada durante a viagem inteira.

- O Jasper é uma gracinha né? – Alice falou sentada atrás com Bella.

- É... uma gracinha. – Bella respondeu emburrada.

- Gostei dele. Falando nisso, chamei ele pra viajar com a gente. – falei.

- Como assim, Edward? – Bella se levantou no banco de trás, se encostando no meu banco, perto do meu ombro.

- Ele tá querendo ir até Washington. Ele vai pegar carona com a gente.

- Edward, você tá maluco, maninho? – Alice também se aproximou.

- Gente, qual é o problema?

- Você conhece esse indivíduo, Edward? – Bella falou furiosa.

- Você sabe quem ele é? – Alice complementou.

- Alice, você passou o show inteiro de conversinha e risadinha com ele!

- Sim Edward, isso não significa que eu confie nele pra dividir o mesmo carro! E se ele for um maluco?

- Um assassino? – Bella complementou.

- Vocês tão de sacanagem comigo.

- Não estamos não, Edward!!! – Bella gritou.

- Gente, o cara tem quase a nossa idade, está fazendo mochilão e só quer fazer amigos. Vocês não perceberam que ele é uma boa pessoa? – falei irritado.

- Falou Edward Cullen e sua bola de cristal. – Bella cruzou os braços emburrada e se jogou no encosto do banco.

- Edward, você sabe que isso é loucura, não sabe? – Alice falou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Alice, o carro é meu, entra quem eu quiser! Acabou.

Fomos até o hotel em silêncio.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia - Hilton Garden Inn**

**02:10**

Deitei na cama antes mesmo que Bella pudesse deitar na mesma do que eu. Mas não foi necessário. Ela e Alice dividiram a cama dessa vez.

Estava com tanto sono que deixei as duas cochichando baixo na cama, e dormi profundamente.

**POV Bella**

- Boa Noite Bellinha.

- Boa Noite Alice.

Suspirei profundamente. Não ia conseguir dormir.

Eu sou uma pessoa completamente maluca. M-A-L-U-C-A. Só me ferro. E cada vez que eu me ferro parece que eu quero enfiar outra loucura na minha vida.

Não fazem 3 dias que descobri que Mike me traiu, e da pior forma possível, com uma ruiva fajuta, descaradamente, na cama que eu ajudei ele a comprar. E agora, eu tinha acabado de beijar Edward Cullen. ÓTIMO.

Parabéns Isabella Marie Swan, você é oficialmente uma idiota.

Edward vai te beijar, vocês vão ficar juntos, vão pra cama, vai ser uma maravilha, você como sempre, idiota, vai se apaixonar, ele vai chegar em Los Angeles, virar uma pessoa famosa, te abandonar ou te trair, e você vai se fuder. Você é muito inteligente. Argh.

O problema é que Edward tem aquele jeito que te encanta, Isabella. Ele é o seu oposto. Você é o pólo negativo e ele o positivo. Você é maluca, e ele é a normalidade que te completa.

Porra. Tô apaixonada.

Burra, burra, burra!

Me virei para o lado, e vi Edward dormindo. Ajeitei meu cabelo no travesseiro e continuei olhando. Suspirei.

Edward abriu os olhos. Ele sentiu que eu tava olhando pra ele. Até esse tipo de ligação esse filho da mãe tinha comigo.

Não sei se por efeito da vodka que tomamos a noite inteira, algo prendeu nossos olhares. Eu queria parar de olhar pra ele, mas não conseguia. E ele também, pelo jeito. Dado algum tempo, o olho dele percorreu o meu corpo inteiro, do meu cabelo aos meus pés.

Ele estava praticamente me comendo com os olhos.

Senti meu corpo queimando, a cada olhar que ele dava. Até meu baixo ventre já estava doendo. Porque ele surtia esse efeito em mim? Minha respiração ficou ofegante somente de ver ele me olhando daquele jeito. E ele percebeu. O olhar dele era puro desejo. Tive uma vontade de ir pra cama dele. Não Isabella, você não vai. Você não vai repetir os mesmos erros que você cometeu na sua vida.

- Boa Noite. – lutei comigo mesma e falei pra ele sorrindo.

- Boa Noite. – ele deu um suspiro e sorriu.

_Para ouvir: Kings of Leon - True Love Way_

**POV Edward**

Depois que me deitei e cochilei um pouco, algo me fez abrir os olhos. Bella estava olhando pra mim. Por alguma razão estranha, não consegui desgrudar meus olhos dela, por mais que eu estivesse com raiva, irritado. Poderia ser efeito da vodka que tomamos, talvez. Mas eu sabia o que eu sentia. O que ela sentia, é que era uma incógnita pra mim. Eu estava praticamente hipnotizado. E ela agia da mesma maneira. Me olhava e não desgrudou o olhar uma hora sequer.

Aqueles olhos lindos, castanho escuros, que tanto me atraíam.

_"Eu quero, como um substituto  
Eu estava trabalhando horrivelmente por você  
Mas você não diz, você só segura sua respiração  
Então eu não posso tocar o que eu ainda não tenho  
Ela tem uma atitude pobre e isso me dói tanto  
Esse é um caminho dificil e frio  
Ela poderia me sentir como ela nunca sentiu antes"_

Esse joguinho nosso estava ficando cansativo. Eu estava mais do que frustrado, ainda mais agora depois de conseguir beijá-la. Bella estava se transformando no ar que eu respiro, e como íamos ficar muito tempo juntos isso gradativamente ia piorar. Eu já estava ficando com medo de ficar maluco. Ou de desistir dessa viagem por causa dela.

_"Empurrando e arrancando  
Mas é dificil o verdadeiro jeito do amor  
Até que você me queira como eu te quero agora  
Com sua boca esperta e suas mãos assassinas  
Com uma poção que eu fiz  
Para um homem jovem isso é uma droga de pagamento  
E eu me sinto louco quando eu vejo seu rosto"_

Consegui tirar meus olhos dos dela. Percorri meu olhar por todo o seu corpo. Ela estava com calça de moletom, uma blusa sem manga e meias brancas, mas mesmo assim estava encantadora e... deliciosa. Ela percebeu o meu olhar e corou. Comecei a gostar desse joguinho que estávamos fazendo. Percorri o corpo dela todo com o meu olhar, e a suspiração dela ficou ofegante. Passei meu olhar pela curva da barriga, para o bumbum, as pernas. Ela era perfeita. Gostei muito de ver que meu olhar estava dando aquela reação nela. Mesmo corada, ela não tirava os olhos de mim. Parecia um sexo silencioso. Ela suspirou.

- Boa Noite. – Bella sussurrou.

- Boa noite. – sorri.

Ela era definitivamente e completamente imprevisível. Doidinha. Minha doidinha.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia - Hilton Garden Inn**

**08:00**

Pela segunda vez consecutiva bati o telefone na cara da atendente do hotel, nos ligando para avisar que o café da manhã estava acontecendo.

Abri os olhos, olhei para o lado e só vi Alice dormindo. Bella não estava. Fui até o banheiro, nada de Bella. Meu maço de cigarros em cima do criado mudo havia sumido. Levantei e coloquei uma camiseta.

Andei pelo corredor do hotel, mas ela não estava. Olhei pela janela que ficava perto do elevador, vi Bella, sentada na escada do hotel, de óculos escuros, fumando e curiosamente, falando sozinha. Sorri.

A noite anterior tinha sido um pouco estranha para nós dois. Não conseguia distinguir se aqueles nossos olhares antes de dormir tinham sido de verdade, ou apenas um sonho. Preciso lembrar de nunca mais tomar vodka na Pensilvânia.

Peguei o elevador e desci, ignorando a atendente perfeitamente. Ela tinha cismado que eu tinha que tomar café da manhã.

- Bom Dia. - falei sentando-me ao lado dela na escada e pegando o maço de sua mão.

- Desculpa. Eu compro outro pra você.

- Não precisa. É bom que eu fumo menos. - estendi a mão pra ela pra que me passasse o isqueiro. Ela colocou ele delicadamente na minha mão.

- Acordou de bom humor?

- De bom humor não. Mas sem mal humor. Acordei normal. - ela mexeu no cabelo

- Dormiu bem? - tentei ver se ela lembrava da noite anterior.

- Não dormi. Só fechei os olhos. - ela tragou.

- Ahm. - dei uma tragada no meu cigarro.

- Desculpa por ontem. - ela jogou a fumaça pro alto.

- Desculpa do que? - olhei pra ela.

- Do meu surto pós... ibeijo. - ela suspirou, apoiando o braço no joelho e a cabeça na mão.

- Relaxa. - olhei pra frente.

- Não Edward, não vou relaxar. - ela levantou o óculos na cabeça. - Isso tá errado.

- Você já falou isso ontem. Eu sei que foi errado. E já aceitei. - traguei.

- Já? - ela me olhou ainda com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

- Uhum.

- Você tá mentindo, Edward.

- É, eu tô. - sorri fraco.

- Eu sei. Não sei porque, mas eu te conheço. Digo, por dentro. É fácil ler você.

- Deve ser porque eu gosto de você e não quero que tenham segredos entre nós.

- Eu sei que você gosta de mim.

- Apaixonado, é a palavra Bella.

- EU SEI, Edward. Mas... tenta me entender. Eu... eu sou uma pessoa difícil de se conviver.

- Estou convivendo com você tem quase 1 semana.

- Isso não é nada.

- Quando se ama, se aceita.

- Ama?

Fiquei calado. Bella suspirou.

- Olha Edward, eu já fui traída muitas, muitas vezes. A última vez foi agora. Tem poucos dias. Você não me conhece, você nunca conviveu comigo. Eu não quero mais me machucar. Não quero mais me envolver com ninguém que possa supostamente me magoar de novo. Eu não aguento mais, sabe?

Senti que nossa conversa estava tomando um rumo interessante. Comecei a ver que Bella tinha interesse em mim. Eu não estava sozinho nessa. Minha vontade era de gritar. Mas guardei isso pra mim.

- E quem disse que eu quero te machucar, Bella?

- Edward, come on. Daqui a no máximo dois meses você vai estar em Los Angeles. Eu nunca fui a Los Angeles, mas todos sabem como é lá.

- Como assim?

- Mulheres, Edward. Muitas mulheres. Ainda mais no seu meio. No meio musical, eu digo. - ela deu uma tragada forte no cigarro.

- Sim.... e? - virei meu rosto, olhando pra ela.

- Você me entendeu. - ela soltou a fumaça.

- Confesso que tá difícil de entender o seu ponto de vista. - eu queria instigá-la a falar mais.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Deixa essa conversa pra depois. Estou com dor de cabeça de não ter dormido. - ela se levantou.

- Não. - peguei na mão dela. - Quero conversar agora. Não to agüentando essa tensão entre a gente, Bella.

- Edward.

- Hum.

- Você realmente gosta de mim? - ela olhou nos meus olhos.

- Bella, não sei nem porque ainda tenho que responder isso pra você. Todo mundo já sabe. Até Jasper, que me conheceu ontem, já percebeu. - me segurei para não fazer carinho na mão dela.

- Então por favor. Deixa essa conversa pra depois. - ela jogou o cigarro no chão, soltou da minha mão delicadamente e entrou no hotel.

Dei tempo para que Bella fosse para o quarto e ainda fiquei alguns minutos ali, sentado, fumando. Não queria voltar pro quarto e dar de cara com ela novamente. Quase acabei com o maço.

- Oi, com licença? - uma voz fina e bem leve de sotaque falou atrás de mim.

- Hum? - olhei pra trás. Era a atendente do telefone irritante de todas as manhãs.

- Sr. Edward, desculpa atrapalhar. Principalmente no telefone. É porque é regra do hotel ligar para falar do café da manhã.

- Sem problemas. - respondi olhando pra frente. Ela ainda ficou ali em pé do meu lado.

- Mais alguma coisa? - olhei pra ela. Ela era uma moça muito bonita.

- Prazer, meu nome é Sookie. - ela estendeu a mão.

- Prazer, você já sabe o meu nome. - dei um aperto fraco. Eu estava com raiva pela conversa com Bella e não estava com ânimo nenhum pra conversar. Mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava dando em cima de mim.

- Vocês sabiam que hoje vai ter festa da Independência aqui na Filadélfia? Na praça do monumento?

- É? Legal.

- Uhum. E vai ser bem legal. A cidade inteira vai pra lá. Você deveria ir.

- Obrigado pela dica. Vou ver com a minha irmã e a minha amiga. - me levantei deixando Sookie plantada ali. Depois eu pediria desculpas.


	4. Chapter 3 Philadelphia Part Two

_Meninas, me desculpem pela demora em postar Starlight, é porque realmente eu não estava tendo tempo. _

_Espero que gostem e prometo postar com mais frequência!_

_Beijinhos e obrigada pelas reviews! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II - Parte II**

**Philadelphia**

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia - Liberty Bell Square**

20:30

_Para ouvir:__ Van Halen - Can't Stop Loving You_

Decidimos viajar mais tarde, pois como teria essa festa na cidade, nós queríamos aproveitar. Jasper já havia dado sinal de vida, dizendo que ia na festa com a gente, e as meninas ficaram me enchendo o saco, mas aceitaram.

Eu não entendia essa implicância das duas com ele. Mas acho que no momento em que ele viajasse com a gente, isso mudaria.

Fomos as 8 da noite pra Praça do Sino da Liberdade, e estava MUITO cheio. Realmente, como Sookie havia dito, a cidade inteira se uniu ali. Era a típica festa de cidade pequena, mesmo Filadélfia sendo enorme. Tinham barracas, com várias bebidas, de todos os tipos, até umas que estavam sendo inventadas na hora. Eu e Bella não podíamos comprar.

Falando nisso, eu e Bella estávamos nos tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sei se isso era bom ou ruim. Pelo menos o jeito de nos tratarmos não mudou. Estava tudo aparentemente normal. De hora em hora Alice e Jasper saíam para buscar bebidas, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Gente, nunca pensei que uma festa enchesse tanto.

- Eu também. - olhei pro céu que estava escuro, sem nuvens e sem estrelas.

- Que horas são os fogos? - ela também olhou pro céu, curiosa pra saber o que eu tanto olhava.

- Não faço idéia.

E o silêncio continuou. Bella começou a cantarolar.

Graças aos Deuses, Alice e Jasper voltaram com uma bebida super estranha, chamada America's Army. Era verde. Alguma mistura bombástica de vodka, com menta... E eu tinha quase certeza absoluta que tinha algo de absinto ali.

Jasper super empolgado com a bebida, deu um copo pra cada um, falando que tinha que beber que nem tequila.

Nós 4 bebemos ao mesmo tempo. Bella deu pulinhos, Alice fez uma cara de nojo, Jasper soltou um "Uhuuuuulll", e de mim, só saiu um "Arrrrrrhh". Aquela bebida desceu queimando tudo na minha garganta. Mas logo depois, o gosto de menta ficava, e aquilo se tornou viciante.

Perdi a conta de quantos tomamos daqueles.

Em algum dado momento, que nem sei que horas eram, os fogos começaram no céu e todos estavam se abraçando. Nós 4 nos abraçamos e brindamos a felicidade e a liberdade. Coisa de bêbado. Senti o cheiro do cabelo de Bella, e senti vontade de pegá-la no colo. Mas ela foi a primeira a se desvencilhar do nosso abraço.

- Você veio. - senti alguém apoiando a mão no meu ombro. Era Sookie, do hotel.

- Oi. - dei um sorriso fraco.

- Está gostando da festa?

- Estou. Isso aqui é MUITO bom. - eu mostrei o copo, que provavelmente já era a minha 9ª ou 10ª dose.

- É drink local. Mas eu não bebo isso não. - ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Porque não?

- Porque não posso comprar. Tenho 17 anos.

- Bebe um pouco do meu! - coloquei meu copo na boca dela.

Ela segurou a minha mão enquanto eu levava o copo na boca dela, e bebeu. Fez uma cara de nojo, pior do que a de Alice. Rimos os dois juntos.

Ela sorria pra mim e me olhava nos olhos. Senti suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Sookie, pára.

- Com o que? - ela sorriu novamente.

- De sorrir pra mim. Eu estou bêbado, e vou acabar fazendo besteira.

- Então faz. - ela sorriu e se aproximou da minha boca.

- Sookie, não. - segurei no braço dela. Por um pequeno momento eu quase cedi.

- Desculpa, Edward. É que eu te achei lindo. E você é de fora, tem pensamentos pra frente. Os meninos daqui são um inferno.

- E você é uma menina linda Sookie. - Peguei no queixo dela e sorri. - Mas eu estou apaixonado por aquela menina ali. - Apontei com meu queixo para onde Bella estava e ela havia sumido.

- Sookie, tenho que ir. Tchau.

- Edward! - ouvi ela gritar, mas ignorei. Segunda desculpa que eu teria que pedir.

Me aproximei de Alice e Jasper.

- Aonde está Bella? - levei a mão aos cabelos de nervoso.

- Ela não estava ali? - Alice apontou para onde Bella estava e estava vazio.

- Desde que você foi conversar com a loira ali, ela sumiu. Acho que ficou com raiva. - Jasper disse bebendo sua vigésima dose de American's Army.

- Merda, merda, merda!

- O que foi maninho? - Alice disse me dando mais um copo daquela bebida verde.

- Eu vou atrás de Bella.

Joguei aquele líquido maldito e culpado de Bella ter ficado com raiva de mim no chão. Saí procurando por Bella naquela multidão de pessoas na festa. Era praticamente como achar uma agulha no palheiro. Tinham milhares de pessoas, e Bella, bem, Bella não era uma pessoa fácil de se achar. Muito pequena. Minha pequena. Entrei em completo desespero.

Uma hora havia se passado e nada de Bella. O pânico me consumiu. Voltei para onde Alice e Jasper estavam, e ela nem tinha aparecido por lá. Alice começou a ficar nervosa também, pois esse tempo todo ligou para o celular de Bella e ela não atendia.

- Nada, Alice?

- Nada. Estou com medo Edward. - Alice olhava pro celular com os olhos marejados.

Fui até o pronto socorro da festa, e nada, ela não estava lá. Percorri todas as ruas, e nada. Eu estava tão desesperado, que comecei a sentir vontade de chorar. E se Bella não aparecesse mais? E se ela sumisse? E eu não soubesse aonde ela está? Que desespero.  
Sentei numa escadaria e apoiei minhas duas mãos nos olhos, me segurando pra não chorar. Alice e Jasper me viram e vieram falar comigo.

- Maninho, vamos pro hotel. De repente ela já está lá.

- É, Edward. Ela já deve ter voltado.

Voltamos para o hotel, e quase quebrei a porta do quarto. Nada. Vazio. Bella não estava. Alice sentou na cama quase chorando.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nas ruas, eu vou atrás dela. Fique calma, Alice - Jasper disse, abaixando-se perto de Alice.

- Eu vou ficar na porta do hotel, esperando ela voltar. - eu disse, com meu coração na mão.

Peguei dois maços de cigarro na minha mochila e desci pra frente do hotel. Me sentei e ali fiquei esperando por Bella. Jasper quis sair pra procurá-la e Alice não querendo ficar sozinha, foi junto.

Meus cigarros acabaram. 2 da manhã, 3 da manhã, e nada de Bella. Continuava a ligar para o celular dela e ela não atendia.

5 horas da manhã. Agora não só Bella havia sumido, como Alice e Jasper não haviam voltado. Eu precisava de um calmante.

Meu celular tocou. Era SMS de Alice.

"_Maninho, encontramos Bella na praça. Ela está... Mal. A gente quis levar ela pra o hotel, mas ela gritou com a gente e não deixou. Ela está indo praí. Não espere por mim e por Jasper, rs. Boa Madrugada_."

Suspirei aliviado. Era questão de tempo.

15 minutos depois eu vi a cena mais ridícula do mundo. Bella com apenas um all star no pé, descabelada e enrolada em uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos.

Ela veio andando em direção à entrada do hotel, e subiu as escadas me ignorando completamente.

- Bella! - gritei e peguei na perna dela.

- Tira a mão de mim. - ela falou. O cheiro de vodka veio na minha cara. Ela estava completamente bêbada.

- Porque "Tira a mão de mim"?

- Você é nojento Edward. Nojento. Eu me abri pra você HOJE de manhã, falei do medo que eu tinha. E você faz isso, dando bebidinha na boca praquela caipira oxigenada! - ela fazia gestos com as mãos e gritou que fez eco dentro do hotel.

- Bella, são 5 horas da manhã, fala baixo. - eu sussurrei.

- NÃO ME MANDA FALAR BAIXO! FODA-SE VOCÊ EDWARD. - ela apertou o botão do elevador mais de 20 vezes.

- Bella...

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR A SUA VOZ!

Entramos no elevador.

- Aonde você estava? Eu estava desesperado atrás de você.

Ela começou a rir.

- Fiz amigos... MUITOS amigos... Uns lindos também viu? Mais bonitos que ... Você. - ela colocou o dedo no meu peito. - Eles me deram bebida de graça. Bebi muiiiitos verdinhos. Sabia que o apelido disso é verdinho?

- Bella, porque você fez isso? - eu rangi os dentes.

- Porque você é um idiota! E eu sou uma idiota. IDIOTAAAAAA - ela gritou muito alto, me fazendo franzir o cenho. Idiota de estar apaixonada por você, Edward Cullen!

E então ela desmaiou.

Peguei ela no colo totalmente sem jeito. A porta do elevador abriu e andei com ela pelo imenso corredor escuro, com algumas frestas de luz vindas da janela, pois estava amanhecendo. Levantei minha perna e apoiei Bella para usar a minha mão esquerda e pegar a chave do quarto no meu bolso.

Coloquei ela na cama, e peguei álcool que tinha no kit de primeiros socorros. Ela estava branca, pálida. Mais do que já era. Molhei o algodão e coloquei no nariz dela. Ela acordou rápido.

- Que merda é essa, Edward? - ela pegou o algodão e atirou longe.

- Vamos tomar um banho. Agora.

- Não!

- Porque não?

- Eu... quero vomitar. - ela tentou se soltar das minhas mãos, mas a segurei com força e coloquei-a perto da privada. Segurei seus cabelos enquanto ela abraçava o vaso.

Depois de uns 15 minutos de crise de vômito, Bella começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Tá verde. - ela caiu na gargalhada.

Eu não me aguentei e ri junto. Como que ela podia passar mal e ainda rir disso?

- Bella, agora chega, vamos tomar um banho. - peguei ela novamente no colo e liguei o chuveiro. Entrei na banheira junto com ela e a coloquei em pé, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Seu _filho da puta_, essa água tá gelada.

- Uma mocinha linda como você não fala palavrão. Cala a boca e sente a água gelada. Você vai melhorar.

- Eu não sou linda. - ela começou a chorar enquanto a água caía nos cabelos dela, tirando todo o volume. - Se eu fosse linda eu não seria traída tantas vezes.

- Bella, você é maravilhosa. Linda. Perfeita. - a água já estava caindo em mim também.

- A caipira oxigenada é mais bonita do que eu.

- Quem disse isso pra você?

- Eu. Eu tô falando. - ela continuou a chorar. A roupa já estava grudada no corpo dela completamente, e o único all star que estava calçado estava ensopado. Eu, já estava todo molhado.

Bella fechou os olhos e quase desmaiou novamente, mas a peguei forte nos ombros e a reergui.

- Bella. Acredita em mim. Você é a mulher mais linda desse mundo. Eu sou apaixonado por você. - coloquei o cabelo dela pra trás, pois ele caía por sobre o rosto dela, tirando toda a minha visão daqueles olhos maravilhosos.

- Eu te amo Edward - ela soluçou várias vezes e continuou chorando. - Eu te amo, e você é o próximo a me magoar...

- Eu não vou te magoar. - eu interrompi.

- A me trair... - ela me interrompeu.

- Eu não vou te trair. - a interrompi.

- A me fazer de idiota... - ela parecia que estava ignorando tudo o que eu falava.

- BELLA! - eu dei um grito. - Eu tô completamente apaixonado por você. Por favor, entenda. Nunca no mundo que eu faria alguma coisa pra te magoar.

Então Bella me abraçou debaixo d'água e continuou a chorar. Ela já estava tremendo da água gelada.

- Calma... vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos sair desse chuveiro.

Saí primeiro da banheira e a peguei por debaixo dos braços, colocando-a perto do meu corpo. Peguei uma toalha e a enrolei.

- Fica aqui rapidinho, escova os dentes - entreguei a pasta e a escova pra ela. - Eu vou me trocar e já venho te ajudar. Não se mexa.

- Como eu vou escovar os dentes sem me mexer? - ela revirou os olhos.

Sorri. Minha Bella já estava de volta.

Me sequei rápido e coloquei a calça do meu pijama. Escutei o barulho de Bella escovando os dentes dentro do banheiro e sentei na beirada da cama tentando me acalmar. Bella disse que me ama. Bella disse que me ama. Calma Edward, fica frio.

- Hey. - ela disse abrindo a porta do banheiro.

- Oi. - levantei. - eu falei pra você não se mexer.

- Eu já estou melhor. Só preciso de uma aspirina. E das minhas roupas. - ela sorriu fraco, enrolada na toalha.

- Que roupa você quer? - falei indo até a mala dela.

- Pega qualquer uma. Não me importo. Pega meu perfume também?

Peguei o perfume, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta larga. Entreguei a ela e ela se trancou novamente no banheiro. Fiquei com medo de ter falado tudo pra Bella e ela simplesmente não se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte. A porta do banheiro fez barulho novamente. Bella saiu e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Perdi o meu all star direito. - ela suspirou.

Eu segurei meu riso.

- Eu vi.

- Falei muita besteira pra você, não é? - ela sacudia a toalha na cabeça, pra secar o cabelo.

- Nada que eu não tenha gostado. - eu sorri.

- Ok, agora eu fiquei tonta de novo. Não devia ter sacudido minha cabeça desse jeito. - ela fechou os olhos. O cheiro do perfume dela fez meu coração disparar.

É agora.

Peguei na nuca de Bella e me aproximei de seus lábios, bem devagar. Dei pequenos selinhos de começo, nos lábios de baixo e nos de cima. Ela estava parada. Senti que ela soltou a toalha no chão. Fiz carinho na nuca dela, e peguei em um pedaço de seus cabelos. Senti que ela respirou fundo.

- Quer me deixar mais tonta? - ela sorriu.

- Uhum. - falei baixo, dando mais beijos.

Passei a língua devagar, e ela abriu a boca automaticamente, me convidando. Sua mão repousou no meu rosto, e ela passou a unha pela minha barba rala. Estranha forma de dar carinho, mas vindo de Bella eu esperava qualquer coisa.

Peguei em seu cabelo com mais força. Por mais que eu a queria, eu não faria nada que a deixasse incomodada. Primeiro que ela tinha acabado de passar mal. Segundo, que não queria que fosse dessa forma, desse jeito.

Nosso beijo, tinha o encaixe certo. Diferente daquele no show do Daughtry, estava sendo maravilhoso. Estava carinhoso, devagar, com vários sentimentos envolvidos, e, mais importante, nenhuma pressa. Poderíamos ficar daquele jeito pra sempre. Fiz carinho com meu polegar esquerdo nas bochechas de Bella, que estavam rosadas. Continuamos nos beijando por muitos minutos, eu não queria mais largar daquela boca macia e deliciosa.

- Edward...

- Oi, Bella...

- Tudo que eu te falei no chuveiro...

Pronto. Lá vem.

- Sim... Pode falar, Bella... - quase engoli seco de medo do que ela ia falar.

- É a mais pura verdade... - ela sussurrou. - Eu também estou apaixonada... por... você. E nem acredito que estou falando isso. - ela abaixou a cabeça. - Mas eu só queria te pedir uma coisa. - ela olhou séria.

- O que você quiser eu faço, Bella.

Ela se levantou, trancou a porta do quarto para que Alice não conseguisse abrir e pegou a colcha que estava perto da televisão.

- Posso dormir com você hoje?

- Deve. - sorri. - Mas me fala o que você quer que eu faça.

Ela deitou na cama, e ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Me deitei logo depois, nos cobrindo e dando meu ombro para que ela apoiasse a cabeça. Ela então apoiou e levou sua mão direita bem pequena para o meu peito, fazendo desenhos imaginários com os dedos.

- Eu não quero que ninguém saiba... Disso. De nós. Ninguém. Nem Alice, nem Jasper, que agora você cismou em dar carona e eu realmente não acredito que você vai deixar isso acontecer porque ele pode ser um assassino psicopata que vai matar a gente no meio da estrada e...

- Xiu. Matraquinha. - coloquei o dedo na boca dela. - Ninguém vai saber. Será um segredo nosso. - eu sorri pra ela. - Tá bem?

- Promete? - ela falou baixo me olhando nos olhos.

- Prometo. Mas eu quero saber o porque. - continuei fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Era impossível me segurar.

- Eu gosto muito de Alice. Muito mesmo. E se não der certo... Entre a gente... Cabe a nós dois resolver. Não quero envolvê-la. Não quero fazê-la sofrer mais do que a gente vai sofrer se isso não der certo.

- Tudo bem. Mas discordo de você.

- Em que?

- Nesse negócio de não dar certo. Não pensa desse jeito. Nós temos tudo para dar certo, Isabella Swan.

- É Bella. - ela revirou os olhos. Eu ri.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia – Hilton Garden Inn**

12:22

Esse tempo todo em que Bella esteve nos meus braços dormindo, eu não dormi. Quis olhá-la enquanto sonhava, enquanto descansava. Fomos deitar, eu olhei no relógio, eram quase 7 horas da manhã. Ela dormia tão tranquila, me passava uma paz tão gostosa.

- Edward! – Alice esmurrou a porta.

Nós dois levantamos em um pulo. Bella levantou e ficou de joelhos na cama, me olhando sem saber o que fazer, mexendo no cabelo.

- Edward, e agora? – ela sussurrou.

- Vai pra cama de Alice e finge que está dormindo. Profundamente. - eu sorri.

- Tá. – ela se levantou na cama mesmo, e pulou de uma pra outra com o cobertor na mão. Se cobriu, piscou pra mim e fechou os olhos.

Eu tirei minha calça correndo, olhando com cuidado para que Bella não me visse de cueca, e peguei a toalha que ela tinha derrubado quando nos beijamos, amarrando-a na minha cintura.

- O que é Alice? – abri a porta.

- Porque você trancou? Tá ficando maluco? Não sabia que eu ia voltar?

- Deve ter sido Bella que trancou, Alice. Ela estava muito bêbada ontem.

- Hum. – Alice apertou os olhos e olhou pra mim. – Bella está melhor?

- Acho que sim. Ela chegou, tomou banho e dormiu.

- Jasper está lá embaixo nos esperando. Temos que ir pra Washington, esqueceu?

- Ué... ele não ia ser o assassino que mataria a gente no meio do caminho? – eu puxei o cabelo de Alice devagar, brincando com ela.

- Jasper é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – ela sorriu.

- Vocês ficaram não é?

- Maninho... você sabe que eu te amo e te conto sempre a verdade. Não ficamos.

- Não? – eu franzi o cenho.

- Não. Depois que achamos Bella, ficamos na praça a madrugada inteira conversando. Ele sabe tudo da minha vida e eu sei tudo da vida dele. Só isso. – ela se abaixou pegando roupas na mala.

- Sei.

- Juro! – ela sorriu. E eu já falei que eu não minto pra você. – ela se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Já você, mente pra mim.

- Eu não minto pra você, Alice.

- Edward, você está de toalha e cabelo seco, maninho. – ela bateu a porta do banheiro. – Ah, a propósito, Jasper espera vocês dois lá embaixo. Se apressem – ela ligou o chuveiro.

Eu ri sozinho.

- Muito bom, Edward Cullen. – Bella levantou rindo da cama. – Tomou banho e não lavou o cabelo.

- Hahaha. – eu ri, tímido, e mexi no meu cabelo. Me aproximei de Bella, segurei-a pela cintura e dei um beijo em sua testa. – Bom Dia.

- Bom Dia. – ela sorriu. – Surpreendentemente não acordei de mal humor hoje.

- Você dormiu no melhor lugar do mundo. Meus braços. – sorri.

- Blá, blá, blá, Edward. Não vamos ficar dando bandeira.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, Bella.

- Alice está no banheiro e pode ouvir.

- Tá bem. Vamos arrumar as coisas, Jasper está esperando. – eu peguei a mala dela e coloquei em cima da cama.

- Pra que você levantou minha mala? Acha que eu não consigo levantar?

- Acho. – eu ri.

- Idiota. – ela riu.

* * *

**Filadélfia, Pensilvânia – Hilton Garden Inn – Estacionamento**

13:30

- Demoraram, hein. – Jasper estava encostado numa árvore próxima ao estacionamento.

- Tava dormindo ainda. Fui dormir muito tarde preocupado com um certo alguém. – Olhei pra Bella. Bella revirou os olhos.

- Você nos preocupou ontem, Bella – Jasper falou.

- Gente, eu só saí pra beber! Querem parar de dar uma de pai e mãe pra cima de mim? – ela abaixou os óculos e colocou a mala no chão, perto do bagageiro.

- Não repara não, ela fica de mal humor pela manhã. – bati nas costas de Jasper.

- Percebi. – ele sorriu colocando um chapéu na cabeça.

- Pronto, gente. – Alice veio ao nosso encontro de cabelo molhado e carregando suas malas. Jasper foi prontamente ajudá-la.

- Já estamos saindo com horas de atraso. Ainda bem que estamos adiantados. – Bella disse aparentemente emburrada.

- E eu estou morto de cansado. - bocejei.

- Quer que eu dirija? – Bella disse. – Eu dormi bem.

- Mas nem morta que eu deixo você dirigir. - Alice disse. - Depois de te ver bêbada ontem, quem dirige sou eu. - ela tirou os saltos e entrou no Mustang. Jasper caiu na risada.

- Eu vou atrás então, que eu preciso muito dormir. - falei.

- Eu vou com você na frente, Alice. - Jasper falou.

- Ok, sobrou pra mim o banco de trás novamente né? Vou dormir horrores. - Bella disse já se sentando no banco, colocando seu Ipod no ouvido e apoiando os pés no banco da frente.

Terminei de colocar as malas no bagageiro e entrei no carro, assim como Jasper.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, não coloque os pés no meu banco de couro desse jeito. - coloquei a mão na testa. Me doía ver meu carro sendo esculachado.

Ela colocou um chiclete na boca, olhou pro lado me fitando com cara de nada, levantou uma sobrancelha e virou pra frente, me ignorando completamente.

- Eu to falando sério, Bella.

Ela olhou novamente pra mim, e tirou os pés do banco, colocando-os, em cima de mim. Nas minhas pernas.

- Tá bom assim, Edward Cullen? - ela fez um bico.

- Melhor do que nada. - fingi implicância. Alice riu.

- Vocês não sossegam mesmo. Podemos ir? - Alice olhou pelo retrovisor.

- Sim senhora. - me aconcheguei no banco e fechei os olhos.

- Claro, madame! - Bella fez um "jóia" com o polegar.

_Para ouvir: R.E.M. – Shinning Happy People_

Alice deu partida no carro, e logo depois ligou o som. Tive que me controlar. Ninguém, além de Bella naquele dia que eu estava bêbado no Gilo's, em Connecticut, tinha dirigido o meu carro. Pelo menos não comigo em sã consciência.

- Alice, por favor, tenha cuidado com o meu Mustang.

- Vai pro inferno, Edward - ela acelerou. - Qual é a rota mesmo?

- Noventa e cinco. - eu e Bella falamos juntos. Nos entreolhamos e sorrimos escondidos.

- Alice, se você se perder eu te mato. O caminho é ridículo. É só acompanhar o fluxo do Rio Delaware. - Bella falou fazendo uma bola de chiclete.

- Muito obrigada, meu GPS ambulante. - Alice falou abrindo um sorriso sarcástico pra Bella.

- Essa viagem vai ser divertida. - Jasper falou entre risadas.

- Você ainda não viu nada. - resmunguei e coloquei meu boné na cabeça, apoiei minhas mãos nas pernas de Bella, que estavam insistentemente nas minhas e fechei os olhos novamente.

A viagem para Washington demoraria aproximadamente 2 horas e 40 minutos, tirando os pedágios. Com os pedágios passariam de 3 horas, dependendo do trânsito.

Como acabamos nos atrasando pela bebedeira de Bella e decidimos pegar a estrada no horário da tarde, e durante a semana, a probabilidade dessa viagem demorar mais do que o esperado era muito grande. Ainda mais indo para uma cidade tão importante como Washington.

A presença do Presidente, faz com que todos os caminhos para chegar lá, tenham muitos pedágios, ou seja, muito dinheiro envolvido. Contabilizamos 8 pedágios, dando um total de quase 83 dólares, só disso. Um absurdo. Íamos parar em Baltimore para abastecer.

Bella não parava de mexer os pés em cima da minha perna, acompanhando o ritmo da música que tocava em seu Ipod.

Seus pés passavam por _ele _e eu já estava ficando descontrolado. Ela estava fazendo de propósito, porque eu olhava pra ela e ela sorria. Dei um tapa forte na perna dela, deixando a marca vermelha da minha mão, e ela me olhou, tirando um dos fones do ouvido.

- O que foi? - tá, ela mascando chiclete era muito sexy.

- Eu quero dormir. Você está se mexendo.

- Tá bom, Bela Adormecida. - ela ameaçou tirar os pés.

- Pode deixar os pés aqui. Só pare de se sacudir.

Ela sorriu, fez um gesto de continência e colocou o fone novamente no ouvido.

Meia hora depois estava fazendo de novo.

* * *

**Arredores de Baltimore, Maryland**

15:00

- _"Eles lavam com lágrimas doridas o corpo de Tebaldo. Mais sentidas as minhas correrão neste momento para chorar do amor o banimento. Junta estas cordas. Ai! fostes logradas, assim como eu, ó cordas malfadadas! porque Romeu agora está no exílio. Ele contava com o vosso auxílio para chegar até meu virgem leito; mas viúva vai achar-me, deste jeito. Vem, ama; traze as cordas, pois à morte, não a Romeu me liga a triste sorte."_

- Caraca Alice, pára pelo amor de Deus. Eu quero dormir. - resmunguei.

- Bella está dormindo que nem um anjo. - Alice respondeu.

- Ela está com um Ipod no ouvido. Realmente nesse momento eu a invejo.

- Romeu e Julieta é uma das maiores histórias já escritas. Você deveria é apreciar. Não é, Jasper?

- Com certeza. - Jasper ria.

- Você não dormiu porque não quis, Edward. Agora ature.

Bufei alto.

- E essa parte, Jasper? Você já ouviu? Acho linda... : "Psiu! Romeu, psiu! Oh! quem me dera o grito do falcoeiro, porque chamar pudesse esse nobre gavião! O cativeiro tem voz rouca; não pode falar alto, senão eu forçaria a gruta de Eco, deixando ainda mais rouca do que a minha sua voz aérea, à força de cem vezes o nome repetir do meu Romeu.

- Minha alma é que me chama pelo nome. Que doce som de prata faz a língua dos amantes à noite, tal qual música langorosa que ouvido atento escuta? - Jasper continuou.

- Romeu! - Alice gritou rindo.

- Minha querida? - ele olhou pra ela sorrindo.

- A que horas, cedo, devo mandar alguém para falar-te? - ela olhou pra ele.

- Às nove horas. - e os dois caíram na gargalhada juntos.

- Que merda, vocês se merecem. - eu taquei meu boné em Jasper.

Finalmente Alice e Jasper resolveram fazer silêncio e parar de proclamar Romeu e Julieta e eu acabei dormindo.

* * *

**Pov Alice**

Cada dia que passava eu me encantava mais por esse "tal" sujeito misterioso. Jasper sabia me encantar. Eu estava recitando pedaços de Romeu e Julieta no carro, trechos que acabei por ventura decorando enquanto fiz a produção da peça em Connecticut, e ele, como em passe de mágica, continuou as falas. Parecia coisa de alma gêmea. Senti meu corpo entrar em frenesi.

Nossa noite na Filadélfia tinha sido maravilhosa. Jasper era muito simpático, e tentou me acalmar bastante enquanto procurávamos por Bella. Assim que a encontramos, sentamos em um banco da praça, que ainda estava cheia de pessoas por causa da festa, e conversamos de todos os assuntos possíveis e imaginários. Só conversamos.

Em hora nenhuma ele agiu de forma que eu não gostasse, e me ouviu com atenção quando contei de minhas aventuras no teatro. Ele me contou tudo da vida dele também. Ficamos lá até amanhecer, e acabamos tomando café da manhã juntos, imendando nossa conversa mais e mais. Sinto que já sei tudo da vida dele.

Jasper Whitlock Hale tem 22 anos, e nasceu no Texas. Tem uma irmã chamada Rosalie, mais nova do que ele, que é o xodó da família. Estudiosa desde pequena, está fazendo faculdade de Medicina em Harvard, assim como o pai dele. A família dele é muito rica. Ele por outro, lado, como uma boa ovelha negra, assim como eu e Edward, dedicou-se às Artes Plásticas.

Adora pintar em quadros, fazer esculturas, assistir peças de teatro. Meus olhos brilhavam cada vez que ele falava algo que tínhamos em comum.

Ele não fala mais com o pai, que o expulsou de casa e o magoou muito alegando que Jasper era gay, só porque tinha esses gostos e esses sonhos. Um absurdo. tiveram uma briga horrorosa em casa, e ele acabou abandonando todo mundo, inclusive a mãe, que era a que mais sofria. Quanto a isso tínhamos uma história bem parecida.

Cheguei a sentir saudade da minha mãe. Mas nunca acreditei que um pai pudesse ter esse tipo de atitude com um filho. E mesmo que ele fosse homossexual, ele tinha é que dar mais amor, e não tratar desse jeito. Mas muito pelo contrário, Jasper morou desde os 17 anos com uma mulher chamada Irina, com quem teve suas primeiras experiências sexuais. Se "separou" dela aos 20, e então esses últimos dois anos passou pulando de relacionamento em relacionamento. Disse que eram questões de incompatibilidade.

Eu, mesmo com 21 anos, não tinha tido tantas experiências quanto Jasper. Só namorei Josh, desde o colégio, e ele foi meu único. Em poucas horas de conversa, eu já estava completamente encantada.

Estacionei o carro e entrei em um pequeno barzinho do posto de gasolina. Me sentei para beber um chá gelado, enquanto Bella dormia dentro do carro e Jasper estava encarregado de abastecer. Edward entrou logo depois, mal humorado, alegando eu não tinha deixado ele dormir, procurando por milho pra Isabella, e alguma para comer.

O barzinho tocava umas músicas gostosas. Edward me deu um sorriso e se sentou ao meu lado, suspirando e tomando sua coca-cola, esperando a garçonete trazer seu sanduíche. Jasper chegou, colocou seu chapéu em cima da mesa, jogou as chaves para Edward e veio em minha direção me dando a mão, me chamando pra dançar. Como ele conseguia ser incrivelmente sexy?

_Para ouvir: Amy Winehouse - Me & Mr. Jones_

Fomos para um espaço sem cadeiras e mesas do bar, que provavelmente era usado para as pessoas dançarem. Havia uma jukebox ali e a música era deliciosa. Com a mão direita, Jasper envolveu minha cintura, e com a esquerda pegou na minha mão com firmeza. Uniu nossos corpos, e começamos a nos embalar ao ritmo da música.

Jasper não tirava os olhos dos meus. Senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem.  
Seus dentes eram lindos, e seu sorriso encantador. Meu coração batia de forma descompassada, a cada batida eu sentia que ele pularia do peito. Eu estava me apaixonando? Quem diria que a 2 dias atrás eu estava receosa com essa pessoa? Como eu pude? A única coisa que eu queria agora era não me separar nunca mais dele.

Queria beijá-lo. Mas não tinha coragem para tal. Sempre sonhei com histórias de damas e princesas. Iria esperar pelo momento certo. Ele aproximou sua cabeça da minha, apoiando seu queixo eu meu ombro, e aproximando nossos corpos. Assim como meu coração, minha respiração já estava descompassada. Ele percebeu, olhou nos meus olhos novamente e sorriu. Isso parecia um conto de fadas. O meu conto de fadas.

- Eu te beijaria aqui, e agora. - ele se aproximou no meu ouvido. - Nesse exato momento. Mas você é como uma princesa, e eu quero que seja mais do que especial.

OMG.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi engolir em seco e sorrir. Senti minhas bochechas corarem de forma absurda, e cheguei a ouvir uma gargalhada de Edward, vinda da mesa.

- Jasper, você quer me deixar muito envergonhada, não é? Pode me falar...

- Princesa, você acredita em almas gêmeas? - ele me ignorou. Suas mão fazia carinho em minha cintura, me deixando arrepiada e esquentando todo o resto do meu corpo.

- Sempre acreditei. - quis medir meu sorriso, mas ele acabou saindo maior do que eu queria. Ele devia estar me achando patética.

- Muito bom saber. - ele sorria olhando nos meus olhos. Me perdi em seu olhar. Acho que se o mundo acabasse agora ou caísse uma bomba do lado de fora desse bar, eu nem notaria.

- Você é uma menina linda. - ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e passou por seus dedos. Desceu mais um pouco, e tentou amenizar a vermelhidão de minhas bochechas com um carinho leve. Mas não adiantou, só piorava. Seus dedos desceram pro meu queixo, e terminando a dança, junto com a música, ele me deu um selinho, bem devagar.

- Pelo menos um beijo leve eu não vou conseguir resistir de te dar. - ele sorriu logo depois.

- Quer morrer, Jasper? - Edward gritou de sua mesa, nos tirando de nosso transe.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Vi Alice e Jasper dançando perto da Jukebox. Queria que Bella estivesse aqui, ou que eu tivesse a oportunidade de dançar do mesmo jeito com ela, mas ela estava muito cansada, e estava dormindo no carro. Minha vontade era de ir pra lá velar seu sono, colocar sua cabeça em meu colo e fazer carinho, sentir seus cabelos nos meus dedos, seu cheiro... mas eles iriam desconfiar.

Não queria que Alice e Jasper ficassem sabendo do que rolou entre nós dois, unicamente por ter prometido a Bella. Por mim eu já teria contado pro mundo inteiro que ela me ama. Prefiro que tudo fique assim, do jeito como está. Até porque Bella é tão imprevisível que não posso dar certeza de nada. Me sinto inseguro ainda. Eu estava feliz pela minha irmã. Alice é muito sonhadora, e eu acho que Jasper é aquele tipo de pessoa que adoraria realizar os sonhos malucos dela. Torço pra que dê certo.

- Aqui está o seu sanduíche. Infelizmente não temos milho enlatado. Apenas o que usamos para fazer nossos pratos.

- Você não poderia disponibilizar um pouco, em um pote, pra mim?

- Porque o senhor faz tanta questão de milho?

- Não é pra mim, é pra minha... Amiga. Ela gosta muito de milho.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. - a garçonete piscou.

Jasper falava no ouvido de Alice e ela já estava tão vermelha, que me fez cair na gargalhada.

Tentei ignorar aquela bomba de romance que estava acontecendo entre Alice e Jasper, e fui comer meu sanduíche. Alguns minutos depois a garçonete veio com um pequeno pote com milho dentro e me entregou.

- Nossa, muito obrigado.

- Não tem de que. Espero que sua amiga goste.

Muito simpática. Iria dar o dobro das gorjetas.

Estava terminando meu sanduíche e olhei novamente pra Alice e Jasper. Ele fez carinho no cabelo dela e deu um beijo. Eu ri.

- Quer morrer Jasper? - dei um grito, tirando eles de todo aquele transe besta.

- Quem quer morrer é você, Edward. - Jasper disse rindo, pegando Alice pela mão e sentando na mesa.

- Muito obrigada pelo corte, maninho. - Alice disse ainda muito corada.

- Meu sanduíche estava esfriando, eu precisava de algo pra esquentá-lo. Me empresta suas bochechas? - eu impliquei.

- Ai Edward, você é sem noção. - Alice disse levantando, dando um tapa na minha cabeça, pegando seu chá gelado e voltando pro carro.

- Obrigado cara. - Jasper falou, enquanto passava os dedos na aba do chapéu.

- De... ?

- De tudo. Não só estou fazendo amigos maravilhosos, como encontrei uma mulher maravilhosa. Sua irmã é uma deusa.

- Argh, Jasper.

- Você não tem nada de romântico, não é?

- Hum... Acho que não.

- Você e Bella se merecem. - ele riu, deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e levantou. - Vou comprar o jornal e to indo pro carro.

- Já estou indo.

Entrei no carro e Bella estava acordada desenhando em um caderno. Tinha ligado o rádio e estava ouvindo música.

- Qual rota eu pego? - Alice disse colocando os óculos escuros.

- Continua na mesma, Alice. - Bella disse enquanto desenhava no caderno e colocava a língua pra fora, parecendo uma criança.

Tentei espiar o que ela tanto desenhava, mas ela percebeu e puxou o caderno mais pra perto de si. Me olhou cerrando os olhos.

Entreguei o potinho pra ela, com uma colher em cima, com sorriso de vencedor. Ela olhou pra mim incrédula. Colocou o pote entre as pernas e começou a escrever no caderno. Logo depois jogou ele em cima de mim.

_"Você conseguiu meu milho!"_ - e uma carinha feliz desenhada.

Eu peguei o caderno e escrevi.

_"Uhum. O que não faço por você, Isabella Swan"_ - devolvi a ela.

Ela olhou pra mim e escreveu com força.

_"É Bella, porra! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar?"_

Eu ri. E ela continuou a escrever.

_"Assim que tivermos a oportunidade, eu vou te agradecer por cada grão de milho que está dentro desse pote. De um jeito tão delicioso quanto o que estou prestes a comer."_

Respirei fundo, e minha garganta deu um nó. Meu sanduíche revirou no estômago.

Ela sorriu, virou a página e continuou a desenhar.

- Amanhã vai ter passeata em Washington. - Jasper disse enquanto lia o jornal.

- De que? - respondi.

- Liberdade de expressão para os artistas. Perfeito pra gente.

- Eu não me meto nisso. - Bella disse prontamente.

- Eu não tenho coragem. - Alice falou.

- Eu vou com você, Jasper. Quer ir?

- Claro! Começa as 2 da tarde de amanhã.

- Dá muito tempo.


	5. Chapter 4 Washington Part One

**Capítulo III – Parte 1**

**Washington**

_Para Ouvir: Kaiser Chiefs – Never Miss a Beat_

**Pov Edward**

A música começou a tocar e Alice se empolgando aumentou o som.

- Boa Nooooooooooooite senhoras e senhores de nossa viagem cultural! Faltam apenas 2 Km para chegarmos em Washington, se nossa amiga Alice Cullen cooperar e meter o pé no pedal, vamos dar já já as boas vindas à cidade de Obama! - Bella gritou no meu ouvido, me fazendo dar um pulo e acordando puto.

- Que merda é essa Bella?

- Ouvintes, nosso amigo Edward Cullen está irritadinho! São exatamente Sete e meia da noite e eu dou doooois minutos para que ele tire essa cara feia ou ele toma um tapa!

_A televisão é uma merda_

_(Não há nada passando)_

_Eu realmente quero boa cobertura_

_(Com palavras)_

_O que você quer para o chá?_

_(Batata frita)_

_Porque você não se juntou ao time?_

_(Eu apenas não o fiz)_

Alice caiu na gargalhada.

- Temos conosco nosso companheiro de viagem, Jasper! Olá Jasper! - Bella colocou seu microfone imaginário na cara de Jasper.

- Olá ouvintes! - Jasper caiu na brincadeira. - Animados para o Washington?

- Com certeza devem estar, com certeza. 1 km minha gente!

- Bella, eu acho que os ouvintes gostariam de saber um pouco sobre a cidade que tal? -Alice também caiu na pilha.

- Vocês são doidos. - bufei.

- Caham. Senhoras e Senhores, Washington Dc, ou Washington District of Columbia, é a capital de nosso amado país. A população da cidade propriamente dita é de 563 mil habitantes, enquanto que sua região metropolitana possui cerca de 4,7 milhões de habitantes. Washington abriga as sedes dos três braços do governo americano, o Executivo, o Legislativo e o Judiciário. Além disso, a cidade abriga também as sedes do Fundo Monetário Internacional, do Banco Mundial, da Organização dos Estados Americanos, entre diversas outras instituições nacionais e internacionais. Assim sendo, Washington é palco frequente de grandes protestos populares e demonstrações políticas, que ocorrem principalmente no National Mall. - ela disse lendo o nosso guia do viajante.

- E é pra lá que a gente vai amanhã, para a passeata, ouvintes! - Jasper se animou.

- Vocês vão meus amores, eu e Alice vamos fazer outra coisa! - Bella respondeu, ainda com seu microfone imaginário.

- Vão fazer o que? - senti uma possessividade enorme na minha pergunta, mas não me segurei.

- Chegamos! - Alice gritou ao ver a placa: "Bem vindos a Washington".

_Dê uma olhada, dê uma olhada, dê uma olhada nas crianças na rua_

_Não, elas nunca perdem uma batida_

_Não, elas nunca perdem uma batida_

_Nunca perdem uma batida_

_Nunca perdem uma batida, batida, batida, batida _

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel**

**19:46**

- Gente, vocês tão brincando que a gente vai ficar nesse hotel!

- Ah, Edward, uma noite só! – Alice resmungou.

- Aqui é MUITO caro!

- A gente usa o dinheiro que a mamãe deu! – ela dava pulinhos.

- Por mim eu ficava em um albergue. – Bella falou bocejando.

- Gente, a gente merece né. Chega de hotéis baratos. – Alice queria de qualquer jeito nos convencer.

- Alice, se o dinheiro acabar antes de chegarmos em Los Angeles, a culpa é sua! – falei.

- Jasper! Me ajuda aqui? – ela bateu seus cílios.

- Só essa noite, tá, princesa? – Jasper pegou no queixo de Alice, e Bella bufou.

- Vamos logo então gente, eu quero tomar um banho. – Bella disse pegando sua mochila e colocando nas costas.

O Hotel era super moderno e parecia mais uma boate de lounge do que um hotel em si. Tinham festas toda a noite lá. Toda a população jovem frequentava à noite.

Alice e Jasper estavam tão cansados que quiseram ficar no quarto assistindo tv. Como o hotel era caro e alugamos só um quarto, ela pediu pra dormir na mesma cama que Jasper, e perguntou se eu me incomodaria em dormir com Bella. Ela sabia que eu não me importava.

- Alice, você e essa idéia absurda de alugar um quarto em um hotel caro. Um banheiro pra quatro é o fim da picada. – eu resmunguei.

- Bella toma banho rápido. Sossega, Edward. – Alice disse enquanto tirava umas roupas da mala.

- Mulher nunca toma banho rápido, princesa.. – Jasper respondeu se sentando na cama.

Alice e eu rimos.

- Estou muito cansada. Vocês vão sair?

- Não sei. Acho que vou sair pra jantar, comer alguma coisa. – falei abrindo minha mala.

- Se você e Bella forem comer, vocês podem trazer algo pra gente?

- Trago sim.

Bella saiu do banho, e Alice foi logo depois. Era horrível ficar no mesmo quarto que ela, sem poder tocá-la, sem poder beijá-la, só porque Jasper estava ali com a gente. Ela se sentou na cama, com os cabelos molhados, ainda descalça, colocou seus pés em cima da cama, vestiu as meias. Fiquei encostado na janela, somente olhando todos os seus movimentos. Ela pegou um all star vermelho e suspirou. Olhou pra mim.

- Nem acredito que eu perdi o meu all star amarelo na Filadélfia.

- Compra outro depois.

- Mas eu gostava muito dele. Ele era... amarelo.

Eu ri.

- Estou com fome. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou a barriga.

- Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa? – senti felicidade só de poder passar alguns momentos sozinho com ela.

- Vamos sim. Jasper e Alice vão? - ela se levantou, fazendo um rabo de cavalo e pegando o celular dentro da mochila, colocando no bolso de trás.

- Não, vamos ficar descansando. – Jasper disse enquanto passava os canais da televisão.

- Descansando, sei. – Bella riu. – Edward, vamos tratar de demorar bastante pro casal se aproveitar.

- Com o maior prazer. - eu ri.

Bella piscou pra mim e saímos do quarto.

* * *

**Washington D.C. - McDonald's**

**21:50**

- Cara... Eu amo Big Mac. - Bella falou sorrindo enquanto lutava com o sanduíche enorme nas suas mãos, e tentando morder com sua boca pequena.

- Também adoro. - eu comia o meu com facilidade.

- Sério, me empolgo comendo Big Mac. - ela balançava suas pernas na cadeira.

- Eu tô vendo a hora que você vai chutar minha canela. - eu sorri.

- Cara, ia ser muito bom se colocassem milho aqui. - Bella analisava o sanduíche.

- Bella, eu não consigo entender essa sua fixação. Sério.

- Me deixa. - ela riu. - Eu apenas gosto, ué.

- Quando eu for famoso e rico, eu te dou uma fábrica de milho enlatado.

- Você faria isso por mim? - ela me olhou rindo, sarcasticamente.

- Claro. - eu ri. - Impressionante como nossas conversas são geralmente sem pé nem cabeça.

- E precisa ter pé e cabeça? Aonde ficaria a graça?

- No dia que você falar sério eu não vou acreditar em você.

- No dia que eu falar sério, você vai saber. - ela colocou o sanduíche enorme na bandeja e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Duvido. Você é imprevisível. - eu dei uma mordida no Big Mac.

- Eu quero te beijar. - ela continuou me olhando.

- Você tá blefando. Não quer.

- Não estou blefando.

Fiquei parado olhando pra ela e mastigando meu sanduíche devagar, tentando decifrá-la.

- Você... Está blefando. - cerrei meus olhos.

- Não estou. - senti o all star dela subindo por minhas pernas.

- Bella, a gente tá no McDonalds! - falei sussurrando.

- O que que tem, Edward? - ela imitou meu tom de voz.

- Tem mais criança do que adulto aqui.

Ela mordeu os lábios, me deixando mais doido ainda.

- Queria ficar sozinha com você, sabe. - seu pé desceu, voltando pro chão.

- Vamos comprar o lanche de Alice e Jasper e saímos daqui. - levantei rápido fazendo ela rir.

Fomos para fila e eu me sacudia de ansiedade. Bella apenas sorria pra mim com os braços cruzados.

- O que foi? - falei pra ela.

- Viu como você sabe quando eu falo sério?

* * *

**14th Street - Washington, D.C.**

**22:26**

- Eu tenho vontade de processar esses atendentes do McDonalds. É tão difícil entender assim que é pra viagem? - Bella falava enquanto andávamos pela rua, aproveitando pra fumar. Alice odiava.

- Normal. Pelo menos agora o lanche está aqui. - eu mostrei o saco na minha mão direita com os sanduíches de Alice e Jasper. Na mão esquerda eu estava com meu cigarro.

- Sabe... Acho que não ia dar certo. - ela disse tragando.

- O que? - traguei também.

- Eu... Sendo dona de uma fábrica de milho enlatado. Eu ia falir.

- Hahahaha... Bella, você me diverte, sabia?

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu.

- Já falei que é difícil distinguir quando você ta falando sério ou está brincando. - joguei a fumaça pra cima.

- Mas eu estava falando sério aquela hora.

- Aham.

- Você duvida de mim, Edward Cullen?

- Duvido - provoquei.

Bella jogou o cigarro na rua, passou o seu all star várias vezes por ele. Paramos no meio da rua vazia.

- Você não deveria duvidar de mim. - ela saiu me empurrando com o dedo até uma rua que fazia esquina, menor do que as outras. Escura.

- Mas eu duvido. - falei sorrindo enquanto estava sendo empurrado.

- Porque, Edward? - assim que parei com as costas na parede, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, dando beijos no meu pescoço.

- Não sei, vou duvidar até que me prove o contrário. - joguei o cigarro longe, e passei minha mão em seus cabelos.

- Faço questão de provar então. - ela sorriu e sem enrolar, levou sua mão direto pro meio das minhas pernas. - Até porque eu tenho aquele agradecimento pendente.

- É verdade. - olhei sério pra ela. - Não gosto de pendências.

- Nem eu. - ela abriu meu zíper.

Puxei seu cabelo pela nuca, levantando seu rosto. Ela era tão menor do que eu, que mesmo assim ainda tive que abaixar a cabeça. A beijei com sofreguidão, uma mistura dos dois beijos que tivemos. Emoção e puro tesão. Sua língua passeava pela minha boca, me fazendo sentir o gosto da nicotina junto com o gosto de sua saliva, e até isso me deixava maluco.

Sua mão pequena conseguiu passar por dentro do espaço do zíper, sem nem mesmo tirar o botão. Senti espamos no meu corpo inteiro, só de sentir sua mão em mim, mesmo que um pano ainda atrapalhasse. Ela que ainda estava na ponta dos pés, abaixou os pés novamente, ficando com o rosto de frente pro meu peito. Deu vários beijos onde minha pele aparecia. Minhas mãos continuaram passando por seu cabelo. Bella deu um apertão forte na minha excitação e me olhou mordendo os lábios, me fazendo derrubar o saco do McDonalds no chão.

Agora com as mãos livres, peguei o rosto dela com as duas mãos para beija-la novamente, e ela prontamente abriu o botão da minha calça. Bella não tinha rodeios.

Puxou minha cueca, colocando a mão nele, me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado dentro de sua boca. Ela sorriu ainda me beijando. Minhas mãos desceram, percorrendo um caminho de seus ombros até o seu bumbum. Dei um apertão forte e percebi que o celular dela estava no vibra call, tocando. Ela já estava ignorando faz tempo.

Sua mão delicada passeou por toda a extensão dele, que já estava molhado de tanto quere-la. Ela percebeu minha animação e com o polegar passou o dedo na cabeça, me fazendo ver estrelas. Iniciou os movimentos e meu gemido foi mais alto. Bella riu e ficou na ponta dos pés novamente, mordendo meus dois lábios, me calando. Seus dentes foram pro meu lábio inferior, puxando ele com força.

- Merda... - falei entre gemidos.

- Xiu, baby... - ela falou ainda continuando os movimentos.

Ela passou o nariz pelo meu rosto quente, puxando o ar pra sentir meu cheiro. Deu um suspiro longo, mas não parou com a velocidade e o ritmo. Apoiei minha cabeça no vão entre seu ombro e pescoço, quase mordendo a camiseta fina dela, de tanto tesão. Acabei levando minha boca pra seu pescoço, mordendo com força. Deixaria marca. Mas ela nem sentiu.

Minhas pernas tremeram e logo depois entrei em êxtase total. Dei um gemido rouco, e Bella foi diminuindo os movimentos, fazendo com que os tremores passassem da minha perna para o meu corpo inteiro.

- Bella... - sussurrei com a minha cabeça ainda no vão de seu pescoço.

- Diga, baby... - ela mordia minha orelha, passava o nariz pelo meu cabelo, dava beijos na minha cabeça.

- Você tá tão ferrada comigo...

Bella riu e finalmente pegou o celular. 15 chamadas não atendidas.

- É Alice. - ela riu e atendeu.

Olhei para o chão e vi o lanche dos dois.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel**

**22:00**

**POV ALICE**

- É gostoso ficar assim com você. - Jasper disse enquanto eu deitava entre as pernas dele na cama, para assistirmos televisão.

- Muito.. - aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro e peguei o celular para ligar para Bella, eles estavam demorando muito. - Gente, ela não atende o telefone! Décima vez que ligo.

- Seu cabelo está tão cheiroso... - ele passou o nariz em meus cabelos ainda molhados.

- Vai molhar seu nariz. - eu ri enquanto pegava o controle e passava os canais na TV.

- Não me importo, princesa.

Suspirei.

- Essa viagem está sendo mágica.

- Você ter aparecido na minha vida foi mágico. - ele falou baixo, perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu tinha tanto medo dessa viagem... Ainda tenho na verdade.

- Medo de que? - ele ainda cheirava meu cabelo.

- Sei lá. Estamos sozinhos. Temos que nos virar. Não tem ninguém pra cuidar da gente se precisarmos. - suspirei novamente.

- Eu quero cuidar de você. Se você prometer cuidar de mim, é melhor ainda... - ele sorriu

- Eu vou cuidar de você. - dei um selinho demorado.

- Você é linda. - Jasper passou o dedo na minha bochecha.

Minha barriga roncou cortando todo o clima.

- Gente, cadê esses dois? - peguei meu celular para ligar novamente.

Depois de muitas ligações, Bella atendeu:

- Bella, finalmente! Aonde vocês estão?

- _Nos atrasamos. Já estamos chegando._

- Estou morrendo de fome. Venham logo.

Desliguei.

- Se atrasaram. Eu sabia que eles iam se atrasar. - Jasper disse dando um beijo na minha cabeça. Sorri.

**POV EDWARD**

Entramos no elevador do hotel, olhando um pra cara do outro. Poucos segundos depois, estávamos tendo uma crise de riso.

- O sanduíche deve estar amassado. - Bella riu.

- Provavelmente. - eu respondi rindo e dando o último selinho nela, pois estaríamos em pouco tempo com Alice e Jasper.

Entramos no quarto e eles estavam vendo televisão.

- Finalmente! Porque vocês demoraram, Bella?

Bella passou que nem um foguete para dentro do banheiro. Nem respondeu Alice. Eu quase ri.

- O McDonalds tava muito cheio. - respondi.

- Ahm. - ela me olhou de lado e sentou na cama para comer com Jasper.

Me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto, lembrando de cada momento que tivemos naquela rua escura. A uma semana atrás eu nunca imaginaria que isso ia acontecer.

Meia hora depois Bella abriu a porta do banheiro. A cama que eu e ela dormiríamos era do lado da porta.

- Psit.

- Diga

- Me dá meu pijama?

Fui até a mala dela e abri.

- Qual?

- Um de vaquinhas.

Eu ri. Peguei o pijama e joguei pra ela.

Assim que saiu do banheiro se deitou na cama novamente e eu fui para o banheiro tomar banho. Assim que liguei o chuveiro, novamente comecei a processar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu queria que aquelas imagens ficassem rolando horas e horas na minha cabeça. Tinha medo de esquecê-las.

Só de lembrar o jeito que Bella me abordou e o que ela tinha feito em mim, já me deixava quase duro de novo. Aumentei o fluxo de água gelada e comecei a pensar em outras coisas banais.

Saí do banheiro com minha calça de moletom, e a luz do quarto já estava apagada, apenas com a luz da TV acesa. Bella estava coberta, com os cabelos molhados no travesseiro, olhando para a televisão, mordendo o polegar. Alice e Jasper já dormiam. Abraçados.

Me deitei me cobrindo, e coloquei um dos meus braços embaixo de minha cabeça. Fiquei olhando o jeito que os olhos dela se mexiam ao ver as imagens na televisão. Ela então saiu de seu transe e olhou pra mim.

- O que foi? - ela sussurrou.

- Nada. Só estou te olhando.

Ela sorriu.

- Você vai pegar uma gripe dormindo com esse cabelo enorme molhado. - passei a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Nunca peguei gripe por isso. - ela se virou de lado, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Porque você tomou outro banho?

Ela riu baixo.

- Primeiro porque eu tinha que lavar a minha mão. - ela revirou os olhos. - Segundo, que... Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente ali, eu... - ela sorriu e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Você o que? - franzi meu cenho, me virando de lado e ficando de frente pra ela também.

- Eu precisei me aliviar.

- Bella, não fala isso pra mim... - fechei os olhos sorrindo.

- Ué? Você acha que menina não faz isso?

- Num é isso... É que imaginar você fazendo... é loucura. - mordi meu lábio.

- Loucura é estarmos na mesma cama e não fazer nada.

- Loucura é alugar um quarto só.

- Serão dois da próxima vez.

- Fato.

- Boa Noite Edward. - Bella sorriu e passou o dedo indicador no meu nariz.

- Boa Noite Bells. - sorri e fechei os olhos.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel**

**10:37**

Acordei bem cedo, Alice e Jasper já não estavam mais no quarto. Bella estava ainda dormindo ao meu lado, bem pesado, e seu olho mexia como se ela estivesse sonhando. Linda. Eu era um idiota apaixonado.

Fiquei deitado de barriga pra baixo com os braços embaixo do travesseiro, namorando aquela menina frágil e pequena, que ao mesmo tempo era um furacão quando queria. E isso me encantava de forma assustadora. Todos os altos e baixos, todas as oscilações de humor dela. Tudo.

Algum tempo depois ela abriu os olhos bem devagar, ainda semi-cerrados, provocados pelo sono pesado. Me olhou como se eu fosse uma miragem, e abriu um sorriso leve.

- Bom Dia, Edward.

- Bom Dia, Bells.

Ela levantou seu tronco, olhou pra trás pra ver se Alice e Jasper estavam na cama, e quando viu que não estavam se aproximou de mim, me dando um beijo na bochecha, e logo depois um selinho. Sentou na beirada da cama levantando os braços se espreguiçando. Assim que ela os levantou, a blusa de seu pijama levantou junto e pude ver as covinhas de suas costas. Meu coração disparou só de ver aquilo.

- Vamos tomar café? - ela perguntou ainda com voz de sono, cambaleando para o banheiro.

- Vamos. - eu disse me levantando rápido da cama e indo atrás dela.

- Edward, nem vem. - ela falou com a escova de dentes na mão.

- O que? - eu ri.

- Tenho pavor que me vejam escovando os dentes. Sério, pavor mesmo.

- Porque?

- Não sei, nasci assim. - ela revirou os olhos. - Sério Edward, me espera lá fora, se veste, fuma, assiste desenho animado, mas por favor, não me veja escovando os dentes.

- Tá bem, _freak_. - respondi rindo.

- Cala a boca. - ela bateu a porta. Mal humorada como sempre. Encantadora.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel - Restaurante**

**11:45**

- Primeiro hotel que eu vejo que disponibiliza café quase na hora do almoço. - eu falei rindo.

- Também, pelo preço que estamos pagando deveríamos comer o dia inteiro. - Bella passava a bandeja pelo Buffet.

- Onde estão Alice e Jasper?

- Na piscina. Liguei pra Alice. Ela pediu pra falar que quando chegássemos aqui no restaurante, pra ligar pra ela. Jasper quer marcar o negócio da passeata de hoje, com você.

- Ah sim. Já tinha me esquecido da passeata. Vocês não vão mesmo?

- Não. - ela respondeu saindo do Buffet e indo para a mesa.

- Porque não? - fui atrás dela.

- Não gosto disso. Odeio tudo que possa envolver polícia.

- Seu pai é policial.

- Por isso mesmo. Eu sei do que eles são capazes. - ela sorriu fraco. - Vou mandar um sms pra Alice avisando que estamos aqui.

15 minutos depois Jasper apareceu.

- Dormem muito, hein. - Jasper sentou na mesa com a gente e uns panfletos.

- Dormir é bom. - Bella estava partindo uma maçã com a faca, em vários cubinhos. Pra comer com garfo. Mais uma mania.

- Então Edward, a passeata começa às 14 horas, e vai ser lá no National Mall. Você quer ir mesmo?

- Claro. Liberdade de expressão.

- Poser. - Bella resmungou baixo. Ignorei.

- Vamos sair daqui então 13:30. Alice disse que quer fazer compras com Bella.

- Isso é um perigo. - eu ri e olhei pra Bella.

- Só vou gastar meu dinheiro se eu achar um all star amarelo. - ela ainda se concentrava em seus cubinhos de maçã.

- Combinado Jasper. 13:30 vamos pra lá.

- Ok. Vou voltar pra piscina com Alice. Nos vemos depois. - ele saiu colocando os óculos escuros.

- Edward. - Bella jogou o garfo ao lado e ficou fitando o prato com ainda alguns pedaços de maçã, mordendo o lábio e se balançando na cadeira.

- Oi. - falei enquanto tomava meu suco.

- Eu sei que eu sou doida, e falo as coisas do nada, falo besteiras, mas como conversamos ontem, eu às vezes também falo sério. - ela não olhava pra mim.

- Sim.. E qual é o seu ponto?

- Só te peço uma coisa... Tenha cuidado nessa passeata, ok? Tipo, ah... Se cuida. Não sei me explicar.

- Você tá preocupada comigo, Isabella?

- Bella.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tá. Você tá preocupada comigo, Bella?

- Vai pro inferno, Edward. - ela levantou, pegando seu suco e indo em direção à piscina.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - National Mall - Meio fio da Rua **

**16:25**

_Para Ouvir: The Strokes – 12:51_

Se eu soubesse que essa passeata seria assim, eu nunca teria vindo. As vezes eu tenho raiva dos Estados Unidos por causa disso. Qual o problema com a liberdade? Sério. Todos deveriam se expressar do jeito que quisessem, e que aturassem qualquer conseqüência depois. Mas nada deveria ser proibido.

Eu e Jasper chegamos cedo e nos enturmamos com um monte de músicos e artistas em geral que estavam lá. Muitos tinham os mesmos gostos que eu, me identifiquei com várias pessoas. A passeata mal começou, a tropa de choque já estava lá pra acabar com tudo. Sem nem podermos falar nada. Ao todo deve ter durado de 15 a 20 minutos. Ninguém nos ouviu, e essa bosta não serviu de nada.

- Identidade. - o policial falava pra mim, me olhando de cima a baixo. Eu, Jasper e mais uns 5 fomos forçados a nos sentar no meio fio da rua, enquanto um policial gordo e mal educado passava de um lado pro outro, nos olhando.

Entreguei a identidade a ele.

- 18 anos? Vai estudar meu filho.

- Já terminei o colégio. - falei entredentes.

- E Cidadão de Connecticut? O que você está fazendo em Washington?

- Estou indo pra Los Angeles. Washington é caminho.

- O que vai fazer em Los Angeles?

- Não interessa. Coisa minha.

- Acho bom você ser educado comigo, mocinho. - ele colocou a mão no cinto, mostrando a arma e as algemas.

Fiquei calado, rangendo todos os meus dentes.

- Qual é a próxima parada de vocês? - ele disse com olhar superior.

- Não sei. - eu sabia mas não queria falar.

- Ele está com você? - apontou para Jasper.

- Está.

- E vocês são o que? namorados? - ele riu de forma sarcástica.

Minha visão apagou.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Delegacia**

**18:40**

- Edward, eu vou te MATAR! - Bella me bateu copiosamente com a mochila dela.

- Calma Bells!

- Eu - deu uma porrada - falei - deu outra - pra você - mais uma - SE CUIDAR! - a última foi na cabeça.

- Bella, o cara disse que eu e Jasper éramos namorados!

- E daí? ACEITA! DÁ BEIJO NELE! E NÃO UM SOCO NA BARRIGA DO POLICIAL! - ela me deu mais uma mochilada na cabeça.

- Tá, eu errei. Pronto. Satisfeita?

- Ô. Muito! Seu idiota! - ela bufava. - Você já viu o ROXO que tá no seu olho? É BEM FEITO viu. - ela gritava fazendo eco na delegacia. Alguns policiais olharam e riam.

- Vou ter que ficar aqui?

- Não. Porque graças a mim e ao meu pai, você pode sair. Você me paga por fazer eu ligar pra Charlie e pedir pra ele conversar com o policial. Me paga! - ela me olhava com raiva.

- Desculpa, Bells. Eu agi sem pensar.

- Claro. Todo homem é assim. Pensa com seus hormônios. - ela cruzou os braços e batia o pé no chão enquanto esperávamos o policial pra me soltar.

Respirei fundo.

- Alice e Jasper estão no hotel esperando. Achei melhor Jasper não ficar aqui, ou ia sobrar pra ele. Eu não vejo a hora de sair de Washington. Sério, já deu. - ela mexia nos cabelos e não parava quieta.

- Vamos embora assim que eu sair daqui. - falei.

O caminho todo de volta pro hotel foi silencioso dentro do táxi. Bella se sacudia com os braços cruzados e olhava pra fora, para os carros passando. Eu queria falar com ela, pedir desculpas. Ela tinha pedido pra eu me cuidar e eu simplesmente ignorei tudo e dei um soco no policial. E se não fosse por ela, eu ficaria ali, e o pior de tudo seria se chamassem o meu pai. Não queria demonstrar minhas fraquezas pra ele.

Mas no fundo eu sabia que se tentasse falar com ela nesse momento, ela me daria o maior fora da face da terra.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel **

**19:10**

- Maninho você tá bem? – Alice veio correndo me abraçar.

- Ele tá ótimo. Tá tão bem que teve força pra dar um soco no policial. – Bella respondeu jogando sua mochila na cama.

- Edward, seu olho tá roxo! – Alice passou a mão pelo meu olho. – Oh! Você deu um soco no policial?

- Edward se irritou porque o policial insinuou que éramos namorados, princesa. – Jasper riu. Alice riu também.

- Vamos embora? Não quero mais ficar em Washington. - Bella disse se sentando na cômoda onde ficava a TV.

- Bella, você não acha que está tarde, e que os meninos merecem dormir um pouco depois do que passaram? – Alice olhou pra ela como se quisesse passar uma mensagem com o olhar.

- É. Pode ser. Mas não quero mais ficar aqui. Vou descer.

- Eu vou com você. – disse.

- Não, você não vai Edward! – Bella disse sem nem olhar pra minha cara. – Eu vou descer sozinha.

- Você não manda em mim. Eu ando por onde eu quiser andar.

- Viu Jasper, parecem duas criancinhas! – Alice falou rindo, e sarcasticamente.

- Argh. – Bella saiu batendo a porta. Fui logo atrás.

**POV ALICE**

- Esses dois. Vou ser madrinha do casamento deles, sabia?

- Madrinha de algo que nem começou? – Jasper pegou na minha cintura e me virou de frente pra ele.

- Você que pensa. Eles acham que me enganam. – eu ri.

- Vou tomar um banho. Estou quebrado. – Jasper disse passando os lábios pela minha testa e depositando pequenos beijos.

- Vai sim. Te espero. – Sorri e fechei os olhos sentindo seus lábios em minha testa.

Jasper entrou no banheiro e eu aproveitei para colocar minha camisola. Eu nunca imaginei que conheceria uma pessoa no meio do caminho, então não tinha roupa muito sexy para usar. Tinha passado o dia inteiro olhando lojas com Bella, andamos tanto que minhas pernas estavam me matando. Só paramos quando recebemos a ligação da delegacia.

Apaguei a luz e liguei a tv. Só dormia com o barulho da tv ligada. Me deitei de barriga para baixo, pra relaxar a coluna e repousei minha cabeça no travesseiro sentindo uma enorme sensação de descanso. Cochilei muito rápido. Queria estar acordada para ver Jasper voltar do banho e me dar um beijo de boa noite.

Devo ter caído no sono, pois a única coisa que me despertou foi sentir Jasper nas minhas costas, afastando os meus fios de cabelo com o nariz e dando beijos em meu pescoço. Não abri os olhos, mas abri um sorriso com a sensação.

- Hum... desculpa te acordar princesa... – Jasper falou por entre os beijos.

- Desculpa de que? Acordar assim é tão gostoso...

- É que te vi aqui, assim, deitada tão linda... não resisti em sentir seu cheiro... e ao sentir seu cheiro, não resisti em sentir seu gosto... - Jasper estava com um dos joelhos na cama, a outra perna no chão, seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço e sua mão passeando pela lateral do meu tronco até a minha cintura.

Sorri novamente e ele se levantou, segurando minha cintura com as duas mãos e me colocando de barriga pra cima. Olhei pra ele, com os cabelos ainda molhados e, ao abaixar minha visão, percebi que ele estava apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Lindo.

Ele levantou-se novamente, trancou a porta, apagou a televisão e acendeu o abajur que ficava entre nossa cama e a cama de Edward e Bella.

Jasper aproximou-se e sorriu pra mim com um sorriso que só ele sabia dar, que me fazia perder o fôlego. Mordi meus lábios e então ele subiu na cama e ficou de joelhos, me colocando entre suas pernas. Fiquei apenas observando suas ações.

Ele me olhou nos olhos com o semblante sério, e passou a mão nos meus cabelos, descendo para o meu rosto que já estava em chamas. Passou os dedos em minhas sobrancelhas, meus olhos, meu nariz, minhas bochechas...

- Você está vermelhinha... - sussurrou sorrindo.

_Para Ouvir: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown – No Air_

"_Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar?"_

Seu sorriso cedeu e Jasper continuou com seu dedo indicador pelos meus lábios, me fazendo abri-los um pouco. Passou o dedo por toda extensão deles, parecendo que queria sentir toda a textura. Dos meus lábios, seus dedos transformaram-se em palmas, alisando minhas coxas e levantando minha camisola até a altura dos meus seios. Arqueei o corpo facilitando a passagem pelas minhas costas, e levantei os braços.

Ele jogou minha camisola na cama de Edward. Após olhar meu corpo inteiro novamente, e respirando de forma ofegante, ele voltou com as mãos para meu pescoço, meu colo, meus ombros, meus braços.. Pulou para o meu tronco, envolvendo minha cintura com as mãos e percorrendo toda a lateral enquanto seus polegares passavam na minha barriga.

Cada caminho pelo qual suas mãos passavam ele olhava com prazer, com desejo, como se eu fosse uma de suas esculturas, uma de suas obras de arte. Passou os três dedos médios na área do meu umbigo, querendo analisar a maciez da minha pele e como ela se transformava com todos os arrepios que ele me causava.

- Michelângelo não teria inventado deusa mais perfeita do que você. - ele falou, ainda olhando para cada parte do meu corpo como se fosse frágil apenas ao tocar. Como se eu fosse feita de porcelana.

Eu já não sentia mais a dor nas minhas pernas, eu não sentia nada, além de uma pressão enorme no meu baixo ventre, meu coração batendo muito rápido e minha respiração descompassada. Aquela estava sendo a melhor preliminar que eu já tive em minha vida.

"_Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor_

_É tão difícil para eu respirar"_

Após ouvir o elogio de Jasper, eu sorri pra ele e passei minhas mãos em seus braços, fazendo carinho. Ele era um príncipe. Um cavalheiro. O meu príncipe. O homem que eu sempre sonhei.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e riu baixo.

- O que foi? - falei sussurrando. Não tinha forças para dar um tom mais forte à minha voz.

- Acho que está na hora de eu te dar um beijo decente.

Sim, aquele seria o nosso primeiro beijo de verdade. E não havia momento melhor.

Jasper se abaixou, unindo seu corpo ao meu. Assim que senti seu peitoral nu na minha barriga nua, a sensação foi exata como se um choque elétrico percorresse meu corpo. Senti vontade de chorar. Ele estava me deixando emocionada. Nenhum homem tinha me deixado daquele jeito.

Nossos lábios se colaram, apenas provando que tínhamos sido feitos um pro outro. A boca de Jasper tinha um gosto delicioso, doce, como se fosse baunilha, possuíamos uma química tão grande, que era difícil interpretar em palavras. Nascemos para nos pertencer. E eu queria pertencer ainda mais a ele essa noite.

Uma lágrima acabou escapando de meu olho. Jasper franziu o cenho de forma leve e passou seu polegar, apagando qualquer sinal da mesma. Ele levantou seu corpo um pouco, e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Você me faz querer ser um homem melhor, Alice.

- Eu quero ser sua pra sempre, Jasper.

Ele sorriu levantando um pouco mais, desfazendo o nó da toalha, jogando ela no chão. Ficou de joelhos pegando minha calcinha pelas alças laterais e tirando-a devagar. Ajudei com as minhas pernas. Assim que tirou ela toda, segurou minha perna e beijou meu pé. Seus beijos subiram por minhas pernas. Se apoiou com os dois braços na cama, um de cada lado do meu corpo. Beijou meu sexo devagar, fazendo eu me contorcer na cama. Seus beijos subiram para o meu ventre e barriga enquanto ele engatinhava em direção aos meus seios.

Beijou meus seios devagar e com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se eles fossem sumir se ele os tratasse de forma mais brusca. Isso estava me deixando maluca. O jeito que ele estava tratando meu corpo estava sendo novidade pra mim, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Sussurrei seu nome várias vezes. Ele sorria enquanto se deliciava sugando devagar os bicos dos meus seios.

- Você falando meu nome desse jeito soa como música em meus ouvidos, baby... - ele sussurrou.

- Oh, Jasper... - sussurrei novamente.

- Princesa... - ele continuou beijando entre meus seios, subindo para meu colo e pescoço... Alcançou meus ouvidos.. - Se você permitir, quero que seja minha essa noite...

Eu não respondi. Apenas sorri e afastei minhas pernas, fazendo com que ele entendesse o recado prontamente.

Jasper me penetrou devagar, me fazendo sentir vontade de chorar novamente. Eu me sentia uma virgem, prestes a ter a sua primeira vez. Mas eu estava tendo a minha primeira vez. Com um homem de verdade. Ficou um tempo sem se movimentar dentro de mim, apenas respirando de forma ofegante em meu ouvido, e ouvindo a minha respiração ao mesmo tempo. Deu um beijo na minha testa, demonstrando respeito, olhou nos meus olhos e começou a investir, bem devagar. Como se não tivéssemos pressa de nada.

Ele olhava nos meus olhos a cada movimento que fazia, tentando interpretar todas as minhas reações. Eu, por minha vez, olhava dentro dos olhos dele tentando demonstrar o quanto eu estava apaixonada. E acho que ele já sabia disso, pois seus olhos estavam marejados. Me beijou com paixão, com amor, nos deixando sem mais fôlego nenhum.

Passei minhas mãos por suas costas, sentindo todos seus pelos eriçarem, subi minhas mãos levando até a nuca, e seus cabelos ainda molhados do banho. Jasper continuava com o movimento, me preenchendo de forma deliciosa, me fazendo sentir completa. Gemi baixo, falando seu nome mais uma vez, e ele ao ouvir minha voz soltou um gemido rouco e aumentou as investidas.

O silêncio no quarto e somente o som de Jasper me penetrando, estava dando mais tesão em ambos. Passei as unhas com mais força em sua pele, fazendo ele gemer um pouco mais alto. Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos, deixando a outra mão livre para fazer carinho no meu rosto enquanto aumentava mais o ritmo. Meu corpo inteiro se contorceu me avisando que eu estava chegando ao meu êxtase total, e gemi o nome dele milhares de vezes... Era mais incentivador ainda poder falar o nome dele tantas vezes.

- Oh baby... Você gemendo meu nome é completamente perfeito... - ele disse ofegante, aumentando o ritmo mais ainda.

- Quero sentir que sou sua Jasper, quero que me prove que sou sua... Quero chegar junto com você - falei quase sem ar, pois ainda estava fora de mim da sensação que eu estava prestes a sentir.

- Vamos chegar juntos, princesa... E vamos ficar juntos pra sempre... - o ritmo atingiu seu máximo e chegamos juntos. Como deveria ser. Como estava escrito pra ser. Ele era meu destino.

- Oh, god... - Jasper disse relaxando seus braços e deitando-se por cima de mim, soltando todo o seu peso. Eu não estava incomodada, sentir o cheiro dele era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Não existe pessoa mais perfeita do que você... - falei passando minha mão pelos cachinhos que seus cabelos já quase secos estavam formando.

- Não me fale de perfeição. Estou com ela na minha frente.

- Estou apaixonada, Jasper. - não sentia medo de falar. Ele me passava toda a segurança do mundo.

- Eu te amo, Alice. - Ele soltou as três palavrinhas, fazendo com que lágrimas que eu já guardava de emoção, caíssem por minha face.

- Não chora, princesa... - ele sorriu, mas de forma preocupada.

- Desculpa... Estou emocionada... Você é como um sonho.

- Se isso é um sonho não quero acordar nunca mais.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel **

**20:30**

- Edward, pára de me seguir. - Bella disse enquanto andava pelo corredor do hotel.

Estava rolando festa lá embaixo e o som da música rolava por todos os andares.

- O hotel é público, eu ando por onde eu quiser. - respondi.

Ela bufou e apertou o botão do elevador. Silêncio. Ela começou a cantarolar baixo.

_- "Change came in disguise of revelation set his soul on fire…She said she always knew He'd come around"_

E eu continuei.

_- Saw cinderella in a party dress...She was looking for a night gown...Saw the devil wrapping up his hands..."_

- Não acompanhe minha música. - ela me olhou de canto de olho.

- A música também é pública. Se você cantar uma diferente da que está rolando, eu não canto.

Ela bufou novamente.

- Vou passar a te ignorar, Edward.

- Não vai me ignorar, Bella. Você não consegue.

- Você que pensa.

- Você me ama. - sorri.

- Cala a boca, Edward. - ela revirou os olhos.

A porta do elevador abriu e entramos. Tinha um casal se engolindo ali dentro e nos ignorando completamente. A mulher chegava até a gemer baixo. Bella se encostou de um lado e eu do outro, com o casal no meio da gente. Não tinha situação mais constrangedora.

- Eu preferia é estar fazendo isso com você. - apontei para o casal.

- Nos seus sonhos. - ela coçou o nariz e cruzou os braços, olhando pra porta do elevador.

O elevador então chegou no andar do lounge e ela passou como um furação. Fui atrás.

- Sabe Bella, eu vou cansar de ir atrás de você.

- Que esse dia chegue, por favor.

- Ou que essa hora. Ou minuto. Já estou ficando irritado.

Ela continuou andando.

- Está bem Bella. Você está oficialmente sozinha. Curta a sua noite.

Ela parou por um momento. Senti suas mãos tornando-se em punhos. Estava de costas pra mim. Ela suspirou e continuou andando. Resolvi tomar meu caminho.

Saí do hotel e andei pela rua, sem rumo nenhum. Acendi um cigarro, e só de imaginar que ela estava naquele bar lounge do hotel e com certeza algum homem estaria em poucos momentos dando em cima dela, me fazia contorcer de raiva. Mas eu não ia ceder dessa vez.

Resolvi pegar meu celular e ligar pra pessoa que mais me importava no momento.

- _Alô?_

- Mãe?

- _Oh! Edward! Ai, que alívio de ouvir a sua voz, meu filho! - meu coração partiu-se em pedaços._

- Como está tudo por aí?

- _Ah.. Tudo na mesma. Seu pai com o mesmo humor de sempre._ - a voz dela desanimou. - _Mas e a viagem, como está? Como está você? Como está minha bebê? E Isabella?_

- Todo mundo está ótimo mamãe. Alice está super bem, saudável. - falei rindo.

- _Eu sei que vocês sabem se cuidar_.

- É... - eu ri junto enquanto fumava.

- _Mas.. Está tudo bem não é meu filho?_

- Está sim mãe.. Porque?

- _Não sei. Sua voz está distante_.

- Ah.. Não é nada. Só estou meio chateado com algumas coisas.

- _Isabella_.

- Como assim, mãe?

- _Tem a ver com a Isabella, não tem?_

- É. Acho que sim. - soltei a fumaça do cigarro.

- _Não quero me meter na sua vida, meu filho. Faça o que seu coração mandar. Aliás, faça o que um dia você pode se arrepender de não ter feito._

- É verdade mãe. Te amo.

- _Também te amo meu filho. Tenho que desligar. Dê notícias, e dê um beijo em minha bebê. _

- Haha, dou sim mãe. - achava engraçado a forma de ela tratar Alice. Bebê. De bebê Alice não tinha nada. Nesse exato momento ela estava sozinha no quarto com Jasper, fazendo sabe Deus o que.

Desliguei o telefone, apaguei meu cigarro e voltei para o hotel.

Entrei no elevador, e por um segundo cogitei apertar o botão do andar do lounge. Mas não. Apertei o 4º andar. Poderia me arrepender, mas não seria agora que Bella ia me ter atrás dela.

Tentei abrir a porta do quarto e estava trancada. Muito bom Alice e Jasper, muito bom. Bati na porta mais de 5 vezes e ninguém abriu. Bufei. Sentei no corredor ao lado da porta e acendi um cigarro, ignorando completamente o sinal de "Não Fume" que estava na minha frente.

Levantei minhas pernas e apoiei meus braços em meus joelhos. Abaixei a cabeça e maquinei tudo que estava acontecendo na viagem. Pensei em Los Angeles, e o medo do desconhecido me pegou.

O que ia acontecer em Los Angeles? E minhas músicas? E a Roadrunner, e o Chuck? O que aconteceria comigo assim que eu chegasse em LA? E se não gostassem da minha música? Meu violão está no carro faz mais de 1 semana. Mais de 1 semana que eu não toco. Bella estava me estragando. Coloquei um ponto final nesse chove-não-molha que ela estava fazendo comigo. De uma vez por todas. Definitivamente eu não ia mais atrás dela, rastejando que nem um idiota.

Terminei de fumar um cigarro e peguei mais um. Palavras soltas vieram na minha cabeça...

"_Eu não deveria nunca pensar, no que está em seu coração... ._

Forcei minha cabeça, e uma estrofe inteira veio à tona. Fui até meu bolso, e o único papel que achei foi o ticket do McDonalds que tinha ficado ali. Peguei uma caneta e escrevi ali mesmo.

"_Você aprenderá a me odiar_

_Mas ainda me chamar de bebê_

_Oh amor_

_Então me chame pelo meu nome"._

Vi um par de all stars parado em minha direção. Levantei a cabeça e amassei o papel na minha mão. Isabella estava parada ali.

- O que é isso que você tá escrevendo?

- Nada. - respondi friamente.

- Porque você está aqui fora? - ela colocou a mão na cintura.

- A porta está trancada.

- Não acredito! Será que eles...? - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Provavelmente - cortei.

- Porque você está assim? O que aconteceu?

Peguei o papel que estava na minha mão e amassei mais ainda.

- Bella, eu num vou nem começar a falar, sério.

- Edward, o que houve?

- Você realmente vai fingir que nada aconteceu?

- Mas o que aconteceu? - ela se sentou com pernas de chinês na minha frente.

Bufei e levei minha cabeça pra trás, batendo-a com força de propósito na parede, fechando os olhos.

- Edward?

- Bella, não quero conversar agora. Sério.

- Porque não?

- Porque não. Acho melhor só falarmos o necessário um com o outro, por favor. - dizer aquelas palavras, por mais que fossem certas, me doía.

- Eu não te entendo.

Bufei novamente.

- Você não me entende? - eu ri sarcasticamente. - Tem certeza que é você que não me entende?

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? - ela olhou pros meus olhos, abaixando a cabeça tentando me decifrar. Não é possível, ela era bipolar.

- Bella. Me deixa. Pelo menos agora. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. Se você quer assim. - ela acertou a franja atrás de sua orelha e olhou pro chão.

Ficamos ali em silêncio um tempo incontável. E dessa vez ela não cantarolou.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel **

**02:40**

Abri os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da porta. Bella estava levantada, com um dos pés encostado na parede, fumando o meu cigarro.

- Como você pegou meu cigarro? - olhei pra ela.

- Você dormiu. Desculpa, te dou outro depois. - ela jogou o maço no meu colo.

- Oh... Gente, desculpa! - Alice abriu a porta com as duas bochechas mais vermelhas do que o carpete do corredor do hotel.

- Só te desculpo porque pelo visto a sua noite foi mil vezes melhor do que a minha. - Bella passou por Alice, puxando um pedaço do lençol em que ela estava enrolada.

- Mana, por favor, se vista por inteira antes de eu entrar nesse quarto. - me senti muito envergonhado.

- Estou vestida Edward. - ela abriu o lençol mostrando seu pijama. - Só estou com frio.

- Ainda bem. - suspirei e entrei no quarto.

Bella já estava sentada na cama, tirando seu all star com seu pijama dobrado ao lado. Jasper dormia de costas pra gente e de frente pra janela. O ar condicionado no quarto estava fortíssimo.

- A situação tava tão quente que vocês tiveram que ligar o ar? - brinquei.

- Pára maninho. - Alice sorriu e suas bochechas coraram mais ainda.

- Quartos duplos, urgente. - Bella falou enquanto desamarrava seu all star direito.

Peguei a calça do pijama e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida e escovei os dentes, saindo logo depois. Minha barba já estava grande e pra fazer, mas estava com preguiça.

Assim que abri a porta do banheiro, Bella estava ali, na minha frente, abraçada com seu pijama de vaquinha, esperando que eu saísse. Ela me olhou com tristeza, mas me ignorou como eu tinha pedido. Passou por mim e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. Me deitei na cama e fiz de tudo para que eu dormisse o mais rápido possível, mas a estrofe que eu tinha pensado antes, voltou pra minha cabeça.

"_E salve sua alma_

_Salve sua alma_

_Antes de você ir longe demais_

_Antes que nada possa ser feito"_

Minha próxima música. Com certeza.

**BELLA POV**

Mais uma vez estou provando ser uma completa idiota. Completa. Estou afastando Edward de mim. Eu tenho esse tipo de auto-proteção, mas isso acaba afastando tudo, e todos. Provavelmente é por isso que nada que eu faço dá certo. Agora estou perdendo o homem que amo. A única vez que declarei isso, eu estava semi-bêbada. Agora ele está puto da vida comigo e eu não tenho, nem sei como, contornar a situação. Eu não consigo dar o braço a torcer. Eu não consigo derrubar minha máscara, minha bolha.

Fiquei sentada na cama esperando Edward sair do banho, enquanto Alice voltou a dormir. Eu invejava Alice e seu jeito de ser. De forma boa, claro. Gostaria de ser que nem ela. Doce, carinhosa, e fácil de se relacionar com todo mundo. Ela conquistou Jasper de forma rápida, e agora eles estavam envolvidos de forma mágica. Suspirei. Acho que nunca teria algo assim. Romântico, por assim dizer.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta e eu ouvi o barulho, me levantei, fazendo com que quase trombássemos na porta do banheiro. Olhei pra ele, com todos os pensamentos tristes na minha cabeça, e ele não correspondeu diferente. O olhar dele também estava triste.

Tomei banho e chorei. Só nessas situações que eu conseguia chorar. Escondida de tudo e de todos.

Não queria que ninguém me visse nesse estado. Engoli meu choro e continuei meu banho.

Assim que terminei, coloquei meu pijama e saí do banheiro, com os cabelos ainda molhados, me fazendo lembrar da primeira noite fofa que tivemos, que ele se preocupou com uma possível gripe que eu poderia pegar.

Ele estava ali, deitado na cama, com um braço em cima dos olhos. O frio dentro do quarto estava absurdo, por conta do ar condicionado. Fui na minha mala e peguei um casaco. Pensei no que ele disse, eu poderia realmente pegar um resfriado nessa situação.

Busquei minha toalha no banheiro e sentei na beirada da cama, secando o meu cabelo até poder deitá-lo no travesseiro sem adoecer. O silêncio dentro do quarto e ouvir o ressonar de Jasper e Alice, estava me deixando incomodada. Eu estava com o coração apertado, com uma vontade de chorar, e eu tinha que me conter, porque não queria demonstrar isso a ninguém. Afinal, eu sou a Bella, e nada, nem ninguém vai destruir a minha bolha.

Depois de secar bem o cabelo, coloquei a toalha de lado e sentei na cama, dobrando minhas pernas. Olhei pro chão, fitando o nada por muito tempo. Edward estava me olhando, eu sentia isso. Eu sentia ele de forma absurda e estranha. Tinha alguma coisa que nos conectava. Mas eu não ia olhar pra trás. Meu orgulho não permitia. E se dependesse do meu orgulho, Edward e eu não íamos nos falar direito nunca mais. É bloqueio, não adianta.

Não ia conseguir dormir. Pensei na nossa pequena discussão no corredor do hotel, e como eu queria ter ido atrás dele no momento em que ele disse que eu estava oficialmente sozinha. Queria pedir desculpas e correr para seus braços, mas eu não conseguia. Mais uma vez o orgulho me atrapalhava. Na realidade, por mais que eu afaste as pessoas de mim, a palavra sozinha me incomoda. E vê-lo falar aquilo pra mim foi devastador.

Fiquei extremamente irritada ao vê-lo machucado na delegacia. Eu não queria vê-lo daquele jeito. Entrei em pânico quando soube que ele estava detido, e fiquei péssima ao ver a mancha roxa em seu olho. Senti vontade de voar em cima daquele policial que bateu nele. Tanto que guardei o nome dele pra sempre na minha cabeça. Oficial Randy. Um dia ele ainda ia pagar pelo que ele fez a Edward.

Mas eu pedi tanto a Edward pra não se envolver com policiais, e ele o fez. Isso que me deixou com raiva. Fiquei com ódio. Eu não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. E foi justamente isso que fez eu ligar pra Charlie desesperada, pedindo pra me ajudar, e pedindo pra ele jurar de pé junto que essa história não ia vazar para os pais dele. Sorte que meu relacionamento com Charlie era maravilhoso e eu sabia que podia contar com ele.

Quando encontrei ele depois, sentado na porta do quarto, no corredor, escrevendo em um pedaço de papel, tentei agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, como eu esperava que acontecesse um dia, ele começou a me tratar de forma fria. Bom, de uma forma ou outra eu merecia isso.

Dei um suspiro fundo e fui ao banheiro deixar a toalha, agora que meus cabelos já estavam bem mais secos. Voltei, me deitei na cama, tentando ignorar que Edward estava ali, tão próximo de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

* * *

**Washington, D.C. - Donovan House Hotel **

**11:25**

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei com o barulho de Alice e Bella arrumando as malas. Enfiei minha cara com mais força no travesseiro, tentando evitar qualquer barulho ou luz. Olhei para o lado, abri os olhos e vi Jasper, na cama ao lado, olhando pra mim, puto da vida também.

- Mulheres. – ele falou baixo com a boca no travesseiro.

- Mulheres. – repeti da mesma forma.

- Vamos andando, vamos, vamos! – Alice puxou o lençol dos dois. – Tennessee nos espera! – ela gritou.

- Alice, que vontade de te bater. – resmunguei.

- Princesa, vamos depois do almoço... – Jasper pediu.

- Não! Vamos sair agora! São 13 horas de viagem, amor! - Alice respondeu empolgada.

Me levantei e Bella estava sentada no chão, em posição de chinês, dobrando suas coisas. Ela devolveu seu olhar pra mim, sem esboçar reação nenhuma. Nem um sorriso, nem raiva, nem uma cara triste. Apenas cara de... nada.

Coloquei minha mala na cama e arrumei minhas coisas. Jasper foi o último a se arrumar.

- Vamos almoçar no meio do caminho? – Alice disse abraçando Jasper.

- Por mim sim, princesa. Bella, topa almoçar no meio do caminho?

- Uhum. – ela respondeu friamente.

Jasper e Alice se entreolharam, e depois olharam pra mim.

- Não tenho culpa de nada. – falei com meus lábios.

- Sei. – Alice respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- Bom, eu vou dirigir dessa vez. – Jasper disse colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Tudo bem. – joguei as chaves pra ele.

Descemos e fizemos o check out. 1 dia de hotel caro acabou se tornando 2. Gastamos um dinheiro absurdo.

Jasper deu partida no meu Mustang.

A viagem seria mais constrangedora do que as anteriores. Jasper iria digirir, com Alice na frente e eu e Bella atrás. Por inteiras treze horas Bella se sentou, ainda sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, e pegou seu caderno. Começou a desenhar. Eu, por vez, peguei o bloco que o hotel deu e continuei as frases soltas que vieram na minha cabeça no dia anterior.

"_Eu vou tentar decidir quando_

_Ela mentirá no fim_

_Eu não tenho nenhuma luta em mim_

_Em todo esse maldito mundo_

_Então você se afasta_

_Ela deveria se afastar"_

Ao mesmo tempo que eu escrevia as estrofes, melodias vinham na minha cabeça.

"_É a única coisa que eu sei_

_Assim que eu colocar meu casaco_

_Eu saio errado de tudo isso_

_Ela está parada lá fora me segurando_

_Dizendo oh por favor_

_Eu estou apaixonada_

_Eu estou apaixonada"_

Assim que chegassemos em nosso destino, eu ia pegar meu violão e terminar essa música de uma vez por todas.

_Para Ouvir: The Cardigans - Love Fool _

Alice ligou o som, tirando toda a minha concentração de melodia. Não podia ter música mais constrangedora. Senti Bella me olhando de rabo de olho e por um pouco eu não sorri.

"_Mamãe diz que eu não deveria me incomodar_

_Que eu deveria me ligar a outro homem_

_Um homem que realmente me mereça_

_Mas eu acho que você me merece!"_

_Então eu choro, rezo e imploro_

_Me ame, me ame,_

_diga que você me ama_

_Me engane, me engane,_

_vá em frente e me engane_

_Me ame, me ame,_

_finja que você me ama_

_Me deixe, me deixe,_

_diga apenas que você precisa de mim"_

Bella soltou um risinho baixo, enquanto ainda desenhava no caderno. Resolvi quebrar um pouco o gelo.

- O que tá desenhando?

- Nada. Uma casinha, um bonequinho de palito, uma nuvem...

- Hum...

E ela continuou.

- Uma árvore do ladinho da casa, e um carro do outro...

Senti vontade de apertá-la. Ela estava fofa, parecendo uma criança. Peguei o caderno da mão dela.

- Eeeei.. o que você tá fazendo?

Peguei a caneta e ia escrever no cantinho da folha: "Eu te amo muito". Mas fui interrompido por Jasper.

- Gente, o que é isso? – Jasper falou olhando pra frente.

- Polícia Rodoviária. – Alice respondeu.

- Ah não, polícia de novo não. – deixei o caderno de lado e olhei pra frente.

- Bella mordeu os lábios e segurou no banco da frente, pra olhar o que tinha na frente.

- Ele tá pedindo pra gente parar. – Jasper falou, parando o carro.

- Merda. – Bella falou.

Me afundei no banco do carro, e rangi meus dentes.

- Edward. Por favor. – Bella me olhou e falou baixo. – Não se meta em mais encrenca. Fica aqui dentro. – ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

- Vou atrás dela. – Alice falou tirando o cinto e saindo do carro. Me mexi para sair também.

- Edward, você não vai a lugar nenhum. Você estava na delegacia ontem. – Jasper falou me puxando pela camiseta.

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Realmente, que maravilha, as duas mulheres indo resolver os problemas.

- Deixa de ser machista, Edward. – Jasper riu. – Você acha que elas não tem capacidade?

- Tem. De piorar a situação. As conheço mais do que você.

- Edward, deixa de ser criança. Elas vão resolver, a gente vai embora, e pronto, acabou.

- Tá bom, Jasper.

Encostei minha cabeça na janela e não tirei os olhos de Bella um minuto sequer.


	6. Chapter 5 Washington Part Two

**Washington – Parte II**

**POV Bella**

- Alice, deixa que eu falo. – saí andando na frente.

- Bella, calma, vamos resolver isso juntas. – Alice disse batendo os saltos rápido atrás de mim.

- Boa Tarde mocinhas. – o policial rodoviário falou, nos olhando de cima a baixo. Olhei para a plaquinha em seu uniforme. Marshall.

- Boa Tarde, Marshall. – respondi.

- Muito perceptiva você, mocinha. Praonde vão? – ele falou pegando um bloco do bolso de trás.

- Interessa? – respondi.

- Bella, por favor. – Alice disse calma. – Estamos indo pro Tennessee, seu guarda. – ela sorriu.

- Fazer o que? – ele disse anotando.

- Sério, pra que isso te interessa? – eu comecei a me irritar.

Alice riu baixo, causando um olhar irritado do policial.

- O que é tão engraçado, mocinha?

- Nada, seu guarda. É que quando eu fico nervosa eu tendo a rir.

- Hum. Identidades por favor.

Entregamos a identidade pra ele.

- Isabella Swan, 18 anos. Alice Cullen, 22 anos.

- Isso. – respondi.

- E aqueles dois panacas ali? – ele apontou pro carro. Meu sangue subiu.

- Jasper Hale e Edward Cullen, irmão da Alice. Mas eles não são babacas.

- Eu os chamo como quiser.

Alice riu novamente.

- Mocinha, você ingeriu drogas pra ficar rindo assim sem motivo?

- Não senhor. – Alice respondeu, logo depois caindo em uma crise de riso.

- Vamos ter que resolver isso na delegacia. Ele disse colocando o bloquinho novamente no bolso e se encaminhando pro carro. Fui atrás dele.

- A gente não pode conversar? Ela está nervosa.

- Não tem conversa. – ele respondeu prontamente.

- Tem certeza? - falei rápido.

- 500 dólares? – Jasper deu um grito.

- É. 500 dólares pra ele liberar a gente, do contrário Alice vai pra delegacia por desacato a autoridade.

- Eu avisei Jasper, eu avisei. – Edward falou emburrado no banco de trás.

- Isso é um absurdo! Mas... o que podemos fazer não é? – Jasper apertou as mãos no volante, visivelmente irritado. - Quanto temos?

- 1200 dólares. – respondi.

- Vamos dar os 500. – Jasper respondeu. – Do contrário não vamos sair daqui nunca.

- Ok. – respondi, pegando o dinheiro da mão de Edward.

Fui em direção ao carro do guarda, que estava sentado no banco do motorista. Assim que me aproximei, ouvi ele falando no rádio.

- Sim, Randy. Peguei eles. Não se preocupe, pedi 500 dólares. – ele ria. – Esses moleques vão aprender a não se meter com a polícia de Washington.

Randy? Oficial Randy? O que deu uma porrada em Edward em Washington? Eles estavam combinados? Bati com força no vidro.

Aqui estão os seus 500 dólares. Podemos ir? - joguei o dinheiro no colo dele.

- Sim, mocinha. – ele sorriu, desligando rápido o rádio e jogando no banco ao lado.

- Ok. Mas posso falar uma coisa? – não me agüentei.

- Claro, o que quiser. – ele mantinha o sorriso cínico.

- Extorsão _é crime_. Ainda mais se o Oficial Randy, de Washington, estiver envolvido nisso.

- Hum. – ele respondeu, esmaecendo o seu sorriso cínico. – Pena que não adianta nada você falar isso não é, coisinha gostosa? – ele pegou a mão e enfiou na minha bunda, apertando, me puxando pra perto da janela dele. De forma tão forte que não consegui me soltar.

A única coisa que ouvi foi a porta do Mustang batendo com muita força. Olhei para o lado e Edward vinha em nossa direção, furioso.

- Edward, não! – gritei.

- Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso com você? – Edward pegou meu braço e me puxou para longe da porta do carro do policial.

- Ficou brabo, mocinho? – o policial ria com sarcasmo, ainda dentro do carro.

- Fiquei. Abre a porta. - ele fechou a cara.

- Você realmente vai peitar um policial? Outro policial, Edward Cullen? - falei.

- Sai do carro. – os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ele continuava rindo.

- .carro. – Edward disse entredentes. – Ninguém toca em Isabella desse jeito, com esse desrespeito! – ele gritou.

- Edward, sério, pára. – eu gritei.

- Ih. Apaixonadinho é?

- Isabella é minha. E repito: ninguém mais toca nela desse jeito. Ninguém. – ele olhava com ódio.

Ok, entrei em pânico ao ouvir isso. Mas gostei ao mesmo tempo. Quase sorri. O medo de acontecer mais alguma merda é que não me deixou.

- Você tá querendo voltar pra delegacia, não é? – o policial ria.

Edward então abriu a porta e tirou o policial de dentro pelo colarinho, empurrando-o de encontro ao carro.

- Não se meta mais com ela. Me ouviu? OUVIU? – ele gritava.

- Você está em seriamente encrencado, Cullen.

- Edward. Chega. – Jasper chegou e tirou Edward de cima do policial. – Pára, Edward!

Edward não tirava os olhos de cima dele. E com muita raiva. Jasper pegou no braço dele e ele então soltou o policial, que ajeitou a gola.

- Vamos pra delegacia de Washington agora. Você vai ser preso, Cullen.

- Seu guarda, vamos conversar. – Jasper disse. – Deixa isso pra lá. Você primeiramente passou a mão em Isabella, se a gente contar pro delegado você pode ser demitido.

- E quem vai acreditar em vocês? Ainda mais depois do que aprontaram na delegacia ontem?

- Ah, e você, policial rodoviário, que não fica na cidade, sabia disso? Que estranho não? – Jasper olhou pra mim, e depois olhou pra Edward. Segurei o braço de Edward, ele estava tremendo.

O policial então pigarreou.

- Quero mais 500 dólares, e vocês estão liberados.

* * *

**Arredores de West Virginia**

20:47

_Para Ouvir: Smashing Pumpkins - 1979_

**POV Edward**

O som tocava baixo dentro do carro, e todos estavam calados. Já estávamos no meio do caminho, e vínhamos dirigindo por quase 7 horas. Troquei com Jasper, ele estava no banco de trás, com Alice deitada lendo um livro no colo dele.

- Como vamos fazer pra dormir? Só temos 200 dólares agora. – falei. – Isso porque ainda não abastecemos.

- Culpa sua, Edward. – Alice falou.

- Minha? Foi culpa sua, Alice! Se você não fosse uma hiena, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Aquele policial tava mal-comunado, Edward. Ele sabia que íamos passar por aqui. Ele estava falando pelo rádio com o policial que te bateu ontem. – Bella respondeu de forma fraca, com a cabeça apoiada na janela, olhando a estrada.

- Eu sei mas... cara, que confusão. – respirei fundo. – Não vamos conseguir chegar em Los Angeles com apenas 200 dólares.

- Vamos ter que dormir no carro. – Bella disse.

- Ou parar em algum lugar e usar as barracas de camping. – Jasper falou baixo.

- Ou arrumar um emprego temporário em alguma cidade. – Alice também respondeu.

- Jasper, dormir em barraca de camping, no meio da estrada, nos EUA, é suicídio. – Bella respondeu.

- Você é medrosa. – ele rebateu.

- Não sou. – ela olhou pra trás.

- É sim.

- Ok. Chega? – cortei os dois. – Bella é medrosa e Jasper é maluco. Pronto.

Nós 4 rimos. Precisávamos nos descontrair.

- A gente vai dar um jeito. – Bella falou baixo.

* * *

**Troutville, Estrada nos arredores de Virginia**

22:26

- Gente, não aguento mais ficar nesse carro. Essa foi a mais demorada de todas. – Alice disse, levantando-se do colo de Jasper e sentando emburrada.

- Se acostuma com o carro Alice, vamos ter que dormir nele. – Bella respondeu.

- E a gente tem que abastecer. – apontei para o painel. – Merda.

- Vamos parar na próxima cidadezinha que tiver. Provavelmente a gente até acha um lugar barato pra comer. Meu estômago tá roncando – Jasper falou.

* * *

**Trouville, Virginia – Red Rough Inn**

23:00

- Ok, vocês tão de sacanagem. Não vou me hospedar aqui. – Alice disse quase chorando, olhando o hotel de cima a baixo.

- Alice. Estamos sem dinheiro. E a diária desse é 56 dólares para nós quatro. É o único. – eu disse.

- Princesa, vamos ter que ficar aqui. Mas não se preocupa, vou estar do seu ladinho sempre.

- Ai que romântico. – Bella revirou os olhos.

Trouville era um condado da Virginia, que ficava a 120Km de Memphis, Tennessee, nosso destino final. A cidade era relativamente pequena, com 15 mil habitantes, porém uma típica cidade de interior, onde os homens eram caipiras beberrões e as mulheres andavam ao lado deles de cabeça baixa.

O hotel que achamos foi, de longe, o pior hotel em que já ficamos. Mas estávamos sem dinheiro, e pagar 56 dólares por aquela noite, já era muito.

Assim que chegamos no quarto, Alice deu um escândalo por causa do banheiro, e Bella se sentou na nossa cama, olhando pro nada.

- Gente, não vou ficar aqui dentro. – Alice resmungou. – Vou lá pra baixo. Tem um bar aqui em frente, vamos pra lá. Vamos Jasper?

- Vamos, princesa. Vou aproveitar para abastecer o carro – Jasper revirou os olhos e riu.

- Jasper, você é um santo, de aturar essa mimada. – falei. Bella riu.

- Vamos, amor. – Jasper segurou Alice pela cintura e eles saíram porta afora.

Sentei do lado de Bella e olhei para o rosto dela enquanto ela fitava o nada.

- O que foi? – passei as costas da minha mão em suas bochechas. Não resisti.

- Nada. Só estou me sentindo... estranha.

- Porque?

- Não sei.

- Hum... mas sincer...

- Eu odiei o que aquele policial fez comigo sabe? – ela me cortou.

Suspirei.

- Eu também odiei, Bella. Acredite.

- Edward... obrigada por ter me defendido.

- Não quero que agradeça. Se eu não fizesse aquilo eu não ia me perdoar nunca.

- Mas... você se arriscou.

- Por você eu faço tudo, Bella. – respirei fundo e olhei pra baixo. – Mesmo que eu não sinta o retorno disso.

- Edward, eu..

- Não, sério Bella. Deixa. Eu sei que é o seu jeito, eu sei que você não vai mudar. E eu gosto de você assim. – cortei.

- Edward. Cala a boca. – ela riu. – Você nem sabia o que eu ia falar! – ela se sentou no meio da cama, me olhando. – Quero conversar. – ela passou um pedaço de sua franja para trás da orelha.

- Vamos conversar. Mas não me manda calar a boca – eu ri, tirando meus tênis e me sentando no meio da cama, na frente dela.

Ficamos sentados em posição de chinês. Um de frente pro outro.

- Então... – ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça com os lábios comprimidos.

- Então... – eu ri de volta.

- Não sei o que falar. – ela riu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Diz que quer conversar e não tem propósito?

- Edward, você é fogo. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Porque isso?

- Não sei. É que... ah, sei lá... estou envergonhada. – suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas.

Olhei nos olhos dela.

- Mentira, Bella.

- Juro! – ela riu. – E não sei porque, mas estou nervosa. Porra, você...

- Eu o que? – cortei.

- Você me faz sentir... coisas.. que eu nunca senti.

- Como assim? – dei um sorriso torto.

- Vergonha! Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha assim, Edward.

Eu ri.

- Boba… - levei minhas mãos em seu rosto, que já estava quente.

- Tá vendo? Estou quente. – ela sorriu envergonhada, e fugiu seu olhar do meu.

- Esse seu jeito é novo, e... tão encantador..

- Mas eu não quero ter esse jeito... eu não sou assim... – olhei para suas mãos que repousavam em seus joelhos, e seus punhos fechados. Ela estava nervosa e extremamente sem graça.

Eu sorri.

- Mas você estranhamente me deixa assim... – ela pegou na minha mão e deu um beijo devagar. Fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar toda a vergonha.

- Bella... eu te amo...

Ela ficou calada por algum tempo, respirando fundo, ainda com os lábios na minha mão.

- Eu... também. – ela não conseguia falar eu te amo. Pelo menos, não sóbria.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

_Para Ouvir: Omarion – Ice Box_

Senti Bella beijando a palma da minha mão, e passando pros dedos. Dados alguns segundos, meu dedo já estava em sua boca. Engoli seco, mas não me mexi. Queria ver até onde ela ia chegar.

Peguei em sua outra mão, que estava suada. Provavelmente, vinha do nervoso de ter conversado comigo sobre seus sentimentos. O jeito dela era peculiar, porém encantador. Isso me conquistava mais do que tudo.

Seus dentes mordiam meu dedo devagar, não querendo machucar, mas ao mesmo tempo no intuito de me excitar. As vezes minha pele encontrava sua saliva, e sua língua. Tive que apertar o meio de minhas calças, em questão de segundos. Abri meus olhos e ela estava me encarando, com um meio sorriso.

Ela foi se deitando devagar, ainda com meu dedo em sua boca, como se estivesse me puxando, mas de forma diferente. Fiquei de joelhos, mas logo depois estava em cima dela.

Apoiei minhas duas mãos no travesseiro, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, e a beijei. Parti de selinhos, de forma devagar, e puxei seu lábio inferior, chupando-o e sentindo seu gosto. Doce. Perfeita.

Suas mãos foram direto para o meu cabelo, puxando-os com força. Ela levantou os joelhos, e afastou as pernas, fazendo com que eu ficasse entre elas.

Meu coração batia em disparada, e se eu não organizasse meus pensamentos logo, eu ia cometer uma loucura, ou morrer sem ar.

Só ela me dava essa reação. Unicamente ela.

Me apoiei em um dos cotovelos, aproximando nossos corpos. Levei minha mão para o cós da sua calça, e passei minha palma bem devagar, sentindo por inteira a pele em sua barriga, que já estava quente. Percorri o caminho até a cintura.

Bella suspirou devagar, mas de forma tão gostosa, que chegou a ser um gemido fraco.

Subi as mãos no intuito de chegar até seus seios. Eles eram pequenos e extremamente macios. Minha excitação aumentou quando meus dedos encontraram seus bicos.

Ela fechou os olhos e curvou o corpo, levando sua cabeça pra trás e mordendo os lábios. Um conjunto de ações encantador.

- Edward... Eu quero... - ela gemia devagar.

- Eu também, Bella. - passei meu nariz por suas bochechas, e enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, que estava meio coberto por seus cabelos. Que cheiro maravilhoso.

- Agora... - ela sorriu pra mim. - Por favor. - cada gemido que ela dava meu membro se mexia, me causando dor.

- Agora... - grunhi, mordendo seu pescoço com força.

Meu celular começou a tocar.

- Ignora. - ela falou rápido, quase sem ar.

- Uhum... - levei minhas mãos paras o botão de sua calça, abrindo-o rapidamente. Suas mãos pequenas já estavam abrindo o zíper do meu jeans.

Me levantei, puxando rápido sua calça jeans apertada, que marcava a forma de suas pernas de forma deliciosa.

Ela era tão leve, que acabei puxando seu corpo um pouco mais pra baixo, tirando sua cabeça do travesseiro e deixando alguns fios de cabelo ainda repousando neles. Bella riu.

Fiquei olhando seu baixo ventre e sua calcinha lilás com as barrinhas brancas que cabia perfeitamente em suas curvas. Mordi meus lábios e suspirei alto. Ela ficou olhando pra mim enquanto balançava de um lado para o outro uma de suas pernas.

- Essa merda desse celular. - ela colocou a mão nos olhos, perdendo a concentração com o barulho.

- Vou atender. Apesar de que deixar você de calcinha assim, só me dá mais vontade de tacar esse celular pela janela.

Bella riu novamente. Peguei meu celular no meu bolso.

- O que é?

- _Edward, onde vocês estão?_ - Alice gritou. Ao fundo tinha muito barulho.

- Estamos no quarto, Alice.

- _Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum_.

- É. Isso mesmo. Obrigada por interromper. O que você quer?

- _Nada.. é que estamos no bar, e... tá tendo noite de talentos. Pensamos se você poderia vir tocar, e consequentemente ganharmos uma graninha. Estamos precisando não é? _

Suspirei MUITO alto. Fiquei frustrado.

- É. Estamos indo. Nos espera. - na hora que falei isso, Bella pegou o travesseiro ao lado e colocou no rosto, dando um suspiro longo. Desliguei e joguei o celular na cama de Alice.

- O que foi? - ela falou com a cabeça por debaixo do travesseiro.

- Vai ter noite de Talentos no bar aqui da frente. Vale dinheiro. Alice achou que eu deveria ir.

- Uhum. - O travesseiro se mexia de acordo com os lábios dela. - Então vamos. - seu colo se mexia pra cima e pra baixo, pela respiração forte.

- Não senhora, Isabella Swan. Antes quero terminar uma coisa.

A respiração dela então parou e o travesseiro instantaneamente parou de se mexer. Ela o tirou de cima de seu rosto, e olhou pra mim.

- O que?

- Calada, Isabella.

Fui com meu corpo um pouco mais pra trás e me abaixei, dando um beijo demorado em seu umbigo. Minhas mãos envolveram suas coxas, e apertei com força, deixando marcas dos meus dedos naquela pele que era minha, unicamente minha. Ela entendeu o recado e levantou seus braços, segurando as pontas do travesseiro que estava acima de sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

Desci meus beijos, chegando em seu baixo ventre, e puxei o ar, sentindo o cheiro inebriante do sexo molhado de Isabella. Meu membro se mexeu novamente, querendo lutar com a minha calça. Mas não tínhamos tempo pra isso. O prazer agora seria somente dela.

Chegando aonde eu queria, passei a língua devagar por toda a extensão. Bella abriu a boca e gemeu bem baixo. Apertei suas coxas novamente, fazendo ela se contorcer. Sorri.

Passei a língua mais uma vez, de forma mais rápida, e seu gemido correspondeu igualmente. Foi mais rápido. Dei um beijo demorado, sugando cada pedaço e sentindo cada gosto que Isabella emanava. Eu podia ficar ali, me alimentando dela para sempre. O gemido dela dessa vez foi bem mais alto, me animando mais.

- Oh, _fuck_, Edward... - ela disse entre os gemidos.

- Xiu, baby. Calada. - eu disse quando parei o que estava fazendo.

- Ah, não pára...

- Quem manda aqui sou eu. - me senti buscando meus intintos primitivos. Mais uma reação que Bella trouxe em mim.

Passei meus dedos pela região de seu clitóris, e logo depois a penetrei com eles, devagar. Fiquei de joelhos novamente, e engatinhei até seus seios, sem tirar meus dedos de onde estavam.

Mordi seu bico esquerdo, tirando um grito abafado dela. Aumentei o ritmo dos meus dedos, completamente molhados e cobertos de seu líquido delicioso.

- Edward, não para senão eu te mato.

- Não vou parar baby... - passei minha língua pelo bico, e mordi novamente. Dei beijos em toda extensão de seu seio.

- _Oh god_, Edward...

Cada vez que a voz dela entrava em meus ouvidos, estimulava meus dedos. O ritmo já estava muito rápido.

- Tá chegando... - suas mãos já enrolavam todo o lençol da cama.

- Chega pra mim, anjo... - falei sussurrando, indo para o seu pescoço.

Em poucos segundos, o corpo de Bella se tremeu por inteiro, e senti suas paredes apertarem meus dedos, deixando-os altamente molhados.

- Putaquipariu, Edward Cullen. - ela suspirou alto, dando ainda pequenas tremidas.

Fiquei por um tempo ao lado de Bella, vendo ela se recuperar. Ela sorria, colocava a mão no rosto, olhava pra mim, olhava pro teto, suspirava, ria e olhava pra mim novamente. Dei um beijo em sua testa, um pouco suada.

- Que delícia... - ela falou baixo.

- Em retribuição à rua escura de Washington. - sorri e me deitei de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e meu rosto na mão.

- Eu não queria ir. - ela fez bico.

- Nem eu. Mas estamos precisando do dinheiro. Ainda temos que passar no carro, tenho que pegar meu violão antes de irmos.

- Vou me vestir. - ela disse se levantando.

A puxei pelo braço fazendo com que se deitasse novamente. Ela sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - olhei pra ela e sorri. - Só pra falar de novo que te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. Com todas as letras. Eu - te - amo.

Agora eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

**Trouville, Virginia – Estacionamento do Red Rough Inn**

00:02

Descemos o elevador e fomos para o estacionamento do hotel. Estava com pena do meu carro, ele era o único Mustang, o único carro bonito em meio a caminhões e carretas cheios de lama.

Abri a mala para pegar o violão e Bella se encostou no carro, com os braços cruzados, me olhando e sorrindo. Minhas três paixões juntas em um raio de menos de um metro. Bella, meu violão e meu carro. Ela olhava cada ação que eu fazia e continuava sorrindo.

- O que foi? – falei.

- Nada. – ela sorriu.

- Tá feliz é? – olhei pra cima e sorri de volta enquanto tirava algumas coisas da mala.

- Uhum. Feliz também porque finalmente vou te ver tocar. Já que no Gilo's você se preocupou em beijar uma mulher de cabelos azuis. Fala sério, azul?

- Você ainda se lembra disso?

- Lembro. – ela abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente pensando que tinha falado besteira.

- Confessa que você já me queria naquela época.

- Edward, eu já falei um eu te amo assim, na cara dura. Você ainda quer que eu me abra mais hoje?

Tirei o violão, fechei a mala e me aproximei de Bella, imprensando-a no carro.

- De você eu quero tudo. – dei um beijo no pescoço dela.

- Foco, Edward. – ela brincou.

- É, eu tô precisando de um urgente. - respirei fundo.

* * *

**Trouville, Virginia – The Redneck's Bar**

00:19

_Para Ouvir __: Kings Of Leon – Dusty_

A música tocava no bar de forma muito alta, desrespeitando o fato de que hoje era uma segunda feira normal, e já passavam de meia noite.

O bar se compunha unicamente por homens, e todos ditos "caipiras". Daqueles bem peões mesmo. Blusa listrada, boné sujo, barba pra fazer, beberrões e que não perdiam uma boa piada. Bella e Alice simplesmente destoavam dali. Não preciso nem falar que vários olhares estavam rolando. Jasper já parecia irritado.

As garçonetes, coitadas, eram de dar pena. Meninas jovens, dos seus 17, 18 anos, que volta e meia tinham a bunda alvo de mãos sacanas. Totalizavam 8 delas.

O dono do bar, um homem todo de branco e um chapéu de caubói, sentava em uma mesa exclusiva, e era servido sem nem precisar pedir. Ao seu lado tinham dois homens fortes, parecendo dois capangas. Ele analisava todas as mulheres dali e não tolerava brigas dentro de seu bar. Muito disso, devido a ele carregar sua própria arma consigo, aonde quer que fosse.

Ou seja, estávamos em um inferno.

- Finalmente, já estava indo lá buscar vocês, pombinhos. – Alice disse com uma caneca de cerveja na mão.

- Que pombinhos o que, Alice. – Bella sentou no banco alto de uma mesinha que Jasper pegou para nós, e levantou o braço chamando o garçom. O mais engraçado da cena toda é que o assento do banco era da altura dos seios de Bella. Ela teve que se impulsionar pra subir. Eu ri.

- Edward, porque vocês demoraram então?

- Porque Bella quis tomar banho. – respondi prontamente.

- O cabelo dela não está molhado. – Jasper jogou.

- Eu lavo meu cabelo dia sim, dia não. – Bella respondeu, visivelmente irritada porque ainda estava com o braço levantado, e nada de garçom. – O que se faz para beber aqui?

- Vai-se até o bar. – Alice respondeu, já bastante alta e rindo.

- E daonde vocês arrumaram tanto dinheiro pra ficar bebendo? – rebati.

- Baby. – Alice veio em minha direção e bateu a mão na mesa. – Estamos no interior da Virginia. – ela riu. – A cerveja aqui é mais barata do que água! – ela gargalhou alto.

- Também, um pulgueiro desse. - Bella disse séria, se levantando para pegar sua cerveja.

- Ok, e como faço pra tocar logo, recebermos o dinheiro e ir embora?

- Basta falar com ele ali. - Alice apontou para o dono do bar, o homem de branco.

- Oh, _good_. - resmunguei.

- Deixa de ser covarde, Edward. - Alice deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- Ok, baby, nada mais de bebidas por hoje. - Jasper tirou o copo da mão de Alice, fazendo com que ela resmungasse e fizesse um bico.

- Ela é muito fofa não é? - Jasper falou pegando nas bochechas de Alice e olhando pra mim.

- Ô. Muito. - apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e acendi um cigarro.

- Voltei. Toma Edward - Bella me entregou uma caneca de cerveja. - Beba com moderação. - Ela sorriu.

- Digo o mesmo de você, senhorita _um all-star no pé_.

- Não fale do meu all star amarelo. - ela parou de beber e me encarou séria. - Ainda não superei a perda.

Eu ri, dando um gole maior na minha cerveja, colocando o copo na mesa e me levantando.

- Vou lá.

- Lá aonde? - Bella disse antes de colocar o copo na boca novamente.

- Explica a ela, Alice. - me afastei da mesa.

Andei o bar inteiro, na direção do tal homem de branco. Não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça o fato de que ele estava com uma arma ali.

- Boa Noite. - falei dando minha mão em forma de comprimento.

- Boa Noite, filho. - falando com um charuto na boca, ele pegou minha mão e sacudiu com força, apertando forte. Lembrei do meu pai. Ele dizia que isso era aperto de homem. Homem que aperta fraco não é homem.

- Eu soube que está tendo uma noite de talentos, valendo dinheiro.

- Sim, está. Quer participar?

- Na realidade, sim.

- E o que o jovem faz? - ele bebeu um líquido que vinha em um copo pequeno. Provavelmente tequila. Levantou o braço e estalou os dedos, prontamente uma das meninas que serviam se sentou no colo dele.

- Eu sou músico, toco violão.

- Hum, mais que maravilha! - ele falou, olhando pros seus capangas que sorriram logo depois, provavelmente puxando o saco. - E o que você toca?

- De tudo um pouco.. Rock, blues...

- O que quer tocar hoje?

- Posso tocar algo meu?

- Meu filho, DEVE. O palco é seu. Se for aplaudido, te garanto 200 dólares.

- Ok. Obrigado.

Voltei para a mesa aonde estavam e peguei meu violão.

- E aí, tudo certo? - Jasper falou, abraçado com Alice.

- Tudo sim, vou para o palco agora.

- Boa Sorte. - Bella falou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Valeu. - dei um gole na cerveja dela e saí.

Subi ao palco extremamente nervoso. Já não tocava a dias, e não estava acostumado com aquele público, ainda mais quando 50% deles tinham armas e eram caipiras teimosos.

O palco deveria ser a única coisa que o dono realmente investiu naquele bar. Tinham algumas luzes, até luzes coloridas. Provavelmente as meninas dançavam ali.

Me sentei e comecei os primeiros acordes. Ninguém prestava atenção em mim, somente Bella, Alice, Jasper, o dono do bar, e... todas as garçonetes. Percebi que Bella olhou em volta meio incomodada quando todas começaram a cochichar.

A única coisa que me importava era Bella. Só tinha olhos pra ela. Toquei e cantei olhando pra ela o tempo inteiro. Ela sorria meio envergonhada, tentando disfarçar, até porque Alice estava enchendo o saco olhando para nós dois.

Chegando perto do final da música, vi Jasper se movimentando para pegar mais bebidas. Os dois capangas do dono do bar se aproximaram de Bella e Alice, e minha vontade era de parar tudo na mesma hora e tirar aqueles dois urubus de cima delas.  
Cortei até a última estrofe da música. Agradeci, e por um milagre, todos que estavam ali dentro bateram palmas. Inclusive o dono. No momento em que desci, o homem enorme, de roupa branca veio em minha direção, me impedindo de saber o que estava rolando na conversa da mesa. Que vontade de gritar pra Jasper pra ele voltar logo e não deixar aqueles dois em cima delas.

- Meu filho, meus parabéns! Aqui estão os seus 200 dólares. Se quiser tocar mais uma agora, fique a vontade!

- Agora não, muito obrigado. Quem sabe mais tarde.

- Você que sabe. - ele sorriu.

Fui imediatamente para a mesa, e os capangas já haviam saído. Ver Bella e Alice rindo e cochichando, de certa forma me aliviou. Eles não tinham falado nada demais pra elas.

- Sério, vamos Bella? Você tem coragem? - Alice gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- Óbvio porque não? E precisamos muito desse dinheiro. - ela disse olhando suas unhas curtas que já estavam querendo crescer.

- Então... Vamos? Oh _god_, Jasper vai me matar. - ela ria.

- Jasper vai matar porque? - cheguei na mesa e encarei as duas. - O que vocês vão aprontar?

- Edward, o dono do bar nos achou lindas, e quer que a gente dance pra ele... Por 1000 dólares. - Bella respondeu, parecendo despreocupada, mas ela sabia que eu estava me mordendo por dentro.

- Vocês não vão. - falei entredentes.

- Edward, são MIL DÓLARES. Você tem noção do que é isso?

- Quem esse homem pensa que é? - olhei com ódio para o lado e os capangas dele estavam me olhando.

- Ô idiota. - Alice me pegou pelo braço e falou baixo. - Ele é o prefeito. Manda em tudo aqui.

Suspirei. Jasper voltou com as bebidas.

- Que caras são essas? - ele disse segurando a caneca.

- Essas duas. Argh! - dei uma porrada na mesa.

- Quer vocês queiram, quer não, a gente vai dançar. - Alice puxou Bella pelo braço e foram de encontro às garçonetes, para pegar a roupa. Só de imaginar Bella com um short do tamanho do das meninas, me fazia subir um ódio fora do comum.

- Não to acreditando. - Jasper disse sem se mover.

- Nem eu. - sentei no banco alto, incrédulo, querendo destruir tudo na minha frente.

Bella e Alice entraram no camarim, e agora era só fazer a contagem regressiva pra minha total desgraça.

Vinte minutos depois elas saíram, rindo com as meninas, e com a mesma roupa que elas vestiam. Bella de short curto preto e uma blusinha branca. Alice igual. Bella estava irresistível.

O problema era que não só pra mim, e sim, para todos os homens do bar, que viraram os olhares pra elas, e assobiaram sem dó nem piedade. Bella e Alice não sentiam vergonha nenhuma. Alice tudo bem, pois estava bêbada. Mas Bella... Bom, Bella era uma artista nata.

Senti vontade de socar cada uma das cabeças que acompanhavam o caminhar delas até o palco.

Jasper me olhou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e olhou pro lado contrário do palco, querendo evitar de olhar Alice daquele jeito.

- É, taí sua princesinha... – brinquei.

- Ela é princesa quando quer, cara... – Jasper olhou sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Ei, ela é minha irmã. Quer cessar os comentários?

- Desculpa. – ele riu. – Mas é inevitável.

Fomos interrompidos pela música alta que começou a tocar.

_Para Ouvir__: Britney Spears - Ooh Ooh Baby _

Nas primeiras batidas da música elas faziam como se fossem poses, sorrindo uma pra outra. Bella levantou os braços e rebolava com o quadril para um lado e para o outro devagar, de forma sexy. Tortura número 1. O movimento de seus braços dava ênfase para o tamanho de seus seios, que não eram grandes, mas eram perfeitos para mim. A blusa marcava bem o corpo dela, e o movimento de sua cintura. Pensar que esse corpo a algumas horas atrás, estava embaixo do meu, completamente meu, completamente entregue a mim.

_Sua voz é como música para os meus ouvidos  
Soa suave e o mundo apenas desaparece  
Me leve as alturas e apenas desapareça com meus medos  
Quando você está comigo  
Oh garoto, são as batidas do meu coração que eu escuto  
_  
Tortura número 2. Minha boca não fechava. Minha respiração já estava ofegante. Sem eu nem ao mesmo perceber. Suas pernas, por ter estudado dança, eram bastante torneadas, e ela sabia disso, pois fazia questão de mostrá-las. Cheguei a me perguntar se ela estava fazendo aquilo não só pelos 1000 dólares, e sim, também querendo me atormentar. O olhar que ela me deu quando passou as mãos pelo tronco, pelos seios e logo depois levando para os cabelos, confirmou o que eu estava pensando. Ela SIM, queria me deixar maluco.

O dono do bar e recém descoberto prefeito, estava sentado na mesa de frente para o palco agora. Iam ser os 1000 dólares mais suados que eu já recebi na minha vida. Era difícil ver todos os olhares masculinos em algo que era unicamente meu. Tortura número 3.

Me foquei em algo mais importante. Bella dançando. Precisei me recompor no banco. Principalmente segurar algo que se mexia entre minhas pernas.

_Você tem alguma coisa que eu realmente quero e  
Venha aqui, nós nem precisamos nos conversar e  
Deite-se e me deixe falar o que eu estou pensando  
Porque eu gosto de você, porque eu gosto de você_

A legião masculina se animou mais ainda quando elas resolveram dançar... juntas. Bella colocou a mão na cintura de Alice, e Alice fez o mesmo. As duas rebolaram até o chão, olhando uma no olho da outra. Os homens foram à loucura. E eu, à insanidade total. Estava com muita raiva. Parei até de olhar. Até porque a imagem de minha irmã se agarrando com a mulher que eu amava era meio bizarra.

Jasper já estava com os cotovelos na mesa, e as mãos cobrindo os olhos, sentado de lado para o palco. Ele realmente não queria ver. Levantou o rosto, e estava completamente vermelho de raiva. Ele estava com piores sentimentos que o meu. Eu pelo menos estava com tesão por ver Bella dançando. Mas Jasper não, ele estava com muito ódio. Nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito.

- Cara, me segura. – ele falou com os olhos vermelhos, que se igualavam à cor de sua pele.

- Jazz, calma. – falei empurrando a caneca de chopp pra ele.

- Mais alguns segundos aqui dentro e eu acho que mato todos esses caipiras. – a boca dele tremia, com os dentes cerrados.

- E eu achei que eu tinha ciúme. – ri baixo.

- Você não tem noção do que eu sinto pela sua irmã, não é? – Jasper falou baixo, tentando ignorar a música e os gritos dos homens.

- Alguma, só.

- Nunca amei mulher nenhuma. Achei que amava. Só descobri o amor agora. Alice é minha alma gêmea, Edward. Algo que eu senti, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

- Fico feliz por saber que minha irmã tem alguém assim na vida dela. - dei um gole na minha cerveja.

- Se ela quiser e permitir, eu juro que vou ser o homem perfeito pra ela, Ed. Não vou decepcioná-la jamais. Não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupado. Eu confio em você.

- Sorte a minha que quis pegar as bebidas para você no show do Daughtry. Você me recompensou de forma infinitamente maior. Me deu Alice.

Eu sorri, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Mas é sério cara, me segura. Se eu ver um desses caipiras sabichões olharem pra Alice, eu vou pirar aqui dentro.

- Calma, tá acabando.

Fomos interrompidos por Bella, carregando os 1000 dólares na mão e se sentando no banco alto novamente.

- Há! Foi muito fácil essa. – ela pegou o dinheiro e entregou pra mim.

- Cadê Alice? – Jasper perguntou prontamente.

- Tava ali conversando com a Sue. – Bella respondeu apontando com o queixo. Jasper olhou e Alice acenou dizendo que já ia.

- Assim que ela voltar vamos dar o fora daqui. – Jasper falou terminando sua cerveja.

- Porque? – Bella perguntou sorrindo. Ela estava com uns pingos de suor na testa, de ter dançado, e até aquilo me deixava maluco.

- Por nada, Bella. – respondi revirando os olhos. – Pra vocês duas está ótimo, vocês viraram a atenção desse bar.

- Vai começar de babaquice? – ela me olhou séria.

- Babaquice foi isso que acabou de acontecer. - apontei pro palco.

- Ai, Edward, sinceramente? Fala com a minha mão. – ela pulou do banco, mostrando a mão pra mim, e dirigiu-se ao bar.

- O que aquele cara tá fazendo? – Jasper falou levantando o corpo e olhando para onde Alice estava.

Alice estava tentando sair de perto de um homem que estava dando em cima dela. Ela falava, sorria, tentando ser simpática, e ele, não desistia. Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar, quando, assim que deu as costas pra ele, ele a puxou, dando um beijo a força.

Jasper levantou tão rápido que acabou jogando a mesa longe, com todos os nossos copos, molhando um pouco a minha camisa. O barulho de vidro barato no chão, chamou a atenção de todos. Parti atrás dele.

- Jasper, calma!

- O que você tem na cabeça? Quem mandou você dirigir a palavra e principalmente beijar a minha mulher? – Jasper fechou os punhos, levantou o peito e começou a encarar o homem que tinha dado o tapa em Alice. – Quer morrer? QUER?

- Jasper, segura cara. – tentei segurar os braços dele, mas foi em vão.

Os capangas já tinham levantado e vinham em nossa direção. Bella estava parada encostada no balcão, olhando tudo. Fiquei de olho nela para que não acontecesse o que aconteceu com Alice.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – um dos capangas falou, tentando se colocar entre Jasper e o caipira.

- Esse cara não tem amor a vida. – Jasper tentava passar por cima do capanga, óbvio que não estava conseguindo.

- O que ele fez? – o capanga perguntou.

- Esse maluco beijou a namorada dele, cara. – respondi tentando apaziguar um pouco, porque Jasper não conseguia nem falar. Ele estava com o olho vidrado no tal homem, os olhos brilhando de tanto ódio.

- Babaca.. – Jasper falou pro capanga.

- Abaixa a asinha, que aqui nesse bar não tem briga! – o capanga respondeu. – Vamos acalmar os ânimos.

- Jasper, sério cara. Ele tá bêbado. Esquece. - falei.

Bella veio rápido, pegou Alice que estava em pânico pela mão, e foram até o balcão de bebidas.

- Nunca que eu vou esquecer o que esse idiota fez. – ele falou entredentes.

- Meu filho, vamos parar com isso. – o capanga acompanhava os movimentos de Jasper, impedindo qualquer contato com o homem.

- Jasper, vamos. - falei.

Jasper então murchou a pose um pouco, respirou fundo e aos poucos foi se afastando, mas ainda olhando para o bêbado.

- Vamos embora. – ele disse seco.

Nos viramos para pagar a conta no balcão. Dei o dinheiro, e me surpreendi por ter pago apenas 20 dólares pelo tanto que bebemos. Assim que pagamos, fomos para a porta do bar. O bêbado se aproximou novamente de Jasper.

- Corno. – ele falou.

Jasper só se virou e deu um soco na cara dele, instantaneamente.

Só vi Jazz caindo por cima dele, dando inúmeros socos. Ele correspondia, mas Jasper era muito mais forte do que ele.

Os capangas vieram correndo e puxaram Jasper de cima do homem. Alice veio correndo e o abraçou pela cintura. Essa foi a única coisa que o acalmou.

- Baby, eu te amo, pára. Fica calmo. – Alice dava beijinhos em Jasper, que ainda tava com a cara amarrada, mas logo depois melhorou.

Bella riu da cena e revirou os olhos.

- Vocês são muito gays. - ela riu me olhando.

- Olha, vocês já causaram problemas demais hoje, acho melhor se retirarem. - um dos capangas se aproximou e nos falou.

- Com certeza. Vamos embora por favor? - falei pro pessoal.

* * *

**Trouville, Virginia – Red Rough Inn**

04:38

- Boa Noite meus amores. Estou tão feliz que agora temos dinheiro. - Alice disse se cobrindo junto com Jasper, e ligando a TV. Ela só dormia com a TV ligada, mania que pegou desde pequena, quando dormia na frente do sofá. A luz já estava apagada e eu estava encostado na janela fumando meu cigarro. Bella estava deitada, olhando para o teto.

Terminei meu cigarro, olhando pra rua de terra que tinha na frente do hotel. Como aquela cidade era feia. Os postes com luzes amarelas, alguns até apagados. Homens bêbados terminando sua noite de bebedeira, voltando pras suas casas. Era um lugar deprimente. Joguei o cigarro fora, fechando a janela e a cortina.

Andei até a televisão e ameacei desligar.

- Deixa ligada, Edward. - Alice falou com a boca enfiada no travesseiro, e de olhos fechados. Jasper já estava roncando.

Escovei meus dentes, lavei o rosto e me olhei no espelho. Eu teria que ter muito auto-controle pra dormir ao lado de Bella depois de tudo que tinha acontecido hoje. Eu tinha experimentado ela. Eu a vi dançando daquele jeito, e ela com certeza fez alguns movimentos de propósito. Se eu tivesse um calmante, eu acho que eu tomava.

Enxuguei meu rosto com a toalha, e apaguei a luz do banheiro, fechando a porta.

Deitei na cama e me cobri com outro cobertor que tinha em cima da cama. Bella tirou os olhos da TV e o dedo na boca, coisa que percebi que ela sempre fazia quando via TV, e olhou pra mim.

- Porque está se cobrindo com outro cobertor? - ela disse muito baixo.

- Porque... Sei lá. - parei de me cobrir.

- Se cobre junto comigo... - ela me olhava nos olhos.

- Mas Alice e Jasp..

- Deixa eles pensarem o que quiserem. - ela cortou, levando o dedo novamente na boca e virando-se pra TV.

Sorri.

Puxei o cobertor dela e me cobri. Tortura nº 4 da noite. Ou seria 5? Já estava perdido, e do jeito que essa menina era, eu acho que chegaria a um número infinito.

Fiquei acompanhando o programa que passava na TV. Estava no noticiário. Na hora do intervalo apareceu uma propaganda que falava "Visite Los Angeles". Suspirei e Bella percebeu. Ela olhou novamente pra mim.

- Nós vamos chegar lá. - ela sorriu.

- Eu sei. - sorri de volta, deitando de lado e apoiando meu cotovelo esquerdo no colchão.

Bella começou a olhar pro teto. Durante um longo tempo.

- O que foi? - perguntei baixo.

- O teto está entupido de infiltrações. Sério, tá bizarro, olha.

Eu olhei.

- Tá nojento. - ela fez uma cara de nojo.

- Hotel barato é assim mesmo. Temos que agüentar. - sorri baixo.

- Ainda bem que conseguimos o dinheiro.

- Pff.. Não me lembre disso.

- Do que? - ela tirou o olho da infiltração e me olhou novamente.

- Você... Dançando.

- Ai, não quero entrar nessa discussão de novo, Edward. Eu fiz pelo dinheiro. Somente isso.

- Eu sei... Não é disso que eu estou falando. - dei um sorriso torto e levei minha mão ao rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha com meu dedo indicador.

- É o que então? - ela tentava me decifrar, olhando pra cantos do meu rosto.

- Você... Estava deliciosa. - respondi baixo.

- Ah! - ela riu baixo. - Pára. - ela corou.

- Tô falando sério. - olhei pra ela e a tensão sexual deu boas vindas à gente. Estava ficando fora do controle já. Tínhamos que resolver isso muito rápido.

- Vamos dormir, Edward. Amanhã temos que ir pra Memphis. - ela percebeu e resolveu tomar partido da situação.

- Vamos. Ou pelo menos vou tentar... - suspirei.

- Se comporte... - ela levantou o tronco e me deu um selinho demorado. - Boa noite. - ela sorriu depois que nossos lábios desgrudaram. - Tudo que demora pra acontecer, quando acontece esbarra na perfeição.

Dei um sorriso torto.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso. Ainda mais com você. Boa noite, linda.

* * *

**Trouville, Virginia – Estacionamento do Red Rough Inn**

09:00

- Gente, vocês não acham que estamos saindo cedo demais não? - falei.

- Edward, estamos atrasados. Não era nem pra gente ter passado essa noite aqui. Quer chegar depois em Los Angeles? - Alice disse enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa dentro do bagageiro.

- Não. Mas só acho que poderíamos ter saído mais tarde.

Bella estava sentada no meio fio de um canteiro, fumando, e de óculos escuros. De mal humor, óbvio. Depois de um boa noite perfeito, o bom dia foi desastroso. Mas eu já estava me acostumando, e nem dirigi a palavra a ela. Do contrário, já achava até engraçado.

- Quem vai dirigir? - Jasper perguntou.

- Pode ser você? Estou com muito sono. - entreguei a chave pra ele.

- Pode sim. Falta muito pouco para chegarmos em Memphis mesmo. - Jasper disse colocando seu chapéu.

- Qual será nossa trilha sonora?

- Nenhuma. - Bella disse se levantando, pisando em seu cigarro e abrindo a porta do carro pra entrar.

Eu ri. Até o mal humor dela me encantava.

Jasper deu partida no carro, e Alice deu um beijo no ombro dele.

- Cof.._gay_!..ff. - Bella fingiu uma tosse.

- Bella, vai à merda. - Alice riu.

- Cheguei! - Bella se levantou e deu um tapa na cabeça de Alice.

- Idiota. - Alice riu de novo.

E agora íamos rumo a Memphis. A cidade de ninguém menos que o rei do rock. Elvis Presley. Não preciso nem falar o quanto estava animado.

* * *

_Eu sei que eu demoro pra postar aqui, é que tenho que ficar editando tuuudo bonitinho do orkut pra cá, e dá um trabalhinho básico._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Reviews? :)_


	7. Chapter 6 Tennessee Part One

**CAPÍTULO IV – TENNESSEE**

**PoV Edward**

Abri a janela, deixando o vento entrar no carro e bagunçar meus cabelos ainda mais. Alice ligou o rádio, deixando na estação local.

_Para Ouvir__: Elvis Presley vs JXL - A Little Less Conversation_

"_Galera, para quem não sabe, a semana Elvis está em seu terceiro dia! Muuuita festa está rolando e os ingressos para Graceland estão com 50% de desconto! Aproveitem! E com vocês, um dos últimos remixes feito das música do nosso rei, boa tarde Memphis, boa tarde Elvis!"_ - o locutor falou.

_Um pouco menos de conversa, um pouco mais de ação, por favor  
Todo este aborrecimento não está me satisfazendo  
Um pouco mais de mordida e um pouco menos de latido  
Um pouco menos de briga e um pouco mais de faísca.  
Feche sua boca e abra seu coração e, garota, satisfaça-me  
Satisfaça-me, querida._

Jasper acelerou e vimos a placa que dizia: "_Bem vindos ao Tennessee. Please, love me tender_." Eu ri. A cidade estava muito ensolarada, e as pessoas andavam animadas pelas ruas. "_Elvis Week_", dizia uma faixa enorme escrita em praticamente todos os postes. Eles respiravam Elvis. Ele devia ser a economia principal deles.

- _Come on, come on_! - Bella levantou do assento, acompanhando a música.

- _Come on, come on_! - Alice complementou dançando no banco.

Jasper ria, e eu só olhava, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Essa música foi feita como se fosse minha para Bella. A letra era perfeita. Elvis era um gênio.

Bella estava com um rabo de cavalo alto e um Rayban vermelho, combinando com sua blusa. Ela fazia um biquinho e mexia os ombros, a cabeça, e o rabo de cavalo acompanhava.

- Bella! - Alice gritou alto.

- O que foi? - Bella falou ainda de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça e o rabo de cavalo ao som da música.

- Você não está sendo nossa guia! Cadê a história de Memphis? - Alice deu uma escova para Bella como se fosse o microfone.

- Hey! O meu microfone é mais bonito! - ela mostrou o seu microfone imaginário. - Ele é azul. - ela fez uma cara de metida.

Ok, eu já estava começando a gargalhar. Como ela me divertia! Bella trazia em mim todas as emoções possíveis e imaginárias.

- _Oh my god_, perdi o guia! - Bella procurava no banco do carro.

- Deve estar por aqui. - falei.

Ela ficou de joelhos no banco, e curvou seu corpo para a parte de trás do assento, para procurar nas bolsas. Seu bumbum estava a milímetros do meu rosto. Por um pouco não apertei.

- Achei-ê! - ela jogou o guia no meu colo.

- Toma, ele é todo seu. - entreguei rindo.

- Muito obrigada. - ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. - Bom, vamos às informações. - ela tossiu.

- "Memphis é uma cidade do Tennessee, sudoeste do estado". duh. - ela revirou os olhos. - Tem cerca de 680 mil habitantes. Foi fundada em 1819. Ficou mundialmente conhecida por causa de Elvis Presley que morou na cidade de 1948 até 1977, data de sua morte. A mansão Graceland é hoje um dos principais pontos turisticos da cidade com visitação de 600 mil pessoas por ano, além das duas estátuas em homenagem ao rei do rock.

- E nós vamos visitar tudo isso. - falei empolgado.

- Posso continuar? - ela tirou os olhos do guia e olhou pra mim.

- À vontade, daminha. - falei com cinismo.

- A cidade de Memphis é considerada por muitos como uma das mais importantes cidades dos EUA em relação a música.

- Ok, quero morar aqui. - falei quando vi as inúmeras lojas de discos e barzinhos enquanto Jasper dirigia pelas ruas.

- Falou, Edward. - Bella revirou os olhos. - Não se esqueça que Los Angeles te espera, baby! - Bella sorriu pra mim.

- Não esqueço mesmo. - sorri.

A cidade é tão confusa, que demoramos quase 1 hora, junto com o trânsito que estava, para chegar até o hotel que tínhamos visto na Internet.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee - Peabody Memphis Hotel **

15:33

- Bom Dia, bem vindos ao Peabody Memphis Hotel! - o atendente falou.

- Bom Dia, nós queremos 2 quartos. - Alice falou, tirando o óculos e colocando em cima do balcão. Jasper e ela agora queriam um quarto separado, o que estava me deixando em estado de extrema felicidade. Eu e Bella ficaríamos sozinhos, finalmente.

Assim que Alice falou isso, Bella olhou pra mim, meio envergonhada, e mordeu o lábio do lado direito.

- Srta. Desculpe-me, mas se a senhora não fez reserva, não temos garantia de quartos. Por causa da Semana Elvis, estamos completamente esgotados.

Alice bufou.

- Não tem nenhum? - ela tentou.

- Bom, como estamos perto da hora do check-out, eu vou olhar aqui no sistema se alguém vai sair. A senhorita pode esperar só um minutinho?

- Claro. - Alice sorriu. Cordial como sempre.

- Vou ali pegar alguns mapas e cupons de desconto. - Bella saiu, tentando fugir do silêncio que estávamos.

Jasper abraçou Alice, e eu fiquei ali, de vela, ao lado deles esperando no balcão.

O Hotel Peabody era bem conhecido em Memphis. Todo decorado em madeira escura, dando um toque interiorano, mesmo no meio da cidade. Lemos na internet que ele era bastante visitado. No jardim atrás dele, havia um lago enorme, com muitos patos. Pessoas de fora iam até lá só para tirar fotos dos patos.

Tinha também uma piscina interna, que ficava aberta a madrugada inteira, e o som de conversa, de piano, dava um toque sutil ao hotel.

- Senhorita, teremos só um quarto disponível depois das quatro horas. - o recepcionista falou.

Alice bufou novamente.

- Vou procurar outro hotel. - ela disse então.

- Senhorita, desculpe atrapalhar, mas tens noção do que é a Semana Elvis? - ele perguntou.

- Er... Não. - ela respondeu.

- Memphis INTEIRA pára na Semana Elvis. Vai ser impossível a senhora achar outro quarto. São muitas festividades.- ele completou. - Graceland, que tem a entrada muito cara, fica com 50% de desconto. Todo mundo quer ir lá.

- Amor, é melhor pegarmos esse quarto mesmo. - Jasper respondeu fazendo carinho no cabelo de Alice.

- Tudo bem, ficamos com esse.

- Duas camas de casal? Porque podemos colocar uma de casal e duas de solteiro se preferir. - o filho da puta falou.

- E então, Edward? - Alice me olhou com um sorriso debochado. - Quer ficar na cama de solteiro, já que não tem nada com Bella?

- É... Pode ser. - eu não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Então. Uma cama de casal e duas de solteiro. - Alice falou rindo. A idiota sabia. Mas ela queria me ouvir eu falar. E isso ela não ia conseguir.

- Peguei vários cupons de desconto. - Bella se aproximou.

- Bella, você e Edward vão dormir em camas de solteiro, tudo bem? Consegui isso pra vocês. Melhor do que dormir em cama de casal, não é? - Alice falou rindo.

- Nossa, BEM melhor. Obrigada, Alice! - Bella respondeu, passando a mão por seus cabelos. Eu adorava quando ela fazia isso.

Eu ri. Internamente.

Esperamos até quatro e meia, e subimos com nossas malas pro quarto. O cômodo era enorme, tinha até uma salinha a parte.

- Preciso seriamente dormir. - falei jogando minha mala no chão e me jogando em cima da cama de solteiro.

- Idem. - disse Bella.

- Nós também estamos cansados. - Jasper disse, ainda abraçado com Alice.

- Vocês não se desgrudam não? - Bella falou enquanto pegava um copo de água no frigobar.

- Não. - Alice sorriu e olhou pra Jasper, que prontamente deu um selinho nela.

- Aaai meu Deeeeus. Que nojo. - Bella mexeu a cabeça e sorriu, mas logicamente, zoando o casal.

E isso foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair no sono.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee - Peabody Memphis Hotel **

23:40

- Edward... EDWARD! - Bella me sacudiu.

- Oi.. - falei com a minha cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Edward, a gente dormiu por quase 7 horas! - Bella disse resmungando.

- Eu tava cansado mesmo. - afundei a cara no travesseiro.

- Mas isso é perda de tempo! Sério, tô deprimida. Odeio dormir muito.

- Bella.. - falei me levantando e sentando na cama.. - Pelo menos você descansou.

- Eu PRECISO sair desse quarto. Vamos dar uma volta pelo hotel?

- São quase meia noite. - falei olhando no relógio.

- E você quer dormir de novo? - ela gritou, quase acordando Alice e Jasper, que também estavam dormindo. Todos estavam muito cansados da noite anterior.

Cocei meus olhos, que não queriam abrir e respirei fundo.

- Por favor. - ela sentou na cama dela e levantou as canelas, fitando seu par de all stars vermelhos.

- Tá bom. – sacudi minha cabeça. – Posso só lavar o rosto?

- Uhum. – ela sorriu enquanto roía as unhas e se sacudia na cama.

Andamos pelo corredor do nosso andar, sem falar nada, nenhuma palavra. Bella cantarolava baixo.

- Estava com saudade disso. – falei olhando pro chão.

- Do que? – ela virou o rosto em minha direção.

- Você cantarolando baixinho quando está silêncio. Já tem um tempinho que você num fazia isso.

- Eu faço isso?

- Você não sabia que fazia? – olhei pra ela rindo.

- Nunca percebi. É natural. – ela sorriu e olhou pro chão também.

Alcançamos a porta do elevador. Apertei o botão.

- E... então, o que está achando da viagem? – ela disse quando percebeu que não tínhamos assunto.

- Tá... legal? – olhei pra ela provavelmente duvidando de que ela queria entrar nesse assunto.

Ela sorriu baixo. Entramos no elevador.

- Praonde vamos? – ela falou se encostando no lado direito do cubículo, enquanto eu me encostava no outro.

- Vamos pro terraço. É o único lugar que pode fumar aqui. – falei.

Chegamos no terraço, estava um frio congelante. Bella ajeitou seu casaco enquanto o vento batia em seus cabelos.

- Que frio... – ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Quer sair daqui?

- Não. – ela respondeu andando pra perto do parapeito.

- Quer meu casaco?

- Você vai congelar se você me der seu casaco. – ela olhou pra mim rindo, e se mexendo para tentar passar o frio.

- É, vou mesmo. – eu ri.

- Sua intenção valeu, cavalheiro. – ela riu.

Me encostei de lado, olhando Bella. Ela fitava as luzes de Memphis, do alto do prédio. Meus olhos caminharam por cada pedacinho de seu rosto. Seus lábios já estavam secos, do frio. Ela passava a língua por eles, para amenizar as rachaduras que poderiam aparecer.

Acendi um cigarro e ofereci a ela. Ela pegou.

- Obrigada.

Peguei o isqueiro e acendi seu cigarro. Logo depois acendi o meu.

A fumaça do cigarro juntava com a fumaça que nossa respiração causava, junto com o frio. Era difícil distinguir qual era qual. Bella se apoiou no parapeito, olhando para baixo. Ela cantava baixinho todo esse tempo em que o silêncio nos fazia companhia. E isso não era chato pra mim. Isso me acalmava.

Respirei fundo e dei minha última tragada no cigarro. Sentei em uma das espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina.

Bella virou-se de costas pro parapeito e de frente pra mim.

- Impressionante como eu não sei o que falar quando estamos juntos. – eu disse.

- Isso é... bom ou ruim? – ela perguntou

- Não sei.

Ela jogou seu cigarro no chão, apagou com o all star e se sentou no pé da espreguiçadeira, por cima de sua perna esquerda.

- Vamos fazer uma brincadeira então?

- Que brincadeira? – olhei pra ela.

- Simples. Eu falo uma palavra e você tem que falar logo o que vem na sua mente. A palavra que aparecer.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Claro que vai! – ela riu.

- Então você faz comigo, e eu faço com você depois, ok?

- Combinado. – ela se sentou em posição de chinês, de frente pra mim.

- Pode começar. – Me levantei um pouco do encosto da espreguiçadeira.

- Mãe! – Bella gritou com tanta animação que parecia que ela estava em um jogo de perguntas e respostas.

- Saudade.

- Pai!

- Injusto.

- Alice!

- Companheira.

- Música!

- Tudo.

- Jasper!

- Amigo.

- Isabella!

- Desejo.

Bella parou me olhando. Calada.

- Eu falei que ia dar merda.

Ela ficou sem ação por um tempo, e logo depois riu.

- Sua vez.

- Charlie! - falei animado, porém morrendo de vergonha e tentando esquecer o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

- Amigo.

- Mãe!

- Saudade.

- Mike!

- Ódio.

- Milho!

- Delícia... – ela riu

- Dança!

- Vida.

- Teatro!

- Idem.

- Jasper!

- Romântico.

- Alice!

- Amiga.

- Edward!

- Von... tade. – ela se tocou.

Ri.

- Nossa situação tá braba. – ela riu, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. – E ainda por cima nos arrumam cama de solteiros.

- Culpa sua que não quer assumir.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Edward.

- Eu sei.

Peguei no rosto dela e juntei nossos lábios, que estavam ressecados do frio.

- Eu espero o tempo que for. – falei.

- Eu não! – ela riu. Olhei pra ela. – Tô brincando...

Ri novamente e dei outro beijo devagar. Bella dessa vez pegou no meu rosto com sua mão pequena. Coloquei minha mão por sobre a mão dela.

- Tá gelada. – falei.

- Porque será? – ela riu revirando os olhos.

- Vamos sair daqui?

- Não quero. Quero ficar sozinha com você.

E então as luzes do terraço se apagaram.

- _Oh my god_. – Bella riu.

- Expulsaram a gente. – eu ri. – Vamos. – peguei a mão dela e me levantei.

- Bella segurava de forma fraca a minha mão.

- O que foi?

- Não consigo...

- Não consegue o que? – perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Isso.

- Isso... o que?

- Isso. Segurar mãos. – ela tirou a sua mão devagar da minha. – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – eu sorri.

- Sério, desculpa.

- Bella, relaxa. – dei um beijo em sua testa e fui andando para o interior do hotel. Tudo já estava escuro. Ela me seguiu.

Um único lugar iluminado nos chamou a atenção. Os vidros transparentes logo anunciaram que estávamos na piscina coberta do hotel. Bella parou e me olhou.

- Vamos? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não mesmo. – respondi.

- Edward, deixa de ser chato! – ela bateu com um dos pés no chão.

- Bella, tá muito frio!

- A piscina é aquecida, idiota!

- Não sei..

- Se você não vai, eu vou. – ela entrou no espaço da piscina. Fui atrás dela.

Bella se aproximou da borda, tirou o casaco, jogando- o no chão, o all star, e a calça jeans. Ficando apenas de calcinha e camiseta. Senhorita Tortura. Esse era seu nome. Me aproximei e a abracei por trás.

- Se você quer me torturar, fala. – dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Adoro te torturar. – ela respondeu com os olhos fechados e sorrindo. Virei-a de frente pra mim.

- Isabella, Isabella. – olhei nos olhos dela.

- É Bella. – ela me deu um puxão.

_Para Ouvir: Gnals Barkley - Crazy_

Caímos juntos na piscina, de roupa e tudo.

Quando voltei à superfície, passei a mão em meus cabelos molhados, ajeitando-os e recuperei minha respiração. Bella estava na minha frente, sorrindo e me olhando, balançando seus pés para se manter boiando. Seu cabelo já tinha perdido todo o volume e pousava um pouco por sua blusa molhada. A roupa grudou em seu corpo, me dando o prazer de ver aquela imagem deliciosa. Ela estava sem sutiã.

Peguei em sua cintura por debaixo d'água, ela passou seus braços por meus ombros e então nos beijamos. Nosso beijo molhado, cheio de desejo, e muita vontade. Meus pés batiam no chão da piscina, mas os dela não. Com minhas mãos, aproximei seu pequeno corpo do meu, e nos conduzi até a borda da piscina. Sem parar de nos beijar.

_Isso me faz louco?  
Isso me faz louco?  
Isso me faz louco?  
Possivelmente._

Assim que alcançamos o azulejo, uma de minhas mãos saiu de sua cintura indo para a nuca e intensifiquei o beijo. A respiração de Bella estava ofegante, e seus lábios molhados, me deixavam maluco. Ela arqueou a cabeça pra trás, sorrindo, e seu cheiro me invadia, anestesiando todos os meus outros sentidos.

- Edward... você também sabe torturar. – Bella falou enquanto seu peito inspirava e suspirava forte.

- Mas você é a campeã... – respondi beijando-a novamente.

Aquilo já estava se tornando loucura. Apertei sua cintura e a imprensei na parede com mais força. Segurei em sua coxa, e fiz com que suas pernas passassem por minha cintura, me abraçando e sentindo mais meu membro, que já estava latejando na calça.

_Bem,  
Acho que está louca,  
Acho que está louca,  
Acho que está louca,  
Justo como fiquei._

- Edward, assim eu não vou aguentar... – Bella respondia já gemendo. – Tá ficando impossível segurar.

- Você não disse que quando demora, esbarra na perfeição? – eu murmurei enquanto invadia seu pescoço.

- Uhum... – ela mal respondeu.

- Então pronto... agora você vai ver o que você faz comigo. Vai aprender a parar de me provocar.

- Eu não te provoco..

- Ah não, Isabella Swan? – movi minha cintura pra frente com mais força, fazendo minha calça jeans roçar em seu sexo que estava apenas atrás de um pano leve e molhado. Arranquei um gemido alto dela.

- Não... – ela percebeu o jogo.

- Não? – peguei em seu seio direito, por cima da camiseta molhada, e apertei. Ela gemeu novamente.

- Na...não. – ela ia continuar falando não, na intenção de que eu fizesse tudo com ela.

Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados e puxei com força, deixando seu pescoço todo exposto pra mim.

- Oh, Edward..

- Pára, de me provocar, Isabella. Se for pra provocar, vai ser com destino final na minha cama, entendeu? – imprensei novamente.

- Uhum. – ela mordia os lábios, me olhando nos olhos.

- Estamos entendidos, Isabella Swan? – falei, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha.

- Não sei. – ela desceu a mão, apertando meu membro com força. Só não apertou com mais força por causa do jeans.

- Você não me leva a sério, né?

Bella ficou calada, de olhos fechados. Mas ainda passando a mão nele.

- Não tem noção do perigo não? – minha mão esfregou seu sexo por cima do pano.

- Não... – ela sussurrava com a sensação. – Só me dá mais vontade de te provocar... – ela falou logo depois.

- Então vou parar. – tirei a mão e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Você tá de sacanagem comigo, Edward? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Você vai aprender a não me provocar, já falei.

- Você tá fudido comigo. - ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e foi até a escada, subindo e rebolando mais do que nunca, com a roupa toda molhada.

- Volta aqui Isabella. - falei rindo.

- Não volto. - ela riu vestindo sua calça jeans.

- Tô mandando.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que que você falou?

- Que eu to mandando.

- Hahahahaha - a gargalhada dela ecoava pelo salão da piscina, enquanto ela colocava seu all star. - Vamos Edward, você vai pegar um resfriado. Vamos subir.

- Não vai voltar?

- Não.

- Chata. - fui até a escada e subi, com a roupa pesada por estar molhada.

- Você tá uma gracinha.

- Idem. - falei olhando pros seios dela que apareciam na blusa. - ela acompanhou meu olhar e colocou o casaco na frente.

- Tarado. - ela riu.

- Só por você. - me aproximei dando um beijo devagar.

- Vamos logo subir, garoto. - ela revirou os olhos.

Corremos até o elevador rindo e molhando todo o caminho pelo qual passávamos. Eu estava tão feliz que não estávamos brigando. Tivemos um choque térmico maravilhoso, com a sensação de corpo molhado e do ar condicionado congelante dos corredores do hotel.

Dentro do elevador, ameacei dar um beijo nela, mas a gente estava batendo os dentes de tanto frio, que o beijo nem saiu. Tivemos uma crise de riso.

Entramos no quarto, Alice e Jasper estavam vendo televisão.

- Deus, o que é isso? - Alice gritou quando nos viu molhados.

- Caímos na piscina Alice, qual é o problema? - Bella falou enquanto ia até a mala pegar roupas secas.

Alice gargalhava e Jasper olhou pra nós com um sorriso.

- Preciso trocar minhas roupas. - eu já estava tremendo.

- Precisa mesmo, se pegar gripe eu vou te bater Edward Cullen. - Alice disse, sentada em posição de chinês com o controle remoto da TV na mão.

- Esses dois... Parecem nossos filhos, amor. - Jasper disse encostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Parecem não, são! - Alice revirou os olhos. Jasper riu.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee - Peabody Memphis Hotel **

10:30

- O que vamos fazer hoje? - Alice disse enquanto tomava seu suco de laranja.

- Graceland. Fato. - respondi bebendo meu chá de hortelã. Acordei com o nariz entupido e muita tosse. Bella idem. Ela xingava cada vez que tossia.

- Então vamos a Graceland. Vocês tem certeza que tem ânimo pra ir, com toda essa gripe? – Alice falou rindo da nossa cara.

- Claro. _cof cof_. Merda. – Bella falou.

- Vamos passar na farmácia antes pra comprar remédio pras crianças, amor.. – Jasper falou dando um beijinho na testa de Alice.

- Gente, me _boube_, já estou enjoada _bor_ conta da _gribe_. – Bella disse, toda constipada.

Alice caiu na gargalhada. Bella pegou uma caneta na bolsa e escreveu em um guardanapo.

_"Não falo com você até meu nariz desentupir. Ah, e vai tomar no cu."_

Alice riu novamente. Pegou o guardanapo e guardou na bolsa.

- Eu vou te mostrar esse guardanapo daqui a alguns anos e você vai me pedir desculpas. – ela ainda ria.

Terminamos nosso café, passamos na farmácia pra comprar nossos remédios.

Demoramos mais do que o esperado, porque Alice tinha a mania de ficar cheirando todos os shampoos, e Bella também, só que dessa vez Bella se irritou profundamente porque não conseguiu sentir cheiro nenhum.

- _Vabos_ embora logo Edward. Quero _ber_ a casa do _Elbis_ – ela passou por mim assoando o nariz e entrando no carro. – _Cof, cof_! Cacete! – ela xingou.

Eu ri. E muito.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee – Bilheteria de Graceland **

12:03

- Adoro filas. – Bella disse com ironia, já aliviada de ter desentupido o nariz.

- Bella, será que não tem um diazinho que você não fique sem reclamar de alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou rindo.

- Não. – ela colocou o rayban, fugindo do sol forte que estava em cima da gente.

- Odeio filas. – falei.

- _Cof, cof_! Ai que saco! – Bella tossiu e xingou. Pela milésima vez.

- Também odeio filas. – Jasper acrescentou.

**POV ALICE**

Tinham teoricamente, umas 40 pessoas na nossa frente. Deveríamos ter chegado mais cedo. O museu lotava algumas horas, e as pessoas tinham que esperar do lado de fora, o que facilitava o aumento da fila.

Depois de quase 2 horas de espera, conseguimos entrar. Recebemos uma senha, e ficamos esperando em uma salinha que mostrava uns vídeos sobre obras de caridade que Graceland apóia, e várias lojinhas de souvenir. Jasper me abraçou enquanto assistíamos o vídeo. Bella foi para uma loja do lado esquerdo, e Edward para uma do lado direito.

Esses dois estavam saindo melhor do que por encomenda. Estavam apaixonados, e isso estava mais do que estampado na cara deles. Não sei como estavam achando que eu não sabia. Eles voltaram praticamente no mesmo momento, juntando-se à mim e a Jasper novamente.

Depois de uns 20 minutos assistindo o vídeo, fomos encaminhados até o portão principal, que tinha uma nota musical enorme, em ouro. Nós 4 fizemos uma pose, Jasper me abraçou, Edward abraçou Bella, e um dos funcionários tirou uma foto nossa, pra posteriormente, ao final do passeio, pegarmos na lojinha. Os 4 juntos. A primeira foto de nossa viagem. Me arrependi de não ter trazido uma câmera.

Logo depois entramos em um micro ônibus, que percorreu um caminho até a enorme mansão, chamada Graceland.

Entramos na casa, e ela curiosamente foi mantida igualzinha, desde que Elvis morreu. A decoração, toda trabalhada nos anos 70, com móveis pesados, peles de animais, carpetes em que você poderia se afogar, e cortinas... absurdas. De um gosto horrendo. Eu ri.

- Vou colocar cortinas como essas na nossa casa, amor. – ele riu.

- Ahn? – falei. Jasper já pensava nisso?

- Na nossa casa. Em Los Angeles. – ele falou normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah... sim... vamos... – falei, com uma sensação de gelo percorrendo meu corpo. Da minha barriga ao meu peito.

- Você realmente gostou? – ele segurou meus ombros, e olhou no meu rosto.

- Ah... não, não! São ridículas! – eu ri junto.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum meu amor. – respondi dando um selinho nele.

Jasper já estava pensando em morar junto.

Entramos por um corredor mínimo, me causando uma claustrofobia enorme, nos levando ao porão de Elvis, onde ele assistia tv e tinha sua sala de jogos. Esse corredor era coberto de espelhos, e pra todo lado que você olhava, você via sua imagem, refletida milhares de vezes.

- Isso realmente é assustador. – Bella falou baixo.

Edward se olhava no espelho. E Bella também, fazendo caretas. Ele fez chifrinho nela, tomando um tapa forte na mão.

Depois de olhar todos os cômodos, e ainda esperar Edward namorando por horas e horas as guitarras e instrumentos musicais de Elvis, fomos para a parte de fora da mansão, onde tinha um enorme terreno com uma quadra de raquetball, um estábulo de cavalos e balanços para a filha dele. Os cavalos estavam sendo mantidos longe da multidão, para não se assustarem.

Cada canto da casa, para quem gostava de Elvis, era mágico. Edward ficou bobo, nem abria a boca pra falar, ou dar opiniões. Respondia algumas provocações de Bella, esporadicamente.

Mas o canto mais mágico da casa ainda não tinha chegado ao nosso alcance. O "Jardim da Meditação". Ele tocava uma música bem baixa, e era ali que Elvis estava enterrado. Algumas pessoas ficavam sentadas apenas olhando o nada, outras choravam, outras rezavam. Sentei em um banquinho perto da fonte com Jasper, enquanto Edward e Bella sentaram em uma cerca suspensa que tinha ali perto.

Quando a música começou a tocar, Jasper pegou na minha mão, e olhou nos meus olhos.

_Para Ouvir: Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender_

- Você ficou nervosa quando falei de morarmos juntos, não é?

- Não Jazz... eu não..

- Ficou sim, princesa. – Jasper cortou.

- Não fiquei nervosa. Fiquei surpresa. – respondi.

- Mas você quer?

Eu não sabia o que responder. Eu queria na verdade, queria mais do que tudo. Eu estava muito apaixonada. Eu amava Jasper, na realidade. Mas tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer. Eu não tinha emprego, nem ele... Como iríamos morar juntos? As custas de Edward? Nunca.

- Jasper, daonde vamos tirar o dinheiro?

- Trabalhando duro, claro, meu amor. – ele respondeu.

- Não quero ficar às custas do sucesso do meu irmão. – respondi olhando pra baixo.

- Não vamos ficar. Eu te prometo. Eu quero te dar tudo do bom e do melhor Alice. Eu quero uma vida junto à você. Eu quero me casar com você. – E aproveitando que eu estava sentada no banquinho de pedra, ele se ajoelhou.

- Jasper, o que é isso? – eu falei baixo, pra não atrapalhar as outras pessoas que estavam ali, meditando.

- Alice. Você quer se casar comigo, assim que chegarmos em Los Angeles?

_Me ame com ternura,  
Me ame por muito tempo.  
Leve-me ao seu coração,  
Pois é lá que eu pertenço.  
E nós nunca nos separaremos._

- AI MEU DEUS! – Ouvi Bella gritando do outro lado da fonte, tirando o silêncio do local.

- Cala a Boca Bella! – Edward respondeu, colocando a mão na boca dela.

Jasper olhou pra eles, riu, e novamente se focou em meus olhos.

- E então Mary Alice Cullen. Você quer se casar comigo?

Eu ameacei um sorriso.

- Sem aliança, Jasper Whitlock Hale? – falei na brincadeira. Ele poderia aparecer com um pedaço da grama sob a qual estávamos pisando, que eu já guardaria como a melhor lembrança do nosso momento.

- Com certeza não. – ele sorriu vitorioso.

E então, ele tirou do bolso uma aliança prateada linda, ainda com a etiqueta. 10 dólares. Mas pra mim era a aliança mais linda e mais preciosa do mundo.

- Ela é da lojinha daqui. – ele olhou a aliança, analisando o pequeno metal em suas mãos. Olha o que tá escrito.

- "_Always on my mind_." – eu li dentro da aliança. Era uma música do Elvis.

- Eu ia fazer isso depois, mas quando ouvi essa música que está tocando agora, pensei que era um sinal. O momento certo. – ele disse ainda ajoelhado. – Essa música traduz tudo que eu penso em relação a nós.

- Jasper, isso é tão romântico! – meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Pessoas que estavam ali rezando, ou meditando pararam para olhar a cena.

- Aceita ou não aceita? – ele abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito, Jazz! – peguei nos ombros dele levantando-o, e me levantei também, abraçando-o forte e dando um beijo carinhoso.

- Vamos montar nossa vidinha juntos. Crescer juntos. – ele falou em meio a beijos.

Assim que nosso beijo cessou, ele pegou o anel e colocou em meu dedo direito, dando em seguida um beijo na minha mão.

_Me ame com ternura,  
Me ame, querida.  
Diga-me que você é minha,  
Eu serei seu durante todos os anos,  
Até o final dos tempos._

- Quero ser o padrinho. – Edward disse se aproximando, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Meu deus do céu, quando vocês parecem ser gays, vocês provam que ainda não foram o suficiente. – Bella continuou.

Eu ri.

- Estou brincando. – ela cortou meu riso. – Estou muito feliz por vocês, Alice. Vocês são o casal perfeito. Feitos um pro outro.

- Obrigada Bella. Acho que vai chover hoje. – Jasper disse, recebendo em troca um quase dedo de Bella. Edward impediu antes que sua mão se levantasse.

- Ficou boa, Jasper? – Edward perguntou.

- Ficou ótima Edward, obrigado. – Jasper abraçou Edward.

- Peraí, você sabia? – perguntei a Edward.

- Eu que comprei, bobinha. – Edward respondeu. – Vocês não se desgrudam, Jasper tinha que arrumar um modo de comprar.

- Meu Deus, não acredito! Vocês dois! – abraçei Edward e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, o que eu tenho que comprar pra ganhar abraço também? – Bella disse revirando os olhos.

- Vem cá pro abraço baixinha. – respondi.

- Temos que comemorar isso em grande estilo. – Edward falou.

**POV Edward**

Depois que saímos da mansão e fomos para o Jardim da Meditação, eu sabia que Jasper ia tentar algo ali. Preferi me afastar, e manter Bella afastada. Sentamos em uma cerca suspensa, e ficamos olhando as pessoas, o túmulo do Elvis, e a fonte que diziam que era dos desejos.

Bella balançava as pernas pra cima e pra baixo, pois a cerca era alta.

- Ai, finalmente meu nariz desentupiu - ela disse.

- Também já me sinto melhor. – falei.

- Nada melhor do que pegar bastante sol, não é? – Ela falou olhando pro céu, e o sol batendo no seu rosto.

- Com certeza. Bella.. – comecei.

- Diga. – ela continuava de olhos fechados, com o rosto virado pra cima.

- Apesar da gripe, ontem foi muito bom.

Ela virou o rosto de volta pra mim.

- Também achei. – sorriu. – Só não gostei de você ter parado o que estava fazendo. – ela ficou olhando Alice e Jasper conversando.

- Não foi nada perto do que você faz comigo – falei, enquanto via seus olhos se arregalando.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Bella gritou quando viu Jasper se ajoelhando, mandando embora todo o silêncio apaziguador que permanecia no local.

- Cala a boca, Bella! – coloquei minha mão na boca dela. Na hora senti sua língua passando na minha palma. Tirei na mesma hora.

- Sempre tiram a mão rapidinho quando eu faço isso. – ela riu e balançou as pernas.

- Porca. Você não sabe nem se a minha mão está limpa.

- Edward, depois de tudo que fizemos, na rua, em um quarto altamente cheio de infiltrações e de lençóis duvidosos, em uma piscina, você realmente vai se preocupar com isso? Sua mão é balinha de hortelã pra mim.

Eu gargalhei.

- O que Jasper está aprontando? – ela disse curiosa.

- Dando uma aliança de compromisso pra Alice. Nada demais.

- Ai, eles não desistem de serem protagonistas de novela latina, não é?

- Você não é NADA romântica.

- Não.

- E porque não? – perguntei olhando pra ela.

- Você sabe o porque. Depois que você toma muita porrada você se fecha. E eu estou fechada. Não consigo falar dos meus sentimentos, e a única pessoa que falei foi você. E você viu como minhas mãos suaram. Nem quero mais falar sobre isso.

Sorri pra ela.

- Não me importo com isso. Eu te amo do jeito que você é...

- É... eu também... te... amo, você sabe. – ela disse sem jeito.

- Vamos lá falar com eles. – eu disse me levantando e dando a mão pra ela, pra que pegasse impulso e colocasse seus pés no chão. Logo que estava firme, tirou sua mão da minha.

Andamos até Jasper e Alice. Bella veio logo atrás de mim.

- Quero ser o padrinho. – falei pros dois.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee – Beale Street – Blues Bar **

22:20

_Para Ouvir__: Little Joy - Brand New Start_

- Um brinde ao casal que vai subir ao altar futuramente na ensolarada California. – Bella disse levantando o copo.

Eu, Alice e Jasper levantamos os copos e brindamos com ela. Eu estava impressionado de ver Bella, realmente, brindando pelo amor de um casal. Isso era novidade pra mim.  
Bella estava encantadora. Pela primeira vez a vi com roupas realmente femininas, e longe de suas calças jeans e all stars coloridos. Pegou emprestado de Alice, porque combinamos que essa noite seria especial.

Alice emprestou um de seus vestidos, e, Bella ficou lindíssima nele. Ele era verde musgo, e tomara que caia, com uma faixa da mesma cor, porém em tom mais escuro, logo abaixo dos seios, formando um laço. Seu cabelo estava penteado, e ela usava um arco preto, prendendo sua franja.

Alice estava com um vestido larguinho vermelho, com golas brancas, e algumas florzinhas no cabelo.  
Jasper com uma calça branca e uma blusa de botão azul. Seus cabelos molhados, e penteados todo pra trás. Alice arrumou do jeito que queria e ele deixou, fazendo com que eu o zoasse durante o resto da noite.

Eu coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa de botão cinza, com meus cabelos igualmente molhados, mas não os penteei. Muito pelo contrário, baguncei mais ainda. Levei um elogio de Bella no primeiro momento em que estávamos sozinhos.

- Adoro o seu cabelo assim. – ela disse.

Agora estávamos em um barzinho chamado Blues Bar, que fica na Rua Beale, uma das ruas mais conhecidas de Memphis. Por toda a rua, não há um lugar que você passe que não esteja tocando Blues. É nessas horas que a gente vê como o rock deve muito. Blues é o pai do rock, isso é fato.

Sentamos em uma mesa encostada na parede, e o ambiente era muito agradável. Não fomos pra dançar, e sim, apenas para beber um pouco e comemorar o compromisso mais sério dos dois. Minha irmã e meu futuro cunhado, o que rendeu um sorriso enorme de Alice quando chamei Jasper disso.

Pedimos uma pizza, e comemos bastante. Junto com várias canecas de cerveja. O que acabou não dando certo.

- Edward... maninho... – Alice já estava alta. Ela bebia muito pouco e ficava alta muito rápido.

- Diga Alice.. – falei rindo, e bebendo minha caneca. Bella sentada ao meu lado, comia um pedaço da pizza. Ela primeiro arrancava todo o pepperonni, depois arrancava o queijo, e por último, comia a massa.

- Porque você e Bella não assumem logo? Até que ponto vocês acham que eu e Jasper não sabíamos de nada?

- Amor... acabou a bebida. – Jasper falou.

- Você sempre me controla não é amor? Mas eu não estou bêbada. Eu só to de saco cheio mesmo, de ver esses dois se agarrando escondidos e não me contando nada.

- Você também não nos contou quando transou com Jasper em Washington. – Bella disse calma, arrancando o queijo de sua pizza.

Jasper ficou vermelho, da cor do molho de tomate da pizza.

- Então vamos começar a conversar sobre a minha vida sexual? – ele disse.

- Sua noiva que começou. – Bella disse levando à boca o queijo que tinha acabado de arrancar da massa.

- Vamos acabar com o assunto? Vamos pra casa, dormir, porque a viagem amanhã vai ser longa. Já estamos a 15 dias na estrada. Temos 1 mês e 10 dias pra chegar em Los Angeles e ainda não chegamos nem na metade dos Estados Unidos.

- Vocês vão desconversar? – Alice disse bebendo o último gole de seu chopp, já sendo arrancado de perto dela por Jasper.

- Alice, pára de viajar. – respondi.

- Edward, vocês dois são um idiotas.

- Garçom, a conta! – Jasper disse.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee – Peabody Memphis Hotel **

00:35

- Boa noite minha família linda! – Alice disse se deitando, e em pouco tempo caindo em sono profundo. Jasper a cobriu, e entrou no banheiro, pra tomar banho.

Comecei a arrumar minha cama de solteiro, e Bella tirou o vestido de costas pra mim, fazendo com que eu visse a cena dela apenas de calcinha. Seu bumbum era certinho, bem pequeno e redondo. Mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos, até que ela vestisse seu pijama. E ela o fez, para meu total alívio.

Ela se deitou na cama, assim que Jasper saiu do banheiro, eu entrei, tomando um banho e tendo que controlar a minha mão para não fazer loucuras dentro do chuveiro. Mas acabei não conseguindo. A imagem de Bella já deixava ele duro, e do jeito que tudo estava caminhando, a única forma de me aliviar de tanta tortura seria fazendo isso.

Quando voltei de meu banho, mais calmo e tranqüilo, Bella estava na cama tossindo muito.

- Acho que a gripe voltou. – ela disse.

- Quer tomar algum comprimido? – eu disse enxugando meus cabelos.

- Não, só se piorar.

- Você quer esperar piorar?

- Não, só não quero tomar remédio a toa.

- Hum.

Fui no meu casaco e tirei algo que tinha comprado mais cedo, quando fui comprar a aliança que Jasper tinha pedido. Uma pulseira pequena, de plástico, escrita _Graceland-Memphis_. Não era nada de demais, e eu também não queria comprar nada que ela pudesse ficar cheia de coisas na cabeça. Queria apenas dar algo a ela que um dia ela lembrasse de mim se não estivéssemos juntos.

Me aproximei da cama dela, joguei minha toalha em cima da minha cama e sentei na beirada.

- Comprei isso hoje pra você. Pra sua coleção de pulseiras. – olhei pro pulso direito dela, cheio de pulseiras de formas e jeitos diferentes. Entreguei o pacotinho com a pulseira dentro.

Bella sorriu. E na mesma hora colocou a pulseira, mas no outro pulso. O que estava vazio. Quando fui perguntar o porque, ela me cortou.

- Também comprei algo pra você. – ela falou, se levantando tossindo da cama e indo até seu casaco.

Ela me entregou o pequeno pacote, sem olhar nos meus olhos, e ficou olhando pro seus pés, já deitada novamente na cama. Abri, e dentro dele havia a miniatura de um violão, também escrito Graceland – Memphis, e o nome de uma música do Elvis, "_He knows just what I want".  
_  
- Bella. Não sei nem o que falar.

- Não fala nada, por favor. Só quero que guarde. – ela disse.

Fui dar um beijo em sua testa, quando percebi que Bella estava muito quente.

- Bella, você tá ardendo em febre.

- Não estou não. – ela deitou se acomodando no travesseiro.

- Está sim.

- Pára Edward, não estou. É porque estou de meia.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que desculpa ridícula. Vou te levar a um hospital.

- Edward, isso é só uma gripe. Quer parar de fazer drama?

- Mas você está com febre.

- Chega. Vamos dormir. Amanhã estou melhor. Tá?

- Tem certeza? – falei passando minha mão em sua testa, que estava pelando.

- Absoluta. Vai dormir. Xô, Edward! – ela disse me empurrando de sua cama.

- Me deitei e fechei os olhos. Mas nada, nem ninguém ia conseguir me fazer dormir agora.


	8. Chapter 7 Tennessee Part Two

**TENNESSEE **

PARTE II

**

* * *

**

**Memphis, Tennessee – Peabody Memphis Hotel**

******04:00**

Ainda estava acordado olhando Bella dormir. Tudo estava aparentemente bem. Mas eu estava preocupado com a febre. Dado um tempo, ela começou a tremer. A febre devia ter piorado. Me levantei e coloquei a mão em sua testa, quase tomando um choque de tão quente que estava.

- Bella. Bella... – falei baixo passando a mão em seu cabelo.

- Trinta e três. – ela respondeu.

- O que? – só não ri mais porque estava preocupado.

- Vem depois do trinta e dois.

- Bella? – sacudi ela mais forte.

- Pára, Charlie. – ela abriu os olhos olhando pra mim.

Ela estava delirando.

- Bella, a gente vai ao hospital agora.

- Não! Odeio médicos, odeio hospitais. Não faça isso, Charlie.

- Eu não sou Charlie, eu sou o Edward.

- Que Edward?

Me levantei e coloquei uma calça jeans e um casaco. Ela deitou na cama de novo e se cobriu até a cabeça. Deixei um bilhete pra Alice e Jasper, peguei Bella no colo, com cobertor e tudo e desci o elevador do hotel. Ela estava com o corpo mole, totalmente entregue em meus braços. E queimando, ardendo em febre.

Coloquei-a no carro, e peguei o guia para saber aonde tinha um hospital. Achei, e pra minha sorte, era perto de onde estávamos. Chegando na emergência, fiquei esperando por alguns minutos, e o médico plantonista prontamente nos atendeu.

- O que houve? – ele olhava para Bella quase desmaiada no meu colo.

- Ela está ardendo em febre. A mais de 4 horas. Agora começou a delirar. Falar coisas sem nexo.

- Ela não tomou nenhum remédio? – ele colocou a mão na testa dela.

- Não. Ela não quis.

- Mesmo assim devia ter tomado um anti-térmico. Coloque-a aqui, deitada na maca. Enquanto isso vá preencher a ficha dela.

- Não vou deixá-la.

- Filho, ela vai ficar bem, isso deve ser só efeito de uma gripe forte. Prometo. Vá.

Fui correndo até a recepção, mas demorei muito, porque certas coisas sobre Bella eu nem fazia noção. Por exemplo, o aniversário dela. Até hoje eu não sabia. Pedi auxílio à atendente, e ela disse que não tinha problema, que Bella poderia preencher depois.

O médico veio ao meu encontro.

- Qual seu nome, filho?

- Edward. Ela está bem?

- 42 graus de febre, Edward. Deve estar com alguma infecção. Pela minha experiência, provavelmente é na garganta, que está bastante inflamada. Dei um anti-térmico pra ela, e vou pedir um exame de sangue. Só que eu preciso de sua ajuda em uma coisa. – ele disse quase abrindo um sorriso.

- O que, doutor?

- Tem uma pulseira em seu pulso esquerdo, de plástico, que ela não quer tirar de jeito nenhum. Ela disse em suas próprias palavras que ninguém arranca dela. E ela precisa tirar, pra medir o pulso dos dois lados.

Eu sorri.

- Pode deixar doutor, eu dou conta disso.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee – Methodist Le Bonher Healthcare Hospital**

06:22

O sol já batia na enfermaria, e Bella continuava dormindo. Estávamos apenas esperando o resultado do exame de sangue para que tivéssemos alta. Tanto eu quanto ela. Eu estava internado ali, sem dormir. Meus olhos pesavam, mas eu lutava para me manter acordado e estar ao lado dela quando ela precisasse.

Alice ligou preocupada as 5:30 da manhã, mas eu falei que estava tudo bem. Ela insistiu para nos encontrar, mas a acalmei. Assim que Bella saísse do hospital, nós íamos pegar a estrada novamente, então combinamos que eles iam no mecânico, fazer uma revisão de precaução, pois o carro estava precisando.

Tirar a pulseira dela foi uma tarefa muito difícil. Ela não queria tirar de jeito nenhum. Só quando recobrou um pouco a consciência, efeito do remédio, ela deixou que eu tirasse a pulseira, mas me fez prometer que eu devolveria assim que ela terminasse de medir o pulso. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Edward, Edward, essa menina tem sorte de ter você ao lado. – o médico abriu a cortina do leito de Bella.

Eu apenas sorri. Não tinha forças pra nada.

- Está tudo bem com ela, Edward, é só febre de uma gripe braba mesmo. E inflamação na garganta. O que vocês aprontaram?

- Um banho de piscina no frio, com direito a ar condicionado depois.

- Maravilha. Vocês jovens. Olha, aqui está a receita. Ela tem que tomar de 8 em 8 horas. E alimentação leve.

- Milho pode? – ela disse assim que abriu os olhos. Minha Bella estava de volta.

* * *

**Memphis, Tennessee – Methodist Le Bonher Healthcare Hospital - Portaria**

07:05

- Edward, que vergonha. Sério.

- Bella, para de ser idiota. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Você me traz com meu pijama de vaquinhas pra rua?

- Bella, você estava delirando E ardendo em febre. – falei me sentando, enquanto esperávamos Alice e Jasper para nos buscar.

Bella suspirou.

- Odeio hospitais.

- Eu idem. – bufei e revirei os olhos. – Ainda mais quando não sou eu o doente.

- Edward. – ela suspirou. - Desculpa. Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui e cuidado de mim.

- Meu Deus, que remédio esse médico te deu? – revirei os olhos.

- Ha-ha, pára seu idiota. – ela me deu um soquinho. – Tô falando sério, obrigada.

- Já falei que por você eu faço tudo.

- Chega. Nada de coisas fofas por hoje. – ela disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Posso só te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode, Cullen. – ela olhou pra frente.

- Porque a pulseira que te dei está separada das outras?

Bella suspirou.

- Porque ela é mais importante que as outras, ué. Só isso.

- Como assim?

- Edward, já respondi.

Bella olhou pra frente, passando a mão na pulseira de plástico. Meia hora depois Alice e Jasper chegaram, e entramos no carro.

- Vocês não se importam de eu dormir não né?

- Claro que não maninho. Pode descansar. Eu que vou dirigir.

- Agora é que a gente não descansa mesmo. – Bella brincou.

- Já está soltando suas asinhas, Isabella Swan?

- Elas sempre estiveram soltas, Alice Cullen. – Bella piscou para Alice e descansou sua cabeça no encosto do carro.

- Quer deitar no meu colo? – ofereci.

- Não Edward, você que vai deitar no meu. Você precisa dormir. – Bella falou, me puxando pela camisa. Não pude negar.

- Praonde vamos agora? – Alice disse se ajeitando no banco.

- Arkansas. – Jasper respondeu olhando o guia.

- E qual rota? – ela ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

- 40. – ele disse analisando o mapa.

- Daqui a 8 horas você tem que tomar o remédio. – disse, deitando em seu colo, e olhando pra ela.

- Eu não tenho 5 anos, Edward - ela revirou os olhos.

- Não? Ah desculpa, 4 anos. Esqueci. – brinquei.

- Vai dormir vai. – ela deu um tapa na minha testa.

- Daqui a 8 horas estaremos chegando no Arkansas, crianças. – Jasper respondeu.

* * *

**2 horas de viagem**

_Para Ouvir: The Cure – Just Like Heaven_

Durante as passadas 2 horas da viagem, cochilei um pouco, no colo de Bella. Sentir seu cheiro enquanto dormia era muito bom. Mas ela se mexia muito. Muito mesmo. Principalmente quando estava ouvindo música. Suas pernas não paravam de balançar, apesar de perceber que ela estava se segurando para não cantar alto e acabar me acordando. Na verdade, não consegui nem dormir.

Abri os olhos e ela estava com o braço apoiado na janela, olhando para fora, para a estrada. Alice estava em velocidade, e tudo passava muito rápido. Ela olhou pra baixo e percebeu que eu tinha acordado. Me presenteou com um sorriso.

Bella colocou um fone de seu Ipod no meu ouvido. Ficamos ouvindo sua playlist juntos.  
Como conversamos quando fui buscá-la no teatro, lá em Connecticut, nosso gosto musical era muito parecido. Ela tinha em seu Ipod The Killers, Libertines, Kings of Leon, Van Morrison, Theory of a Deadman, e mais uma infinidade de músicas. Todas eu gostava.

- Adoro essa música. – ela falou aumentando um pouco o som.

_"Me mostre, me mostre, me mostre  
como você faz esse truque."  
"O único que me faz gritar..." - ela disse.  
"O único que me faz sorrir..." - ela disse.  
E atirou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.  
"Me mostre como você faz isso  
e eu te prometo, eu te prometo que  
eu fugirei com você.  
Eu fugirei com você..."_

Senti uma sensação boa. Bella começou a fazer carinho em minha cabeça, e abriu a janela, deixando o vento quente da estrada entrar. Fechei os olhos sentindo seu carinho e aproveitando esse momento extremamente raro. Com certeza daqui a pouco provavelmente ela soltaria uma gracinha.

_"Girando até ficar tonto,  
eu beijei seu rosto, beijei sua cabeça  
e sonhei com todas as maneiras diferentes  
pra fazer você brilhar.  
"Por que você está tão longe?" - ela disse.  
"Por você nunca soube que eu estou apaixonado por você,  
que eu estou apaixonado por você?"  
_  
É. Outra musica feita pra gente. – pensei.

_"Você... Suave e única.  
Você... Perdida e sozinha.  
Você... Estranha como os anjos.  
Dançando nos mais profundos oceanos,  
girando na água...  
Você é como um sonho,  
assim como eu tenho sonhado."_

Eu ri ouvindo a música.

- O que foi? – ela disse sorrindo. Bella era inteligente e sabia o motivo do meu riso.

- Nada. – eu respondi ainda sorrindo.

- É a música não é, Edward?

- Eu não falei nada. – respondi.

- Tá bom. – ela riu e voltou a olhar pra janela. Logo depois olhou pra mim novamente – Estamos ficando muito cheio de coisinhas de casal, temos que parar com isso. – ela falou baixo, apertando minha orelha.

- Bella, eu não falei nada! – ri, dando um beliscão em seu braço.

- Me belisca de novo que eu te taco pela janela do carro, Cullen. – ela intensificou o apertão na minha orelha.

- Pára! – eu ri de novo.

É, nem demorou muito. Nosso momento já tinha passado e ela já estava sendo uma palhaça novamente.

- Crianças, nós vamos parar em Little Rock para almoçar. – Alice falou.

* * *

**Little Rock, Arkansas - Chip's Barbecue**

15:40

- Nem acredito que vou comer churrasco onde o molho barbecue ficou famoso. – Jasper falou.

- Adoro Molho Barbecue. – falei.

- Quem é doido de não gostar? – Bella respondeu.

- Eu não gosto. – Alice falou enquanto olhava o cardápio. – Esse cheiro me dá enjôos.

- Alice, você é fresca. – Bella disse, indiferente.

- Bella, você é um amor de pessoa. – Alice sorriu ironicamente.

- Eu sei. – Bella devolveu o sorriso.

Eu e Jasper rimos.

O garçom trouxe costelas de porco com muito molho barbecue em cima. O cheiro era maravilhoso. Alice pediu uma sopa e uma salada, pois odiava o molho.

Meu celular tocou na hora que eu ia levar meu garfo à boca. Os três pararam pra me olhar. Meu celular nunca tocava.

- Alô.

- _Edward?_

- Sou eu. – coloquei o garfo no prato.

- _Edward, aqui é Chuck! Como você está, garoto?_

- Oi Chuck! – Alice e Bella sorriram. Jasper ficou sem entender, e Alice começou a explicar a situação a ele.

- _Esqueceu da gente?_

- Óbvio que não, cara!

- _Seguinte, um executivo alto da gravadora vai estar aqui, dia 15 do mês que vem. Você acha que daria conta de chegar aqui?_

- Com certeza! – menti. Teríamos que chegar em Los Angeles em 10 dias.

- _Ótimo! Já estou preparando muitas coisas pra você, quando você chegar. Vai estar bem ocupado rapaz!_

- Que bom. Eu quero trabalhar. Ainda mais com o que eu amo.

- _É assim que eu gosto de ouvir! Te espero dia 14 então, para conversarmos._

- Ok. – Ótimo, não eram 10 dias. Pior ainda. 9.

- _Até lá!_ – ele disse com animação.

- E aí maninho? O que ele disse? – Alice disse animada comendo sua salada.

- Ele me quer lá... em 9 dias.

- 9 dias? – Jasper disse. – Vamos ter que correr.

- Vamos.

Comemos nosso churrasco praticamente calados, de tão gostoso que estava. Eu quase perdi a fome, nervoso com a ligação de Chuck.

- Vou pagar a conta. – Jasper disse se levantando.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – Alice se levantou e pegou sua mochila.

Fiquei sozinho na mesa com Bella. Passei meu dedo por sua pulseira de plástico, e fiquei olhando o nada.

- O que foi? – ela disse, terminando seu refrigerante.

- Nada. Fiquei um pouco nervoso com a ligação do Chuck.

- Edward, vai dar tudo certo. Pára de ficar pensando besteiras.

- Não é por achar que vai dar errado. É por saber que está chegando, que eu estou me aproximando de Los Angeles.

- Está com medo? – ela apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa, e a mão no queixo, do meu lado.

- Não é medo. É apreensão.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu.

- Adoro seu humor assim. – eu sorri junto.

- De vez em quando acontece, sabe? – ela entortou o sorriso e riu.

Bella olhou pra Jasper, que estava na fila de costas pra gente, olhou pro corredor do banheiro, que estava vazio, e então me deu um beijo na bochecha. Deu mais um, dois, três, percorrendo o caminho querendo chegar até a minha boca. Mas não conseguiu terminar, porque Alice apareceu no corredor.

Alice olhou, e ficou com uma cara emburrada. Nem se sentou com a gente, foi encontrar Jasper.

- Alice viu. – falei.

- Viu nada. Só dei um beijo na bochecha. – Bella se recompôs em sua cadeira.

- Bella, sinceramente. Ela já sabe. Devíamos contar logo.

- Edward, não. – ela disse, tomando seu remédio. – Chega.

- Mas, Bells, pensa bem. Pra que a gente vai ficar escondendo? Ia ser mais fácil se assumíssemos logo.

Ela deu um soco na mesa.

- Edward. Eu já to doente E irritada por sua causa. Pára com esse assunto. Agora. Entendeu? – ela se levantou e saiu do restaurante, encostando-se em meu carro lá fora.

- Vamos Edward. – Alice passou séria, com Jasper atrás dela.

* * *

**Deserto de Tecumseh, arredores de Oklahoma**

20:45 - 8 horas de viagem

Assumi o volante depois do almoço. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado, Jasper desenhava no caderno de Bella e Alice estava lendo um livro, completamente emburrada.

Eu percebi que ela viu o quase beijo meu com Bella, e estava chateada por não assumirmos. Principalmente pra ela. Minha irmã, minha companheira, que sempre sabia tudo que se passava na minha vida. Lembrei de quando íamos ao parque em Connecticut, nos finais de semana, para conversar sobre como andavam nossas vidas. E agora, eu tinha encontrado a minha alma gêmea, apesar de meio doidinha, e Alice não estava partilhando comigo. Ela tinha razão de estar chateada.

- Amor, porque está emburrada? – Jasper falou passando a mão no rosto de Alice.

- Nada. Nada demais. – ela não tirou os olhos do livro.

- Bom. Seja o que for, vai passar tá? – Jasper deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Aiiiii meu Deeeeus, lá vem o casal ternura. – Bella disse em meio a tosses. Sua gripe ainda não estava curada.

- Bella, sinceramente? – Alice disse colocando seu livro no colo de Jasper. – Vai tomar no cú.

Bella arregalou os olhos e olhou pra mim. Então olhou pra trás.

- O que, Alice?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Quase bati no caminhão que estava na frente, quando as duas começaram a gritar.

- Alice, vai tomar no cú você.

- Isabella, eu simplesmente to CANSADA de vocês dois me fazendo de idiota. Vocês já devem ter se comido por aí, e meu irmão não me contou nada. Porque? Provavelmente porque VOCÊ não quer. Está fazendo a cabeça dele. Ele sempre me contava tudo. Agora está cheio de mistérios.

- Alice, isso é problema dele. Não seu.

- DUVIDO! Isso é coisa sua Isabella. Você é maluca, só isso. E ainda tá levando meu irmão pra esse caminho.

- Alice, não exagera. – falei.

- Cala a boca Edward. Nem vem falar comigo. Já estou de saco cheio de você.

- Amor, deixa eles. Esquece isso. - Jasper falou.

- Jasper, não vem também não. Você ainda fica do lado deles? Fala sério. – Alice encostou o cotovelo na janela e ficou olhando pro lado de fora.

- Eu te falei pra gente contar. – sussurrei pra Bella.

- Caralho Edward, cala a boca! CHEGA! Eu já to doente por sua causa, perdi meu all star por sua causa, tomei tapa na bunda de policial por sua causa, pedi ajuda de papai por sua causa, e agora estou brigando com a chata da sua irmã. ME DEIXA.

- Porra, tá todo mundo com o ânimo alterado aqui é? Que saco! – Jasper gritou.

Os quatro começaram a gritar de forma mal educada. Foram tantos palavrões, que se uma velhinha estivesse dentro do carro, desmaiava de tanto horror. Jasper gritava comigo, eu gritava com Bella, Bella com Alice, Alice com Jasper... um quadrado de discussões.

O carro começou a perder velocidade, e engasgar. E então parou.

- Ótimo! – gritei mais alto do que todos dentro do carro.

- O que você fez, Edward? – Alice gritou.

- Não fiz nada, porra! O carro parou, só isso.

Tentei ligá-lo de novo, e nada. Saí do carro, chequei gasolina, o tanque estava cheio. Chutei o pneu de raiva.

Estávamos enguiçados. No meio do deserto.

* * *

**Deserto de Tecumseh, arredores de Oklahoma**

21:30

- Tem que pregar daquele lado também. – falei pra Jasper, que estava me ajudando a armar as barracas.

- Tá. Já acertou aí? – ele disse enquanto encaixava o último pedaço de ferro e prendia com força no chão de areia.

- Acertei. Finalmente conseguimos montar. – disse me levantando e acertando a coluna.

O carro não quis pegar de forma nenhuma. Não sei o que aconteceu. Olhei gasolina, no painel estava tudo direito, abri o capô, chequei bateria. Tudo normal.

Alice ficou sentada no carro, de porta aberta, estressada, Bella foi dar uma "volta" pelos arredores, dizendo que queria espairecer a cabeça, e eu e Jasper fomos montar nosso lugar pra dormir. Não pensei que fosse usar essas barracas, mas o dia chegou. Estávamos no meio do nada, já eram quase 10 horas da noite, e NENHUM carro passava por ali. Pelo menos não passou nessa 1 hora que estivemos aqui. Sem condições de dormir dentro do carro. Ainda mais os 4. Não conseguiríamos nem dirigir no dia seguinte. Deixamos as duas barracas um pouco distante da estrada, e empurramos o carro pra perto das mesmas. Nem o rádio dele estava funcionando para ouvirmos uma música. Colocamos os sacos de dormir dentro da barraca.

- E aí, arrumaram? – Bella voltou com algumas plantinhas na mão.

- Arrumamos. – Jasper respondeu.

- Ótimo. – ela disse.

- Deixa que eu pego alguma coisa pra você se sentar, Bella. – falei.

- Não precisa. – ela disse coçando seu nariz. Tossiu mais algumas vezes.

- Você tá gripada, deixa eu pegar um cobertor.

- Não quero, Edward. – ela falou seca.

Jasper bufou.

- Gente, de uma vez por todas. – ele falou. – Alice, vem cá.

Alice se levantou ainda emburrada e se aproximou de Jasper.

- Nós 4 temos que ser unidos. Sério. Senão essa viagem não vai dar certo. Temos que parar de brigar. Edward e Bella – ele olhou pra gente. - Se estão juntos, se não estão juntos, é problema de vocês. Ouviu Alice? – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bella. – Alice disse.

- Oi. – Bella disse olhando pro nada.

- Me Desculpa. – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu que peço desculpas. – Bella passava a mão pela pulseira. Ela tinha se tornado uma válvula de escape, toda vez que ela estava nervosa, ela esticava o plástico.

- Me dá um abraço? – Alice disse abrindo os braços.

- Ai Alice! Tem certeza que você vai fazer isso comigo? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Tenho sua boba. – Alice se aproximou de Bella e a abraçou. Bella aos poucos correspondeu ao abraço.

- Isso. – Jasper disse abraçando Alice e depositando um beijo na sua testa, e olhando pra mim e pra Bella, como se devêssemos desculpas um ao outro também.

- Eu não vou me desculpar com Edward. – Bella disse. – No way.

- Nem eu com Bella. – eu disse.

Jasper riu.

- Se virem. Vou dormir, amanhã vamos ter que andar pra procurar ajuda. – ele disse acendendo a única lanterna que tinha no meu carro. Quando chegou em sua barraca, jogou a lanterna pra mim.

- Também tô indo gente. Boa Noite. – Alice disse entrando na barraca de Jasper.

Coloquei uma colcha grossa no chão, entre as duas barracas, e me sentei. Bella se encostou no capô do carro, todo apagado.

- Senta aqui. – bati a mão na colcha, falando pra Bella.

- Não.

- Vai ficar em pé aí? – coloquei a luz da lanterna no rosto dela.

- Não. – ela colocou a mão na frente, emburrada.

- Vai sentar na areia?

- Não.

- Bella, deixa de ser idiota, vem cá.

- Não, Edward. Me deixa.

- Então eu vou até aí. – me levantei, joguei o cobertor dentro da minha barraca. Peguei a lanterna e fui até Bella, que estava encostada no capô do carro.

- O que você tem?

- Nada. – ela começou a puxar a pulseira novamente.

- Você tá nervosa. – eu sorri.

- Quem disse?

- Você mexe na pulseira toda vez que tá nervosa. – eu disse olhando pro seu movimento com os dedos no plástico da pulseira.

- Quer que eu tire ela? Porque eu tiro agora. – ela disse irritada.

- Bella, Bella, você é impossível, garota.

- Eu avisei que sou difícil de se conviver. Não me culpe por nada.

Ventava com muita força, e a areia começou a subir.

- Porra, meu olho. – Bella disse colocando sua mão no olho.

- Vamos sair daqui, tempestade de areia não é NADA legal. – me levantei do capô.

- Me deixa aqui. Quero ficar sozinha.

- Bella, vai se ferrar.

Peguei-a pelo braço, rebocando-a até a barraca. Fechei o zíper, e quando ficamos de frente um pro outro, Bella começou a me bater, a me dar tapas.

- Me larga, pára de mandar em mim!

- Ô sua maluca! – gritei. – Tá ventando areia lá fora, você quer ficar lá?

- Quero ficar longe de você. Você só me traz problema, Cullen! Só aconteceu merda comigo desde que comecei essa viagem! – ela gritava também.

- Fala baixo comigo, Isabella. – trinquei meus dentes.

- Não me manda calar a boca, Edward.

Peguei em seus cabelos e beijei-a com força. Bella se debatia, tentando falar alguma coisa enquanto nos beijávamos, mas eu não liguei. Eu ia tê-la. E ia ser agora.  
Ela me empurrou com as mãos, mas era inútil, pois a minha força era muito maior.  
Seus socos continuavam e aumentavam. Uma lágrima saiu de seu olho.  
Afroxei minha força em seus braços e parei o beijo.

- Edward, me larga! – ela empurrou meu peito novamente, mas não larguei os braços dela. – Por favor.

- Porque, Bella?

- Porque você é um idiota, babaca...

Apertei seus braços novamente.

- Sem escrúpulos, mal educado...

Me aproximei mais e mais de seu corpo.

- Presunçoso, egocêntrico...

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Egoísta, possessivo… - sua voz ficou mais leve.

- Uhum... sou isso tudo. – depositei beijos na pele de seu pescoço e caminhei minhas mãos por sua barriga, indo direto para seus seios.

- Você não presta Edward. – ela falou quase gemendo.

- Não, eu não presto. – mordi seu pescoço e subi até sua orelha. – Mas eu vou te ter agora.

- Não vai não. – ela falou, sorrindo.

- Você tá gostando, Isabella... confessa.

Bella deu um suspiro fundo.

- Fala pra mim... – murmurei em seu ouvido, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha e puxando o bico de seus seios, que já estavam duros, com força. - ... que você me quer.

- Oh, Edward.. eu quero.

- Quer o que, Isabella?

Ela ficou calada. Só sua respiração que entregava que ela estava fora de si.

- QUER O QUE? – falei mais alto, pegando em sua cintura com força e pressionando contra a minha.

- Oh, _fuck._.. – ela sussurrou.

- Não vai falar? – Peguei em seu bumbum, levantando-a, e conduzindo suas pernas para que me abraçassem. – Então eu vou fazer.

Bella mordeu seus lábios em um sorriso, e alisou meu rosto com as mãos, passando para os meus cabelos e puxando-os com força.

Me encaixei, ajeitando-me entre suas pernas e segurando seu bumbum com força. Tive o intuito de que ela sentisse minha excitação por completo.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu podia ler em sua íris castanha que ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava. Fiquei observando a forma que seus dentes apertavam seus lábios, enquanto sua respiração ficava descompassada.

E então nos beijamos novamente. Nossos lábios se encontraram de forma animal, com tanta força que até nossos dentes se bateram. Passei meus dentes por sua língua, quase mordendo de tanto tesão que eu estava. Bella puxou meu lábio com tanta força, que me fez sentir gosto de sangue. E eu gostei.

Ela sabia que aquele momento não tinha volta. Ela seria minha essa noite.

Coloquei-a devagar no chão e ela tirou seu all star com os próprios pés. Ela se sentou no saco de dormir, e ainda mordendo os lábios (o que estava me deixando louco, diga-se de passagem), se apoiou com os dois braços pra trás, e ficou me olhando de cima a baixo. Suas pernas balançavam, de forma sedutora, como se estivessem me convidando para estar no meio delas em pouco tempo.  
E era isso que eu queria.

- Fala pra mim o que você quer. – abaixei meu zíper enquanto olhava pra ela, aparentemente inocente e indefesa, sentada naquele saco de dormir.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda? – ela disse com uma voz tão sexy, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

- Quero... quero que você fale tudo. – fui mais pra perto dela.

- Eu quero você agora Edward. Eu quero ser sua hoje. Sem interrupções. – ela tirou sua camiseta rosa com um desenho em preto dos Rolling Stones.

Seus seios consideravelmente pequenos e perfeitos para minhas mãos me chamavam. Abaixei minha calça jeans e empurrei Bella no saco de dormir, prendendo suas duas mãos em cima da cabeça.

Bella ria. Só o som de sua risada já fazia meu corpo se contorcer.

Beijei seus seios, puxando os mamilos com os dentes, arrancando um grunhido gostoso.

- Caralho. – ela disse baixo.

- Calada. – eu continuei o que estava fazendo.

- Edward, pro inferno com preliminares. Já fizemos muito disso. – ela disse esfregando nossos sexos com sua saia jeans.

- Não agüenta mais é? – falei com um sorriso cínico.

- Não. – ela foi sucinta.

- Não resiste a mim não é? – falei abaixando minha cueca.

- Não. – rápida do mesmo jeito. Mas sussurrando.

- Está doida pra ser minha? – eu passava a mão nele, que já estava latejando, pedindo por Bella.

- Sim, Edward. – sua respiração estava ofegante. – Pára logo com isso! – ela suplicou.

- Como quiser, baby. – eu disse ficando de joelhos.

Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos e arqueou sua cabeça pra trás. Até o movimento dos seus cabelos enquanto eu estocava, era fascinante. O sorriso não saia de seu rosto, era presença constante. Segurei as coxas dela com força e aos poucos fui aumentando o ritmo, sentindo toda a textura macia de suas paredes.

- God, Edward, que delícia.. - ela falava por entre os gemidos

- Você que é deliciosa, Isabella.

- Pela última vez, Edward. – ela disse se levantando e fazendo com que ele saísse de dentro dela, fazendo me sentir incompleto. – É Bella.

Antes que eu pudesse imaginar que ela ia parar o nosso ato do nada, ela provou o contrário e me deitou no saco de dormir. Levantou, tirou o resto da sua saia e veio engatinhando por cima de mim, passando toda a sensação de sua pele macia pelo meu corpo.

Sem mais, ela sentou devagar nele, e começou a cavalgar de forma lenta, aproximando-se da minha boca e me dando um beijo. Peguei em suas mãos e entrelaçamos os nossos dedos. Bella apoiou suas mãos nas minhas e aumentou o ritmo.

Ao sentir meu membro praticamente explodindo dentro dela, soltei minhas mãos e percorri um caminho pelo seu corpo. Cintura, barriga, seios, braços, pescoço. Sua pele já estava vermelha, da força que eu fazia ao passear com as minhas mãos. Bella fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo meu toque, sorrindo.

Seu sorriso sumiu e ela franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados. Dei um sorriso torto ao perceber o que estava por vir.

- Huuuum... – eu falei sorrindo.

- Edward... Edward... – ela falou concentrada. Ela conseguia ser diferente de todas as mulheres que já tive na minha vida. Até na hora de chegar ao ápice.

- Bella... – eu grunhi seu nome. Vê-la naquele estado estava sendo maravilhoso.

Senti que ia chegar em pouco tempo, e eu queria que fosse junto com ela.

As pernas de Bella começaram a tremer, e seu rosto estava tão vermelho, que parecia que ela estava prendendo a respiração. Suas mãos apertavam meu peito, deixando marcas. Ela mordeu os lábios, e então abriu a boca devagar, soltando todo o ar, e gemidos excitantes.

- Edward... eu... eu... ahhhh... – ela soltou o gemido mais alto da noite, apertando ele muito forte. Até suas pernas estavam fazendo pressão em meu corpo.

Segurei em sua cintura e dei uma última estocada, que saiu junto com um rosnado.

- Oh, fuck... – Bella se deitou pelo meu peito, recobrando o ar. E o juízo.

- Não tenho nem o que falar. – falei rindo. Bella riu junto comigo. Tivemos uma momentânea crise de riso.

Olhei para o relógio, já eram mais de meia noite. O tempo tinha voado. Rolei meu corpo e abracei Bella, colocando-a do meu lado. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

- Não tenho calcinha pra colocar – ela falou em meio a risos.

- Quer que eu pegue a sua mala?

- Tsc, tsc. Não. – ela respondeu sorrindo e se levantando. Pegou a saia e colocou, junto com sua camiseta. Fez um rabo de cavalo muito do mal feito e abriu o zíper do saco de dormir, enquanto eu colocava minha calça jeans e a minha camisa de botão.

- Será que a gente cabe em um só? – ela falou olhando por sobre os ombros pra mim.

- A gente dá um jeito. – sorri.

* * *

**Deserto de Tecumseh, arredores de Oklahoma – 8 dias para Los Angeles**

07:36

POV BELLA

Acordei, virei para o lado e minha coluna estalava. Abri meus olhos e Edward não estava ali. Suspirei fundo. Peguei meu ipod que estava ao lado, e coloquei os fones no ouvido. Olhei para o "teto" da barraca, de plástico forte, azul escuro. A luz do dia já estava iluminando um pouco o ambiente, lutando contra a força do tecido. Coloquei em uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

_Para ouvir: Shiny Toy Guns – Rainy Monday_

Ok. Provavelmente eu poderia estar assinando meu atestado de burrice nesse exato momento. Eu tinha acabado de acordar de uma noite com Edward Cullen. Uma noite. Inteira. Assim, sem parar. E todas as vezes com ele tinham sido completamente perfeitas. Desde a primeira vez, até as outras inúmeras que aconteceram assim que nos apertamos naquele saco de dormir. Que por sinal está rasgado, vamos ter que mandar costurar.

Mas eu tinha medo disso. Muito medo. Não quero me machucar novamente. Aiii Bella, você é fogo. O cara é gostoso, maravilhoso, e a noite foi completamente perfeita. O que te impede de cair de cabeça nesse... amor...

_Mas você deixou esse sentimento  
Aqui dentro de mim  
Um que nunca falha em me encontrar_

Amor? Será que é amor?

É. Acho que é, porque nunca senti isso por ninguém. Eu nunca falei dos meus sentimentos com ninguém, e Edward me trata como NINGUÉM me tratou. Um exemplo é a pulseira. Sim, a pulseira, que ele tanto me enche o saco perguntando porque ela é tão importante ou porque ela é a minha válvula de escape. Ela é importante pra mim SIM, porque foi o único presente que já ganhei de alguém com quem tive um relacionamento. Mike mesmo, nunca me deu nada. Nem uma pulseira de plástico que fosse. E ela seria importante pra mim, pelo resto da minha vida, sem exagero.

Eu estava completamente dolorida da minha noite com Edward. Não posso mais provocá-lo, porque já sei o resultado disso. E fomos escolher logo um saco de dormir, e um chão duro, para liberarmos toda a nossa vontade um pelo outro. Realmente somos um casal muito estranho. De repente é isso que nos torna tão especiais.

_Mas você deixou esse sentimento aqui dentro de mim  
A Batalha na minha mente ainda briga comigo_

Lembrar de cada segundo da nossa noite, já deixa meu coração palpitando. Até o cheiro dele me atrai. Temos uma química, que acho que poucos poderiam explicar. Quanto mais raiva eu possa ter dele, mais ele me encanta. Edward me deixou completamente maluca, a noite inteira, e parece que tinha o meu manual de intruções, porque ele sabia onde me tocar, e como me tocar. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu tive que abafar meus gemidos para não morrer de vergonha no dia seguinte, com Alice e Jasper.

Mas agora eu ia assumir. Depois dessa noite, eu tenho que assumir. Seria até idiota da minha parte fazer isso com Edward.

Suspirei novamente, e passei a mão no rosto, tentando fazer minha cabeça parar de pensar tanto. Mas a nossa noite tinha sido inesquecível.

_Ótimo_. Tão inesquecível e tão perfeita que esqueci que fizemos sem camisinha. E eu não tomo remédios. Merda. Preciso de uma farmácia. Urgente.

Me levantei rápido, vendo o rasgão novamente no saco de dormir, e rindo. Ajeitei minha saia, que o zíper e o botão estavam nas minhas costas. Ri de novo. Meu rabo de cavalo mal feito virou um nó na minha cabeça. Que maravilha. Edward tinha conseguido literalmente acabar comigo.

Abri o zíper da barraca, e o sol veio direto no meu rosto. Assim que protegi meus olhos dos raios solares vi a melhor cena. Digo, a melhor cena pra mim.

Edward estava sem camisa, e de calça jeans, apoiado com as duas mãos no motor do carro. Olhando, sem parar, para aquele monte de peças. Alice e Jasper provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo.

- Bom Dia, Cullen. – falei indo em direção a ele, arrastando meu all star pela areia.

- Bom Dia, Swan. – ele sorriu, tirou as mãos do motor, e pegou em minha cintura, me dando um beijo.

- Analisando o que, mecânico? - olhei pro rosto de Edward, protegendo minha visão do sol.

- Tentando ver se descubro o que houve nesse carro. Mas até agora nada.

- Hum... você tá muito sexy assim, sabia? - falei semicerrando meus olhos, pois o sol estava realmente me incomodando.

- Meu deus. Essa noite eu despertei um monstro? – ele riu.

- Idiota. – eu ri.

- Nossa noite foi perfeita. – ele me abraçou, dando um beijo nos meus cabelos.

- Foi. Todas as vezes. – ri novamente, e ele me acompanhou.

- Meu corpo dói. Ele inteiro. – ele me disse, colocando a mão na coluna.

- Idem, Edward. E eu preciso de um banho. E de uma farmácia.

- Farmácia?

- Esquece. – dei um selinho nele. – Vou pegar uma calcinha na minha mala.

Edward bateu o capô do carro forte. Fazendo um barulho alto, me dando um susto.

- Pare aí, Swan.

- O que? – franzi o cenho, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nada de colocar calcinha agora. – ele me pegou no colo e me sentou no capô.

- Edward. No meio da estrada?

- Hahahaha. Desde quando a gente se importa com isso? – ele disse já levantando minha blusa, e eu senti suas mãos quentes na minha barriga.

- É. Realmente num tem porque se importar. – dei de ombros, levando minhas mãos para sua nuca e o beijando.

- Estamos ficando... perversos. – ele riu enquanto me beijava.

- Depois vocês falam que não tem nada. – Jasper veio andando em nossa direção, rindo.

- _Gosh!_ – abaixei a blusa rápido, tirando as mãos de Edward da minha barriga. Edward por sua vez, levou as mãos direto pro cabelo, visivelmente nervoso, rindo.

- Gente, eu já sabia né. Toda a torcida do Red Sox, na verdade. Não se preocupem, Alice ainda está dormindo.

- Alice vai saber disso. E vai ser hoje. – falei, indo até o bagageiro e pegando minha mala.

**POV Edward**

Bella entrou na barraca, e Jasper ficou me olhando sorrindo.

- O que é? – falei rindo.

- Nada. – ele falou rindo.

- Ah... dane-se. – abri novamente a tampa do motor.

- Edward, vocês são hilários. Sério.

- Cala a boca e me ajuda aqui. – voltei a olhar o motor.

- Edward, você tá de sacanagem comigo, não é? – Jasper disse olhando pra mim caindo na gargalhada.

- O que?

- Olha o fio da ignição.

- Aonde?

- Edward, você não sabe mexer em motor de carro não? – Jasper jogou em mim o pano que eu usava para limpar minhas mãos.

- Puta merda.

O fio da ignição estava solto. Com apenas um "click", Jasper foi até o banco do motorista, virou a chave e o carro pegou.

Bella abriu correndo o zíper da barraca.

- Esse barulho me faz feliz! – ela sorriu. – Consertaram?

- Se eu te falar o que foi, acho que você mata o Edward.

- O que foi? – Bella olhou pra Jasper, e depois olhou pra mim, curiosa.

- Era só o fio da ignição. Provavelmente ele apertou muito no acelerador enquanto a gente brigava, e ele soltou. Isso acontece.

- E você não viu isso, EDWARD CULLEN? – Bella colocou a mão na cintura e olhou pra cima, pro meu rosto. Baixinha.

- Não.

- Porra! – ela riu. – Tá falando sério?

- Aham.

- Eu vou te matar, Edward.

- Eu falei. – Jasper riu.

- Que tantas risadas são essas? – Alice veio com a cara toda amassada ao nosso encontro. – Peraí, isso é barulho do motor?

- É sim.

- Não creio! O que aconteceu? Qual era o problema?

- Seu irmão responde. – Bella falou rindo.

- Vamos desmontar as barracas por favor? Temos 8 dias pra chegar a Los Angeles. – desconversei.

* * *

**Wanette, arredores de Arkansas – 8 dias para Los Angeles**

12:18

4 horas de viagem. Eu dirigia rápido. Desde que soube que tinha que chegar em 8 dias em Los Angeles, o acelerador era meu melhor amigo. O sol batia no carro, e abri todas as janelas. Alice reclamou muito, mas ignorei. Ela colocou um lenço em sua cabeça e ficou lendo um livro em voz alta no colo de Jasper. Bella prendeu seu cabelo, e ficava olhando pro lado de fora, com todo o vento vindo no seu rosto.

- Gostaria de lembrar que a senhorita ainda tem uma infecção na garganta.

- Gostaria de lembrar que você é chato. – ela me deu um olhar fuzilante.

- Daqui a pouco vamos chegar em Oklahoma. Você não vai poder falar em seu microfone.

- Eu não quero falar no meu microfone. – ela cruzou os braços.

- E porque não? – Alice falou, interrompendo sua leitura para Jasper.

- Porque já perdeu a graça. Eu gosto de inovar. – ela colocou seu Ray-ban.

- Hum... então... vamos pensar em algo diferente. – Jasper falou.

- Nem comecem. – Bella disse, fuxicando o Guia de viagem.

- A primeira música que tocar na rádio, você vai cantar.

- Hahahaha, nooooo way.

- Acho válido. – respondi.

- Porque você não canta Edward? O artista aqui é você. – Bella me olhou cínica.

- Eu sou o artista, mas você é que, desde o começo dessa viagem, anunciou cada lugar que chegávamos. Injusto querer quebrar a corrente agora. – respondi.

Bella revirou os olhos novamente.

- Falta 1 Km. Acho melhor se apressar.

- Por favor, Bellaaaaaaaaaa! – Alice disse, largando seu livro e se levantando, ficando perto de Bella.

- Vai, Bella! – Jasper encorajou.

- Céus, vocês não vivem sem mim não é? Ok, Ok, vocês venceram – ela pegou o guia e começou a procurar a letra "O". – Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente.

- Bella, 800m...

- _Boa Tádi TIO, Boa Tádi, TIA_! – ela me cortou gritando E me dando um susto. Imitando uma criança. – _Aqui quem fala é a Bélinha, e to aki pra falá que tamu chegandu in Okla... Okla... Okla o que tio?_ – ela colocou seu microfone imaginário no meu rosto. Eu olhei pra ela de lado, me segurando pra não cair na risada.

- Oklahoma! – Alice respondeu animada.

- _Ondi, Tio Jaxpê_?

- Oklahoma! – Jasper respondeu rindo.

- _Ondi, Tio Eduad_?

- Acho que vocês já sabem.

- _Tio Eduad não qué brincá tios e tias! Genti, Oklahoma_ – ela levantou o guia até seu rosto e reviveu seu "microfone imaginário". – _Oklahoma, Oklahoma_... num tem NADA demais. – ela parou de imitar criança e caiu na gargalhada, lendo o guia.

Todos riram.

- Ele é o terceiro maior produtor de gás natural. Olha que legal! – ela falou com ironia.

Alice caiu na gargalhada, provavelmente entendendo a piada por seu verdadeiro lado.

- Eu sabia que a Alice ia rir. – Bella falou.

- O que tem de interessante na cidade, Bella? Não tem nada no guia?

- Acho que nada. – ela disse folheando. – Bom, tem um videokê, que fica cheio a noite.

- Podemos ir lá. – Alice disse. – Adoro videokês.

- Também adoro! – Bella respondeu. – Podemos fazer uma dupla! – ela olhou animada para Alice.

- Com certeza! Vamos nos produzir.

- Cuidado com essa produção toda... – Jasper disse olhando de rabo de olho pra Alice.

- Não se preocupe. Confie no meu gosto. – Alice deu um beijinho em Jasper.

- Te amo – ele disse.

- Também te amo, Jazz. – Alice respondeu.

Bella me olhou e sorriu. Olhei pra ela e quase perdi a placa que dizia. "_Bem Vindos a Oklahoma_".


	9. Chapter 8 Oklahoma Part One

**OKLAHOMA**

Parte I

* * *

**Pov Edward**

O sorriso de Bella poderia facilmente fazer com que eu me perdesse. Ela tinha esse tipo de vantagem, perto de mim. Sorri de volta, e ela arqueou o corpo para ligar o rádio.

_Para__ ouvir: John Legend – P.D.A._

Parei o carro no sinal, e todos estavam calados. Quando vi a música que estava tocando, comecei a rir.

- Ah, isso é sacanagem. – Bella falou, olhando pra janela e disfarçando, rindo.

- Não. São todos os meios de comunicação do mundo conspirando a nosso favor. – brinquei, falando baixo.

- Meios de comunicação não prestam. – ela disse fingindo estar emburrada.

- Linda emburradinha. – falei baixo, acendendo um cigarro.

O sinal tornou-se verde e eu acelerei, entrando na Avenida Reno.

_Você que eu amo quando você me ama  
Ás vezes é melhor quando é público  
Eu não tenho vergonha, não importo que vejam  
Nos abraçando e beijando,uma exibição de amor_

- Pra que hotel vamos? – Alice perguntou.

- O que vimos na Internet. O Hyatt Place.

- Preciso fazer uma parada antes. – Bella disse, pegando sua bolsa no chão do carro. Você pode parar? Eu acho o hotel depois.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Tá bom Bella. – respirei fundo e diminuí a velocidade. - Qualquer coisa liga.

- Meu celular tá descarregado. – ela mostrou o aparelho todo desligado.

- E agora? E se você se perder? – parei o carro no meio fio da rua.

- Er.. na realidade eu queria que Alice fosse comigo.

- Hum... tudo bem. – eu disse. – Vamos indo pro hotel e vocês nos encontram lá.

- Tá bem. – Bella saiu do carro com sua bolsa na mão, e sorriu pra mim.

Sorri de volta, mas ainda curioso.

Jasper foi pro banco da frente, e seguimos para o hotel.

- Então... você e Bella hein... - ele disse.

- É. – disse fumando meu cigarro. – Finalmente.

- Ainda não tinha rolado nada? - ele olhou pra mim curioso.

- Não. Ontem foi a primeira vez.

- Tá falando sério?

- Tô, cara! Ela não é fácil não...

- É, eu acho que já deu pra perceber isso. – ele riu. – Acho que ela vai contar a Alice agora. – ele disse calmo, olhando pra arquitetura da cidade.

- Será?

- Bem provável.

* * *

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Walmart**

**13:40**

**POV Bella**

- Ai, adoro esse shampoo. – Alice disse assim que entramos na farmácia do Walmart.

- Aonde ficam os remédios? – falei olhando pra todas as prateleiras.

- Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Alice me olhou.

- Não. Só preciso de um... negócio.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ela disse cuidadosa.

Bufei. Como eu poderia estar fazendo isso com Alice? Ela era tão atenciosa, tão carinhosa. Ia ser agora.

- Preciso... de... uma... _pílula do dia seguinte._ – falei baixo, em um sussurro.

- Pra que? – Alice me olhou, franzindo o cenho.

Eu não respondi. Fiquei olhando pra ela, esperando sua mente processar a informação. Sério, demorou. A reação dela veio em _slow-motion._ Chegou a ser engraçado.

- Oh... my... GOD... – ela disse arregalando os olhos.

- Alice, sem escândalo, por favor.

- Vocês? Você e Edward?

- Isso está ficando mais difícil do que eu pensei. – olhei para o lado, envergonhada.

- Só rolou ontem? Não tinha rolado antes? Foi nossa briga que impulsionou? Oh meu Deus, eu tenho tantas perguntas! Estou tão emocionada!

- Não Alice! Não foi a briga que impulsionou, e eu juro por tudo que você quiser, que eu conto tudo pra você, mas por favor, me ajuda a comprar esse negócio e sair daqui logo?

- Ajudo. – ela disse quase soltando um riso novamente.

- Alice, foco. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – ela suspirou. – Vamos no balcão.

* * *

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel**

**13:58**

**POV Edward**

Chegamos no hotel que tínhamos visto na internet, deixamos as malas no carro e seguimos até a recepção. Eu estava muito apreensivo em pensar que Bella estaria conversando com Alice sobre nós.

- Já vamos fazer o check-in? – Jasper cortou meus pensamentos.

- Não é melhor esperar elas voltarem?

- É. Acho que sim. Dessa vez vamos pegar dois quartos, né? – Jasper sorriu.

- Acho que sim. – sorri de volta.

- Vamos ao bar enquanto isso? Não vou ficar esperando aqui parado.

Ainda era de dia, e o bar do hotel estava vazio, só tinha apenas uma garçonete, que abriu um sorriso enorme ao nos ver.

- Não Acredito! Jasper! – ela deu um grito.

- Amanda? – Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Cara, não tô acreditando!

- O que você faz aqui?

- Trabalho, ué! – ela revirou os olhos. – E você, o que faz aqui? – ela disse animada.

- Estou atravessando os EUA com uns amigos. – ele disse sorrindo.

- É muito bom te ver! – ela disse abraçando Jasper novamente. Ok, isso estava muito estranho. – E seu amigo, quem é?

- Desculpe, esqueci de apresentar, esse é Edward. Edward, essa é Amanda. – Jasper disse nos apresentando.

- Oi Edward! Prazer! – ela disse me dando dois beijinhos.

Amanda era muito bonita, mas não mais do que Bella. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente, exótica, por assim dizer. Loira, dos olhos verdes, e o corpo muito bem feito. Senti que ela não tirava os olhos de Jasper, tornando a situação cada vez mais constrangedora. Jasper fechou o semblante. Ele percebeu.

- O que vão beber, rapazes? – ela cortou o silêncio.

- Na realidade nada, estamos de saída, esperando minha irmã e uma amiga. – respondi andando de encontro a saída do bar, e puxando Jasper pra fora dali.

- Ah não! – ela bateu o pé várias vezes no chão. – Não vejo Jasper a tanto tempo! O drink fica por conta da casa! Por favor!

Olhei pra Amanda, depois olhei pra Jasper novamente. Jasper fitava o chão.

- Um drink só, vai. Prometo – ela insistiu, dando beijinho nos dedos cruzados.

- Tá. Um drink só. – Bufei. Jasper ficou calado.

- O que vão beber então? – ela falou com entusiasmo.

- Heineken. – Jasper falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Você não muda né? A Heineken é a sua companheira. – ela sorriu enquanto foi ao frigobar.

- É verdade. – ele descontraiu. Eu fiquei apenas ali, sentado, acompanhando de camarote toda aquela situação estranha.

- E como está Rosalie? E a faculdade dela?

- Não sei. Saí faz um tempo de casa. Mas acho que está tudo bem com ela. Com Rosalie sempre está tudo bem, ela sabe se virar.

- Saudade dela, não vejo a tanto tempo também. – ela suspirou.

- Ligue pra ela. – ele disse dando um gole em sua Heineken.

- Vou ligar. Ainda tenho o número da casa de vocês. – ela sorriu.

O clima estava muito, muito tenso. Jasper estava calado e nervoso. Meu celular tocou na hora. Olhei o visor. Jasper me olhou.

- É Alice. – falei.

* * *

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Walmart**

**13:55**

**POV Bella**

- Eu também nunca comprei Bella, mas se o farmacêutico está falando que esse é bom, acho que devemos confiar nele.

- Tá. – bufei. – Tudo bem. Contanto que não me coloque em problemas.

- Imagina, eu sendo titia! – sua voz esganiçou, e em troca eu dei a ela um olhar fuzilante.

- Bella! – Alice revirou os olhos. – Eu estou brincando. Meu irmão ia pirar de vez.

Bufei novamente, enquanto o farmacêutico verificava o preço da tal pílula do dia seguinte.

- Bella. – Alice começou. – Porque você não passa agora a tomar anticoncepcional?

- É. Acho que sim. – fiz um rabo de cavalo e evitei contato visual com Alice. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Compra igual ao meu. – ela sorriu. – Vou pedir ao farmacêutico. – Alice disse de forma discreta, provavelmente percebendo que eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Alice. Obrigada. – falei baixo, encarando apenas o meu all star.

- Ah Bella! Pára com isso! – ela disse acariciando meu ombro. – Estou tão feliz de estar fazendo isso.

- Porque? – resolvi olhar no rosto dela.

- Porque desde antes dessa viagem eu percebi o que Edward sente por você. Desde o dia em que entrei no quarto dele, e ele estava com o violão na mão, mas não estava tocando. Estava olhando você pela janela. Edward é meu irmãozinho Bella. Meu bebê. Consigo ler todas as reações dele. Ainda mais quando ele está perto de você. Ele nunca foi assim com ninguém. – ela me olhou séria.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem instantaneamente. Não sabia nem o que falar naquele momento. Mas eu devia explicações a Alice. Ia ser assim. Como tirar um band aid. Respirei fundo.

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão, Alice. – falei rápido, fechando os olhos.

Alice olhou pra mim com o semblante surpreso. Abriu a boca devagar, provavelmente indo falar alguma coisa, mas já cortei antes.

- O que eu e ele temos, apesar de todas as brigas e implicâncias, é muito especial. Uma forma diferente de amor, sabe? – tentei achar palavras para me explicar, mas calei-me assim que Alice pegou em minha mão com força. Seus lábios tremiam e os olhos estavam marejados.

- É amor? – ela disse com a voz fraca.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Bella.. – ela ensaiou falar, ainda trêmula.

- Eu. – tentei decifrar o que ela iria falar, mas sem sucesso.

- Posso te abraçar?

Revirei os olhos. Mas logo sorri.

- Pode, Alice. – abri meus braços para que ela me abraçasse.

Nosso abraço foi puro e verdadeiro. Forte. Alice fungou e respirou fundo.

- Você não tem noção de como estou feliz em saber que o que meu irmão sente é correspondido. Torço muito por vocês. Desculpa se fui grossa naquele dia, eu só queria fazer parte disso. Ainda mais com Edward que é tão importante pra mim, e você, que aos poucos se tornou minha melhor amiga.

- Não se preocupe Alice, eu entendo. Nada mais vai ser escondido agora.

Alice sorriu, soltando-se do nosso abraço e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Alice, exagero.

- Ah Bella, pára! – ela riu.

O farmacêutico nos entregou as duas caixinhas de remédio. Pegamos rápido e ainda fomos passear pelas prateleiras, ficar cheirando os shampoos.

- Olha o cheiro desse! – Alice me entregou o shampoo.

- Muito bom! Parece melancia! – eu apertava a embalagem de plástico, vindo o ventinho com o cheiro em meu nariz.

- OMG! Bella! Olha isso! – ela correu até uma outra parte das prateleiras.

- O que? – fui até Alice.

- Já viu essa cera? – ela me mostrou uma caixinha quadrada, verde clara.

- Hm... não. Nunca fiz isso em casa.

- Dizem que ela é muito boa. Umas meninas no teatro falavam.

- Legal... e? – olhei pra Alice com dúvida.

- Vamos levar? Fazer uma surpresa pros meninos e sairmos hoje a noite com as pernas lindas?

- Alice, tá de sacanagem?

- Não! Ahh Bella, eles merecem vai!

Revirei os olhos.

- Ok, Alice. Se essa porra doer eu te mato.

- Não dói, Bella. Tá lendo aqui? INDOLOR.

- Acho bom.

Fomos para a fila. Alice pegou o celular.

- Vai ligar pra quem? – falei.

- Pra Edward. – Alice disse discando os números.

- Pra que? – peguei no braço dela tentando pará-la, mas ela mudou o telefone de mão.

- Vou avisar a ele que hoje vamos reservar 2 quartos no hotel. – ela sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

**POV Edward**

- Oi Alice! – falei bem alto.

-_Maninho, só estamos pagando a conta e já vamos. Vai fazendo o check-in!_

- Ok! Jasper está aqui ao meu lado. Vamos agora. – dei meu último gole na Heineken.

-_Aonde vocês estão?_ – ela disse

- No bar do hotel. – respondi.

-_Essa hora, Edward Cullen?_

- Não tinha nada pra fazer, Alice!

-_Ah! Tudo bem! Olha, reserva dois quartos._

- Ahm?

-_Você ouviu maninho. Te amo. Beijos._

Desliguei. Elas tinham conversado.

- O que foi? – Jasper disse terminando também de beber sua Heineken.

- Alice e Bella, estão vindo nos encontrar. Vamos! – dei um tapinha no ombro de Jasper.

- Ah, vocês já vão? – Amanda interrompeu.

- Já, minha namorada está vindo aí. – ele colocou seu copo no balcão, enquanto a loira olhava pra ele em choque.

- Na.. namorada?

- Sim. – ele respondeu seco.

- Ah... sim. Eu não sabia. – ela pegou os copos em cima do balcão. – Bom te ver, Jasper.

- Igualmente, Amanda.

Saímos do bar do hotel e voltamos para a recepção.

- Tá. O que foi isso, Jasper?

- Isso o que? – ele falou rindo.

- A tal Amanda! Quase te engoliu com os olhos.

- Ex-namorada.

- Jura? – falei com ironia.

Jasper riu.

- Por favor, Edward, não conte a Alice que ela está no mesmo hotel que a gente. – ele pediu.

- Não vai ser preciso. – respondi. – Alice vai acabar descobrindo, pode ter certeza.

* * *

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel**

**15:00**

- Alice, pára! – Bella falou pra Alice, que não parava de sorrir e olhar pra nós dentro do elevador.

- Ai gente, é inevitável!

- Amor, você está envergonhando eles. – Jasper sorriu dando um beijo na cabeça de Alice.

- É Alice, você está me envergonhando. – respondi.

- Até parece. – Alice riu.

Para minha sorte, o elevador apitou avisando que chegamos ao nosso andar.

- Alice, se você continuar sorrindo, eu juro que mudo de hotel. – Bella disse.

- Contanto que Edward vá junto com você. – ela sorriu, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor de mãos dadas com Jasper na nossa frente.

Jasper abriu a porta do quarto deles e entrou com Alice. Eu ainda fiquei do lado de fora com Bella. Ela se encostou na porta de nosso quarto e olhou pra mim.

- Não sei porque, mas estou nervosa. – ela disse.

- Hahaha, porque linda? – eu disse.

- Sei lá! Parece que nunca fizemos nada.

- Também estou me sentindo assim.

Bella mordeu seus lábios e pegou no plástico da pulseira novamente.

- A gente vai com calma tá? – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Prometo. Não é só porque temos um quarto que vamos aloprar.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

Dei um beijo devagar em seus lábios, enquanto abri a porta do nosso quarto. O nosso quarto.

Bella entrou devagar, olhando cada canto do cômodo. Sentou na cama e ficou olhando pra tv desligada.

Coloquei as malas no chão e me sentei ao lado dela.

- O que você foi fazer na farmácia?

- Nada demais. – ela coçou o nariz.

- Conversou com Alice?

- Conversei. Ela já sabe de tudo. – ela continuou a olhar pra tv desligada, com o olhar distante.

- É, eu percebi, pelo comportamento dela no elevador. – eu ri. – Porque você tá assim?

- Nada...

- Pode me falar, Bella. Esqueceu que pode confiar em mim?

Bella suspirou.

- As mesmas coisas de sempre, Edward.

- Quero saber.

Bella tirou seu all star vermelho e sentou-se em posição de chinês na cama, ajeitando a franja que caía em seu rosto.

- Medo. Só isso. – a pulseira balançava entre seus dedos.

- De?

- De tudo. De estarmos indo rápido, de estarmos fazendo loucura, de assumir essa história louca que nós estamos tendo. – e então ela parou. - De você ser assim agora e mudar quando chegar em Los Angeles...

- Eu mudar? Porque mudaria?

- Muitos mudam. Sucesso muda a cabeça. Dinheiro muda a cabeça.

- Bella, eu nem cheguei em Los Angeles. Nem sei se vai dar certo.

Bella riu.

- Claro que vai dar certo. Não sei porque você tem dúvidas disso.

- Mesmo que dê certo. Olha pra mim.

Bella não olhou.

Peguei em seu queixo e encontrei nossos olhares.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Se eu tiver sucesso, se eu tiver dinheiro, vai ser só para poder te dar tudo do bom e do melhor.

- Não quero isso. – ela tirou o rosto da minha mão.

- Como assim?

- Não quero ser famosa, não quero dinheiro. Quero minha vida do jeito que é. Quero trabalhar. Se eu estiver com você e você for famoso, vou acabar sendo famosa também.

- Bella, bebeu? Você quer ser atriz! Se bobear você vai ser mais famosa que eu.

Ela ficou calada.

- As vezes penso em desistir disso tudo. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não vejo propósito nisso. – respondi.

- Gosto de ter uma vida normal sabe?

- Eu sei. Eu também gosto. E vamos ter uma vida normal. Tá?

- Tudo bem. Não adianta conversar sobre isso agora mesmo.

- Se eu for famoso você vai desistir de mim?

- Óbvio que não. – ela respondeu querendo sorrir.

- Bella, acho que você é meio doidinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério. Louca. Meio Bipolar.

- Pára, Edward. – ela sorriu.

- Maluquinha sabe?

Bella começou a rir.

- Mas a maluca com a barriga mais gostosa que eu já vi. – empurrei Bella na cama.

- Hey! Vamos parando por aí. – ela falou rindo.

- Não. – mordi sua barriga.

- Ai, Edward! – ela se contorceu na cama, tentando fugir de mim, mas prendi seus braços no colchão.

- Se reclamar vou morder inteira.

- Não vai!

- Bella, _cale a boca._

_

* * *

_

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel**

**15:58**

**POV Alice**

Jasper ainda estava enrolado nos lençóis, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Estreamos nosso quarto em grande estilo. Era a primeira vez que tínhamos um quarto só nosso. Me levantei ainda nua, aproveitando o fato de sermos os únicos no quarto e me olhei no espelho, ajeitando meu cabelo, que estava todo embaraçado. Senti sede, fui até o frigobar, e estava vazio.

- Amor, não tem água.

- Não? – Jasper levantou a cabeça.

- Não. Vou ligar pra recepção. – falei, me sentando na cama. Jasper ficou dando beijinhos nas minhas costas enquanto eu discava.

- Amor, assim eu não vou ter foco para falar no telefone.

- Desculpe. – ele deu um último beijo e uma mordida, deitando de barriga pra cima e olhando pro teto.

- O telefone não funciona! Caramba! – bati o telefone.

- Não fica nervosa, bebê. – ele deu mais um beijo nas minhas costas.

- Mas eu estou com sede.

- Não faça esse bico. Se quiser eu vou lá na recepção reclamar.

- Não precisa, eu vou.

- Eu vou tomar um banho então. – ele levantou. – Não demora.

- Não vou demorar. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não. Só você.

Sorri.

- Te amo Jazz.

- Também te amo, Alice. – ele sorriu me dando um beijo na cabeça e indo até o banheiro. Visão linda.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha de Jasper, apesar de odiar sair com roupas que não combinassem, e desci até a recepção.

Chegando lá esperei por alguns momentos enquanto a recepcionista conversava com uma garçonete, que provavelmente estava se lamentando, porque estava com o semblante muito triste.

- Com licença? – falei baixo, tentando não atrapalhar a conversa das duas.

A garçonete me olhou, olhou a minha camisa de cima a baixo, e ficou branca. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Pois não? – a recepcionista, muito solícita veio ao meu encontro.

- Oi, Boa Tarde.. é que no meu quarto o frigobar está vazio, e o telefone está mudo. – dei um sorriso tímido. A culpa não era dela.

- Nossa, me desculpe! Mil perdões pela inconveniência, senhorita... ?

- Cullen. Alice Cullen.

- Nós vamos providenciar outro quarto. A senhorita está sozinha nele?

- Não. Meu namorado também, Jasper Hale.

A garçonete soltou um som estranho, e então a recepcionista olhou pra ela e pra mim novamente, extremamente nervosa.

- Amanda... não. – a recepcionista disse.

- Você é a namorada do Jasper? – ela ignorou a atendente e veio em minha direção.

- Sou... ? Quem é você? – franzi o cenho.

- Amanda, prazer! – ela me deu a mão. Cumprimentei.

- Desculpa Amanda, mas... – continuei com o cenho franzido, olhando pra menina. Ela era muito bonita, e devia ter a minha idade.

- Só queria te conhecer, ver quem você é. Nada demais. – ela olhou pra minha camiseta de novo. A camiseta de Jasper. Daonde ela conhece Jasper?

- Você conhece o Jasper? – perguntei.

- Muito mais do que você imagina. – ela deu um sorriso cínico. Meu coração apertou. Muito sério.

- Hum... ok.

- Diga que Amanda mandou lembranças. E que adorei revê-lo hoje.

Me segurei para não voar em cima da menina. Quem era ela? Ela tinha encontrado com Jasper? E o pior: Jasper não tinha me contado? Mas eu não ia descer do salto. Não ia mesmo.

- Digo sim, meu amor. Com certeza ele também adorou revê-la. Passe bem. – sorri.

Meu sorriso tornou-se uma carranca em poucos segundos desde que girei meus calcanhares e saí daquela recepção. Subi o elevador numa mistura de ódio e tristeza, me perguntando inúmeras vezes se eu deveria comentar isso com Jasper ou não.

Ele estava mentindo pra mim? Omitindo as coisas de mim? E Edward? Ele estava com Jasper. Será que ele viu tudo? Meu Deus, eram tantas perguntas que eu já estava ficando tonta. De verdade.

Soquei o botão do elevador, e meu corpo sacudia de tanta raiva, que eu era capaz de arrebentar a cara de Jasper assim que eu o visse.

Foram os minutos mais longos da minha vida, da recepção até o oitavo andar daquele hotel. Arrastei meu tênis desamarrado até a porta do quarto, quando lembrei que saí com tanta pressa que não levei a chave. Bati na porta, e Jasper logo atendeu.

- Até que foi rápido amo...

Ele parou de falar quando viu que eu passei por ele como um furacão, pegando minha mala e colocando tudo que estava dentro, inclusive as roupas com as quais 50 minutos atrás ele tinha acabado de me despir.

- O que foi?

- Não sei. Você sabe? – olhei com raiva pra ele.

- Sei o que, bebê?

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE BEBÊ! – gritei. Pela primeira vez gritei com Jasper. Aquilo fez meu coração doer. A dor me trouxe lágrimas.

- Porque você está chorando?

- Estou indo pro quarto de Edward. – Daqui a pouco vão te dar outro quarto, com frigobar e telefone que funcione. Quem sabe com ele você não ligue pra Amanda e combine de reencontrá-la hoje a noite?

- Alice...

- NEM OUSE VIR ATRÁS DE MIM. SÉRIO.

Saí do quarto sem nem ao menos ouvir um "ai" de Jasper, e bati a porta.

Odiava ter que atrapalhar Bella e Edward. Justamente agora, que eles tão podendo curtir o tempo deles sozinhos. Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

**POV EDWARD**

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Bella disse, com a cabeça em meu ombro. Seus cabelos estavam suados, com alguns fios ainda grudados na testa. Ela brincava com os dedos em meu peito, fazendo como se ele fossem pequenas pernas, caminhando pelo meu corpo. Eu observava seu corpo nu, colado ao meu. Cada centímetro dele me encantava.

- Eu também te amo, minha maluquinha.

- Eu não sou maluca.

- Todo maluco fala isso. – eu ri. Ganhei um tapa.

- Vou tomar banho. – ela disse.

- Não sem antes me dar um beijo. – eu dei um sorriso torto.

Bella sorriu, levantando e se apoiando em seu braço que estava descansando no colchão. Me deu um beijo delicioso, deixando o gosto de seu chiclete de hortelã. Levantou-se, e puxou o lençol para cobrir seu corpo.

- Não senhora. – dei um puxão no lençol, tirando todo o seu esconderijo.

- Edward! – ela gritou.

- Até parece que nunca vi.

- Se continuar com essa atitude, num vai ver nunca mais.

- Duvido.

- Não duvide. – ela pegou a toalha na ponta da cama e seguiu para o banheiro.

Me levantei, coloquei minha cueca e minha calça jeans. Olhei meu violão que estava repousando perto do espelho na parede, e resolvi pegá-lo. Eu ia terminar essa música que ecoava na minha cabeça desde aquele dia em Washington.

Assim que meus dedos atingiram as seis cordas do instrumento, todos os acordes vieram na minha cabeça, como se já fossem conhecidos. Pensar em Bella me estimulava cada vez mais, ainda mais agora que ela estava sendo mais minha do que nunca, ainda mais agora que tudo que eu sentia por ela estava sendo correspondido.

_Salve sua alma  
Salve sua alma  
Antes que você tenha ido longe demais  
Antes que nada possa ser feito_

Agora sim. Minha música estava pronta.

Quando ia começar a tocá-la por inteiro, e ver se faltava alguma coisa, fui interrompido por Bella, saindo do banheiro, vestida com seu baby doll, segurando sua toalha, com os olhos vermelhos, marejados de tanto chorar.

Coloquei meu violão no chão e fui a seu encontro.

- O que houve, Bells? – a abracei, ela apoiou seu cabelo molhado em meu peito e suspirou.

- Estou insegura, não consigo parar de chorar, com medo, me sentindo tão vulnerável que tenho vontade de dar um grito.

- Porque isso, linda?

Ela respirou fundo de novo, afagando sua cabeça em meu peito. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de melancia que ela tinha acabado de comprar na farmácia.

- Deve ser TPM. Deixa.

- Não, não deixo. Mesmo sendo TPM estou aqui do seu lado. Não quero ver você triste.

- Vai passar. – ela deu um beijo em meu peito.

- Se quiser a gente fica aqui no hotel hoje a noite.

- Não! Quero sair. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

Peguei Bella pela cintura e a levantei. Demos um beijo gostoso, tão cúmplice. Senti que ela passava a confiar em mim cada dia mais. Isso me confortou. Bella mudava aos poucos suas atitudes com relação a mim, e isso me deixava aliviado.

Uma batida forte na porta nos deu um susto. Bella franziu o cenho e então a coloquei no chão. Ela foi até a porta e abriu.

- Alice?

- Oi gente, desculpa entrar aqui assim, é porque realmente eu não to agüentando ficar com Jasper no quarto. – ela entrou que nem um furacão, com suas malas na mão e jogando na nossa cama. Ótimo.

- O que houve? – Bella perguntou.

- Foi Amanda não foi? – perguntei .

- Você sabia, não sabia Edward? – ela me olhou com ódio.

- Alice, sabia de que? Não houve nada demais! – falei colocando uma camiseta.

- Como não houve nada demais? Eu encontrei com ela lá embaixo, ela veio toda nojenta me olhando de cima a baixo, falando de Jasper, com sorriso cínico, falando que mandava um beijo, que tinha adorado reencontrá-lo hoje mais cedo. E você estava do lado Edward? Porque não me contaram? – ela se sentou na cama, nervosa, após despejar toda a história em cima da gente.

- Edward, você sabia? – Bella disse, me olhando com as mãos na cintura.

- Bella, Alice, não houve nada! Ela apenas deu uma bebida pra gente no bar, perguntou sobre uma tal de Rosalie pro Jasper, e pronto.

- Rosalie é irmã do Jasper. – Alice respondeu fungando.

- Quem é essa mulher, Edward? – Bella perguntou.

- Ex namorada de Jasper.

- Eu sabia! – Alice falou alto e voltou a chorar.

- Alice, calma. Sério – Bella se abaixou, segurando-se nos joelhos de Alice. – Edward vai lá conversar com ele. Não vai Edward? – ela me olhou, com cara de raiva.

- Vou, claro que vou! – Eu disse já pegando meu tênis.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você, enquanto você quiser. – Bella olhou pra Alice, que ainda estava choramingando.

- Obrigada Bellinha. – Alice fungou.

- Vai Edward. Qualquer coisa eu te chamo. – Bella me olhou.

Saí e bati na porta do quarto deles, que Jasper abriu prontamente.

- Oi Edward! Cadê Alice?

- Está no quarto com Bella.

- Bem que você falou. Alice ia descobrir.

- Eu conheço minha irmã. Devíamos ter contado.

- Ela está com ciúmes? Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Está com ciúmes e magoada. Por não termos contado. Relaxa, daqui a pouco ela melhora. Bella está conversando com ela.

- É disso que eu tenho medo. – ele se sentou na cama bufando.

Eu ri.

**P.O.V. BELLA**

- Alice, respira. – falei agachada em frente a Alice.

- Não consigo. Tô nervosa. – ela estava tendo uma crise de pânico.

- Alice, você tem que conversar com Jasper. Não pode sair tomando ações precipitadas desse jeito, batendo portas, deixando ele sozinho. Isso não é maduro.

- Eu sei. – ela fungou e passou sua mão no nariz.

- Então pronto. Vamos sossegar um pouquinho aqui, depois você vai lá conversar com ele, ok?

- Ok. – ela disse de cabeça baixa. – Ô Bella..

- Diga. – me apoiei nos joelhos dela pra me levantar.

- Tô orgulhosa de você.

- Como assim?

- Me dando conselhos desse jeito. Desculpa, mas eu nunca imaginaria vindo de você.

- Eu sei. – sorri. – É que hoje estou bem comigo mesma.

- Tô vendo. Meu irmão tá te fazendo bem. – ela suspirou.

- É. Mas vamos mudar de assunto?

- Vamos. – ela ajeitou seu cabelo.

- A cera está na minha bolsa. Quer tentar agora?

- Tinha até me esquecido. Vamos.

- Mas você tem que prometer que vai se animar.

- Já estou me animando. – Alice sorriu. – Contanto que Edward fique lá com Jasper e não deixe ele descer sozinho pra recepção. – ela riu.

- Esperta. – ri junto com ela. – Vamos preparar as coisas.

Fui até minha mochila e peguei a sacola da farmácia com a tal caixinha verde clara. Ficamos de calcinha e sentamos na cama, deixando as pernas pro lado de fora. Peguei meu Ipod e conectei nele as duas caixinhas de som que eu tinha. Pelo menos uma música iria dar um ar mais legal ao nosso momento meninas.

_Para ouvir: Kings of Leon – Molly's Chambers_

- Vamos ler as intruções pra não fazer nada errado. – Alice disse.

- Ok. "Aplique a cera fria livre de fragância com o aplicador de plástico".

- Muito fácil. – Alice sorriu.

- Moleza. – eu disse pegando o aplicador e dando outro a Alice.

Passamos a cera em nossa perna toda. Dos joelhos até o tornozelo.

- Pronto. E agora? – Alice falou.

- "Pressione as tiras na pele".

- Vamos colocar todas logo né? Pra economizar tempo.

- Na caixinha não fala isso. – eu falei, procurando se em algum lugar tinha isso escrito.

- Mas é mais fácil não acha?

- Tem certeza, Alice?

- Claro Bella. Confia em mim. – ela sorriu.

Colocamos as tiras, cobrindo nossas pernas inteiras, até não aparecer mais pele.

- Que mais? – Alice disse balançando as pernas.

- "Então levante e remova a tira. Lave todo o excesso de cera com água fria, então aplique a Loção Acondicionadora para uma Pele Extra suave.". Nós não temos essa loção, Alice.

- Ih. Esquecemos de comprar. Mas eu tenho creme na minha mala, a gente passa depois.

Olhei de rabo de olho pra Alice.

- Nem acredito que me meti nessa.

- Bella, é igual band-aid. Vamos juntas?

- Vamos, né. Não posso correr.

- Então tá. Um, dois, três e JÁ!

Puxei a tira logo abaixo do meu joelho com força. A sensação foi exata de eu estar arrancando a minha pele junto. A ardência foi aumentando mais e mais, e a única coisa que consegui soltar foi um...

- Putaquiparil! Porra Alice! – senti uma lágrima saindo do canto de meu olho.

- ! – ela deu um grito fino, altíssimo. Devem ter ouvido do lado de fora do hotel.

- Alice! Que merda! – senti minha perna pulsando da dor.

- Eu não sabia que a dor era assssimmm.. – ela passava a mão por cima da pele que estava exposta.

- E agora? – tem mais uns 10 desse na minha perna! – senti um desespero.

- Não seeeei. – ela me olhou com cara de choro. – Vamos ter que tirar. – seu olho saiu uma lágrima.

- OMG, Alice, assim que eu me livrar dessas tiras eu te mato. De verdade.

**P.O.V. EDWARD**

- Não sei porque Alice não quis me ouvir. Ela devia ter me ouvido, Edward.

- Já falei pra relaxar, Jasper. Ela vai se acalmar, vocês vão conversar e vai estar tudo certo. Eu conheço a irmã que eu tenho.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Atende pra mim, Edward? Se for Amanda, diz que eu nem estou. Não quero mais problemas no meu relacionamento com Alice.

- Ok.

- Boa Tarde senhor, estou aqui para encaminhá-los para o outro quarto. Houve um pedido na recepção, por causa de problemas no frigobar e no telefone.

- Ah. Sim. Só um instante.

Ajudei Jasper com as malas e saímos do quarto, em direção a outro, no mesmo corredor. Assim que passamos em frente ao meu quarto com Bella, escutamos gritos histéricos lá de dentro, e Bella xingando muito.

- Você ouviu isso? – Jasper disse com os olhos arregalados.

- O que elas estão aprontando? – comecei a rir ao ouvir os gritos.

- Não sei. Mas estou com medo.

Chegamos no quarto, colocamos a mala, e verificamos logo se o frigobar e o telefone estavam funcionando.

- Será que Alice vai me perdoar?

- Dou... 2 horas pra vocês já estarem bem novamente. Te asseguro. – sorri para Jasper.

- Cara.. tava aqui pensando. Será que elas estavam brigando?

- Será?

- Acho melhor irmos lá. – Jasper começou a rir.

Batemos na porta das duas. Nada delas atenderem. Depois de algum tempo ouvimos passos até a porta.

- _O que é?_– Bella falou do outro lado da porta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – disse.

-_Nada demais. Voltem depois._– ela gritou.

- Está tudo bem? – Jasper disse.

- _Está sim! Podem voltar pro quarto de vocês!_– ela gritou novamente.

-_Jasper?_– a voz de Alice apareceu logo depois.

- Oi Amor! Me desculpa não ter te contado, Eu te amo Alice, eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar! Ela não é nada pra mim, ela é passado! – Jasper colocou a mão na porta.

-_Tudo bem, meu amor.. Me desculpa também, eu fui imatura. Devia ter conversado com você antes._

-_OMG, vocês vão mesmo fazer as pases nessa situação?_– Bella falou mal humorada.

- Que situação? – perguntei.

- Abre a porta Alice. Deixa eu te dar um beijo.. – Jasper falou.

- _NÃO!_

- Você ainda está brava? – Jasper falou chateado.

-_Não é isso amor. Te juro. Já estou bem. Voltem pro quarto, mais tarde a gente conversa. Te amo!_

-_Bregas._– Bella falou ao lado de Alice.

- Vamos Jazz. Essas duas não tem jeito mesmo.

* * *

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel**

**19:52**

- Você não vai me contar o que estava acontecendo no quarto com Alice? – perguntei ao chegar no quarto, dando um beijo em Bella. Ela estava com uma calça de moletom e o semblante péssimo.

- Não, Edward. De uma vez por todas não. Coisas femininas, entendeu?

- Tá. Esquece que eu perguntei. – sentei na cama, pela primeira vez no dia, após ter passado o tempo inteiro com Jasper.

- Jasper está bem? – ela perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Está. Só estava preocupado com as reações de Alice. Mas falei pra ele não se preocupar.

- Alice está bem. Já esqueceu de tudo. Mas ela me contou o que a tal Amanda falou com ela.. Eu mataria se fosse comigo. Até acho que se eu encontrar essa garota, vou ter uma conversinha com ela.

- Você tem ciúme de mim?

- Não. – ela respondeu de forma curta e grossa.

- Duvido. Se fosse o contrário você ficaria com raiva, Bella.

- É. Pode ser. Não sei. E não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ok. Você manda. – falei. Bella estava de TPM e eu não ia encher o saco dela. Eu tinha uma irmã, e sabia como era.

- Edward, porque você tá assim? Você tá estranho.

- Não estou não. Só não quero te irritar.

- Por causa da minha TPM?

- Isso. – dei um sorriso torto e apoiei meus cotovelos no joelho.

- Minha TPM não me dá raiva. Me dá tristeza. – ela encolheu suas pernas pra dentro do colchão.

- Olha. Já te vi irritada zilhões de vezes. Mas eu te garanto que te ver triste não vale a pena. Prefiro te ver irritada comigo.

Bella parou por um segundo, olhando suas mãos. E esboçou um sorriso.

- Foi um sorriso que eu vi?

- Pára.

- Sério, eu vi um sorriso.

- Edward, você quer me irritar?

- Quero. Melhor do que ver você triste, já falei.

Bella bufou alto e se jogou com suas costas no colchão.

- O que houve?

- Estou ficando desesperada.

- Porque?

- Não consegui ficar irritada com você agora.


	10. Chapter 9 Oklahoma Part Two

_Continuando com Starlight aqui no ... _

_Meninas que comentaram, meu muito obrigada! Essa história eu já terminei faz muito tempo, mas como acho que não tem sido muito do interesse das pessoas, não postei mais... =/_

_Independente disso, agora vou postar até o final. :)_

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. _

_Beijinhos e bom final de semana, _

_Dani_

_Stephenie Meyer é quase dona de tudo, mas a Bella comedora de milho é minha. ;)_

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel

**19:50**

**POV ALICE**

**Musica: Little Joy – Unattainable**

Depois de algum tempo, meu hidratante inteiro esvaziado em nossas pernas, muita dor e vermelhidão, nos recompomos e Edward voltou pro quarto deles, me expulsando.

Minhas pernas ardiam. Mas meu coração doía por eu ter brigado com Jasper. Bella me fez enxergar, por incrível que pareça, que eu agi de forma precipitada, e ela estava certa.

Voltei para o nosso quarto e assim que bati na porta, ele atendeu com um semblante triste.

- Alice...

Não respondi nada. Apenas o abracei. Não conseguia ter raiva de Jasper.

- Desculpa Jazz. Desculpa. É que eu fiquei com muito ciúme, ela começou a falar de você, que te viu, e vocês não tinham me contado nada, me senti por fora de todo o assunto. Foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo... – senti vontade de chorar novamente.

- Amanda é passado. Pra sempre. Você é meu presente e meu futuro. Eu te amo, Al.

- Também te amo. Me desculpa?

- Eu que peço desculpas por não ter te contado. Não terão mais segredos a partir de agora, ok? – ele deu um beijo carinhoso em minha cabeça.

- Ok. – respondi.

Jasper pegou minha mão, aonde ficava a aliança, e beijou.

- Vou respeitar sempre esse anel que coloquei no seu dedo.

Ele sempre tinha ações que me deixavam derretida. Jasper era o tipo de pessoa que era difícil de se encontrar. E ele apareceu do nada na minha vida, em um show na Philadelphia. Eu tinha muita sorte. E não deixaria essa sorte escapar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, amor? – Jazz disse quando soltamos nosso abraço.

- Claro. – sorri, colocando minha mala novamente no chão.

- O que vocês tanto gritavam no quarto? Tava assustador. Eram gritos histéricos.

Eu sorri.

- Nada demais.

- Me conta. Tô curioso.

- Coisas de menina amor. Não se meta. – eu ri.

- Menina é? – ele me pegou no colo me levando até a cama.

- Isso. – senti minhas costas encostando no colchão.

- Você é uma menininha? – Jasper veio pra cima de mim, tirando o cinto de sua calça.

- Sou. – abri um sorriso brincalhão.

- Que menininha deliciosa.

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel

**22:00**

**POV ****EDWARD**

Eu estava amando a minha vida nesse exato momento. Eu estava amando meu relacionamento com Bella. Tudo estava perfeito demais. Ela estava se abrindo comigo aos poucos, e principalmente parando de ser grossa comigo o tempo inteiro.

Bella estava de calcinha, com a minha camiseta cinza, apoiada na janela fumando. Liguei a tv, e fiquei vendo o noticiário, ainda tentando me recompor das quase 2 horas de puro e maravilhoso sexo. Mas era impossível. Só de olhá-la daquele jeito, meu corpo já correspondia.

Na realidade, estar com Bella na cama era como andar de Montanha Russa: No início dá frio na barriga. No meio, é pura adrenalina. E quando acaba você quer mais.

O som de Bella gemendo me deixava louco. Parecia uma injeção de ânimo. Nada perto de outras oportunidades que tive de levar uma mulher pra cama. Nossa química? Incrível. A noite na barraca tinha sido maravilhosa. Cada vez que ela ao menos pronunciava meu nome naquele apertado saco de dormir, eu já estava duro de novo. E ela sabia disso. Porque ela não parava de repetir.

Um som de trovão muito alto, me interrompeu de minhas lembranças daquela noite no deserto.

- Começou a cair o mundo lá fora! – Bella disse, jogando o resto do cigarro lá fora, e fechando a janela. O vento batia todo em seu rosto.

- Que chuva bizarra. – falei deitado na cama vendo tv.

- Nunca vi nada assim. Sério. – ela se jogou na cama, se apoiando em mim.

- No noticiário está falando. Olha.

_"__Tempestades__irão__se__espalhar__por__toda__Oklahoma__nessa__noite.__Recebemos__informação__de__que__um__tornado__está__vindo__de__Dallas__e__se__aproximando__de__Norman,__com__direção__à__cidade.__Acho__melhor__ficarem__em__casa.__Mais__informações__no__noticiário__de__1__da__manhã.__"_

- Olha que legal. Um tornado. – Bella disse irônica.

- Odeio essas coisas. Lá em East Hartford não tinha isso. – fiz carinho em sua cabeça assim que ela colocou-a em meu peito.

- É. Em NY também não.. – ela passava o dedo em meu umbigo, brincando com alguns pelinhos que tinha ali.

- Isso que você tá fazendo... me arrepia, Bella – falei olhando pra seu movimento com os dedos.

- É? – ela continuou a passar o dedo, apoiando sua mão em meu peito, seu rosto na mão, e olhando pra mim sorrindo.

- É. – trinquei os dentes.

- E se eu fizer isso? – ela foi abaixando suas mãos para o cós da minha calça.

- Se você fizer isso, eu não respondo por mim, senhorita Swan.

- Ahh.. e quem foi que me falou quando entramos nesse quarto que íamos com calma? – ela brincou.

- Não sei quem foi. Algum maluco. – Bella era tão leve que peguei em sua cintura e coloquei-a em cima de mim, deitada.

- Ele era um maluco bem bonito. – ela suspirou. – Sinto falta dele.

- Ah é? – eu sorri.

- Uhum... – ela passou seus dedos pela minha barba rala.

Dei um beijo em seu dedo, e em seguida o mordi. Ela caminhou com seu corpo para frente até que nossas bocas se encontraram. Senti meu membro já batendo na altura de sua coxa.

- Você não cansa não?

- Com você não._ "__You__keep__me__hard__all__day__long,__baby...__"_

- É um bom nome pra uma música. – ela riu.

- Verdade. Mas vou precisar de inspiração pra compor.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda, girando nossos corpos, e deitando Bella no colchão. Ela mordeu os lábios rindo e olhando pra mim. Levantei a blusa cinza que Bella estava vestindo, revelando sua pele branca e macia.

Eu podia morrer disso.

Um som estridente nos fez pular da cama de susto. Cacos estavam espalhados por toda parte. O vento havia quebrado a janela, em mil pedaços. A ventania entrou no quarto, trazendo toda a água da chuva e espalhando cada vez mais os cacos. A televisão já estava dessintonizada. O quarto estava todo molhado.

- Bella, vamos sair daqui.

- E as nossas coisas?

- Vamos ter que pegar.

- Mas elas estão perto da janela!

- Eu vou lá pegar. – falei.

- Coloca o tênis pra não pisar em vidro! – ela gritou.

Coloquei o tênis e peguei nossas malas e mochilas, que estavam perto da janela. Já estava tudo molhado. Bella ria, falando que meu cabelo estava mais bagunçado ainda, com a força do vento.

- Edward, sério, isso tá hilário! – ela gargalhava.

- Cala a boca, pega meu cigarro e as coisas dentro do banheiro! – segui para a porta. Bella foi correndo até o banheiro, na ponta dos pés, de calcinha e camiseta.

- E você quer que eu saia do quarto assim, porra? – ela gritou novamente.

- Então fica aí e seja carregada pelo vento!

- OMG Edward, não acredito que vou sair assim!

Fomos para o corredor, e Bella correu para sua mala, pegando alguma coisa para cobrir as pernas.

- Porque suas pernas estão tão vermelhas desse jeito? Que que você fez?

Enquanto se equilibrava pra vestir as calças, ela me deu um olhar furioso.

- Você passou mais de 2 horas na cama comigo e só agora viu isso? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Existem coisas mais interessantes em certos momentos. – me encostei na parede do corredor.

- Você tá impossível. Sério. Precisa de um banho de água gelada.

Ok, a discussão ia começar. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Gente, que barulho foi esse? – Alice saiu do quarto, toda amassada.

- Interrompemos sua noite de amor? – Bella falou mal-humorada.

- Não Bella. – ela revirou os olhos. – Mal educadinha.

- A janela do quarto estourou. Tem vidro pra todo lado. E a chuva tá entrando molhando tudo.

- Podemos usar o seu telefone pra ligar pra recepção? Eu não entro mais naquele quarto. – Bella disse assim que fechou os botões de sua calça.

- Claro. Entra Bella. Edward, coloca a mala de vocês aqui dentro. – Alice disse abrindo mais a porta.

- Ah, tá de sacanagem, os telefones estão mudos! – Bella gritou, acordando Jasper que estava dormindo.

- Vamos lá embaixo então. – falei pra ela.

- Vamos. Já voltamos, Alice.

- Ok. – Alice sorriu.

Saímos pelo corredor, molhados, Bella descalça. A cena estava linda.

- Vamos de elevador.

- Tá maluco, Edward?

- Não ué.

- Estamos no meio de um tornado. – ela revirou os olhos.

O elevador tocou avisando que estava no nosso andar. Peguei Bella pelo braço e entramos.  
Apertei o botão do 1º andar e me encostei na parede. Bella estava do outro lado, encostada, roendo sua unha. Ela era encantadora até assim desse jeito. Descalça, toda molhada, com a minha camisa cinza, velha, surrada. Eu devia estar doente. Não conseguia parar de pensar em outra coisa.

- Bella...

- Oi. – ela parou momentaneamente de roer sua unha pra me responder.

- Quero continuar o que a gente tava...

Fomos interrompidos por um tranco no elevador, e as luzes se apagando.

- TÁ DE SACANAGEM! – Bella deu um grito.

- PORRA! – dei outro.

- Hoje é dia, não é possível. Que hotel merdaaaaaa! – Bella deu um soco na madeira do elevador.

- Cara. Odeio isso. Odeio. Sério. Odeio.

- Calma Edward. – Bella começou a rir no escuro.

- Não, não fico calmo! Eu tenho 4 dias pra chegar em Los Angeles! E se acontece alguma coisa? E se a gente não sai daqui nunca mais?

- Edward. Chega. A gente vai sair daqui. Daqui a pouco. – suas risadas estavam me deixando mais nervoso.

- Tá com celular aí? – perguntei.

- Não, ainda tá sem bateria.

- O meu ficou no quarto. DROGA! – minha respiração já estava descompassada. Eu odiava lugares apertados, fechados. Muito claustrofóbico.

Me sentei no chão e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos. Fechei os olhos. Só assim agüentaria isso.

- Edward?

- Oi. – respondi abafado.

- Você sentou?

- Claro. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Pára de grosseria. Se acalma.

- Eu não estou sendo grosso. Eu só quero sair daqui.

- Sério que você tem pânico disso?

- É. – era muito vergonhoso assumir?

Bella soltou uma gargalhada, que se igualava com o barulho dos trovões lá fora.

- Isso. Ri mesmo. Quando a gente sair daqui eu acabo com você, Isabella Swan. E nem abra a boca pra falar: "É Bella..." – falei tentando imitá-la.

- Estou brincando, idiota. – ela andou devagar pelo elevador escuro, arrastando os pés, chegando até mim. Colocou a mão na minha cabeça e se agachou na minha frente.

- A gente já vai sair daqui tá? – ela falou, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

- Tá. Mas eu tenho que me distrair.

- Não pense que vamos fazer coisas aqui dentro. Estamos o dia inteiro no quarto, Edward!

- Bom, pelo menos eu tentei. – ri.

- Já sei! – ela disse provavelmente se sentando na minha frente porque se apoiou em meus joelhos. – Vamos jogar um joguinho? Pro bebêzão se acalmar?

- Que jogo, Bella?

- Um joguinho. Só pra passar o tempo.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Edward, você realmente ainda está pensando em sexo?

- Eu não falei nada. Você que tá tirando conclusões precipitadas.

- O mais impressionante é que tem 1 mês que estamos viajando, e eu já te conheço. Eu sei que você tá pensando em sexo. Por mais que você negue.

Eu não via sua expressão, porque o elevador estava todo escuro, mas podia jurar que Bella estava revirando os olhos.

- Fala logo que porra de jogo é esse.

- Grosso!

- Já falei que estou nervoso.

- Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Um canta a melodia, o outro tenta adivinhar qual é a música.

- Tá. Você começa.

Bella suspirou, provavelmente pensando em que música cantar. E então ela soltou a melodia da música que por mim era tão conhecida.

- Sério que vai ser fácil assim?

- Deixa de ser idiota e responde, Edward.

- Van Morrison. Wild Night.

- Certo. Eu sei que essa foi fácil. – ela riu.

- Podíamos fazer uma aposta nesse jogo. Torná-lo mais emocionante. Que tal? – falei.

- O que tem em mente? – Bella respondeu.

- Estou pensando.

- Posso te dar um beijo a cada acerto. – ela disse.

- Beijo? Beijo seu eu tenho quando eu quiser.

- Quem te iludiu?

- Não preciso. Eu sei que se eu quiser te beijar eu vou conseguir.

- Não fala isso. Não brinca com fogo Edward. Se eu cismar em não te beijar mais, você vai ficar puto.

- Você não resiste, Bella.

- Quer apostar?

- Não era isso que a gente tava fazendo? Uma aposta? – ela disse rindo.

- É. Era. Sei lá.

- Então pronto. Já sei. Cada acerto, um beijo. Se errar... só te beijo em Los Angeles.

- Acho injusto.

- Porque? Você não disse que tem meu beijo quando quer? Então se errar fica 4 dias sem. E eu ainda te provo que eu consigo resistir. – ela riu. – E tá com medo de que, Edward? Quem que é o músico aqui mesmo?

- Continua então, chata.

Bella começou outra melodia. Fácil. Não precisou nem 1 segundo para que eu respondesse.

- The Killers. Human.

- Saco! – ela riu, e senti logo depois Bella procurando meu rosto no escuro. Me deu um beijo um pouco mais forte que um selinho. Tão forte que eu queria mais. Não gostei quando nossos lábios desgrudaram.

- Hum. Muito bom, Swan.

- Idiota. – ela voltou com seu corpo pra trás. - Mais uma?

- Manda.

E então eu entrei em pânico. Eu conhecia a melodia, mas havia esquecido o nome da música. Bella percebeu, porque cantava a melodia e ria ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma! Eu sei!

- Uhum. – ela interrompeu a melodia por alguns momentos para falar.

- Porra! – dei um tapa na minha cabeça. – Eu sei qual é! Calma!

Ela alcançou o refrão da música.

- The Killers de novo! Sawdust!

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

- Errou Cullen. Game Over.

- Não errei! – quase soltei um grito. Ficar sem beijar Bella seria tortura.

- Acertou a banda. Errou a música.

- Qual que é então?

- É Under the Gun.

- Merda! Eu tenho mais uma chance.

- Não, não tem. Acordo é acordo.

- Vou te beijar a força. Estamos em um cubículo. Você não tem como fugir.

- Faz isso que eu te dou um soco, Edward.

- Fui dar a idéia da aposta e me fudi.

- Bem feito. – ela levantou, se apoiando em meus ombros.

- Praonde você vai?

- Na lanchonete da esquina. Pff. Tô aqui né, Edward.

Ela era incrível. Mesmo no escuro me levantei e tateei por Bella. Quando alcancei seus cabelos, fiz carinho nos mesmos. A música que ela havia cantado a melodia, ficou grudada na minha cabeça.

Musica: **'Under the Gun" The Killers**

Passei meus dedos por seus fios até que cheguei em suas orelhas. Minha mão percorreu todo o seu maxilar, acariciei suas bochechas. A respiração de Bella estava bem mais forte. Sorri, aproveitando a oportunidade que ela não podia me ver. Passei meus dedos por seus lábios. Passar por esse tipo de sensação no escuro era melhor ainda.

Abaixei minha cabeça dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Puxei o ar sentindo todo o cheiro da pele de Bella.

- Edward, pára!

- Porque?

- Porque... – ela suspirou. – Eu não vou te beijar. Não adianta. Acordo é acordo.

- Tem certeza? – passei meus lábios devagar pelo seu pescoço. Ela suspirou novamente.

- Por incrível que pareça e por mais louca que eu seja falando isso agora, eu tenho. Você duvidou de mim, e eu odeio isso.

_"Agora __ele __só __quer __acordar  
É, __só __para __provar __que __isso __é __um __sonho  
Porque __ela __é __um __anjo __com __certeza  
Mas __isso __ainda __está __para __ser __visto"_

A luz voltou, e tive que semicerrar meus olhos para me acostumar com a visão. A primeira coisa que vi foram os dois olhos de Bella que estava fazendo o mesmo. O elevador então parou na recepção.

Assim que chegamos no lobby, tivemos a visão de um caos total.

Os recepcionistas estavam desesperados e sem telefone. A chuva entrava pela porta da frente do hotel, e todos tentavam parar a água com panos. O vento batia, levando todas as cortinas das enormes janelas panorâmicas do Lobby.

A sirene de emergência tocava desesperadamente no bairro, mandando que todos voltassem pra suas casas e saíssem da rua. Apesar de ser noite, o céu se misturava com nuvens cinzas, pesadíssimas. O vento era gritante, mas não era frio. Era muito quente. Um calor absurdo. Era muito estranho. Como um vento podia ser tão quente? Haviam relâmpagos e raios fortes. Estava assustador.

Alice e Jasper apareceram logo depois na recepção também, vindo pela escada, com medo do que pudesse ocorrer. O hotel inteiro estava na recepção. Pela primeira vez vi medo nos olhos de Bella.

- O tornado está a 6 quarteirões daqui. É muito perto! – um dos recepcionistas falou.

O vento aumentou cada vez mais, e o semáforo da rua à frente, foi derrubado, caindo no asfalto e cortando a luz de uma vez por todas.

E pela primeira vez, Bella pegou na minha mão.

O gerente do hotel se aproximou de todos, todo molhado, e gritou.

- Gente! Vamos fazer os procedimentos de emergência. – uma moça se aproximou com cobertores. – Vamos todos até a sala de conferências, tirando as cadeiras e abrindo espaço, pois lá não tem janelas. Vamos usá-la como abrigo até que tudo isso passe.

Peguei forte na mão de Bella, e fomos acompanhando o pessoal até a sala de conferências. Todos estavam apavorados. Dava pra ouvir todo o vento lá fora. O calor estava absurdo.

Bella sentou-se perto de uma parede, me sentei ao lado dela. Alice e Jasper sentaram-se de frente pra nós.

Estávamos sem nossas malas, molhados, Bella descalça. Crianças chorando, pessoas nervosas, e claro, a Amanda.

Algumas lanternas nos foram distribuídas, e, após todos estarem seguros, o gerente trancou a porta.

- Sério que a gente vai ficar aqui, assim, no escuro? – Alice disse sentada ao nosso lado, ligando a lanterna.

O barulho de janelas quebrando lá fora indicava que o tornado se aproximava mais e mais.

- E existe outro jeito? – Bella falou ainda com a sua mão na minha.

- Puta merda. – falei.

- O que foi? – Jasper perguntou.

- Meu carro tá lá fora.

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel

**05:30**

Estávamos a horas sem dormir. O barulho lá fora tinha sido ensurdecedor. Mas tudo estava mais calmo agora. Eu estava encostado na parede, e Bella dormia, com a cabeça em meu ombro. E a mão na minha. Não desgrudou nenhum minuto. Só para ajeitar o cabelo algumas vezes. Alice estava deitada no colo de Jasper, que estava com os braços apoiados no chão, olhando pro teto. Estava um tédio.

A luz já tinha voltado meia hora atrás, e Amanda estava do outro lado da sala de convenções, olhando o tempo inteiro pra gente. Principalmente pra Alice. Bella se incomodou milhares de vezes durante a noite, cada vez que Amanda passava por nós com a lanterna em mãos. Perdi a conta de quantos palavrões e nomes feios Bella soltou quando a menina aparecia.

Mas ela estava incomodando mesmo. Jasper me olhava cada vez que ela passava, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Que isso não ia dar certo.

Bella mexeu sua cabeça em meu ombro mais algumas vezes. Olhei e ela estava acordando.

- Cacete, que torcicolo. – ela disse colocando a mão em seu pescoço.

- Você ficou nessa posição a madrugada inteira. Dormiu que nem pedra.

- Você não dormiu?

- Não.

- Tá preocupado com o seu carro não é?

- Muito. Não é nem pelo carro em si. É porque ele é nosso meio de chegar em Los Angeles né.

- Eu sei, Ed.

Alguém poderia me beliscar? Eu estava sonhando? Bella estava sendo carinhosa _comigo?_ E logo após acordar? Acho que chamaria esse tornado de "O Tornado Milagroso". Apesar de que foi ele que me deixou ficar 4 dias sem beijá-la. Ou foi minha burrice em relação à música, talvez.

- Tô com medo de chegar lá fora. Não quero nem ver. Se o carro sumir, não sei o que vai ser.

- Calma. Não vai acontecer nada.

O gerente pediu a atenção de todos, avisando que por experiência sabia que o tal tornado tinha passado. Que agradecia a compreensão de todos, mas que eram procedimentos de emergência. Falou também que ia nos reembolsar pela noite, e que já podíamos sair e buscar nossas malas. Em algum lugar. Porque eu nem fazia idéia daonde elas estavam.

- Jazz, vamos comigo procurar as malas?

- Vamos.

Fui com Jasper subindo as escadas até o nosso andar. Estava tudo um caos. O nosso quarto estava uma zona. Só olhei pela porta.

As malas estavam molhadas, porém, nada tinha sumido.

- Edward, quer olhar seu carro da janela?

- Não. Prefiro olhar quando estivermos lá embaixo.

**P.O.V.****BELLA**

- Que treco sinistro. – Alice disse se aproximando de mim.

- Eu nunca tinha presenciado coisa assim.

- Nem eu. Em East Hartford não tinha isso.

- É, Edward comentou isso comigo.

- Cara, essa menina está me irritando. – ela disse quando a piranha da Amanda passou pela milésima vez por nós.

- Você não tem noção de como estou me segurando aqui pra não cair em cima dela.

- Calma, Bella.

- Não consigo.

O gerente do hotel chegou com um isopor, cheio de garrafinhas de água.

- Vou buscar pra gente.

Encostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos tentando processar o fato de que fiquei mais de 5 horas segurando na mão de Edward. Segurando. Na mão. De Edward. Coisa que eu nunca tinha feito. Mas na hora que eu vi aquele semáforo caindo, e tudo despencando, pessoas correndo, o vento quente, me subiu um pânico, um desespero. Imaginei que Edward poderia não estar ali ao meu lado, ou que poderia sumir a qualquer momento, e principalmente ali, eu não o queria longe de mim.

Abri os olhos, quando vejo a vagabunda da tal Amanda, falando com Alice. Ela estava segurando no ombro dela, falando alguma coisa sobre sua roupa. Alice respondia, mas com certeza estava incomodada. Eu tinha que acabar com isso. Fui andando até as duas, e me pus ao lado de Alice, encarando a mocinha.

- Oi? – ela disse olhando pra mim.

- Bom Dia. – respondi.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Não não. Mas estou prestes a perder.

- Bella, calma.

- Quem é você, "Bella"? – ela frisou meu nome como se fosse uma piada.

Senti um formigamento vindo da minha barriga e tomando o meu corpo inteiro. Indo até os punhos.

- Ela é a namorada do meu irmão. – Alice respondeu.

- Ahh.. o Edward. Gracinha ele. – ela deu um sorriso cínico.

- É. Ele é uma gracinha mesmo. – minhas palmas já doíam da marca que minhas unhas estavam fazendo.

- Tanto ele quanto Jasper... desperdício.

- De?

- Nada não... mas como eu ia dizendo. Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Perdi. Minha paciência e falta de educação.

Eu ia acabar com essa loira azeda.

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel

**07:02**

**P.O.V. ****EDWARD**

- Vamos colocá-las no carro logo, Edward. – Jasper disse carregando as malas dele e as de Alice.

- Isso se ele ainda existir.

- Pára de negatividade.

- Jazz, fui só eu ou você não viu que tinha um tornado lá fora?

Jasper riu.

- Calma, Edward. Ele deve estar inteiro. É um Mustang, cara. Carro forte.

Descemos as escadas que estavam com a madeira quebrada e fomos até o estacionamento. Cada passo que eu dava na grama molhada e cheia de lama, meu coração batia mais forte, de medo de ver o meu carro. Dei uma primeira olhada: A traseira dele estava inteira. Perdi o retrovisor direito.

Abri o bagageiro e coloquei as malas, e Jasper me ajudou. Assim que terminamos e eu ia fechando a mala, Jasper foi dar uma geral no carro.

- Edward.

- Diz.

- Seu carro tá sem o capô.

- Putaquiparil.

O capô lindo, vermelho e brilhante do meu carro, havia sido carregado pelo vento. E não havia sinal dele em canto nenhum. Provavelmente estava a quilômetros daqui. Meu motor estava ao relento, e eu nem sabia a quanto tempo. Ele poderia estragar por completo.

- Será que danificou o motor?

- Não sei. – abri a porta correndo e sentei no banco do motorista.

Coloquei a chave e dei a partida. Pareceu cena de filme de suspense. Mas o carro ligou. Eu e Jasper demos um respiro aliviado. E umas risadas logo depois.

- Porra, eu to rindo, mas eu quero ver quanto vai ser pra consertar isso.

- Um dia você conserta. – Jasper continuou a rir.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, corre aqui! – Alice veio correndo com uma garrafa de água na mão.

- O que foi? – saí do banco do carona e fechei a porta.

- Elas tão se engalfinhando no chão!

- Ahn? Quem?

- Edward, corre lá!

- Alice! Respira! O que houve?

- Bella vai matar a Amanda.

* * *

Oklahoma City, Oklahoma – Hyatt Place Hotel

**07:16**

A cena seria cômica se não fosse trágica.

Corremos até a sala de conferência, Alice desesperada, repetindo milhões de vezes que Bella ia matar Amanda. Pensando bem, Amanda até merecia. Fui no meio do caminho imaginando que eu ia separar uma briga de mulheres, que estavam puxando o cabelo uma da outra e tal. Mas não.

Bella não brigava como mulher. Enquanto Amanda tentava de todas as formas alcançar os fios castanhos dela, sem sucesso, Bella atingia Amanda na barriga. Com socos. Ninguém se atrevia aproximar das duas, pois os gritos eram insurdecedores. Era tanto palavrão, tanto de uma quanto da outra, que todos olhavam chocados.

- Você cala a boca! Pensa nas coisas que fala antes de abrir o bico, galinha! – Bella passava as unhas no braço da menina, deixando marcas vermelhíssimas na pele branca.

- Me deixa! Me larga! – Amanda berrava.

- Pede desculpa pra Alice! AGORA! – Bella alcançou as madeixas loiras da menina.

- NÃO! – a orgulhosa falou.

- QUER PERDER OS CABELOS? AGORA! PEDE DESCULPA! – Bella deu um puxão enorme nos cabelos de Amanda.

- Bella, pára. – eu e Jasper fomos até ela, ameaçando pegar em seu braço.

- ME DEIXEM! ESSA PIRANHA PRECISA APRENDER A FICAR CALADA. É A MELHOR COISA QUE ELA FAZ!

- Desculpa, garota! – ela berrou.

- GAROTA NÃO! ALICE!

- Desculpa, Alice!

- E FALA QUE RETIRA TUDO O QUE DISSE!

- Eu... RETIRO!

Bella então parou e afrouxou sua mão, que segurava forte nos cabelos de Amanda. Olhou pra nós 3 e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nós três fomos atrás, acompanhando-a até o estacionamento do hotel. Ela parou em meu carro e encostou-se.

- Vamos? Até New Mexico são 9 horas e meia de viagem... Lembrem-se, faltam 3 dias pra Los Angeles.

- Bella... o que foi aquilo dentro do hotel?

- Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. - Não venha com moralismo pra cima de mim. A garota foi uma piranha, teve o que merecia. Pronto.

- O que que ela falou? – Jasper apareceu preocupado.

- Falou que você cada dia que passava piorava nos gostos. E olhou Alice de cima a baixo. Na minha frente. Pior de tudo! Ela pegou no meu ombro.

- Edward, relaxa, ela teve o que mereceu. – Jasper falou rindo.

- Obrigada Bella. – Alice falou sorrindo.

- De nada. Toma – Bella entregou mais de 50 fios de cabelo loiro pra Alice.

- Que nojooooooooooooooooooo! – Alice jogou os fios no chão.

- Queria ter arrancado tudo. – Bella mexeu nos cabelos se sacudindo de tanta raiva.

- Gente, vamos? – Jasper falou ainda rindo da atitude de Bella.

- Vamos. – falei. – Vou lá fazer o check-out. Você Bella, fique aqui. Não se mexa.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ela colocou seu Ray-ban e se sentou no banco do motorista. – Mas você vai deixar eu dirigir.

- _Whatever,_ Bella.

* * *

Amarillo, entre Oklahoma e New Mexico

**13:45**

**Musica: Everything by Lifehouse**

**POV ****Bella**

Eram poucas as vezes em que eu curtia o silêncio. Dessa vez estava sendo ótimo.

Todos dormiam dentro do carro devido à noite mal dormida por consequência do tornado. Eu estava bem. Havia dormido no ombro de Edward, o que me ocasionou uma dor no pescoço, mas logo resolvida quando caí na porrada com Amanda. Bom, não me arrependo. Aquela bitch mereceu.

Tentei por algumas vezes cantarolar baixo, mas Edward reclamou. Resolvi ficar em silêncio para que ele pudesse dormir. E pela primeira vez, o silêncio me fez pensar. Acho que esse era o motivo. Eu cantava pra não ficar pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Peguei seu cigarro que estava no compartimento do carro, e acendi. Abri um pouco a janela, jogando toda a fumaça fora. A música que eu havia cantado antes não saía da minha cabeça.

_"Você __é __a __luz  
que __está __me __guiando __para __o __lugar  
onde __encontrarei __paz...__novamente"_

Omg, estou ficando doida? O que é isso que eu estou pensando? Me deram algum remédio?

Eu sentia que estava mudada. Ou pelo menos, estava mudando. E isso era algo que nunca tinha sido experimentado por mim antes. Edward me amava, e eu estava muito feliz por isso. Porque? Simples. Porque eu o amava também.

_"E __como __eu __poderia __ficar __aqui __com __você  
e __não __me __comover __com __você?  
Me __diga, __como __isso __poderia __ficar __melhor?"_

Isso era bom e angustiante ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém tinha tido o poder de me fazer mudar como Edward. E aos poucos eu comecei a perceber que minhas atitudes com ele estavam mudando. Apesar de ainda ser um pouco insegura, devido a péssimas experiências passadas, não tenho mais medo de contar as coisas a ele, tudo o que penso, meus receios, minhas dúvidas e principalmente... meus sentimentos.

Quando namorei Mike, as coisas haviam sido bem diferentes. Saíamos na rua, e eu não pegava em sua mão. Ele também nunca fez questão. Dizer eu te amo? Foi coisa que nunca aconteceu. E com Edward, a vontade de falar eu te amo, foi crescendo a cada dia que passava. Com um pouco mais de uma semana de viagem, aconteceu. E por minha sorte, foi correspondido.

_"Você __roubou __meu __coração  
E __me __deixou __sem __fôlego  
Você __vai __me __receber?  
Vai __me __atrair __mais __ainda?"_

O que mais me assusta, é que em parte essas mudanças estão me deixando feliz. Eu estou feliz em estar mudando os meus pensamentos. Achei que se um dia eu agisse de forma brega, como Alice e Jasper, eu iria me suicidar. Mas não. Para falar a verdade, não vejo a hora de Edward e eu nos tratarmos como Alice e Jasper se tratam.

Meu coração aperta forte no meu peito, cada vez que penso nele e em nós. Como tudo pode mudar assim de uma hora pra outra? Por acaso eu tinha um botão de liga e desliga e não sabia?

Cara, como fui chegar a esse ponto? O que aconteceu com Isabella Marie Swan? Porque essa pessoa me deixa assim desse jeito, o que foi que ele fez comigo?

_"Pois __você __é __tudo __que __eu __quero  
Você __é __tudo __que __eu __preciso  
Você __é __tudo, __tudo"_

Eu o amo. Muito. A ponto de mudar tudo por ele. E não imagino mais minha vida sem ele.

- Hey. – a voz que eu tanto amava e fazia meu coração disparar interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Oi.. – olhei pro lado, vendo Edward com os olhos quase fechados, acordando de um sono bem pesado.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntei jogando o resto do cigarro pela janela.

- Dormi. Você não cantou. – ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Chato.

- Tô brincando, Bella. – ele sorriu e passou a mão no meu braço.

Dei um suspiro longo e apoiei o cotovelo na porta, colocando a mão nos meus cabelos.

- O que foi? – ele disse me olhando.

- Nada... estava pensando quando você acordou.

- Pensando em?

- Nada de interessante. Só pensando...

- Você estava pensando em mim. – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você está muito cheio de si. Tá muito seguro.

- Pior que eu tô mesmo. Isso não é bom?

- Não sei.

Edward sorriu de novo e olhou pra frente.

- Onde estamos? – ele perguntou.

- Amarillo.

- Não deveríamos parar pra almoçar? Eu preciso ligar pro Chuck.

- Pra que?

- Pra confirmar tudo. Faltam 3 dias né.

- É. – sorri.

- Pior que nem sei com que roupa eu vou.

- Vai do seu jeito. Suas camisas e sua calça jeans. Seu tênis, que não sai do seu pé. Não fica tentando impressionar. Você tem que mostrar quem você é.

- Nem sempre é bem assim.

- É sim, Edward. A maioria das pessoas reclamam que a primeira coisa que acontece quando uma pessoa tem sucesso, é a mudança de roupas, de cabelo... até de pele! Quanta gente laranja tem por aí, com excesso de bronzeamento? Isso é tão... falso. E você é tão verdadeiro...

- Haha, isso não tem nada a ver comigo, Bella! Calma...

- Eu estou calma. Só não quero que você mude seu jeito de ser. Lembra do que a gente conversou no começo?

- Er... não.

Respirei fundo.

- Esquece.

- Começou, agora fala.

- Você quer usar a mesma máscara que todos esses artistas usam? Aquela máscara que as gravadoras montam?

- Óbvio que não, Bella.

- Você fala isso agora.

- Porque isso tudo?

- Cara, não adianta termos essa discussão agora, e de novo. Já é a segunda vez que entramos nisso. Vamos ver o que LA espera da gente.

- Eu só sei que eu espero muito de LA. Muito. - ele respondeu, fazendo meu estômago revirar.

* * *

Amarillo – Entre Oklahoma e New Mexico - Joe's Pub

**15:28**

**POV EDWARD**

- Vocês podem ir pedindo a conta enquanto eu ligo pro Chuck?

- Claro. – Jasper respondeu.

- Nem acredito que está chegando. – falei a todos.

Alice sorriu, Bella me olhou de forma diferente e Jasper me deu um tapinha no ombro. Eu estava muito incomodado com a atitude de Bella quanto a isso.

- Vou lá fora ligar. – falei enquanto ela dava seu último gole no refrigerante e me olhava levantando da cadeira.

Fui a passos largos pra fora do pub, ainda cheio da comida que tínhamos acabado de comer. Encostei-me no carro, peguei o celular e disquei o número de Chuck. Tocou algumas vezes, mais de cinco. Quando estava prestes a desistir, ele atendeu.

- _Edward!_

- Oi Chuck! Como sabia que era eu?

- _Seu __número __já __está __gravado __na __agenda, __meu __caro._

- Legal! Estou ligando pra saber se tudo está de pé.

- _Mais __do __que __de __pé, __amigo! __Na __realidade __eu __estava __agora __mesmo __em __uma __reunião __com __2 __executivos, __falando __de __você._

- Falando o que?

- _Menino, __se __tudo __der __certo, __você __é __a __promessa __da __gravadora. __Eles __estavam __querendo __uma __coisa __diferente! __E __creio __que __vão __ter._

- Eu estou muito empolgado, Chuck. Muito mesmo. Não paro de pensar nisso.

- _Sua __agenda __já __está __cheia __para __a __primeira __semana __aqui. __Assim __que __você __chegar._

- O que eu vou fazer?

- _Você __tem __acesso __a __internet? __Aonde __você __está?_

- Estou em Amarillo.

- _Meu __filho, __que __fim __de __mundo __é __esse? __O __que __você __faz __aí?_– ele gargalhou.

- Estou visitando uns parentes. Resolvendo alguns problemas. – menti. Chuck nunca saberia o esforço que fiz pra chegar até ele.

-_Hum. __Mas __então, __tem?_

- Acho que... – olhei pra dentro do pub. – Sim.

-_Vou __te __mandar __a __agenda. __Qualquer __coisa __você __vê __mais __tarde. __Mas __é __muito __importante __que __você __chegue __pra __reunião __daqui __a __3 __dias, __entendeu?_

- Entendido. Pode deixar, Chuck!

E desliguei o telefone com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava mais empolgado do que nunca agora. Los Angeles. Santa Monica. Gravadora. Discos. Sucesso. Fama. Meu sonho estava a 3 dias de mim. Senti um aroma doce e ao olhar pra trás, Bella estava ali, sorrindo pra mim.

- E aí? – ela disse encostando-se no carro, ao meu lado.

- Tudo certo. – sorri de volta. Me abaixei para dar um selinho, ela recuou.

- Não esqueci da nossa aposta não, espertinho. Agora só em Los Angeles.

- Você tá levando isso a sério? – puxei-a pela lateral da blusa, pra mais perto de mim.

- _Yup._– ela disse olhando pra porta, de onde saíam Jasper e Alice, de encontro a nós.

- Vamos? – Alice disse sorrindo com um jornal na mão.

- Vamos. Deixa que eu dirijo agora. – peguei a chave do bolso de Bella.

* * *

Arredores de Albuquerque

**18:56**

Os primeiros sinais da noite começaram a despontar no céu, e só o que eu conseguia pensar nessas últimas horas era Los Angeles.

Meu sonho estava tão perto de mim, eu estava tão curioso com a minha lista de afazeres semanais. Eu ia estar pisando em estúdios de gravação que bandas que eu sempre quis conhecer, pisaram. Eu ia ter um produtor, um empresário, uma assessora, festas, viagens, agendas, turnês, shows... Bandas... Eu poderia conhecer essas bandas! Meu Deus, eu ia pirar de conhecer as bandas! Eu ia poder ter um violão elétrico que sempre quis, ia poder gravar minhas músicas, compor muito, e o melhor.. ser reconhecido por isso.

- Edward! – Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Diga.

- Tô lendo aqui no jornal que Alice comprou... vai ter uma audição pra uma peça. Em Santa Monica. E é musical.

- E?

Bella revirou os olhos.

- E que eu vou tentar né? – Esqueceu que eu to indo pra LA pra tentar também?

- Isso é ótimo! – eu falei. Estava tão entretido pensando em Los Angeles que esqueci.

- Não estou vendo força no que você tá falando... o que aconteceu? – ela disse me encarando.

- Nada não. Só estava pensando em umas coisas aqui..

- Você estava pensando em mim. – ela sorriu.

- É...estava. – menti.

Bella olhou pra mim sorriu novamente. Cortou o pedaço do jornal que indicava o endereço onde os testes iam ocorrer e guardou na bolsa. Me senti mal por estar mentindo pra ela, até porque isso foi uma coisa que eu tinha prometido desde o começo não fazer.

Mas eu não conseguia não pensar em outra coisa. Los Angeles era o que mais me importava agora, e além de tudo, Bella já estava apaixonada por mim. Eu não tinha mais porque me preocupar com isso. Não iria perdê-la tão cedo. Em todas as ações dela para comigo, ela já agia de forma diferente. Confiante. E eu mesmo estou me sentindo muito mais confiante agora do que a 15 dias atrás.

- Alice, você vai também não é? – Bella disse olhando para o banco de trás, onde Alice estava parada olhando para fora.

- Musical, Bella? Sou mais fã de Drama...

- Então procura aqui no jornal, tem vários testes. É bom procurarmos logo, porque já estamos quase chegando em Los Angeles. – Bella virou o rosto novamente pra mim e sorriu. Ela estava empolgada. Quando ela falou Los Angeles eu olhei automaticamente para ela. Sorri de volta.

- Vou escolher. – Alice disse pegando o jornal. – Mas temos que ver muitos, porque quero estar bem ocupada quando chegar lá. Vamos precisar de dinheiro.

- É verdade. – Jasper disse, e Bella concordou.

- Não, não vamos precisar de dinheiro, eu vou garantir isso. – respondi.

- Edward, a gente não quer depender de você. – Alice falou.

- Eu vou ter dinheiro até pra doar se eu quiser. Já falei. Não se preocupe com isso.

Bella fechou o semblante e olhou para fora, para a estrada. Murmurou algo com a voz muito baixa, e eu não consegui ouvir.

- O que? O que houve, Bella? – coloquei a mão em sua perna.

- Depois a gente conversa, Edward.

Aos nos aproximarmos de New Mexico, Bella pegou o guia de viagem e deu para Alice.

Alice ficou calada, provavelmente não entendendo nada ao receber o guia, mas o devolveu para Bella, que ficou lendo em silêncio. Pela primeira vez, ela não fez a tal apresentação da cidade que ela sempre fazia de forma engraçada. Não tive coragem nem de perguntar o porque. Fiquei extremamente irritado e sem paciência, que se começássemos uma discussão ali ia ser pior.

Sinceramente, eu pouco estava me importando. Estava nervoso demais, e todos ali dentro sabiam o quanto aquilo era importante pra mim. Seria um absurdo se não me entendessem. Bufei alto e acelerei mais ao ver a placa "Welcome to New Mexico".

Liguei o rádio, pra tentar dispersar minha irritação, e não descontar em ninguém. Se continuasse desse jeito não ia dar certo.

* * *

O Mustang sem capô do Edward é movido a reviews!


	11. Chapter 10 New Mexico Part One

_Yey! Muito feliz por ter recebido reviews tão lindas de vocês! Obrigada por continuarem lendo, agora peguei o ritmo e não vou parar de postar! _

_Beijão e tenham uma ótima semana!_

_Dani_

_Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo, mas quem manda no Edward músico e em seu Mustang vermelho (e sem capô) sou eu ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - New Mexico**

**Parte I**

"_Buenas, __Buenas __Noches __New __Mexico! __A __temperatura __está __agradável, __28º __agora __a __noite! __Prontos __para __uma __piscina? __A __onda __de __calor __vinda __de __Los __Angeles __e __Arizona __nos __dá __prejuízos! __Todo __mundo __dormindo __de __ar __condicionado __hoje! __Para __amanhã, __muito __sol. __São __exatamente __8 __da __noite.__"_

**PoV Edward**

- Sério que pra eles temperatura agradável é 28 graus? – Alice disse rindo. – Isso é o inferno na terra!

- Amor, tanto aqui como em Los Angeles é assim todo dia. – Jasper riu. – É muito difícil chover em Los Angeles. Sol diariamente. Você vai ter que se acostumar.

- Como será que minha pele fica nesse calor inteiro? Ela tá acostumada com o frio de East Hartford! – Ela passou a mão em seu rosto, analisando a textura de sua pele.

- Aqui em New Mexico tem tribos indígenas. – Bella disse, ainda olhando pro Guia.

- Jura? Eu nunca vi índios. – Alice retrucou.

- A gente pode ver. – Jasper falou.

- Gente, fala sério, ver índio? Qual é a graça nisso?

- Cultura, Edward. – Bella me respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Não vejo em que isso vai me acrescentar.

- Tem Roswell também. – ela disse, passando o dedo pelas palavras.

- Sério que Roswell é aqui? – Alice falou se aproximando do assento de Bella.

- Aham. Tem museu de extra-terrestre e tudo.

- Outra coisa que poderíamos fazer! – Alice riu.

- Ou não. Acho melhor a gente descansar. Eu preciso chegar bem em Los Angeles. Não podemos perder tempo com nada. Sem contar que essa hora já está fechado.

- Edward, o que você tem? Vamos ficar uma noite sem fazer nada? Ficar em uma cidade e não visitar, cara? – Jasper falou.

- Não é isso gente. Se der alguma merda, e eu perder horas, eu to ferrado, entenderam?

- Tudo bem. – Jasper falou, provavelmente me entendendo.

- Edward, você está entrando na rua errada! – Alice gritou.

- Qual é a rua então, Alice? – respondi.

- Paseo... del... Peralta. – Alice tentou falar na língua espanhola e gargalhamos muito.

- Ai Alice, só você mesmo pra me fazer rir. – Bella falou. Me incomodando mais uma vez. O que será que estava deixando-a tão chateada? Porque ela não me falava?

* * *

**Santa Fe, New Mexico - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**20:32**

- Dois quartos, dois casais? – a atendente do hotel confirmou.

- Aham. – Bella tomou a frente.

Eu estava doido para chegar no quarto e perguntar pra Bella de uma vez por todas o que a estava incomodando. Longe de Alice e Jasper. Perto deles ela não resolveria nada comigo. Só ficaria calada, me deixando cada vez mais irritado. A situação estava muito estranha.

Pegaram nossas malas e nos deram a chave do quarto. Estava rumando para o elevador, quando Alice falou.

- Gente, sério, vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje. Nem que seja jantarmos juntos. Toda noite a gente têm passado dentro do hotel nos últimos dias. A viagem nem era pra ser assim também. Era pra ser divertido.

- Não tá sendo divertido? – falei.

- Edward, você tá de TPM ou algo parecido? – ela olhou com raiva pra mim. – Relaxa, garoto.

Bella mais uma vez sussurrou algo inaudível. Eu precisava conversar com ela. Urgente.

- Vou perguntar pra recepcionista o que tem aqui perto. E a gente dá uma saída, que tal? – Jasper perguntou.

_Não, __não, __não_, pensei comigo. Eu não queria sair.

- Acho ótimo. – Bella respondeu.

Fiquei calado, esperando a decisão de todos, que com certeza iriam me contrariar. Jasper voltou para nos encontrar.

- Ela disse que essa hora, aberto, só o McDonalds e um cinema.

- Cinema! – Alice deu um pulo e bateu palminhas.

- Ótima pedida! – Bella sorriu. Tá passando um romance ótimo e..

- Romance? Pô, e Transformers? Megan Fox? – Jasper falou, tomando um tapa de Alice.

- Prefiro o da Megan Fox. – falei. Tentativa de causar ciúmes em Bella. Sem sucesso. Pelo menos ela não demonstrou.

- Gente, sério? Megan-piranha-Fox? – Bella falou com a mão na cintura.

Jasper me olhou, eu olhei pra ele e caímos na gargalhada.

- Vamos ter sérios problemas escolhendo. – Alice riu.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? – eu sugeri. – A gente assiste Transformers, e quando eu for famoso, eu levo vocês pra primeira premiere que eu tiver acesso. Combinado?

- É mais fácil eu conseguir ter acesso à Premieres do que você. – Bella falou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Você não conhece meu poder de persuasão. – rebati.

- Tá, eu aceito. Pelo menos tem o Shia no filme também. – Alice olhou pra Jasper, querendo causar ciúmes.

- O Shia é horroroso, Alice. – Bella falou, bufando alto. – Mas ok, eu aceito também. Você venceu, Edward.

- Yes! – cumprimentei Jasper.

* * *

**Santa Fe, New Mexico - Regal Santa Fe Stadium**

**21:00**

- A sessão começa daqui a 15 minutos. – Jasper veio com os ingressos na mão, nos entregando. – Tá escrito aqui que é sessão especial, mas não sei porque.

- Quero pipoca. – Alice falou.

- Eca. – Bella fez uma cara feia.

- Bella, pipoca é milho. – eu disse.

- Não, pipoca não é milho. Pipoca é milho estraçalhado. E isso é terrível.

Todos caímos na gargalhada.

- Eu tô falando sério, não sei como vocês vêem graça nisso. – ela cruzou os braços. – Nem gosto tem. É gosto de papel.

- Tá bom Bella, vou lá comprar minha pipoca. – Alice falou ainda rindo.

- Vou com você amor. – Jasper segurou sua mão e os dois foram até o balcão da bomboniére.

- Primeira pessoa que eu conheço que não gosta de pipoca, Bella. – eu ainda ria também.

- Mas é verdade! Pipoca é papel com formato gordinho.

- HAHAHA! Ok Bella, eu entendi seu ponto...

- Sério, você mastiga, mastiga, engole e parece que não comeu nada... – ela se expressava com as mãos, claramente ainda tentando se explicar.

- Ok, ok.. já entendi. – eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Não enche, é tudo ar...

Nesse momento precisei segurar minha barriga. Ela já estava doendo muito. Bella me fazia rir de um jeito descomunal.

- Uma bolinha de papel banhuda de ar. Isso sim. – ela me olhou com o semblante super sério, daqueles que pareciam o Einsten descobrindo o universo.

- Ai, Bells, eu te amo... – falei após limpar as minhas lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Também te amo... Eu hein, gente estranha... – ela olhou de rabo de olho pra mim, mas querendo rir.

- Estranho nada. Quem manda eu ser apaixonado por você?

- Eu sou especial.

- Eu sei que é. Posso falar sério agora? – peguei no braço de Bella, puxando-a para um banco perto da porta de entrada.

- Já está me puxando né, então diga. – ela se sentou no veludo vermelho do banco.

- O que que aconteceu?

- Como assim o que aconteceu? – ela me olhou.

- Tirando essa cena agora, antes você estava estranha. Dentro do carro. Falando coisas inaudíveis, com certeza sobre mim. Eu quero saber o que é.

Bella suspirou.

- Sinceramente? Não quero conversar sobre isso agora. Não aqui, no cinema.

- Mas o que houve? Eu fiz algo errado? – peguei em sua mão. Ela não soltou. Deixou que ela ficasse ali.

- Algumas atitudes suas... estão estranhas, Edward.

- Que atitudes? – apertei sua mão forte.

- Querem pipoca? – Alice chegou, com um saco gigante, cheio de manteiga em cima.

- Não, obrigada. – Bella disse enquanto passava a mão pelo veludo vermelho, brincando de deixar marcas.

- Eu quero. – me virei pra Bella, dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me aproximei de seu ouvido. – Quando chegarmos no hotel a gente conversa, tá? – falei baixo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- O que será que essa sessão tem de especial? – Alice perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Jasper deu um gole no refrigerante.

- Deve ter cenas especiais da Megan Fox pelada. – Bella falou revirando os olhos.

- Isso é bom. – ri com Jasper. Bella se virou e olhou pra mim.

- É, Edward? Tem certeza? – ela continuou com o olhar.

Não sabia se respondia sim ou não.

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**23:58**

Quando chegamos no Lobby, as meninas ainda não paravam de gargalhar olhando pra gente. O caminho inteiro, ficaram nos zoando. Eu e Jasper estávamos desolados. Ver Megan Fox era muito bom, mas ver Megan Fox falando em _espanhol __dublado_, era brochante. Essa era a sessão especial. Dublada em Espanhol.

Desde a primeira frase do filme, até a última, tivemos que abafar as gargalhadas das duas. Ou com a mão, ou, no caso de Jasper, com beijos. Eu tentei beijar, confesso, mas por causa da estúpida brincadeira dentro do elevador, que me arrependo até hoje, meu castigo ainda estava prolongado até Los Angeles.

- Te quiero, Edward! Yo soy Megan Fox, la perra!

- Hahahahaha, boa Bella! – Alice ainda ria.

- O que é "perra"? – perguntei.

- O que você acha? – ela riu – Tudo que a Megan Fox é.

- Tá, já entendi.

- Vocês vão subir? – Jasper disse.

- Vamos. Estou precisando descansar. – falei. – Ou você quer ficar aqui, Bella?

- Não, vamos subir.

- Eu e Alice vamos ficar aqui. Curtir um pouco o bar da piscina. Está calor. – ele abraçou Alice pela cintura.

- Ok. Boa Noite. Juízo. – puxei o cabelo de Alice, e ela me deu um tapa. Desde criança eu fazia isso com ela. E ela revidava do mesmo jeito.

Bella e eu andamos até o elevador, calados. Eu queria conversar com ela. Saber em que minhas atitudes estavam incomodando-a. Ela tocou no botão do elevador, e encostou-se na parede de frente pra mim. Me deu um sorriso meio apagado.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Só sono. – ela deitou sua cabeça na parede.

O elevador anunciou que havia chegado e entramos.

- Estou com trauma de elevadores. – ela riu baixo.

- Me dá um abraço que passa. – falei com absoluta certeza de que ela iria me mandar pra algum lugar, me xingar, ou brincar com a minha cara. Mas não, ela realmente me abraçou. Colocou seu braço direito nas minhas costas por baixo do meu casaco aberto, e o esquerdo brincava com os botões da minha camisa. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça. Bem demorado. Não queria que ela ficasse brava comigo. Por mais que eu não soubesse o que tinha feito.

Bella suspirou e olhou pra cima, encontrando meu olhar.

- Eu te amo. – falei baixo.

- Eu também. – ela respondeu, ajeitando sua cabeça novamente em meu peito. – Não queria falar isso, mas sinto que precisamos conversar.

Eu já sabia. Na hora me toquei o que estava incomodando. Era Los Angeles, com certeza. Isso foi o que mais a incomodou a viagem inteira.

Eu ia fazer tudo para não chateá-la mais. Pelo menos tentar. Mas iria provar o meu ponto de vista sim, afinal, se ela fala que me ama, ela deveria estar comigo em qualquer situação, e ser a mulher que eu sempre sonhei. A que compartilha os sonhos comigo. Eu não ia querer outra Mary. Era tão difícil assim entender que Los Angeles era importante pra mim?

- Eu sei. – suspirei. – Também acho que precisamos conversar.

O elevador chegou no 18º andar. Bella se soltou do meu abraço e foi na frente, tirando o cartão de abrir a porta do bolso da calça. Enquanto ela andava na minha frente, eu analisava cada parte do corpo da mulher que me pertencia. Era perfeito pra mim, pequeno, frágil, necessitado de proteção. Mas ao mesmo tempo que era isso tudo, ele era o corpo que me satisfazia de todas as formas. Internas e externas. Era quem me fazia arrepiar, quem mexia com a minha cabeça diariamente.

- Hey. – ela olhou pra mim com a mão na maçaneta. – Sonhando acordado? Los Angeles?

- Não. Estava pensando em você. – e senti alívio de dessa vez não estar mentindo.

Bella sorriu fraco novamente e abriu a porta. Entrou no quarto e eu fiz questão de suspirar antes de entrar. Fechei a porta e ela estava ligando o ar condicionado, tamanho calor que estava dentro do quarto. Tirei meu casaco, e joguei em cima da cama. Ficamos nos olhando. Tudo estava muito estranho e chato. Não queria ficar assim.

- Eu...

- Senta, Edward. – ela disse fazendo um rabo de cavalo.

Sentei na cama, e encostei meus cotovelos em meus joelhos, olhando ainda pra ela, esperando tudo que ela tinha pra falar.

- Nossa conversa vai ser definitiva. Vai começar aqui e terminar aqui. Não vou querer mais entrar nesse assunto, porque eu realmente não quero brigar com você. Combinado?

- Como assim?

- Assim: Ou vai ser, ou não vai ser. Eu vou falar meus pontos, você vai falar os seus, e vamos chegar a um consenso. Quem está certo, quem está errado, quem tem que mudar. E se realmente isso que estamos tendo vale a pena.

- Entendi. – abaixei a cabeça.

- Posso começar? – ela se sentou na poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama.

- À vontade. – movimentei minhas mãos demonstrando que estava todo ouvidos.

- Eu sinceramente NÃO estou acreditando que estamos tendo uma DR quando não estamos... juntos não tem nem uma semana. Mas creio que isso é o melhor que temos a fazer agora, antes que tudo vire uma bola de neve.

- Aham...

Bella suspirou. Eu ia ouvir tudo que ela tem a dizer.

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**00:23**

**PoV ****Alice**

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, Mary Alice Cullen...

- Eu também te amo, te amo, te amo, Jasper Whitlock Hale! – senti suas mãos fortes me abraçando por trás, enquanto observávamos alguns adolescentes jogando poker na piscina do hotel.

Jasper afastou meu cabelo e depositou beijos na minha nuca.

- Adolescentes são engraçados né? – falei, rindo, ao ver uma menina e um menino do grupo, que estavam se entreolhando, e com certeza havia uma química ali. Porém, claramente, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para se declarar.

- São. Muito. – Jasper apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro, olhando para onde eu estavam os dois. – Mas quem é você pra falar de adolescentes, ô bebezinha?

- Eu tenho 21 anos. Não sou mais adolescente.

- Claro que é. – ele riu.

- QUE? – virei de frente pra ele.

- Adolescentes ficam com raivinha quando são chamados de adolescentes. Assim como você está agora. – ele sorriu. Sorri de volta. Era impossível não sorrir quando Jasper abria aquela fileira de dentes brancos e lindos. Demos um selinho.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Eu tenho uma irmã, esqueceu? E ela é igualzinha a você.

- Como assim, igualzinha?

- Igualzinha. Nos jeitos, nas ações. Ela é meiga como você. Rosalie é estudiosa, esforçada, preza pela família. – ele suspirou. – igual à minha mãe também.

- Você sente falta delas, não sente? – falei passando meus dedos por seus cachos.

- Sinto. Muita falta.

- Porque não liga?

- Sei lá. Pura covardia. Desde que saí de casa, falei com elas... 3, 4 vezes. Rosalie que me procura mais. Ela não desiste de mim, sabe? Mas então mudei o número do meu celular e nunca mais nos falamos. Eu sei que a culpa é minha. Minha mágoa é com meu pai, não com elas.

- Sei... eu te entendo. – dei um beijo em seus lábios e fiz carinho em sua cabeça enquanto ele falava. Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar da mãe e da irmã. Ele com certeza sentia saudade. Era tanto sentimento de saudade transbordando de Jasper, que até eu estava sentindo.

- Eu queria que elas duas conhecessem você. Tenho certeza que vocês iam se dar muito bem. Minha mãe ia te adorar.

- A gente vai se conhecer. – dei um sorriso pra ele.

- Acredito que sim. E espero que sim. – ele me abraçou, dando um beijo em meu ombro.

- Jazz..

- Oi, amor.

- Sabe o que eu penso?

- O que? – Jasper riu, porque com certeza ele não sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Porque você não liga pra elas agora?

- Ahn?

- Liga pra elas. Telefone, amor. Alô.

- Hahaha, eu sei, linda. Mas é que... é meia noite já.

- E daí? Liga pra Rosalie. Penso que ela vai atender e vai amar te ouvir.

- É. Pode ser. Mas meu celular ficou na mala.

- Usa o meu. – tirei meu aparelho branco de meu bolso, e entreguei a Jasper.

- Você realmente quer que eu ligue né?

- Sim. – sorri e mais uma vez ofereci o aparelho a ele.

- E se meu pai atender? – ele pegou o celular da minha mão, com cuidado.

- Você fala com ele, e pede pra ele chamar a Rosalie. Simples assim.

- Só você mesmo pra me deixar fazer isso. – ele disse enquanto discava os números.

- Eu te amo. E só quero sua felicidade. – sorri.

Jasper colocou o aparelho no ouvido e deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Está chamando. – ele mordeu o lábio e ficou me olhando.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – murmurei.

- Alô? Rosalie?

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**00:23**

**PoV ****Bella**

Eu não sei porque tudo que envolvia Edward Cullen no meio, sempre me deixava sentindo como uma completa estúpida. Estamos juntos a uma semana e simplesmente eu já estou querendo uma DR com ele. Cadê a Isabella Swan de antes? O que fizeram com ela? _Socorro!_

O problema todo é que Edward tornou-se muito especial pra mim, em poucos dias. A sensação é praticamente parecida com um tiro no peito. Em NY eu não sentia nada por ele, fora uma atração básica, afinal ele é o Edward Cullen, o vizinho mais lindo ever. Amor é algo que demoro muito a sentir pelos outros, devido a tudo que já passei. Mas daí, vem esse ser maravilhoso e lindo, em todos os aspectos, e atira contra mim, com esses olhos encantadores, essa boca perfeita, esse cabelo que dá vontade de puxar o tempo inteiro, e esse cheiro de cigarro com Polo Black que deve ser a receita certa para me deixar louca. E me faz sentir o amor. Em todas as suas palavras.

Só que quanto mais confiança ele adquire em relação a Los Angeles, mais escroto ele está ficando. E isso não tá ficando legal.

Fiz um rabo de cavalo na cabeça, pedindo para que ele se sentasse na cama. Ele se sentou, encostando os cotolovelos nos joelhos e me olhou, esperando tudo o que eu tinha pra falar.

- Nossa conversa vai ser definitiva. Vai começar aqui e terminar aqui. Não vou querer mais entrar nesse assunto, porque eu realmente não quero brigar com você. Combinado? - mais uma vez me senti atestando meu comprovante de idiota.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos, e por poucos segundos quase tirando todo o meu foco.

- Assim: Ou vai ser, ou não vai ser. Eu vou falar meus pontos, você vai falar os seus, e vamos chegar a um consenso. Quem está certo, quem está errado, quem tem que mudar. E se realmente isso que estamos tendo vale a pena. – soltei tudo de uma vez, quase fechando os olhos.

- Eu sinceramente NÃO estou acreditando que estamos tendo uma DR quando não estamos... _juntos_não tem nem uma semana. Mas creio que isso é o melhor que temos a fazer agora, antes que tudo vire uma bola de neve.

- Aham... – ele falou com a voz baixa, rouca.

Respirei fundo, pedindo toda a coragem do mundo para continuar.

- E primeiramente quero que você saiba que desde o começo eu sou a pessoa que mais torce, depois de Alice, por seu sucesso em Los Angeles. Você é um músico ótimo, e muito dedicado. Então, por favor, Edward, prometa pra mim, que tudo que você vai ouvir aqui, não é na intenção de baixar a sua bola, muito menos te desanimar.

- Eu já imaginava. – ele me olhou com o semblante sério.

- Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens, e em certa parte eu até te entendo, mas acho que tudo tem seu limite. Você também tem que se preparar, pra se o contrário acontecer. – falei as palavras que me machucaram. Eu não queria desanimar Edward de forma nenhuma.

- Contrário?

- É, contrário. E se não der certo? E se você chegar lá e eles te enganarem? – NÃO ESTOU FALANDO QUE ISSO VAI ACONTECER! – levantei a minha voz antes que ele pudesse me cortar para falar algo. – Eu só acho que você deveria estar preparado, para não tomar um tombo muito grande. Porque pra se recuperar depois é pior.

- Bella, estamos falando da _RoadRunner_, não de uma gravadora qualquer.

- Eu sei, Edward – peguei em sua mão. – Mas eu não quero te ver triste, muito menos decepcionado. A única coisa que eu queria te pedir, era pra ir com calma. Aos pouquinhos... _One-step-at-a-time_. Entendeu?

- E daonde você tirou que eu estou indo rápido demais?

- Não está? Falando que vai ter acesso a premieres sendo que nem da área de cinema você vai ser? Que vai ter dinheiro pra sustentar todos nós? Que não vamos precisar trabalhar? Edward, o que mais queremos é trabalhar. É fazer o que a gente gosta. Não foi pra isso que viemos com você?

- Eu acho que...

- A gente veio pra te apoiar SIM, mas também viemos pela gente, Edward. – cortei. – Vamos estar ao seu lado sempre que você precisar, mas também somos seres humanos, que estudaram, e que abandonaram a família para seguir um sonho, assim como você.

Ele suspirou.

- É, entendi seu ponto.

- Essa viagem, acima de tudo, foi uma coisa que combinamos para nos divertir também. E você está tão focado, tão vidrado com Los Angeles, que já percebeu que não está aproveitando nada?

- Eu estou aproveitando, eu só comecei a pensar nisso agora!

- Tudo bem, pode até ser. Mas de um dia pro outro você mudou, Edward. Parece que apertaram o botão "Los Angeles" em você, e você se tornou tudo aquilo que não deve ser. Tudo aquilo que Los Angeles vai tentar te transformar. Uma pessoa mesquinha, que só pensa em sucesso e bens que vai adquirir.

- Eu não pensei nisso. – ele me olhou.

- Tem certeza? Em hora nenhuma você chegou a pensar no que vai ganhar quando chegar lá? No que vai acontecer com você? Na fama?

- É, pensei. – ele abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Eu sabia que tinha pensado. E isso foi uma coisa que te falei ao longo da viagem. Que isso muda a cabeça das pessoas. E você está deixando se levar sem nem ao menos ter chegado lá.

- Você tem razão. Me Desculpe. – ele levantou a cabeça novamente e pegou na minha mão, que estava em seu joelho.

- Eu não quero que você peça desculpas. Só quero que entenda que eu, Alice e Jasper vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, e tudo que falarmos pra você, é pro seu bem, e nunca pra te diminuir. A gente quer o Edward de East Hartford, não o Edward corrompido pelo sucesso de Los Angeles. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – ele passou os dedos pelos nós dos meus dedos, fazendo carinho. – Eu sei que vocês não querem minha derrota.

- Nunca. Só seu sucesso. – sorri pra ele.

- Você é perfeita. – ele suspirou.

- Claro que não. Se eu fosse perfeita eu não sentaria aqui na sua frente e soltaria isso tudo na sua cara.

- É justamente isso que acabou de te fazer mais perfeita ainda, Bella. Eu já estava com um script mental na minha cabeça, pra reclamar que você não estava me dando apoio, que você tinha que estar do meu lado, que a mulher que eu sempre sonhei era aquela que deveria compartilhar os sonhos comigo. E sem nem ao menos eu precisar falar nada, mesmo na sua "bronca" – ele frisou a palavra demonstrando as aspas com os dedos. – você respondeu todas as minhas questões e ainda provou seu ponto, demonstrando que vocês vão estar ao meu lado sempre.

- Vamos estar ao seu lado sempre. – sorri.

- Eu sei.

- Foi só pra frisar. – sorri e balancei as pernas, fitando meu all star.

- Vem cá. – Edward me deu as duas mãos. Assim que as peguei, ele me conduziu para seu colo. Sentei de lado, e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de verdade?

- Não.

- Vou ter que esperar até depois de amanhã? – ele falou, provavelmente não acreditando que a nossa aposta estava de pé.

- Vai. – sorri.

- E se eu te prender? – ele levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Se você me prender você consegue o que quer. – falei e Edward sorriu. – Mas no momento em que eu estiver solta, o castigo vai se prolongar. – o sorriso dele virou uma carranca.

A carranca ficou por muito, muito tempo, enquanto estávamos em silêncio. Comecei a cantarolar baixo. E então, ao olhar Edward, vi que a cara feia tinha se transformado em um sorriso safado.

Sua mão começou a subir, levantando minha blusa. A pele quente passava por toda a minha barriga e a lateral dela. Enterrou sua cabeça em meu pescoço, passando o nariz por toda a extensão dele, e sentindo meu cheiro, puxando-o cada vez mais forte.

- Edward, pára. – eu sorri com a sensação dele sentindo meu cheiro. - Não vamos fazer nada.

- É? Porque? – ele falou bem baixo ainda mergulhado entre meus cabelos e meu pescoço.

- Porque você não vai ganhar beijo. – falei séria.

- E desde quando precisa de beijo pra o que eu quero fazer com você?

- Céus. Eu estava realmente perdida agora.

**Para ouvir : New Order - Crystal**

Edward me pegou com facilidade no colo e me jogou na cama, me fazendo quicar no colchão. Agachou-se na barra da cama, e tirou meu all star, jogando-os perto do móvel da televisão. Minha calça jeans, ele dispensou o uso do botão e já puxou-a direto pelas pernas, com tal força que bastou um puxão forte para que saísse completamente.

- Você acha que vai me deixar assim de calcinha tão fácil, Edward Cullen?

- Acho não. Tenho certeza. – ele tirou o cinto e a calça jeans. Se pôs de joelhos na cama, me colocando entre suas pernas com força. Apenas de cueca. Jesus.

Eu adorava isso.

Meu coração já entrava em disparada, só de ver o jeito que ele agia comigo. Eu estava literalmente babando por ele. Lindo, maravilhoso, delicioso e... em cima de mim nesse exato momento. Mas eu sou forte, e não vou beijá-lo. Não vou, não vou. Você não vai beijá-lo, Isabella!

Edward foi com a boca direto na minha calcinha, mas não a tirou. Apenas deu um puxão rápido, fazendo com que o elástico batesse no meu baixo ventre, brincando. O que foi e não foi agradável ao mesmo tempo. Minha respiração descompassou no momento em que senti sua língua passando por minha barriga acompanhada de beijos e sua mão subindo, tirando minha camiseta, até chegar e dar de cara com os meus seios.

Pensar em algo agora era completamente impossível. Minha mente era um branco infinito, onde a única coisa que eu conseguia processar era o sorriso safado que Edward estava dando pra mim nesse exato momento. E também no que estávamos prestes a fazer.

Lembro-me de minha mãe reclamando inúmeras vezes comigo, quando eu fiz 15 anos, que eu deveria usar sutiã. Só que eram momentos como esse em que simplesmente eu agradecia MUITO por não dar ouvidos a ela.

Edward apossou-se de meus seios, beijando, sugando os bicos, me colocando em alfa. Agarrei os cabelos dele com força, dando puxões que ele provavelmente não sentiria agora, devido ao êxtase do momento. Meus dedos percorreram aqueles fios dourados que eu tanto gostava.

Senti falta quando os lábios dele abandonaram meu seio, mas a sensação gostosa continuou ao ter aquela textura molhada de seus beijos subindo por meu colo, e pescoço, respirando mais uma vez meu cheiro e me deixando arrepiada. Esse filho da mãe sabia me deixar maluca. Completamente.

Me aproximei de seus lábios, e ele sorriu, achando que eu iria beijá-lo. Mas fiz apenas para provocar. Assim que ele sentiu minha respiração bem próxima a si, afastei meu rosto, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Você não presta, Swan. – ele falou entredentes.

- Eu sei. – respondi.

Ele se aproximou e me segurou com força novamente para tentar me beijar, e eu em um movimento brusco o empurrei. Senti meu corpo sendo puxado pra frente, enquanto Edward caía totalmente sem equilíbrio do colchão, me carregando junto com ele.

Já no chão, as gargalhadas não cessavam. Eu estava por cima dele, e ele levantando a cabeça e passando a mão por entre seus fios, lugar que, provavelmente seria presenteado com um galo no dia seguinte.

- Au. Essa doeu. – ele deitou a cabeça no chão, e fechou os olhos, com um semblante de dor.

- Machucou? – passei a mão na cabeça dele, aonde tinha machucado.

- Aham. – ele foi se levantando e sentando, encostando no criado mudo, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Vou dar beijinho pra sarar. – fiquei de joelhos e "caminhei" pra mais perto.

Edward colocou as mãos na minha cintura assim que me aproximei.

- Me beija que passa. – ele levantou mais a cabeça, e mostrou seus lábios sorrindo, que queriam um beijo meu.

- Boa tentativa, garoto. Eu não vou te beijar. – dei um tapa em sua cabeça e ameacei sair de perto. Mas as mãos dele estavam me segurando com muita força.

- Não vai não. Vai ficar aqui. – ele aproveitou que eu estava de joelhos e beijou minha barriga deliciosamente. Fechei os olhos com a sensação.

- Ah é? E o que você quer? – abri meus olhos por alguns momentos, e olhei pra baixo, vendo Edward se deliciar na área do meu umbigo.

- Quero você. Sentadinha aqui. – ele bateu em suas pernas e levantou a cabeça novamente, olhando nos meus olhos. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Puta merda, como ele é consegue ser gostoso assim?

Mordi meus lábios e logo obedeci. Eu também queria, de que adiantava ficar enrolando? Ajeitei-me em seu colo, sentando devagar e já sentindo o volume que se apresentava entre suas pernas.

Mais uma vez Edward tentou me beijar e eu neguei. Surpreeendentemente isso se tornou um joguinho, e ele estava gostando. Quanto mais eu negava, mais ele se _animava_. Pegou meus cabelos pela nuca e deu um puxão pra baixo, expondo todo o meu pescoço. Soltei uma gargalhada misturada com tesão, enquanto recebia seus lábios molhados subindo até minha boca novamente, para mais uma vez serem negados.

Peguei naquele volume que estava preso dentro da Box cinza e mordi meus lábios novamente, levando em troca um grunhido baixo de Edward. Ele apertou mais os dedos em meus cabelos com a mão direita, e com a esquerda segurou em meu seio com força, ficando com ele todo em sua mão.

Edward já estava com os olhos cemicerrados de tanto tesão, encostando a cabeça na quina do criado mudo e senti que seu membro já estava prestes a explodir. Abaixei sua cueca, e soltei meu mais puro objeto de prazer.

- Ele tá assim por você. – ele respondeu baixo, com a voz rouca, enquanto passava a mão por toda sua extensão e me olhava com desejo. Não pude deixar de olhar para seus movimentos, e senti minha calcinha molhada só de imaginá-lo dentro de mim.

- E ela tá assim. – peguei a mão de Edward e levei de encontro à minha calcinha, para mostrar o estado em que eu estava. Assim que sentiu a umidade, ele deu um sorriso torto e bufou alto. Seu peito subia e descia, da respiração descompassada.

- Você me deixa louco, Isabella.

- Edward... – gemi baixo ao sentir minha calcinha afastada, e sendo invadida por seus dedos.

Os movimentos deliciosos que Edward fazia dentro de mim me fez estremecer e por pouco não sentir mais as minhas pernas. Minhas unhas, mesmo um pouco curtas, firmaram em seu ombro fazendo estrago em sua pele branca. Edward sorriu ao perceber que nem precisava mais movimentá-los. Meu quadril já estava movendo-se automaticamente por seus dedos.

- Essa é a minha deixa. – ele falou sussurrando, quando tirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e me sentou em seu membro. Agora sim eu estava completa.

Continuei com os mesmos movimentos que fiz em seus dedos, subindo minhas mãos do ombro para os fios dourados de Edward. Suas mãos, percorriam minha cintura, subindo até os seios, passando pelas costas, e por momentos firmando-se em meu quadril, para complementar meus movimentos.

Edward batia forte com as costas no criado mudo, derrubando tudo que estava em cima. O copo de água, o meu celular, as chaves do carro e por último, o abajur, deixando-nos no escuro.

Senti sua boca em meu colo, aproximando-se dos meus seios. Seus dentes encontraram meus mamilos e dei um grito de prazer. Bem alto.

- Adoro fazer você gritar... – ele falou ainda com a boca em meu seio.

Escutar a voz de Edward foi justamente o que me impulsionou a rebolar mais e mais. Ele gemia baixo, junto comigo. Nossa melodia perfeita. Apertei meu corpo junto ao dele, já sentindo o que estava por vir. Meus seios encostaram em seu peitoral, e ele levou suas mãos para minhas costas, me apertando forte. Ficamos tão colados que se fosse possível, iríamos em pouco tempo nos tornar um só.

- Bella... _merda_... – ele rosnou se aproximando de meu ouvido, e deu uma mordida em minha orelha antes de chegar a seu ápice.

- Ed... Edward...– executei meus últimos movimentos, que me levaram ao êxtase logo depois dele.

Não tínhamos o que fazer depois disso. Não queríamos sair daquela posição. Nossos corpos tremiam, suados. A única coisa ouvida eram nossas respirações. Pulmões em busca do fôlego perdido.

Depois de alguns minutos, que não faço questão de saber quantos foram, deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Edward ainda estava dentro de mim, e por mim, que não saísse nunca mais. Ele tirou os fios molhados que estavam em meu pescoço, e deu um beijo.

- Quebramos o abajur. – ele riu baixo, dando mais beijos no meu pescoço.

- Você que quebrou. – respondi com a voz mole. Estava sem forças.

- Ai... – ele mexeu a coluna, que estava encostada ainda no criado mudo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – eu sorri, ameaçando me mexer em seu colo.

- Não quero. – ele me abraçou forte.

- Nem eu. Mas suas costas vão piorar se você continuar aí.

- Então... vamos tomar um banho juntos.. – ele disse, dando beijos em meu pescoço.

- Vamos... – eu sorri com a sensação dos beijos, e fiquei de joelhos, pra me levantar. Ofereci a mão a ele. – Quer ajuda, velhinho? – Edward riu do meu jeito, levantou sozinho e me pegou no colo.

- Não estou tão ruim quanto você pensa. Ainda consigo carregar você.

- Eu sou leve. – sorri.

- É...

- Não vem de brincadeira que eu te mato se me chamar de gorda, Cullen!

- Te amo. – ele sorriu enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, e tentou me beijar mais uma vez.

- Também te amo, chato. Mas eu não vou te beijar.

* * *

Reviews, assim como a cidade de Los Angeles, são muito bem vindas! :)


	12. Chapter 11 New Mexico Part Two

Heeeeeeey! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Cada vez que vou recebendo mais reviews vou ficando mais animada pra dar continuidade! O capítulo de hoje marca o final da viagem dos quatro... Los Angeles finalmente... o que será que vai acontecer? Opiniões?

Beijinhos e tenham uma ótima semana!

_Stephenie Meyer criou os personagens mas a Alice drama queen é só minha! ;)_

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**00:23**

**POV ****ALICE**

Fiquei muito feliz ao perceber que a pessoa que realmente atendeu o telefone tinha sido Rosalie, que era a pessoa com quem Jasper queria falar.

- _Mana, __sou __eu!_ – ele disse sorrindo. – _É, __eu __sei __que __estou __em __falta. __Mudei __o __número __do __meu __celular. __Não, __não __é __esse... __esse __é __o __da __minha.. __namorada._ – e então ele gargalhou. – _Alice.__ – __Sim, __ela __é __muito __linda.__ – __21 __anos._ – ele revirou os olhos e sorriu. – _Cabelo __na __altura __dos __ombros, __castanho __escuro, __olhos __mel. __É, __muito __linda __sim. __- __Você __vai __conhecê-la, __Rose, __não __se __preocupe!_ – ele riu novamente. – _E __como __está __a __faculdade?__ – __Aham... __e __mamãe?_

Jasper encostou-se na grade do local que estávamos, e me ofereceu a mão. Peguei e sorri, dando toda a força do mundo a ele. Ele me puxou pra perto de si enquanto continuava a falar no telefone.

- _Diga __que __mandei __um __beijo. __Estou __morrendo __de __saudade __de __vocês.__ – __Eu __estou __indo __pra __Los __Angeles.__ – __É, __lá __mesmo, __porque? __Acho __que __vou __ficar __por __tempo __indefinido...__ – __Sério, __Rose? __Me __dá __o __telefone __dele!__ – __Isso __é __ótimo!__ – __Espero __que __dê __certo. __Fale __com __ele __que __eu __vou __ligar, __ok?__Amanhã __mesmo!__ – __Certo.__ – __Eu __também __te __amo, __irmã.__ – __Vou __dar __notícias, __eu __prometo. __Diz __à __mãe __que __eu __a __amo __muito. __Beijo._

Jasper fechou o flip do meu celular e me devolveu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Peguei o aparelho de sua mão e o abracei forte. O senti fungando algumas vezes, mas fiz carinho em seus cachos.

- Calma meu amor. Você vai revê-la.

- Eu sei. É só saudade mesmo. Mamãe estava dormindo. – ele fungou mais uma vez.

Toda aquela pose forte e independente de Jasper transformou-se em carência e necessidade de atenção. E eu iria fazer o que fosse preciso para suprir essas necessidades dele.

- Eu estou ao seu lado pra sempre, tá? Pra o que você precisar.

- Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu não tivesse você, Alice. Você é minha companheira.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir Jasper proferindo essas palavras. Ele foi uma das pessoas mais especiais que apareceram na minha vida. E melhor, do nada! Muitos poderiam falar que foi uma coisa muito recente, decisões muito antecipadas, mas para mim era tão louco e tão... certo. Essa viagem não teria sido metade do que foi pra mim se ele não tivesse aparecido naquele show e comprado as cervejas pra Edward.

- Amor...

- Sim. – ele disse ainda me abraçando.

- Não quero me meter em seus assuntos, mas eu ouvi você falando sobre ligar para alguém amanhã.

- Ah sim! – ele se soltou do abraço e me olhou nos olhos. Aproveitei para limpar o resto das lágrimas que repousavam em seu rosto. – O ex-namorado de Rosalie, Emmett, virou professor de economia de uma faculdade em San Diego. E talvez ele possa me arrumar uma vaga como monitor do setor de Artes da faculdade.

- Isso é perfeito! – eu sorri e recebi um sorriso cativante de Jasper em troca.

- Muito. Vou poder finalizar minha faculdade de Artes Plásticas finalmente, e ainda por cima ter um emprego. É uma oportunidade e tanto, amor.

- Pois vai dar certo. Eu acredito em você. – fiz carinho em seu rosto.

- E eu te amo. Muito.

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

** 08:48**

**POV ****EDWARD**

Mal dormi. Depois de nosso banho, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e maquinei toda a conversa que tínhamos tido.

Querendo ou não, essa seria a última noite da minha vida como um Edward normal. Tudo mudaria completamente a partir do momento que eu pisasse em Los Angeles, quer eu queira ou não. Quer Bella me incentivasse a pensar o contrário, ou não.

Seria difícil ela compreender isso tudo, mas eu acredito que o amor que temos um pelo outro superaria todas as adversidades.

Olhei para o lado e vi Bella ressonando ao meu lado, linda como sempre. O sol não havia aparecido ainda, apesar do calor, e meu estômago revirava ao pensar que a essa hora no dia seguinte já estaríamos em Los Angeles. Me levantei, peguei minha chave, o celular de Bella e o copo que estavam no chão. Levantei o abajur, que não tinha mais conserto, e limpei os cacos de vidro da lâmpada.

Me lembrei na hora, que Chuck havia me dito que eu deveria olhar meus emails. Coloquei uma camiseta e meu tênis, dei um beijo na cabeça de Bella, que estava afundada em meio aos lençóis e fui até o internet café do hotel.

Desde que saí de East Hartford, não havia visto meus emails. Tinham mais de 200, com pessoas elogiando minhas músicas pelo MySpace. Resolvi atualizá-lo.

_Pessoal,_

_Nesse exato momento estou __em __New __Mexico __resolvendo __algumas __pendências. __Hoje __estou __indo __para __Los __Angeles. __Agradeço __a __todos, __pelo __apoio __que __me __foi __dado __durante __todo __esse __tempo, __todos __os __elogios. __Fico __feliz __que __tenham __gostado __da __minha __música. __Posso __falar, __que __vocês __podem __esperar __muitas __novidades __por __aí. __Muitas. _

_Edward __C._

E então fui olhar meus emails. O primeiro, era de uma tal de Louise Bass.

De: Louise Bass  
Para:

_Olá __Edward,  
Nos __conheceremos __em __Los __Angeles __com __absoluta __certeza. __Sou __Louise, __muher __do __Chuck. __Serei __sua __assessora, __e __já __me __adiantando, __sua __semana __em __Los __Angeles, __pelo __menos __a __primeira, __será __atribulada. __Chuck __está __vendo __um __apartamento __para __você, __de __1 __quarto __mesmo, __para __que __você __possa __se __alojar. __Você __vem __com __alguém? __Bom, __meu __telefone __está __na __minha __assinatura, __pode __me __ligar __se __precisar. __Serei __sua __maior __companheira __agora, __pode __ter __certeza. __Vai __se __cansar __de __mim. __Chuck __está __muito __empolgado __com __você. __Você __chega __na __quinta __feira, __não __é? __Bom, __Chuck __quer __te __ver __na __quinta __feira __mesmo. __Precisamos __conversar __muito __antes __da __reunião __com __os __executivos. __Segue __sua __agenda._

_**Sexta-feira: **__Reunião __com __executivos __da __RoadRunner: __John __Goffman, __Jude __Lipsman __e __Kenneth __Doffrey._

_**Sábado **__**e **__**Domingo: **__Aproveite __Los __Angeles, __baby. __Será __uma __das __últimas __vezes. __(brincadeira. __Ou __não.)_

_**Segunda-feira: **__Tarde __com __os __músicos __e __produtores __da __RoadRunner. __Dependendo __da __aprovação __dos __executivos, __iniciaremos __a __preparação __de __seu __single. __À __noite, __jantar __da __Road Runner, __com __algumas __das __bandas __que __tem __contrato __com __a __gravadora. __AVISO: __Terão __muitos __papparazzis. __Isso __vai __ser __bom __pra __você. __Quanto __mais __fotos __obtiver, __melhor. __Tem __namorada? __Espero __que __não. __Bom, __sobre __isso __conversaremos __depois._

_**Terça-feira, **__**quarta **__**e **__**quinta: **__Reuniões __no __estúdio. __Seu __single __terá __20 __dias __pra __ser __produzido._

_**Quinta **__**a **__**noite: **__Show __do __Theory __of __a __Deadman. __Passes __VIP. __APAREÇA __nas __fotos._

_**Sexta **__**feira: **__Entrevistas __para __o __site __da __RoadRunner. __Dependendo __dos __eventos, __até __para __outras __revistas __conseguiremos __entrevista._

_Isso é __só __um __resumo, __que __Chuck __pediu __que __eu __adiantasse __pra __você. __Conversaremos __mais __quando __você __chegar __aqui._

_Um __abraço, __Louise._

Apenas fechei o email para processar toda essa informação que me havia sido passada. Não queria nem responder a mensagem. Era muita coisa pra minha cabeça. Pensei na hora em Isabella. Ela ficaria sozinha esse tempo todo? O que Louise quis dizer com "espero que não tenha namorada"? Eu tenho namorada! Isso seria um problema? Que problema?

Senti mãos afagando meu ombro. Fechei meu email rápido, mas ao olhar pra trás, era apenas Alice.

- Bom dia maninho. – ela sorriu. – Hoje é o grande dia. California, baby! – ela deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Poisé. Nem me fale. – eu ainda olhava a tela do computador, incrédulo.

- Estava fazendo o que aí? – ela disse levantando os óculos de sua cabeça.

- Nada. Só verificando emails. Acordei cedo.

- Ahm sim. Vamos tomar café, Jasper e Bella já estão lá. Bella estava te procurando.

* * *

**Santa Fe, Albuquerque - Inn on the Paseo Hotel**

**09:15**

- Milho Bella, sério? – Alice disse enquanto colocava sua mala no bagageiro.

- Qual é o problema? – ela disse com uma tigelinha na mão. – Faz tempos que não como milho! Já estava tendo crise de abstinência!

- Bella, você é hilária! – ela gargalhou.

- O que que eu falei que é engraçado? – Bella olhou pra mim.

- Não é o que você fala Bells, é como você fala. Você é fofa.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Cara, como você conseguiu milho no café da manhã? – Jasper fechou o bagageiro após terminar de colocar toda nossa bagagem.

- É só fazer amizades com as pessoas certas. – ela colocou o ray-ban e abriu a porta, indo para o banco de trás.

- Pode dirigir. – entreguei as chaves a Jasper. – Temos um longo caminho até Los Angeles, vamos ter que dividir em 4 turnos mesmo.

- Eu dirijo depois. – Alice falou sentando-se no banco do carona. – Vou deixar os pombinhos namorando aí no banco de trás por pelo menos metade da viagem.

- Tenho a música perfeita pra esse começo de viagem. – Bella falou, levantando-se no banco de trás e jogando um cd dentro do som.

- Qual?

- Número 6, por favor, Jasper.

_Para ouvir: Kings Of Leon - California Waiting_

Jasper deu a partida no carro e meu estômago ficou pior do que hoje cedo. Los Angeles estava mais perto do que eu imaginava. Amanhã eu já estaria encontrando Chuck. Depois de amanhã conhecendo os executivos. Festas, jantares, fotos, muitas fotos. E Bella, como eu faria? Iam me proibir de ficar com ela? Será que a ficha ia cair agora? Dentro do carro? Eu ia precisar de um saco, caso vomitasse.

- Quanto tempo até lá? – Alice disse olhando pra trás e sorrindo. Ela sabia que eu estava nervoso.

- 10 horas. – Bella respondeu balançando sua cabeça no ritmo da música.

Acomodei minha cabeça no encosto do carro e respirei fundo. Muito fundo.

_Hey__  
California __esperando__  
cada __coisinha __tem __que __dar __certo__  
diga__  
enquanto __você __tentava __me __salvar__  
não __posso __voltar __pra __minha __vida __solitária?_

- Hey. – Bella pegou na minha mão. – Fica calmo. – ela sorriu.

- Vou tentar.

- Lembre-se do que conversamos ontem, tá?

- Ok. - assenti com a cabeça. Ela apertou minha mão, na tentativa de me acalmar. Mas aquele pequeno gesto me deixava mais nervoso ainda.

_estou __indo __tão __rápido __que __não __consigo __diminuir__  
é __dificil __se __levantar __quando __se __está __girando __e __girando__  
eu __te __contaria __as __novidades __mas __nada __mudou__  
eu __te __cantaria __uma __música __mas __eles __acabaram __com __tudo_

- Heeeeeey, California Waiting, every little thing gonna be just rightttt! – Bella continuou a cantar.

E realmente, o que eu mais queria era que cada coisinha desse certo. Mesmo. A pior coisa seria eu ter que optar ou fazer decisões das quais envolvessem Bella agora.

* * *

**Barstow, California - 10 horas de viagem**

**18:34**

- Gente, aqui no mapa tem 2 caminhos para Los Angeles. – Bella falou sentada ao meu lado. Eu já estava assumindo o volante, por mais que minhas pernas tremessem. Faltavam no máximo 4 horas para o destino final da nossa viagem.

- Podíamos parar em um posto de gasolina e perguntar qual dos dois é o melhor, que tal? – Alice sugeriu.

- É uma boa idéia. Preciso fumar. Preciso de cigarros. – falei com tanta pressa que Bella me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Edward, não se fuma em posto de gasolina. – Jasper riu.

- Eu fico do outro lado da rua.

- É, faz muita diferença da explosão acontecer a 100 ou 200 metros de distância. – Bella revirou os olhos.

Avistei um posto de gasolina e estacionei perto da bomba.

- Alguém abastece aí. Tô do outro lado da rua. – peguei meu maço e atravessei a rua.

Bella ficou dentro do carro lendo jornal, provavelmente procurando testes pra fazer. Alice se encarregou de abastecer enquanto Jasper falava no telefone com um tal de Emmett. Me sentei em um banco de ponto de ônibus e fiquei observando os 3. Jasper sorrindo, animado no telefone, Alice com os óculos na cabeça lendo um livro em voz alta enquanto abastecia, e Bella balançando as pernas dentro do carro , folheando o jornal. Me lembrei da primeira vez que a vi, depois de sua volta. Como ela dançava com seu short minúsculo em frente ao espelho aquela música das _The__Veronicas_, e como aquilo era gostoso de se olhar. E agora, aquele meu objeto de desejo estava ao meu lado, já tinha ido pra cama comigo e, o mais importante, tinha dito que me ama.

Bella então saiu do carro, e atravessou a rua vindo na minha direção. Eu estava me sentindo um covarde por não dividir o email de Louise com ela. Ela veio sorrindo, e sorri de volta. Confesso que fiz esforço para que esse sorriso não parecesse falso. Eu ainda não acreditava que pra ter sucesso eu teria que me submeter a escolhas como essa. Não tinha como escolher entre Bella e a RoadRunner. Não existia. Eu queria os dois. Juntos.

- _Hola, __chico!_

- Espanhol?

- Já estou com saudades do filme da Megan. – ela riu e se sentou ao meu lado. – Que que você tem? – ela colocou a mão na minha perna.

- Nada. Porque? Tô com cara de quem tem alguma coisa? – coloquei minha mão na mão dela, e afaguei.

- Bom. Que você está nervoso eu sei. Afinal, já estamos na California. E amanhã tem o encontro com o tal Chuck e tudo mais. Mas você está... distante.

- Tava pensando na nossa conversa de ontem. – dei uma tragada no cigarro, e ela o pegou de minha mão, dando uma tragada também.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – ela jogava a fumaça de forma tão sexy, que se eu não estivesse cheio de coisas na minha cabeça provavelmente tinha a agarrado.

- Sei lá. – ela deu um suspiro fundo ao me ouvir. – Calma, não estou falando que tudo que você disse foi em vão! – falei antes que ela começasse com um discurso todo novo. – É só que, eu acho que as coisas vão ser mais difíceis do que a gente pensava. E isso meio que me deixa em pânico.

- Como assim? – ela franziu o cenho, e sentou-se de lado, ficando de frente pra mim. Me devolveu o cigarro.

- Eu recebi um email. Da minha futura assessora. – traguei novamente. – Vou ter a semana inteira super atarefado, e acho que nem vou poder te dar atenção direito. Justamente na nossa primeira semana em Los Angeles.

- Edward, isso não é problema! – ela sorriu, me fazendo relaxar. – Você acha que ia ser fácil? Se você tem a semana inteira atarefado isso é bom. E querendo ou não, ao final do dia, vamos sempre estar juntos. – ela passou a mão no meu cabelo. – Vamos dormir juntos, não vamos?

- Claro que vamos. – ajeitei sua franja e sorri. – No email, ela disse que Chuck vai disponibilizar um apartamento de um quarto pra gente.

- É? – ela sorriu. – Mas assim... eles sabem que eu vou?

- Sabem. – menti. Eu não tinha como explicar a Bella. Pelo menos não agora.

- Isso é muito bom! Vai nos poupar um trabalho. De procurar apartamento, e tal. – ela se explicou.

- É, eu sei. – joguei o cigarro no meio fio.

- Mas e Jasper e Alice?

- Alice disse que talvez eles tenham que ir pra San Diego. Jasper precisa encontrar o tal Emmett.

- Ahn... São duas horas de distância – ela então virou-se pra frente. – Tenho que procurar um emprego logo. Pra não ficar sozinha. Mas em compensação tem 3 testes semana que vem.

- Isso é bom. – sorri fraco.

- É... – ela sorriu fraco também. Percebi que Bella não queria ficar sozinha. E isso foi pior ainda.

Alice buzinou, nos chamando de volta. Ao esperar o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua, Bella pegou na minha mão.

- O dono do posto disse que o caminho melhor é pela I-15S. São 112 milhas, e 1 hora e meia pra chegar. Porém, essa é hora do trânsito. Que o pessoal está voltando pra casa. Então podemos pegar até 3 horas de trânsito. – Alice disse.

- Temos que ver um hotel em Los Angeles. Pelo menos pra essa noite. – Bella comentou comigo.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse. – Quer dirigir? – entreguei a chave a ela.

- Claro. – ela sorriu.

Entramos no carro novamente, e seguimos pela I-15S. O dono do posto estava certo. Três horas de congestionamento depois, estávamos finalmente chegando em Los Angeles.

* * *

Já sabem que o combustível do Mustang sem capô é movido a reviews né? E eles precisam encontrar um hotel, então... :)


	13. Chapter 12 Los Angeles Part One

**Suas lindas! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e os comentários! **

**Só posto por vocês! :)**

**Então... Los Angeles.**

* * *

**LOS ANGELES  
PARTE I - BE SOMEBODY**

Para ouvir: **Kings Of Leon - Be Somebody**

Depois de Santa Ana Freeway, entramos na Hollywood Freeway. Olhar aquela avenida, a noite, as luzes, as placas que diziam: "Mission Road, 1/4Mile", "Next Exit – Walt Disney Concert Hall", "Santa Monica, 8 miles", finalmente senti vontade de dar adeus ao meu estômago e um olá ao saco de vômito.

Bella pegou uma via expressa, e seguimos pelo trânsito durante mais uma meia hora, até entrar na Main Street.

_Levando __para __o __chão __com __as __rodas __para __o __céu__  
Eu __afrouxei __a __minha __gravata, __eu __afrouxei __a __minha __gravata__  
Trancando __a __porta __com __o __ritmo __e __a __rima__  
Eu __afrouxei __a __minha __gravata, __eu __afrouxei __a __minha __gravata_

Passamos por Los Angeles City Hall, a prefeitura. Bella parou no sinal vermelho, e olhou pra mim. Observei as várias pessoas que passaram na nossa frente, cada uma de um jeito diferente, umas com pressa, outras não, com seus iphones na mão, jovens cheias de sacolas, rindo e bebendo Starbucks. Eu precisava respirar. Eu precisava de ar. Ignorei o ar condicionado, abrindo a janela do meu Mustang, e respirei pela primeira vez o ar de Los Angeles.

_Dada __a __chance, __eu __vou __ser __alguém__  
Se __por __uma __dança, __eu __vou __ser __alguém__  
Abra __a __porta, __isso __vai __fazer __você __me __amar__  
De __cara __no __chão, __eu __vou __ser __alguém_

Meu celular tocou, e eram 3 mensagens atrasadas.

"De: Chuck RR  
Mensagem: Assim que chegar em LA, não importa a hora, me liga. Precisamos conversar."

"De: Sam  
Mensagem: Cara, aonde você tá? Já chegou em Los Angeles? Me liga!"

"De: Mary  
Mensagem: Nem tivemos chance de nos despedir em NY. Me ligue quando puder."

Mal cheguei em Los Angeles e o povo já estava atrás de mim desse jeito?

Apaguei a mensagem de Mary, e liguei para Chuck. Sam eu ligaria mais tarde.

- _Edward, __Edward! __Já __está __em __Los __Angeles? _– Chuck sempre atendia sem falar alô.

- Estou! Nesse exato momento estou na...

- South Main Street. – Bella complementou.

- South Main Street. – falei.

- _Ótimo! __Está __muito __perto! __Pode __se __encontrar __comigo __agora? __Vejo __que __está __acompanhado_.

- Estou com minha namorada, minha irmã e um amigo.

- _Ah. __Sim_. – ele disse sem animação. – _Bom, __mas __podemos __nos __encontrar?_

- Claro. Só preciso achar um hotel primeiro. O pessoal precisa descansar.

- _Bom, __faça __o __seguinte. __Ainda __estou __de __olho __no __seu __apartamento. __Vá __até __o __Four __Seasons __Beverly __Hills, __e __diga __que __é __a __reserva __do __Chuck __Bass. __Fica __por __minha __conta __a __estadia __de __vocês._

- Chuck, Four Seasons é 5 estrelas. – Bella, ao ouvir o nome do hotel, me olhou incrédula.

- _Jura, __Edward? __Eu __não __sabia._– ele gargalhou. - _Vá. __Encontre-se __comigo __no __Johnny __Rockets __às __23__hrs._

- Ok.

- Four Seasons? – Alice deu um grito.

- É. Vamos ficar lá, por conta da RoadRunner, até arrumarem um apartamento pra mim.

- Isso é incrível! – ela dava pulinhos no banco de trás.

- Muito bom. Agora, aonde é o Four Seasons? – Bella perguntou rindo com a mão no volante.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**21:56**

- Boa Noite senhores, em que posso ajudar? – a recepcionista que mais parecia uma modelo vinda da Rússia, nos atendeu.

- Nós viemos por uma reserva de Chuck Bass. – respondi.

- Ah sim. – ela começou a digitar várias coisas no computador. – Só um momento. – ela saiu da recepção e entrou em uma salinha.

O Hotel era simplesmente incrível. Alice e Bella estavam olhando tudo e todos de cima a baixo. Realidade completamente diferente de todos os hotéis em que tínhamos estado nos últimos 30 dias.

- Olha essas duas. – Jasper encostou-se no balcão, rindo de Bella e Alice.

- É, parecem duas caipiras. – eu gargalhei com ele.

- É cara.. chegamos. – ele sorriu.

- Chegamos. – assenti com a cabeça. Eu queria estar feliz, eu queria estar extasiado, mas a única coisa que eu sentia era medo e insegurança.

- Nervoso? – ele olhou pra mim com o cenho franzido.

- Muito.

- Vai dar tudo certo, cara. – ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. – Ah. Amanhã vou alugar um carro e vou para San Diego. Acho que vou arrumar um emprego lá. Tá quase certo.

- San Diego é a duas horas daqui. – parafraseei Bella, que tinha dito a mesma coisa mais cedo.

- É, eu sei. Eu queria que ficássemos juntos. Mas é uma boa oportunidade. – ele passou a mão no cabelo. – E você sabe.. Alice vai comigo.

- Eu sei. – falei, olhando as duas, que estavam vendo um anúncio de liquidação de botas da Louboutin em um monitor de 64 polegadas que tinha no lobby. Alice toda animada e Bella odiando.

- Mas a gente vem sempre pra cá... não se preocupe. – ele falou me olhando.

- Não estou preocupado comigo. Estou preocupado com Bella, que vai ficar sozinha. Vou ter uma semana lotada.

- Quer que Alice fique com ela?

- Não, de forma alguma. Alice vai querer ir com você. Eu dou um jeito.

- Vamos estar aqui sempre que vocês precisarem.

- Eu é que tinha que falar o contrário. – falei e Jasper riu. – Cuida bem da minha irmã, tá?

- Nem precisa pedir. Ela está em boas mãos.

- Eu sei disso. – sorri.

- Senhor Edward, contactamos o Sr. Bass. Aqui estão as chaves de vocês. Ele pediu suíte presidencial. Tenham uma ótima estadia. – ela deslizou o folder do hotel com as chaves pelo balcão de mármore.

- Teremos. – sorri ao ver as chaves. – Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite. – ela sorriu. Por um segundo achei que ela estava dando em cima de mim. Mas devia ser coisa da minha cabeça.

O mensageiro pegou nossas malas e as colocou em um suporte dourado.

- Por favor me acompanhem.

- Bella, Alice! – as chamei.

Entramos no elevador junto com o mensageiro E o suporte. O elevador parecia uma sala. Enorme. Bella e Alice torceram os lábios e caíram na gargalhada em poucos segundos.

- Isso tudo é felicidade? – Jasper falou.

- Aham. – Alice respondeu.

- Éééé.. – Bella complementou.

Jasper me olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. As duas estavam aprontando.

Ao chegarmos no 27º andar, o mensageiro passou na nossa frente com nossas malas e abriu a imensidão que era a suíte presidencial. Parecia um apartamento. Sala de Jantar, Sala de Estar, um piano de cauda e um violão elétrico, um sofá que você poderia afundar nele. E o banheiro? Uma banheira de hidromassagem gigante, com televisão de LCD dentro. Havia 3 quartos de casal, todos suítes, e as camas cabiam 15 de nós.

- Cara, isso aqui é incrível! – Jasper disse olhando todo o local, os quadros pendurados na parede e a enorme estátua que tinha entre o piano de cauda e a varanda.

- Quero morar aqui! – Alice se jogou no sofá, quase sumindo.

Bella manteve-se ao meu lado o tempo inteiro.

- Viu a guitarra elétrica? – ela disse me olhando e esperando minha reação.

- Vi. – eu estava sem ação.

Meu telefone tocou novamente. Olhei na telinha que piscava: "Chuck RR"

- Fala, cara!

- _Já __chegou __no __quarto?_

- Já.

- _E __aí? __O __que __achou?_– ele gargalhou.

- Acho que isso não é um quarto, Chuck. Isso é um apartamento.

- _Meu __filho, __você __ainda __não __viu __nada. __Essa __é __apenas __a __sua __primeira __noite __em __Los __Angeles._– ele fez um barulho, que parecia que estava fumando. –_Já __estou __indo __para __o __Johnny __Rockets. __Me __encontra __lá._

No momento em que desliguei já percebi que Bella e Alice haviam escolhido os quartos em que iríamos dormir, e o mensageiro colocou as malas em seus devidos lugares. Alice deu 5 dólares pra ele. Assim que ele bateu a porta, as duas voltaram a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntei rindo das gargalhadas.

- O mensageiro! Quem que ele lembra? – Bella disse rindo.

- Não faço a mínima idéia! – respondi.

- Maninho, ele é a cara do Danny de Vito! – Alice falou quase chorando de rir.

- Putz. Vocês duas.

E elas voltaram a gargalhar.

Fui até a minha mala e peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa social. Tomei um banho rápido. Sequei meu cabelo e saí com ele do jeito que estava. Coloquei meu tênis e fui até a sala. Os três estavam vendo MTV.

- Viram a chave do meu carro? – perguntei.

- U-A-U! – Bella perguntou levantando-se do sofá.

- O que foi? – franzi o cenho.

- Você tá lindo, maninho! – Alice falou sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos. – Sério, viram minha chave?

- Tá aqui. – Jasper jogou. – Vamos pedir uma pizza, você acha que chega a tempo de comer com a gente?

- Não sei. Provavelmente sim. Não deve demorar. – falei ajeitando minha blusa na parte de trás. Bella se aproximou de mim e ajeitou a minha gola.

- Você tá lindo. – e me deu um beijo. O primeiro beijo em Los Angeles. A aposta tinha terminado.

* * *

**Rumo ao Johny Rockets, Los Angeles**

**23:05**

Saí do estacionamento do hotel, e no meio do caminho avistei um enorme outdoor, anunciando o show do Theory of a Deadman. Lembrei que eu estaria lá. Como VIP. E provavelmente eu conheceria a banda. Na mesma hora, quase que automaticamente, liguei o som alto do meu carro.

_**Para ouvir: Theory of a Deadman - No Way Out**_

E eu achando que seria muito tarde para marcar um jantar em Los Angeles. Essa cidade não dorme. Simplesmente isso. Abri a janela do carro, deixando o ar de Los Angeles adentrar meus pulmões, e ficar por ali. Por inteiro. L.A. seria minha casa agora, por sabe quanto tempo. Entrei na Beverly Hills freeway, uma das maiores vias expressas de Los Angeles, e acelerei. O máximo que pude. Não consegui segurar. Dei um enorme sorriso. Seguida de uma gargalhada enorme.

_um __rosto __tão __bonito  
um __desperdício __tão __bonito, __eu __digo  
justo __quando __você __pensou __que __eu __tinha __desistido __de  
procurar __meu __caminho  
aquele __anjinho __no __meu __ombro __falou  
não __faça __essas __coisas, __e __você __fez  
aquele __anjinho __no __meu __ombro __gritou  
eu __acho __que __eu __perdi __meu __caminho_

Entrei na _La __Cienega __Boulevard_, e procurei pelo tal restaurante Johny Rockets, onde Chuck me esperava. Estacionei em frente, e entrei. Eu não fazia idéia de como ele era, e o restaurante estava muito cheio.

- Edward! – uma pessoa gritou do outro lado do restaurante.

Chuck não era _nada _como eu imaginava. Novo, muito novo. Não passava dos 28. Estava rodeado de mulheres, e com um copo de whisky na mão. O sotaque britânico carregado, e os olhos semicerrados, provavelmente uma forma de tentar jogar charme para as mulheres.

O cumprimentei, e ele se levantou, me dando um abraço forte.

- Cara, finalmente nos conhecemos! – ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- Chuck, quem é? Ele é lindo! – uma moça ruiva que estava ao lado de Chuck perguntou.

- É a mais nova promessa da RoadRunner. – ele sorriu e se sentou. – Sente-se!

Me sentei, estranhando tudo aquilo. Queria que Bella estivesse ali comigo. Eu gostava quando davam em cima de mim, mas ter mais de 5 pares de olhos femininos me olhando era algo intimidante. Ainda mais do porte delas. Todas eram modelos.

- Então... – comecei o assunto. Queria sair dali logo, para comer pizza com o pessoal.

- Então, Edward. – ele tirou um aparelho do bolso. – Este é o seu Blackberry. – ele jogou o aparelho na mesa, que se arrastou até minhas mãos. Peguei o Blackberry e o fiquei olhando.

- Pra que isso? – falei.

- Nosso meio de comunicação. Tem o telefone de Louise aí dentro também. Mas é o seguinte. – ele se aproximou de mim, com as duas mãos na mesa. – Esse telefone tem que estar SEMPRE ligado, entendeu? Temos que te encontrar SEMPRE, e você tem que atender SEMPRE. E tem que checar seus emails também.

- Entendi. – coloquei o aparelho do meu lado, enquanto o garçom me servia com _champagne Cristal_. Aquele mesmo que o Puff Daddy toma, e uma taça custa mais de 2 mil dólares.

- Quanto à reunião de amanhã, fique calmo. Já falei muito de você pra eles, eles estão doidos pra te conhecer. Só querem ver seu potencial.

- Ótimo. Estava preocupado com isso.

Chuck sorriu e pediu para que as meninas se afastassem nos deixando a sós.

- Edward, sabe quanto é a estimativa do seu primeiro contrato? – ele me olhou animado. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Quanto?

- 450 Mil dólares. Pra um single.

- Que? – me engasguei com o champagne.

- É. Eu te falei que eles tão querendo apostar em você. Você tem a beleza que chama as jovens. Aquele rostinho bonito. E não é só o rostinho também, você tem talento, cara. Vai destruir muitos corações ainda. Tenho certeza disso.

- Eu tenho namorada. – falei, já querendo entrar no fatídico assunto.

- Eu sei. Você falou. – ele se encostou novamente na cadeira e rodopiou o copo de whisky na mão. – É algo que vamos ter que resolver.

- Sério Chuck, qual é o problema nisso?

- Meu caro, se você for solteiro, seu show vai ter mais gente, seus CDs e suas revistas serão mais comprados...você vai ser mais desejado. Terão mais mulheres atrás de ver você, e isso implica em MAIS fama, e MAIS sucesso.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Eu não sou convincente. Isso é uma coisa que você tem que tratar com Louise.

- Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que você. – falei, sabendo que ela era casada com ele, mas fazendo-o se tocar do que estava fazendo. Em vão.

- É minha mulher. – ele sorriu.

- Ah sim. – falei olhando para as mulheres que envolviam ele.

- Negócios são negócios. – ele sorriu. – Basta saber que quando eu chego em casa eu a tenho ao meu lado. E ela pensa o mesmo, não se preocupe. – ele deu um gole no seu whisky. – Provavelmente sua namorada terá que pensar assim também, Edward.

- Eu não quero isso. Eu quero continuar com a minha namorada do jeito que estamos. Não quero colocar a minha vida pessoal nisso. – resolvi esclarecer tudo.

- Já falei que não vou entrar nesse assunto. Amanhã nós tratamos de tudo certinho. Bom, vamos?

- Pra onde?

- Beber, meu caro! Comemorar sua primeira noite em Los Angeles!

- Na realidade, tem pessoas me esperando.

- Edward, você tem certeza? – ele colocou o braço entre duas mulheres. – Dois dos executivos da reunião de amanhã vão se unir a nós. Você precisa pensar em você, e nos seus contatos sociais.

- Não vamos demorar?

- Claro que não! É só uns drinks.

- Ok. Acho que posso ir. – peguei o blackberry ao meu lado e coloquei no meu bolso, me levantando da cadeira.

Fomos até o lado de fora, para esperar nossos carros. Chuck deu uma gargalhada fora do comum ao ver o meu Mustang sem capô.

- Cara... que merda é essa?

- Tornado. Acabou com o meu capô. – sorri envergonhado.

- Vai dar adeus pra essa lataria já já. Faço questão. – ele olhou pras meninas. – Você tem que ter um desses – ele apontou para o próximo carro que o atendente do valet estava trazendo. Um _puta_ de um Maserati preto, conversível.

- UAU. – respondi ao olhar o carro.

- Vamos nele. Você dirige. – ele me deu a chave.

- Mas e o meu carro?

- Deixa ele aí. Ligo pra um dos assistentes vir buscar e dar um fim nele.

E pela primeira vez eu não me importei de dar Adeus ao meu Mustang. Sorri ao apertar aquele botão e ouvir o Maserati fazer o barulho do alarme.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**04:21**

Porque a porta é tão difícil de ser aberta? Depois de 15 tentativas frustradas, consegui abrir metade da porta e me esgueirar para a sala da nossa "residência" provisória.

Tudo girava. Tive que respirar fundo e superar meus passos errôneos até o quarto. Em que quarto estávamos? Lembrar foi difícil. A primeira porta que abri, dei justamente com o quarto vazio. Apagado. O segundo, vi a minha linda deitada, dormindo, toda coberta. Dei graças a Deus por estar vendo Bella, e não Alice e Jasper dormindo juntos.

Me aproximei e dei um beijo na sua cabeça. Bella murmurou baixo coisas sem sentido, e abriu os olhos aos poucos.

- Edward, você demorou. – ela disse coçando o olho.

- Desculpe.

- Que cheiro é esse? Você bebeu?

- Saí pra beber com Chuck. - eu sorri.

- Foi divertido?

- Foi. Bella, eu dirigi o Maserati dele. Você não tem noção de como é aquilo.

- Ahm. – ela disse baixo. – Tentei ligar pro seu celular, mas estava fora de área. Estávamos esperando você pra comer. Esperamos por 1 hora, depois desistimos.

- Desculpe novamente. – passei a mão em seu cabelo molhado. Ela não perdeu a mania de dormir com o cabelo molhado.

- Aham. Vou voltar a dormir. Amanhã vou procurar emprego.

- Eu tenho um Blackberry agora. – tirei o aparelho do bolso.

- Amanhã você me mostra. Vai dormir, você tá bêbado.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**09:12**

**POV BELLA**

Meu celular tocou desesperadamente, acordando-me do meu sono delicioso naquela cama gigantesca do Four Seasons. Era Charlie, querendo saber como estavam as coisas, pois faziam semanas que eu não dava notícia. Atualizei tudo, falei que estávamos bem – muito bem até – e ele logo desligou. Eu adorava isso em Charlie. Não precisávamos ficar horas no telefone. Falávamos apenas o essencial.

Olhei para o lado, Edward estava deitado com a mesma roupa que havia saído e ainda estava com os sapatos. Sua cara estava completamente amassada no travesseiro, e ele estava deitado de barriga pra baixo, respirando muito forte. Bêbado idiota – pensei. Tirei seus sapatos, e taquei-os longe. Ele havia prometido que voltava pra comer pizza com a gente, e não voltou. Foi beber com Chuck. _Ótimo __começo, __Edward. __Ótimo __começo.._

Seu blackberry, que dormiu entre nós dois, começou a piscar desesperadamente, com o nome Louise. Já tinha telefone de mulher no celular? Há! Não ia ficar assim.

- Alô.

- _Quem __é?_

- Namorada do Edward. Porque?

- _Eu gostaria __de __falar __com __ele._

- E quem fala?

- _É __a __assessora __dele, __meu __amor._– ela falou com desdém.

- Ah. – relaxei. – Bom, ele está dormindo. Chegou muito tarde ontem, da noitada com o Chuck. – falei com um certo cinismo.

Louise deu uma gargalhada do outro lado.

- _É, __já __imaginava. __Chuck __é __típico __de __fazer __isso. __Bom, __por __favor __querida, __avise __a __ele __que __ele __tem __almoço __de __reunião __meio __dia, __e __precisa __me __encontrar __daqui __a __meia __hora __pros __últimos __acertos. __Ok?_

- Aham. E te encontra aonde?

-_Na __própria __RoadRunner._

- OK. Avisarei.

Desliguei o telefone, com a mínima vontade de me despedir. Sim, eu estava com ciúmes. _Foda-se. _Estava com raiva, muita raiva de Edward. Ele não teve a decência nem de ligar para avisar que não iria nos encontrar. Minha vontade era de tacar essa porra desse telefone longe. Ou então na cabeça dele. E foi o que eu fiz. Mas não acertou na cabeça, acertou nas costas.

- Ô porra! – ele se levantou com susto.

- Louise quer te encontrar daqui a meia hora na RoadRunner. – eu andei até as minhas malas pegando alguma roupa social. – Estou indo tomar banho, e vou procurar emprego. Te vejo mais tarde ou tem noite de bebedeira novamente? – me dirigi até o banheiro, mas antes de chegar, Edward me puxou pelo braço, forte, deixando cair todas as minhas roupas no chão.

- Hey, xiu. Pára.

- Que que é? – mordi meu lábio e me sacudi por inteira. Eu precisava sair dali, senão explodiria.

- Calma. Eu não pedi desculpas?

- Desculpas de bêbado não são aceitas.

- Eu estou sóbrio agora. Me Desculpe. – ele passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Você disse que ia voltar pra comer pizza com a gente. – meu olho se encheu de lágrima.

- Bella, porque você tá tão triste por causa disso? Poxa, foi só uma pizza, eu sei, eu esqueci de avisar que voltaria tarde, mas é que eu me empolguei... – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu to triste Edward, porque era a última noite de Alice e Jasper com a gente. Queríamos que estivéssemos juntos.

- Puta merda... eu me esqueci disso.

- Poisé. Agora sabe Deus quando vamos ter isso de novo.

- Mas o Jasper disse que voltaria sempre que pudesse. – ele falou, tentando se redimir.

- Falar é fácil. – tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas ele me segurou com mais força.

- Você tá assim porque vai ficar sozinha não é? – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. – Por isso que você tá indo procurar emprego logo, tá com pressa de tudo, e está chorando porque Alice vai embora.

- Alice vai embora e ela é a minha melhor amiga. Posso ter brigado com ela, mas ela é importante pra mim. E você mesmo disse que vai ter uma semana atarefada, e eu, claro, te entendo e te dou toda a força, mas estou num lugar que nunca estive. Eu tenho medo, sabe? – soltei as palavras logo de uma vez, ignorando o meu jeito. A algum tempo atrás eu me calaria e não falaria isso tudo pra ele.

- Você acha que eu também não tenho? – ele aproximou nossos rostos.

- Pff! Você está em boas mãos, Edward. Diferente de mim.

- Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Não vai.

- Vou. – nossas testas colaram com força.

- Não vai. – comecei a chorar.

E então ele me beijou.

* * *

**Santa Monica, RoadRunner Records, Inc. - Los Angeles**

**11:00**

**POV EDWARD**

Entrei esbaforido pela porta giratória daquele enorme prédio. Eu estava muito atrasado. Acordei com Bella me tacando o Blackberry nas costas. Puta susto. Ela me jogou tudo na cara, e ainda me deixou mal ao lembrar que perdi a última noite junto da minha irmã. Mas eu pediria desculpas depois. Nem pude falar com Alice.

Transamos pela primeira vez naquela cama gigantesca do Four Seasons. Bella estava confusa, e muito triste pela ida de Alice, discutimos, eu prometi que cuidaria dela. Ela não acreditou. Mas eu tinha que fazê-la acreditar de qualquer forma. E acabamos na cama. Agora estava mega atrasado. O Blackberry berrou na minha mão.

- _Aonde __você __está?_

- Alô pra você também. – respondi.

-_Edward, __estou __falando __sério._

- Tô no elevador.

Desliguei sem nem saber quem estava falando comigo. Provavelmente era a tal Louise.

Chegando no 13º andar do prédio, mal abriu a porta do elevador, já dei de cara com 1,65m, de braços cruzados, os cabelos ondulados passando do ombro, meio alourados, e os olhos semicerrados de ódio pra mim.

- Você está atrasado. – ela batia o pé no chão.

- Bom dia, Louise.

- Mais um pouco seria Boa Tarde. Siga-me.

Ela saiu andando por um corredor de mármore preto gigantesco. As paredes por muito pouco não me fizeram parar. Discos de platina de nada mais que: Megadeth, Porcupine Tree, Theory of a Deadman, Collective Soul, Nickelback, Slipknot... meu queixo estava quase no chão.

- Foco Edward. Vamos logo. – ela entrou em uma sala, com a plaquinha dourada escrita:_ "__Louise __Bass.__ – __Public __Relations__"__._

Sua sala era enorme, e ela apontou para um sofá preto de couro que tinha perto da janela.

- Sente-se.

Fiz o que ela mandou.

- Sabe o que é essa pasta? – ela mostrou uma pasta preta, de papel.

- Er.. não.

- Você é muito debochado. Mas eu vou deixar passar. Aqui está o seu contrato, e o almoço que começa daqui a.. – ela olhou o relógio Armani gigantesco no pulso. – meia hora, é a peça chave para que ele seja assinado. Está me entendendo?

- Yes m'am. – fiz Louise bufar.

- O único requisito que você fez questão de estragar em seu currículo, é que você tem namorada. E isso, a gente vai ter que omitir.

- Ahn?

- Omitir. Não vou fazer você terminar com a sua namorada. Mas você vai ter que falar que não tem. E isso vai ser posto em cláusula.

- Eu vou ter que assinar um comprometimento que não tenho namorada?

- Exato.

- Eu precisava conversar com ela antes disso.

- Não temos tempo. O almoço é agora. Falando nisso, vamos indo. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo. – Você está um caco. Chuck não devia ter te levado pra beber ontem. – ela passou a mão nos cabelos e girou os calcanhares. – Já sei!

Seguiu até um armário com portas de correr que tinha dentro do seu escritório. Tirou uma blusa social preta, de manga comprida e um cinto com tachas.

- Eu não vou colocar esse cinto.

- Edward, quer fazer o favor de seguir as coisas que eu falo? Por favor? – ela jogou o cinto em cima de mim. – E vamos. Chuck já está no restaurante da cobertura nos esperando. Ele mata nós dois se chegarmos atrasados.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, Starbucks – Los Angeles**

**15:45  
**

**POV ****BELLA**

Meus pés doíam. Havia passado por três lugares em entrevista de emprego. Achava que ia ser fácil, mas nada estava sendo assim. Eu estava em pânico. Eu não queria ficar sem fazer nada, eu queria ocupar a minha cabeça o máximo possível para não ficar doida com Edward pra lá e pra cá. Todos os lugares em que fui, me receberam muito bem, com aquele largo sorriso no rosto. Mas, talvez a falta de experiência, levou todos a me responderem a mesma coisa: "Bem, nós vamos analisar o seu currículo, e entraremos em contato". Pff. Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso.

- Boa Tarde, Bem vinda ao Starbucks, o que vai querer hoje? – a atendente com um enorme sorriso me falou. Não sei se era carência, mas senti vontade de conversar com ela.

- Um emprego. – bufei.

- Ahn? – ela franziu o cenho e ameaçou um sorriso.

- Um Mocca Latte por favor. – sorri.

- Ah sim. Base de café ou chocolate?

- Café. – entreguei os 10 dólares a ela.

- Certo. Quando estiver pronto eu te chamo.

- Obrigada.

Voltei para o meu assento e abri o jornal, em busca de mais empregos. Saí atrasada do hotel, e Edward saiu atrasado também. Acabamos na cama depois da nossa "discussão". Provavelmente deve ter tomado bronca da tal Louise e do Chuck. Ele me beijou, uma coisa levou a outra, quando vimos já havia passado das 10:30 da manhã. Peguei minha caneta e circulei mais um anúncio, completamente desanimada.

- Bella Swan! – a atendente gritou.

Me levantei para buscar o café, mas antes mesmo de pegar minha bolsa, ela veio entregar o café na minha mesa. Com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Aqui está o seu Mocca. – ela colocou-o em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada. – dei um sorriso fraco.

- Olha. – ela suspirou e disse baixo. – Você realmente tá procurando emprego?

- Estou. – mostrei o jornal todo riscado a ela.

- É que uma das meninas aqui vai entrar em licença maternidade. Vamos precisar de alguém. Eu não sei que tipo de emprego você está procurando, me desculpa, mas se te interess...

- Eu topo! – falei rápido. Ela sorriu.

- Acha que pode vir aqui amanhã de manhã? Nossa gerente não está aqui agora.

- Claro! Com absoluta certeza! – sorri aliviada. – Qual o seu nome?

- É Bárbara. Mas pode me chamar de Bá. – ela sorriu novamente.

- Sou Isabella. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – a cumprimentei. – Muito Obrigada...Bá.

- De nada Bella. Vou fazer o que posso. – ela me olhou com confiança.

Acho que ali poderia ser o começo de uma grande amizade.

Meu celular tocou, nos dando um susto.

- Desculpa, tenho que atender, Bá. – abri minha bolsa para procurar o aparelho.

- Sem problemas, tenho que voltar pro caixa. Até amanhã. – ela sorriu de novo. Ela era só sorrisos.

- Até amanhã. – já falei com o telefone na orelha.

- _Até __amanhã __pra __quem, __Dona __Bella?_

- Oi Edward.

- _Pra __quem __você __deu __até __amanhã?_

- Pra uma menina que acabei de conhecer. Como foram as coisas? Já está indo pro hotel?

- _O __almoço __foi __maravilhoso. __Ainda __não __tenho __resposta __do __contrato. __E __já __estou __voltando __pro __hotel __sim __senhora._– ele riu. – _Vamos jantar hoje a noite? Louise disse que tem um japonês maravilhoso na Sunset Boulevard._

- Eu estou na Sunset Boulevard. – ri.

- _O __que __você __tá __fazendo __aí, __mocinha?_

- Tô no Starbucks. Estava procurando emprego, lembra?

- _Lembro. __Me __conta __no __jantar. __Nos __encontramos __no __hotel? __Alice __e __Jasper __vão __embora __daqui __a __pouco, __eu __quero __pedir __desculpas __a __Alice._

- Sim sim. Já já vou pra lá.

- _Ok. __Te __amo, __Bella._

- Eu também, Edward.

Desliguei o celular, e quase que quis mandar para aquele lugar o meu sexto sentido. Ele cismava em colocar na minha cabeça que esse Sushi não seria nada agradável.

* * *

_Bella tá paranóica ou tem razão? _

_Preciso de reviews! =D_

_Beijinhos e ótimo fim de semana! Se quiserem eu posto no domingo! _


	14. Chapter 13 Los Angeles Part Two

Então girls, ontem não tive como postar.. Sorry. Mas cá está!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho!

Beijos e tenham uma ótima semana!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**PARTE II - INVINCIBLE**

**Santa Monica, RoadRunner Records, Inc. - Los Angeles**

**16:00**

- Isso foi incrível! – Chuck disse quando abria a porta e entrava na sala de Louise.

- Muito. Eles ficaram muito animados! – Louise rodopiava na cadeira de couro também preto.

Respondi apenas com a minha mão, pois estava com meu Blackberry no ouvido. – Ok. Te amo, Bella.

- _Ok, __Te __amo, __Bella. _– Chuck me imitou com a voz diferente. - Edward, precisamos conversar, quer largar o telefone? – Chuck falou se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Já desliguei. – apertei o botão vermelho do aparelho.

- Eles adoraram você. Bom, isso eu já esperava. – ele sorriu. Sorri de volta.

- Provavelmente você vai assinar o seu contrato provisório amanhã. – Louise sorriu.

Era muita informação pra uma pessoa só. Eu estava me sentindo um recipiente, só recebendo informações, e prestes a explodir a qualquer hora. Me sentia impedido de agir de qualquer forma. Eu estava gostando e não gostando das coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava falar com Bella, eu me sentia na obrigação de só escolher com a ajuda dela. Eu tinha prometido a ela que estaria ao seu lado e que eu a cuidaria. Eu estava perdido. Esse jantar ia ser importante.

- Posso tirar esse cinto agora? – falei apontando para o treco metálico enrolado na minha cintura.

- Pode. – Louise revirou os olhos. - Estamos falando do seu contrato e só o que você pensa é no cinto? Você precisa realmente mudar essa sua atitude, mocinho. – ela disse, ainda rodando na cadeira. Por um momento eu me peguei torcendo pra que ela ficasse tonta e tomasse um tombo. Que chata, cara.

- Você leu o contrato, Edward? – Chuck perguntou ignorando Louise.

- Li. – respondi tirando o cinto e jogando-o em cima da mesa.

- E o que acha?

- Tirando aquela cláusula absurda do namoro, e a do meu cabelo, acho que tudo está bem.

- O que tem a ver com a cláusula do cabelo? – Louise parou de rodar.

- Porque eu só posso cortar quando tiver em uma certa altura?

- Edward, todos os consultores de estilo dizem que esse é o cabelo atual. O cabelo que as mulheres acham lindo em um homem. Quando você renovar o seu contrato, daqui a um ano, a gente muda essa cláusula, pro cabelo da moda. Ou quebramos, se houver alguma emergência. Isso não é problema.

- Tá. Mas ainda estou incomodado com a cláusula que envolve a minha namorada. E muito.

- Que bonitinho. – ela fez um bico e olhou pra Chuck, que sorriu. – Edward, você só vai omitir. Você não vai terminar com ela.

- Mas eu quero que ela vá nos lugares comigo. Faço questão. Ela sempre me deu força. Vocês não entendem.

- Claro que entendemos, Edward. Por isso que estamos falando que não queremos que você termine com ela. – Louise se levantou de sua mesa e andou até o sofá, onde eu estava. – Apenas omita. Se perguntarem se você está namorando, diga que não. Mas quando chegar em sua casa, curta a sua namorada. Entendeu?

- Ela pode pelo menos ir nos eventos semana que vem comigo?

- Vamos ver. – ela voltou pra sua mesa, colocou o óculos e abriu o notebook. – Sábado e domingo você está livre... – ela se aproximou da tela. – Acho que na quinta feira ela poderia ir ao show do Theory com você. Tem mais alguém? Podemos conseguir uns passes VIP. É até melhor que vá mais gente, pra despistar rumores de relacionamento e tudo mais, já que vão ter fotógrafos lá.

- Acho que minha irmã pode ir. Vou ver. – respondi me levantando. – Posso ir?

- Não quer jantar com a gente hoje? – Chuck levantou e foi até um armário de vidro, tirando uma garrada de Jack Daniels.

- Não posso. Tenho planos.

- Tem certeza, Edward? – me lembrei de ontem, quando ele tinha perguntado a mesma coisa. Se ele queria me intimidar ele não ia conseguir.

- Tenho. Eu realmente tenho planos. – saí em direção a porta.

Eu tinha que me despedir e pedir desculpas a Alice e Jasper.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**17:49**

- Cheguei! – gritei assim que bati a porta do quarto. Peguei um trânsito gigantesco, devido ao engavetamento de uma Limousine em um caminhão da Barnes & Noble.

- Estou aqui. – Bella estava na mini cozinha, fazendo uma salada de frutas.

- Cadê Alice e Jasper?

- Alice está no quarto arrumando as coisas. Jasper está tomando banho.

- Vou lá dentro falar com ela.

- Ok. Quer? – ela mostrou a tigela.

- Quero. Vou fazer um pra mim e pra Alice.

Montei nossas saladas e andei até a porta do quarto onde eles estavam. Bati na porta.

- _Entra!_

- Oi Alice.

- Oi maninho.. – ela estava colocando algumas roupas dentro da mochila.

- Desculpa por ontem... eu acabei me empolgando e saí com o Chuck. Eu devia ter voltado – entreguei a ela a salada de frutas.

- Não se preocupe. – ela sorriu e deu uma colherada. – Eu imaginei que tinha acontecido isso. – ela colocou uma das mãos no meu ombro. – Mas maninho, não se deslumbre muito, ok? Lembre-se que Bella querendo ou não, precisa um pouco de você. Ela vai ficar sozinha. Eu odiaria ficar sozinha.

- Eu sei. – suspirei sentando na cama. – Mana, acredita que vou ter que assinar uma cláusula que eu vou ter que omitir que tenho namorada?

- Ahn? – ela disse com a colher na boca.

- É. Vou ter que dizer que sou solteiro.

- Eles querem que você termine o namoro? – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não. Apenas que eu omita. Ela até pode ir em alguns eventos comigo, mas eu vou ter que falar que ela é amiga. Pra todo mundo.

- Edward, isso é MUITO ruim. – ela olhou pra mim.

- Eu sei. – abaixei a cabeça.

- Você vai contar isso pra ela, não vai?

- Claro. Hoje a noite vou levá-la pra jantar. – dei uma colherada na salada.

- Ai meu Deus, sinto que eu tinha que ficar aqui.

- Calma. Vamos conversar como adultos civilizados. Não se preocupe.

- Me liga depois pra contar como foi?

- Ligo. – tirei meu Blackberry do bolso. – Ah, olha o que eu tenho agora.

- Ai, é bonito! – ela pegou o aparelho da minha mão. Me dá o número?

- Claro. Me dá seu celular que eu anoto.

- Toma. – ela entregou seu aparelho branco a mim e anotei o número.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? - ela terminou a salada.

- Tenho mana. Só vou sentir muito sua falta. Acho que é a primeira vez que a gente se separa.

- É a primeira vez. – ela suspirou. – Vou sentir sua falta também. Mas ó, não vamos ficar assim, vamos estar separados por duas horas, somente! – ela levantou tentando se animar. – Estarei aqui do lado, em San Diego! – ela passou o dedo pelos olhos, provavelmente escondendo alguma lágrima de mim.

- Ah, quinta feira, eu tenho entradas VIP pro show do Theory. Vocês acham que poderiam vir?

- Com certeza absoluta. – Jasper disse saindo do banheiro, já vestido e sorrindo.

- Me desculpa por ontem, cara.

- Relaxa. – ele sorriu e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- Quero vocês quinta feira que vem aqui. – falei.

- Nós vamos estar, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu.

- Hey. – Bella entrou no quarto. - Telefonaram falando que o carro que você alugou está lá embaixo, Jasper.

- É. Hora de ir, - ele bateu com as duas mãos nas calças.

- Eu ajudo a levar as malas de Alice. – peguei suas duas malas que estavam no chão.

- Mano. Não precisa descer. – Alice pegou no meu braço.

- Mas eu quero ajudar. – olhei nos olhos dela.

- Por favor. Não desce. Não quero me despedir assim. Vamos agir como se fosse uma coisinha boba tá?

- Tá bem. – assenti com a cabeça. Bella estava encostada ao lado da porta, comendo sua salada de frutas. Calada.

Ajudei Jasper a levar as malas até o lado de fora do quarto, onde o "Danny de Vito" esperava com o apoio para as malas. Bella abraçou Alice apertado, e elas falaram alguma coisa uma pra outra que eu não consegui ouvir. Logo em seguida Alice veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou forte.

- Estou aqui do lado. Se precisar de mim, me liga tá? Por favor.

- Ligo mana, pode deixar.

Alice se agarrou na alça de sua bolsa e saiu do quarto. Jasper veio e me abraçou forte também. Demos alguns tapinhas nas costas.

- Cuida da minha irmã, cara.

- Cuidarei. E você se cuide, e não esqueça de Bella, ok?

- Pode deixar.

Jasper abraçou Bella apertado, chegou até a levantá-la um pouco no colo.

- Vou sentir falta de você baixinha.

- Eu também, Jazz. – Bella respondeu.

E assim eles saíram e bateram a porta. Bella estava encostada na parte de trás do sofá, me olhando. Tranquei a porta e andei até ela, pegando em sua cintura. Ela sorriu fraco.

- Não fica triste. Tá?

- Não ficarei. – ela controlou suas lágrimas. E conseguiu.

- A salada de frutas estava boa.

- Obrigada. Comprei umas frutas quando estava voltando para casa.

- Hoje a noite quando voltarmos do jantar eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- O que? O seu Blackberry? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não sua boba. Você vai ver.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**19:49**

- Bella, já está pronta? – eu disse enquanto calçava o meu tênis.

- Quase. – ela disse.

- Ai que saco hein. – brinquei.

- Se você não tivesse invadido o meu banho duas vezes, eu já estaria pronta, Edward.

Sorri. Estávamos sozinhos, em uma suíte presidencial. Era impossível não querer estar com ela o tempo inteiro. Estar com Bella era uma delícia. Tinha terminado de tomar banho, e ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro dela ligando, quase que me senti na obrigação de entrar naquele chuveiro. Esqueci de roupa, de tudo. E quando já tínhamos acabado, entrei novamente.

- Estou pronta. – ela entrou no quarto, me tirando de todos os pensamentos de nós dois no chuveiro. Estava linda, com um vestido que Alice havia deixado com ela para o nosso jantar. Me senti mal, por talvez ela estar se preparando tanto para um jantar em que teríamos que discutir assuntos muito delicados.

- Está linda. – encostei um de meus braços no joelho, e meu rosto na mão, admirando-a de cima a baixo.

- Muito Obrigada, Mr. Cullen. – ela deu uma volta, fazendo o vestido serpentear por seu corpo.

- Vamos? – dei o braço a ela.

- Sim. – ela sorriu. – Estou doida por sushi.

Apagamos as luzes e saímos da suíte. Andamos pelo corredor calados e esperamos o elevador da mesma forma. Bella cantarolou esse tempo inteiro e sorriu pra mim.

- Já estou com saudade de Alice. – ela quebrou o silêncio e sua cantoria.

- Eu também. Eles já devem estar em San Diego. Devem estar se alojando. – o elevador chegou e prendi a porta, para que ela passasse.

- Provavelmente. – ela entrou.

Bella me abraçou dentro do elevador, e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. Meu coração doía só de pensar em magoá-la. Eu devia falar as coisas pra ela com toda a calma do mundo. Senão não daria certo. Eu queria fazer dar certo, dos dois lados. Não queria perdê-la por culpa de uma cláusula.

O elevador chegou no lobby e fomos até o lado de fora. Fiz um sinal para um táxi.

- Ahn? Táxi? Cadê o Mustang?

- Er... – cocei minha cabeça. – Chuck confiscou.

- Ah tá.. e quando ele vai devolver? – ela ajeitou seu cabelo, olhando para os carros que passavam na rua.

- Não vai devolver, Bella. Ele vai se desfazer do Mustang. Vou ter um carro novo.

- QUE? – Ela deu um grito tão alto, que todos na rua tomaram um susto.

- Bella, eu...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não me diz que você se desfez do Mustang. Não me fala isso. – ela começou a falar nervosa, seu peito subindo e descendo embaixo do vestido em busca de ar. – Diz que é mentira.

- Não é mentira, Bella. – o táxi chegou e abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Ela entrou bufando. Atravessei para o outro lado e entrei, batendo a porta.

- Bella, não fica estressada. Por favor. Eu vou ter um carro novo. Você pode me ajudar a escolher.

- Edward, num existe essa de carro novo! Era o Mustang, cara!

- Com licença senhores, mas eu só posso andar se vocês me falarem pra onde vão. – o taxista nos interrompeu.

- East Sunset Boulevard por favor. Sushi at Sunset.

- Bella, o Mustang estava todo acabado. Até sem capô ele estava.

- Mas podia consertar! – ela cruzou os braços e me olhou.

- Mas se eu posso ter um carro novo, porque vou ficar com ele?

- Edward, você tem noção do que você se desfez? Tem?

- Como assim?

- Você se desfez do único objeto que nos fez chegar a Los Angeles. Que foi nosso companheiro de aventura. Foi dentro dele que rimos muito. Onde tivemos nossa primeira troca de olhares. Onde ouvimos música pela primeira vez. Onde NOS FALAMOS pela primeira vez. – ela suspirou. – ele foi um dos motivos da nossa primeira transa! Se ele não tivesse quebrado, não teria aquela noite na barraca!

O taxista olhou na hora pelo retrovisor e deu um sorriso baixo, me deixando irritado.

- Bella... – suspirei. – Me desculpe novamente. – peguei em sua mão. – Eu só estou fazendo merda, cara. – abaixei a cabeça. – Mal cheguei e já estou estragando tudo.

- Realmente. – ela olhou pra frente não querendo me encarar. – Você poderia pelo menos ter dado ele a Jasper.

- Eu sei. Eu pensei nisso na volta pra casa, hoje. Mas na hora eu não pensei em nada, quando eu vi aquele Maserati lindo... Me desculpe. Por favor? – fiz carinho em sua mão. Ela suspirou.

- Bom, não adianta mais né? O carro não vai voltar. _Whatever_.

- Você vai comigo escolher um novo? Eu deixo você escolher...

- Claro que vou. – ela soltou sua mão da minha e coçou o nariz.

- Você é linda. Obrigado por estar do meu lado.

Ela grunhiu.

- Me fudi por te amar.

**Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles – Sushi on Sunset**

**20:55**

Chegamos ao Sushi Bar que Louise havia indicado. Eu estava nervoso por ter que contar a porra da cláusula para Bella. Estava com medo da reação dela. Pelo que a conhecia, não seria boa. De forma alguma seria boa. Corria o risco de ela pegar um avião e voltar para a casa de Charlie. Mas eu não ia desistir. Ia fazer ela me entender, e juntos íamos passar por isso. Por todos os obstáculos.

- Boa Noite, bem vindos ao Sushi on Sunset. Fumantes ou não fumantes? – A Hostess disse.

- Fumantes.

- Bem senhor, a área de fumantes fica na varanda. Se importa?

- De forma alguma. – sorri.

Ela nos conduziu até a varanda do restaurante. Nossa mesa era pequena, somente para dois, com uma vela japonesa no meio. A varanda era um local lindíssimo, que tinha uma vista encantadora. De lá dava pra ver o sinal de Hollywood. Não consigo nem descrever a minha emoção ao ver aquele sinal. Bella também ficou abismada. Demoramos alguns momentos para nos sentar.

- Não fica brava comigo pelo carro... – peguei em seu queixo e fiz carinho em suas bochechas, que estavam coradas.

- Apesar de achar que você pisou na bola muito feio, eu não vou ficar mais assim. Não quero estragar o que a gente tem.

_**Para Ouvir: Muse - Invincible**_

Nos aproximamos da grade da varanda, apenas observando a placa enorme, com aquelas letras garrafais.

- Hollywood. – Bella disse.

- Hollywood. – repeti.

_Vá __em __frente__  
Faça __nossos __sonhos __se __realizarem__  
Não __desista __da __luta__  
Você __ficará __bem__  
Porque __não __há __ninguém __como __você__  
No __universo_

A hostess percebeu que estávamos tendo um momento nosso, e nos deixou.

- Eu ainda vou ser atriz, Edward. – ela falou baixo.

- Eu sei que vai. E a atriz mais linda de Hollywood. – a abracei pelas costas.

- Olha como ele é lindo. – ela continuou olhando pro letreiro, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- É... chegamos aqui. – dei um beijo em seu cabelo, sentindo todo o aroma de seu shampoo. Totalmente cheirosa, encantadora.

Virei Bella de frente pra mim. Demos um beijo demorado, com o simples intuito de demonstrar o amor e o carinho que tínhamos um pelo outro. Nossos lábios, nossas línguas, desprovidos de pressa, se acariciavam. Meu coração estava disparado. Não queria perdê-la. Nunca.

_E __durante __a __batalha,__  
Eles __irão __nos __rebaixar__  
Mas __por __favor, __por __favor,__  
Vamos __usar __essa __chance __para __reverter __as __coisas__  
E __essa __noite __nós __poderemos __verdadeiramente __dizer__  
Que __juntos, __somos __invencíveis__  
Juntos, __somos __invencíveis_

Ela sorriu pra mim. Peguei-a pela mão e fomos pra nossa mesa. Assim que Bella se sentou, dei um beijo em sua testa, e sentei na minha cadeira. O garçom veio prontamente, nos mostrando o menu.

- Estou morrendo por um Hot Philadelphia. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu também. – entreguei o menu a ela.

A iluminação do restaurante era propícia para um encontro romântico. Apenas velas na varanda e as luzes de Los Angeles. Fizemos nosso pedido, e o garçom nos deixou.

- E então... – Bella sorriu.

- Então.. – sorri de volta. – Primeiro me conte como foi o seu dia. Depois eu conto o meu. – peguei em suas mãos pequenas, que estavam geladas do ar condicionado do táxi.

- Acho que consegui um emprego no Starbucks. – ela abriu um sorriso. – Conheci uma menina muito legal lá. A Bá.

- Bá? – ri. – Isso é um apelido não é?

- Claro. – ela revirou os olhos. – É Bárbara o nome dela. Então, ela viu que eu estava procurando por um emprego, e disse que talvez tenha uma vaga pra mim lá.

- Isso é muito bom, linda. Mas você não pretende ficar lá pra sempre, né?

- Não sei. Acho que não. É só enquanto eu faço meus testes. Se eu passar pra alguma coisa que não seja provisória, eu saio. Só não quero ficar sem fazer nada.

- Você pode fazer alguns cursos. Eu pago.

- Não precisa. Não quero que você pague nada, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas você não gostaria de fazer uns cursos de atuação?

- Sim. Quando eu estiver ganhando o meu dinheiro, eu faço. Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Tudo Bem. E quando você vai lá no Starbucks?

- Amanhã mesmo. Vou conversar com a gerente. – ela soltou sua mão da minha por um pequeno segundo, para que pudesse ajeitar a franja que havia caído em seu olho.

- Hum... entendi. – fiz carinho com o dedo em sua mão.

- Mas e você? Como foi o seu dia? Seu primeiro dia na gravadora? – ela me perguntou sorrindo. Cada sorriso que ela dava, me matava por dentro.

- Foi... bom. Almocei com os executivos, eles me conheceram, vimos planos, idéias... acho que vou assinar meu contrato provisório semana que vem.

- Jura? Isso é ótimo. – ela olhou nos meus olhos. – Vamos comemorar de alguma forma.

- É. Vamos sim. Mas tem duas cláusulas que estão me incomodando muito.

- Quais? – o garçom chegou com o nosso combinado e uma garrafa de sakê.

- A primeira, ridícula, é sobre o meu cabelo. – respirei fundo seguido de uma risada constrangida.

- Cabelo? – ela franziu o cenho.

- É. Acredita? Não posso cortar meu cabelo. Até que ele atinja uma certa altura.

- Isso REALMENTE é ridículo. – ela riu. – Bom, mas o seu cabelo é lindo assim. – ela passou a mão por meus fios dourados momentaneamente. Fechei os olhos.

- É, provavelmente vou ter que aceitar. – abri meus olhos novamente, voltando ao normal, assim que seu carinho cessou.

- E a outra, qual é? Aposto que é mais ridícula ainda. – ela riu.

- A outra é a coisa mais ridícula e mais estúpida do mundo. Eu estou com muita raiva.

- Conte-me. – ela apertou minha mão.

- Eu tenho que assinar uma cláusula alegando que eu não tenho namorada.

Bella estava nesse momento colocando um hot philadélfia em sua boca, e ela parou antes de mastigar.

- Hum? – ela disse com a boca cheia.

- É. Vou ter que assinar uma cláusula, de que sempre que me perguntarem se eu tenho namorada, eu vou ter que responder que não. - brinquei com os hashis na minha mão.

- Como assim? – ela colocou seus hashis no prato e me olhou. Suspirei fundo.

- Não pense que não estou puto com essa idéia.

- Eles querem... que a gente termine? – ela se aproximou de mim.

- Não! De forma alguma. Só querem que a gente omita. Tipo. Fingir. Falar que não estamos juntos. – eu tentava me explicar, mas estava com medo de me enrolar mais.

- Porra! Pra que isso? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não sei. Eles dizem que vai atrair mais fãs, mais dinheiro, essas coisas.

Bella suspirou.

- Isso é uma merda, Edward. Uma merda.

- Eu sei. Estou pensando em desistir.

- Não! Não vai desistir. – ela suspirou mais uma vez e se ajeitou na cadeira. – Assina esse contrato, Edward. – ela me olhou nos olhos. – A gente vai dar um jeito. Vamos poder morar juntos pelo menos?

- Vamos. Se me negarem isso, eu desisto.

- Calma. – ela ajeitou novamente sua franja. – Vamos ter que seguir essas regras, não é?

- Se eu quiser gravar o cd.. sim. – abaixei a cabeça, brincando com a comida no meu prato. Tinha perdido a fome.

- Então faça. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Bella, você tá falando sério?

- Estou. – ela praticamente me imitou, brincando com a comida. Devia ter perdido a fome assim como eu.

Ok, o que tinha acontecido com Bella? Ela aceitou? Sério? Cadê ela me xingando? Cadê ela falando que não vai dar certo e vai me deixar? Eu estava sonhando, ela estava falando sério?

- E você tá bem com isso? – falei, com meu cenho franzido.

- Não, não estou. Nem um pouco bem, Edward. – ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou a brincar com a comida. – Mas o que podemos fazer não é? – seu semblante estava muito triste.

- Se você quiser, eu desisto. Juro pra você. Voltamos pra casa nesse instante.

- Não, não... eu nunca teria coragem de te pedir isso, Edward, tá louco? – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Relaxa. Com o tempo as coisas vão melhorar mesmo... eu acho. – ela me deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu não quero te perder, Bella.

- Não vai. Vou estar ao seu lado. Só quero que você se lembre de tudo que conversamos. E que volte pra casa sempre.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Cullen. E acho que você nem tem noção do quanto.

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**00:34**

- Sakê quando bate, é uma beleza. – Bella riu no elevador.

- É. Já vi que você é fraca pra bebida. – ri junto.

- Edward, nós bebemos uma garrafinha só.

- Foram duas, Bells.

- Não! – ela colocou a mão na boca. – Foi uma só! Não me engane.

- Foram duas. Juro. – segurei-a para não cair.

- Então. Mas elas deviam estar muito fortes. – ela então parou. – Você está tentando me embebedar Edward Cullen? – ela colocou a mão nas cinturas querendo rir.

Eram momentos como esse que eu prezava. Eram momentos como esse que eu queria guardar para sempre na memória. Tão pequena e tão apaixonante. Por ela eu desistiria. Tenho certeza que desistiria.

- Que que me olhas, Cullen? – ela começou a rodopiar pelo elevador.

- Eu olho a mulher mais linda do mundo.

- Ai ai. – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos, sorrindo.

Chegamos em nosso andar, e peguei Bella no colo.

- Ainda não casamos, Edward.

- Ainda? Tá confessando que quer casar comigo, Swan?

- Num falei nada. – ela ficou calada. Me tirando muitas gargalhadas.

Abri a porta em um prático empurrão, e entramos. Coloquei Bella no sofá ainda rindo.

- Não vou te mostrar o que eu queria mostrar se você continuar bêbada.

- Ahhhh vai sim, você prometeu. – ela soltou seu cabelo.

- Você tem que ficar sóbria.

- Ok. Como vamos fazer isso? – ela cruzou as pernas e ficou me olhando.

- Num tem jeito né?

- Espera eu tomar um banho?

- Posso te dar um? – sorri apenas ao pensar na idéia.

- Edward, você já invadiu meu banho duas vezes hoje. Posso sentir o gosto da intimidade pelo menos uma vez? – ela foi tirando o vestido no meio da sala.

- Pode. Contanto que não faça _isso _na minha frente. – apontei para seu vestido quase na cintura.

- Ooops. – ela riu. – Sério, fica aqui. Espera só um minutinho. Vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto.

- Vou preparar uma aspirina pra você. – me dirigi até a mini cozinha.

- Por favor. – ela sorriu, fechando a porta do quarto.

Enquanto esperava Bella sair de seu banho, preparei um copo de água e uma aspirina pra que ela tomasse e não tivesse uma ressaca gigante no dia seguinte. Peguei a guitarra elétrica que havia ao lado do piano, e me sentei na poltrona que estava ao lado. Eu estava nervoso. Estava calor. Me levantei novamente e abri a porta da varanda, deixando um pouco da brisa de Beverly Hills entrar em nossa suíte presidencial.

Sentei novamente, e coloquei a guitarra em meu colo. Admirei cada pedaço daquele instrumento. As cordas eram de um material espesso, pesado, diferente das comuns. O som devia ser incrível. Fiquei viajando durante minutos.

O que eu queria mostrar a Bella, era a música que eu tinha feito pra ela. Era a música que ela tinha me inspirado. A que ganhou seus primeiros acordes ainda em East Hartford, quando a vi em sua janela, conversando com seu espelho. Isso não fazia 3 meses, mas parecia uma eternidade. A canção foi ganhando forma, assim como nosso relacionamento. Quanto mais ele crescia, mais inspiração e acordes vinham na minha cabeça. E agora, eu tinha mais do que obrigação, de presentear à dona dessa inspiração, sua música.

Toquei um pouco de outras músicas, ainda esperando ela sair do banheiro. Quando estava dedilhando uma canção do James Brown, Bella apareceu perto de mim. Com uma camiseta minha do The Killers , as pernas de fora, o cabelo ainda molhado e embaraçado, ensopando a parte dos ombros. Não estava com maquiagem, apresentava apenas a pele branca e algumas sardinhas nas maçãs do rosto. A perfeita visão do paraíso.

- Pronto. Posso ter minha surpresa agora? – ela disse com a voz baixa, segurando na barra da camiseta, que estava na altura de suas coxas.

- Toma a aspirina primeiro. – apontei com o queixo para o copo e o comprimido que estavam na mesa. Ela foi e tomou.

- Pronto. – ela sorriu.

- Sente-se. – apontei para a mesa de centro e ela sentou-se, comprimindo suas mãos com os joelhos apertados. - Isso aqui, a principal culpada foi você. - E então comecei os acordes da música _dela_.

_**Para ouvir: Robert Pattinson - Never Think**_

_Ela __nunca __iria __pensar  
Que __faz __parte __de __você  
Que __faz __parte __de __nós  
Que __é __tudo __o __que __eu __quero_

_E_

_você vai aprender a me odiar  
Ela disse: oh, me chame de baby  
Oh amor  
Apenas me chame pelo meu nome_

_E_

_salve sua alma  
Salve sua alma  
Antes que você tenha ido longe demais  
Antes que nada possa ser feito_

_E_

_eu sentei-me por perto  
Devo segurar sua mão?  
Não tenho coragem em mim para enfrentar  
Esse mundo completamente maldito  
Te digo, aguente firme  
Ela disse, aguente firme_

Bella me olhava tocar. Por alguns momentos fitava o meu rosto, em outros olhava meus dedos por sobre as cordas daquela guitarra elétrica. Suas pernas balançavam de nervosismo. Nos intervalos das estrofes eu olhava para o rosto dela e ela estava sorrindo, respirando forte, provavelmente feliz. Eu gostava de deixá-la feliz. Era isso: Bella feliz era o meu combustível para continuar.

_E __eu __sei  
Tire __meu __casaco  
E __eu __saberei __que __está __tudo __errado  
Ela __permanece __e __me __abraça  
Ela __diz, __oh, __por __favor, __eu __estou __apaixonada  
Eu __estou __apaixonada_

_Salve_

_sua __alma  
Salve __sua __alma  
Antes __que __você __tenha __ido __longe __demais  
Antes __que __nada __possa __ser __feito_

_Porque_

_sem mim_  
_Você tem tudo_  
_Então aguente firme_  
_Sem mim você tem tudo_  
_Aguente firme_

Coloquei a guitarra ao lado e olhei pra ela.

- E então?

- Você... fez essa música... pra mim? – ela apenas me olhava, com os olhos marejados.

- Fiz. Comecei quando te vi na janela.

- Lá em East Hartford?

- Aham. – sorri.

- Edward... – uma lágrima caiu de seu olho. – Nunca ninguém fez nada disso pra mim. – ela pegou na pulseira de plástico que ela ainda mantinha em seu pulso fino. Presente que eu tinha dado também.

- Vai ser o meu primeiro single. Faço questão.

- Sério? Eles aprovaram?

- Eu a toquei para Chuck e Louise, eles aprovaram. Só faltam os executivos. Mas isso é fácil. – sorri.

- Num sei nem o que falar. – ela limpou outra lágrima que caía em sua bochecha com sardinhas.

- Não precisa falar nada.

- Cara... eu tenho uma música..uma música feita pra mim... – ela riu.

- Ainda tá bêbada?

- Não, idiota. – ela revirou os olhos. - Tô feliz.

- Eu sei. Vem cá. – peguei em sua mão e a fiz sentar em meu colo.

- Brigada. Eu amei. Muito, muito mesmo. – ela me deu um selinho.

Ficamos em silêncio e demos mais um selinho, bem devagar.

Nossas testas se encostaram, e nossos olhos não desgrudaram um do outro. Bella colocou as mãos em meus cabelos, primeiramente fazendo um carinho devagar. Segurei seu rosto.

Mais um beijo _rápido_.

Respiração _alta_.

E então, nos beijamos novamente. O beijo ficou mais urgente. Minhas mãos, como se fossem ímãs, foram para suas pernas macias, acariciando cada centímetro daquela pele.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.. – sussurrei por entre as inúmeras vezes que nossos lábios se encostaram.

- Eu também. Muito muito muito.. – ela me respondeu.

Me levantei, com Bella no meu colo. Nossos beijos não cessaram durante o caminho até o quarto.

* * *

_Hohohohohoho safadinhos! :)_

_Reviews me fazem feliz! _


	15. Chapter 14 Los Angeles Part Three

_Sorry pela demora babies, é que foi Natal né... fiquei aloka com os presentes que deixei para comprar na última hora! _

_Como foi o Natal de vocês? Espero que tenha sido ótimo!_

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Não tenho palavras para agradecer às meninas que vêm comentando. Vocês são maravilhosas! _

_Um grande beijo! _

_Dani_

* * *

**Four Seasons Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

**10:11**

**POV BELLA**

- Dorminhoca... – ouvi aquela voz bem no fundo dos meus sonhos.

Não queria me mexer. Não queria sair dali. Não queria parar de sentir aqueles beijos, aquele rosto afundando no meu cabelo. Não queria deixar de sentir aqueles braços que me protegiam, aquele corpo que me guardava, que estava em forma de concha com o meu. Não queria perder Edward. Estava com medo.

Passamos a noite inteira fazendo amor. Quando fomos dormir, duas horas depois meus olhos abriram, processando tudo que tinha acontecido durante aquele jantar. Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? Porque essa cláusula existia? Eles tinham a intenção de nos separar? E se sim, porque estariam fazendo isso com a gente? Que mal fizemos?

Meu coração apertava, me faltando o ar. Medo. Puro medo. Será que mais uma vez na minha vida eu teria um relacionamento resultando em nada? Será que agora que eu acho a pessoa com quem gostaria de partilhar a minha vida inteira, o destino faz questão de me atropelar e falar: "_Ah, ok Bella, a vida não é bem assim. Você não vai tê-lo pra você."?_

A verdade era que quanto mais eu me apaixonava por ele, mais eu estava me afundando. E agora eu não tinha mais saída.

Cheguei a me levantar às 4 da manhã. Fui até a cozinha e bebi água, tentando pelo menos abafar a vontade de soltar meu grito de agonia, mas ignorei e voltei para a cama. Uma vez li em um livro, que 4 da manhã era a hora que tudo acontecia. A hora em que as pessoas doentes morriam. A hora mais sombria, em que estávamos em nossa maré baixa. E eu estava completamente agoniada. Meu coração batia tão forte, a angústia era presença tão constante no meu peito que chegava a doer fisicamente no local. Poucos sinais de esperança. Só a espera do que o futuro nos reservava. Eu teria que confiar em Edward. Infelizmente me apaixonei e agora eu estava inconsolavelmente nas mãos dele.

- Dorminhoca... – a voz novamente veio percorrendo meu aparelho auditivo, me libertando do meu sonho e dos meus pensamentos das minhas últimas horas. – Vamos acordar? Você precisa ver o negócio do emprego, não quero que se atrase. Já são dez e pouca da manhã...

- Hm... – murmurei, com toda a preguiça e os olhos pesados. Não sei nem como consegui dormir. Cansaço mental, talvez.

- Acorda meu amor. – Edward disse com a cabeça enfiada em meus cabelos, ainda na posição de conchinha.

- Não quero levantar.. – gemi.

- Mas temos... – ele me encheu de beijos. Porque porra ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

- Você tem que ir na RoadRunner hoje?

- Tenho... Mas é rápido. Só pra acertar algumas coisas e buscar a chave do apartamento. Vamos nos mudar esse fim de semana. E vamos pegar meu carro também.

- Ainda não acredito que estamos sem o Mustang. – repeti.

- Oh anjo, não fica assim. Ele já estava velho. – ele passou a mão por meus cabelos.

- Me dá carona de táxi até o Starbucks?

- Claro. Contanto que pare de falar do Mustang. – ele riu baixo.

- Ok. – respirei fundo, me levantando da cama. – Preciso de um banho. Quer me acompanhar?

- Com certeza absoluta. – ele sorriu.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, Starbucks – Los Angeles**

**11:33**

Edward me deu carona de táxi até o Starbucks, e seguiu para a Roadrunner. Assim que cheguei na loja, procurei por Bá, que estava auxiliando uma atendente em treinamento. Assim que me viu, veio em minha direção, me recebendo com um largo sorriso.

- Bella! Você veio!

- Claro! – respirei fundo. – Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. – sorri.

- Ótimo. Angela, nossa gerente, está aqui. Já falei de você pra ela. Vou chamá-la.

- Ok. – ajeitei meus cabelos e me peguei tocando a pulseira que Edward havia me dado. Realmente aquilo era uma válvula de escape minha. Eu não tinha experiência, e queria conseguir esse emprego mais do que tudo. Eu precisava disso.

- Bella, certo? – uma moça simpática, alta e magra veio em minha direção com dois copos de café. – Sente-se, fique a vontade. – eu adorava ser bem recebida. Fazia com que eu ficasse menos grossa. E o que eu mais precisava agora era não ser grossa.

- Isso. Angela? Prazer. – estendi minha mão, cumprimentando-a.

- Então Bella, Barbara me disse que você estava procurando um emprego. – ela deu um gole em seu café.

- Sim. Acabei de chegar em Los Angeles, e estou realmente precisando.

- Você é daonde?

- East Hartford, Connecticut.

- Menina, isso é muito longe. Já sei. Veio buscar a carreira de atriz. – ela sorriu paciente.

- Exato. E meu namorado de músico.

- Muitos aqui vêm pra isso. - ela olhou pro nada. Por algum instante imaginei que ela fosse uma dessas pessoas. Que vieram a Los Angeles para buscar a fama.

- É verdade. – quis me mostrar comunicativa. Mas na realidade eu estava muito nervosa.

- Então Bella. – ela disse voltando de seus pensamentos. – Que experiências você tem?

- Na realidade nenhuma. – suspirei frustrada. – Tenho 18 anos. Só o que fiz foi estudar até agora. Jazz e teatro.

- Ah sim. Bom. Mas você sabe servir café e lavar louça, não sabe? - ela riu.

- Sei, claro que sei. - acompanhei.

- Não sei porque, mas vejo muito potencial em você. – ela me deu a mão novamente em um cumprimento. – Venha segunda feira, você pode começar aqui.

- Jura? – peguei em sua mão e sacudi. – Nossa, muito obrigada Angela.

- Vou chamar Barbara pra falar com você e te passar as informações. – ela pegou o seu copo de café e levantou-se.

- Ok. Muito Obrigada novamente. – sorri.

Bá veio em minha direção sorrindo e animada. Olhou para os lados e sentou-se rápido na poltrona ao meu lado.

- Você conseguiu! – ela sorriu.

- Consegui, Bá. Graças a você.

- Ah, pára. Eu vi que você tava precisando, o que custava ajudar?

- Nossa, você é um anjo, sabia? – peguei um papel e uma caneta e anotei o meu telefone. Cortei um outro pedaço do papel e dei a caneta a ela. – Anota aí. Pra gente poder se falar.

- Angela te passou os procedimentos? – ela disse enquanto anotava o telefone no papel.

- Não, ela disse que você me passaria.

- Ah sim. Então tem um papel maior? Precisa anotar várias coisas, documentos e tudo mais. – ela guardou o papel com o meu telefone no bolso do avental verde.

- Bella, só um segundinho, posso te falar uma coisa que ficou entalada na minha garganta? – Angela disse vindo novamente onde eu estava e nos interrompendo.

- Claro Angela, pode falar.

- Eu estou te dando esse emprego aqui, porque eu quero te ajudar, e Barbara disse que você estava realmente precisando. – ela olhou séria pra mim.

- Sim... – me senti tensa por alguns segundos.

- Mas por favor. – ela suspirou. – Em hipótese NENHUMA. Veja bem – NENHUMA. – você esqueça ou desista de seguir os seus sonhos. Ok?

Sorri.

- Ok Angela. Obrigada pela dica.

Eu estava me juntando a uma grande família.

* * *

**Santa Monica, RoadRunner Records, Inc. - Los Angeles**

**11:49**

**POV EDWARD**

- Hahahaha, você é ridículo, Chuck. – Louise dava uma gargalhada que ecoava por sua sala.

- Realmente, essa foi ridícula. – eu falei rindo também.

- Odeio mulher aproveitadora, cara. – Chuck falou. – Acha que vai se aproximar de mim pra ganhar fama. Não consegue. Acabei com ela mesmo. Tratei que nem lixo.

- Esse é meu homem. Fugindo das piranhas. – Louise disse enquanto mexia em seu computador. – Se eu já não fosse acostumada... – ela ajeitou o óculos.

- Mas então Louise, o que você queria acertar comigo? – falei.

- Bom. – ela disse abrindo a gaveta. – Aqui estão as chaves do seu apartamento. Ele já está mobiliado. Tá tudo de muito bom gosto, pode ter certeza. Você e sua namorada vão gostar. Falando nisso, como soube da sua irmã, resolvemos alugar um de dois quartos, se por acaso ela quiser vir visitar. – ela jogou as chaves, e as peguei no ar. – Você só precisa assinar... – ela abriu uma pasta cheia de papéis. – aqui.

- Isso foi muito legal de sua parte, Louise. Obrigado. – assinei o papel e guardei a chave no meu bolso.

- De nada. Família é família. – ela sorriu.

- Falou com sua namorada sobre a cláusula? – Chuck perguntou, esparramado no sofá de Louise.

- Falei. Tá tudo certo.

- Ótimo. – Louise deu um grito, batendo as mãos.

- Porque _ótimo_, Louise? Isso não tem nada de _ótimo_. – respondi.

- Porque quando você for assinar o seu contrato. – ela olhou na tela do notebook. – que acredito que seja logo na semana que vem agora, ela vai ter que assinar essa cláusula junto com você.

- E isso implica... – procurei uma resposta.

- Que se um dos dois quebrarem a cláusula, será quebra de contrato. – ela destampou uma caneta e começou a assinar vários papéis que a secretária tinha acabado de deixar.

- E...? – falei. Chuck riu baixo.

- Quebra de contrato é multa, Edward. O triplo do valor do contrato no seu caso. Que é exatamente Um milhão, trezentos e cinqüenta mil dólares. Apenas. – ela tampou a caneta e sorriu.

- Porra. Não quero me comprometer nessa merda, Louise. E se alguém pegar a gente, um papparazzi, sei lá?

- Casinho. No máximo pegou. Prima. Amiga. – ela se levantou. - Existem várias desculpas que podem ser dadas. Mas eu sou sua assessora meu bem, meu trabalho é realmente despistar isso.

- Eu então não preciso fazer nada quanto a isso?

- Só precisa não explanar, Edward. – Chuck disse se aproximando e colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Mantenham os carinhos e todo o amor dentro do apartamento. Certo? – Louise sorriu novamente.

- Tá. O que eu posso fazer né?

- Exato. – Chuck falou. – Relaxa Edward. Vocês vão tirar de letra isso.

- Eu até posso tirar. Mas ela eu sei que não. – falei, me sentindo um merda novamente. Isso seria outra coisa que teria que falar com Bella.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, Starbucks – Los Angeles**

**11:22 - alguns dias depois**

**POV BELLA**

- Daí você apenas coloca o chantilly em cima, e esses pedacinhos de canela. – Bá me explicou.

- Assim? – fiz como ela tinha falado.

- Isso. – ela sorriu. – Agora treina fazer os outros que te falei. Preciso atender os clientes.

- Ok.

Enquanto preparava um Caramel Frapuccino com base de café, fiquei pensando em como tinha sido nosso final de semana.

Edward me levou para jantar novamente na sexta feira a noite, e me deixou traumatizada com nossos jantares. Dessa vez, me informou que eu deveria assinar a tal cláusula junto com ele. Eu aceitei, afinal, se tudo que ele sonha dependesse de uma assinatura minha, porque não? Apesar de eu me sentir mal em estar assinando algo que eu não queria que acontecesse.

Não falo em matéria de reconhecimento. Não faço questão de ser conhecida como "a namorada do Edward Cullen". Fico triste porque vamos ter que sair escondidos, não vamos poder curtir shows juntos, ou festas, a não ser que tenham mais pessoas conosco. E isso é muito chato. Que casal de namorados não quer fazer isso livremente?

Mas Edward disse que isso não seria pra sempre. Que conforme o tempo fosse passando, a cláusula teria que mudar. Esse negócio de me esconder seria só no começo. E eu ia esperar por isso, enfim.

Nosso sábado foi muito cheio. Fomos buscar o carro logo cedo, e... porra. Que carro. Chuck disse que tinha encomendado um carro de duas portas, utilitário, que seria o básico pra Edward. Chegando na concessionária, era um Land Rover LRX prata, de 2 portas. Os olhos de Edward brilharam ao ver o seu novo carro, e eu simplesmente ainda sentia falta do Mustang. Daquele Mustang vermelho, sem capô, com o rádio velho e os assentos de couro sintético. Ele percebeu que eu estava chateada e prometeu ver com Chuck o que tinha acontecido com o carro.

Fomos almoçar no The Palm, em West Hollywood, um dos 10 melhores restaurantes de Los Angeles. Perguntei a ele se tinha mais alguma novidade pra me contar, já que estávamos almoçando, e nossos roteiros gastronômicos sempre vinham com uma bomba junto, mas ele disse que não tinha nada de novo, ele só queria levar a mulher da vida dele para almoçar.

Confesso que nada está sendo fácil pra mim. Estou tendo que lutar comigo mesma pra poder aceitar isso tudo. Mas eu sei, _eu sei_, eu tenho certeza que serei recompensada no final. Eu sei que vou ser feliz ao lado do homem que eu amo. Porque não seria?

Essa semana vou ver Edward muito pouco, por conta do início das gravações do single. Os executivos estão com pressa para que o single saia logo, afinal estamos a 2 meses do Natal. Amanhã vamos assinar o contrato, e quinta vamos ao show do Theory of a Deadman, com Alice e Jasper. A partir da assinatura do contrato, só poderei aparecer publicamente com ele, se estivermos acompanhados de mais pessoas. Isso me corrói. Mas ele nunca vai saber disso. Não quero estimulá-lo a desistir de nada, justamente agora que ele está se realizando.

Tiramos o resto do nosso sábado como turistas, conhecendo todos os pontos de Los Angeles.

- Bella, não é nesse copo, é no maior. – Bá disse baixo, chegando perto de mim.

- Desculpa Bá, estava viajando aqui. – peguei o copo transparente maior.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela limpava as mãos no avental verde.

- Nada demais. Só algumas frustrações.

- Quer tirar o horário de almoço comigo e me conta?

- Podemos? Eu acho que estou precisando desabafar.

- Claro. Quando der meio dia a gente vai. Continua aí o treinamento. – ela sorriu.

Voltei aos meus pensamentos para o domingo, quando nos mudamos. Nosso apartamento, um prédio de 5 andares em Santa Monica, perto da RoadRunner, era longe da Starbucks, para meu azar. Tudo que um casal gostaria. Não era grande, mas era muito arejado.

Todo branco, com janelas enormes, recebendo o sol da manhã, de frente para a Praia de Santa Monica, e com decoração moderna. A cozinha toda em inox (que eu não sei quem ia usar, mas tudo bem), e o quarto tão aconchegante, que você poderia afundar no colchão e sumir. O quarto que seria de Alice era tão gostoso quanto o nosso.

Ficava no segundo andar, e o porteiro era muito simpático. Nos divertimos muito, e ainda saímos e fomos ao shopping comprar algumas coisas para nossa "casa". Vi uma menina com um all star amarelo e quase tive um treco ao lembrar do meu. Edward morreu de rir da minha cara. Nosso final de domingo foi perfeito. Louise deixou uma prateleira com vários DVDS, e assistimos um monte comendo pipoca. Edward tocou mais algumas músicas no violão pra mim, e antes de nos deitarmos estreamos o sofá.

Não podia acreditar que aquele seria o nosso último final de semana como um casal normal, e sem responsabilidades. Depois tudo iria mudar. Mas logo suspirei ao lembrar da sensação de dormir nos braços dele, e sorri ao lembrar que essa noite dormiria do mesmo jeito. E amanhã, e depois de amanhã. E depois também.

- Ô sorridente, vamos almoçar? – Bá brincou.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, McDonalds – Los Angeles**

**12:10**

- E é isso que acontece comigo agora na minha vida. – expliquei a história inteira a Bá, de East Hartford até aqui.

- Cara. Isso daria um livro. – ela disse comendo seu big mac.

- É, eu sei. – dei um gole em meu refrigerante.

- Bom Bella... eu sinceramente acho que você está certa. Assim, de aceitar essas coisas e tudo mais. Afinal é melhor você se arrepender de ter feito do que de não ter feito. Bem clichê, sabe? – ela sorriu. - Mas te confesso que tenho inveja de você, porque eu não aceitaria tão fácil assim. Pelo menos eu pensaria antes, pediria um tempo pra pensar, algo assim.

- Nem eu sei como eu estou conseguindo. É algo mais forte do que eu. Eu acho que o amo tanto, quero tanto o bem dele, que nem pensei em mim na hora e acabei aceitando, sabe? E eu me sinto uma idiota, porque eu não era assim. Amá-lo me deixou assim.

- Ele sabe que você tá chateada com isso?

- Sabe. Eu falei pra ele que isso me deixava triste. Mas não contei tudo também. Eu passo o dia inteiro pensando nisso, Bá. Tenho medo, de a gente se afastar por conta disso, tenho medo de ficar sozinha, eu me apeguei a ele de uma forma tão imensa, que agora se eu me soltar eu vou me sentir perdida.

- É. Acho que você não devia ter se apegado tanto assim. Desculpa, estou sendo sincera.

- A base de uma amizade é a sinceridade, Bá. – sorri pra ela. – Mas quanto a isso, eu sei. Estou oficialmente perdida.

* * *

**Santa Monica, RoadRunner Records, Inc. - Los Angeles**

**15:38**

**POV EDWARD**

- Pronto para receber seu primeiro salário, Edward?

- Ahn? Já?

- Não quer? – Louise abaixou o óculos na altura do nariz e riu.

- Claro que quero. Só não achei que fosse tão... agora.

- Bom, na realidade não é dinheiro vivo. É só o seu cartão de crédito. O seu salário é quinta agora. Depois que você assinar o contrato.

- Eu vou receber por semana?

- Claro. – ela me respondeu nem olhando pra mim, totalmente concentrada no notebook.

- Isso é bom.

- Gostou do carro? – ela perguntou.

- Adorei! Quando Chuck disse que era duas portas, achei que seria algo mais... simples.

- Mas aquele carro é simples. Ele nem foi caro.

- Aham. – ignorei.

- Vai querer o seu cartão de crédito ou não?

- Manda. Preciso comprar um negócio mesmo.

Louise me entregou o envelope com o meu American Express Black. Muito bom. Já tinha a minha primeira compra em mente.

- Tô indo Louise. Preciso fazer mais alguma coisa aqui hoje?

- Não. Mas lembre-se que amanhã vocês vão assinar o contrato. – ela sorriu.

- Não vou esquecer. Meio Dia né? Bella vai tirar o horário de almoço dela pra nos encontrar.

- Meio Dia. Encontro vocês na porta.

- Ok.

Desci até a garagem, pegando o meu Land Rover novinho que eu havia adquirido no final de semana, e fui atrás da única coisa que eu mais queria comprar no momento.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, Starbucks – Los Angeles**

**18:28**

**POV BELLA**

- Amanhã eu te ensino direito como fechar um caixa, mas é basicamente isso. – Angela, muito solícita, estava me ajudando em tudo, junto com a Bá.

- Não é difícil. Acho que vou tirar de letra. – sorri e no mesmo momento senti meu celular vibrando no bolso do avental.

- Tenho certeza que vai. – Angela sorriu pra mim.

- Posso atender? – falei tirando o aparelho do meu bolso.

- Pode sim. Você já está meia hora a mais do seu turno aqui. Mas durante o expediente normal evite, ok?

- Ok, Angela. Obrigada. Vou atender. – fui até a cozinha, e sorri ao ver o nome de Edward piscando na minha tela.

- Hey.

- _Linda. Já saiu do Starbucks? _

- Hum.. ainda não. Ainda estou aqui.

- _Acha que vai demorar? _

- Não. Na realidade estou saindo agora.

- _Ok. Vem logo pra casa. _

- Porque?

- _Por nada. Vem logo. _

- É coisa ruim? – um súbito medo me tomou. Muitas coisas aconteciam ultimamente, e eu só conseguia pensar em acontecer coisas ruins envolvendo nós dois.

- _A gente conversa quando você chegar aqui. – e desligou o telefone. _

OK. Olá angústia, como vai?

Tirei o avental verde, o boné, soltei meu cabelo e peguei minha bolsa. Passei que nem um furacão por Bá, que estava limpando a máquina de café.

- Ei, que pressa é essa? – ela riu.

- Preciso ir rápido pra casa, Bá. Até amanhã. – respondi sem ar. O que Edward tinha pra me falar agora?

* * *

**Pacific Plaza Apartments, Santa Monica, Los Angeles**

**19:40**

Entrei no prédio, nem falando direito com Thomas, nosso porteiro. Ele deu boa noite e eu apenas o respondi com um aceno rápido. Peguei um trânsito gigantesco na Santa Monica Boulevard, e eu simplesmente ODIAVA os ônibus em Los Angeles. Todos nessa cidade tinham carro. Quem não tinha, os realmente muito pobres, eram os que pegavam ônibus. Imaginem então o tipo de gente que tinha ali dentro. Perdi a conta de quantas cantadas de pedreiro chicano eu tomei.

Peguei o elevador já abrindo minha bolsa e procurando as chaves. Nessas horas que eu me arrependia de entupir minha bolsa de coisas, pois a chave simplesmente sumia. Por pouco não despejei tudo que tinha na minha bolsa no chão. Andei pelos corredores ainda procurando a porra da chave. Assim que cheguei em nossa porta, finalmente as encontrei. Abri a porta, e Edward estava sentado no sofá, de frente pra nossa TV de LED 62 polegadas, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, de gola V . Eu adorava quando ele usava gola V.

- Atrasadinha você hein. – ele deu um gole em sua Corona. Cerveja típica aqui de Los Angeles, que Edward viciou desde a primeira vez em que bebeu, no sábado.

- Trânsito dos infernos, odeio o calor da rua, odeio ônibus. – joguei a bolsa no chão, e fui para o lado dele, que me recebeu com um beijo nos lábios e um na testa. A TV estava ligada na VH1. Clipes de Rock. Me aconcheguei em seu braço e tirei meu all star preto com ajuda dos meus próprios pés.

- Como foi seu dia? – ele me ofereceu a cerveja.

- Edward, você me fala pra vir logo pra casa, eu venho ou pelo menos tento, chegar num pulo, e você me pergunta como foi meu dia?

- É. Basicamente isso. – ele sorriu.

- Quer me fazer o favor de falar porque me queria tão rápido em casa? – ergui meu corpo, saindo de seu abraço.

- Quer me fazer o favor de falar como foi o seu dia? – ele franziu o cenho reprovando minha atitude.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ok. Você venceu. Meu dia foi ótimo. Aprendi a fazer vários cafés diferentes, e no final do dia ainda aprendi a mexer no caixa.

- Que bonitinho. – ele sorriu.

- Isso foi deboche, Cullen? – levantei uma sombrancelha pra ele.

- Não. Eu realmente achei bonitinho. – ele ergueu seu corpo e pegou meus dois pés, levando-os pro colo dele e massageando-os. – Deve ter ficado o dia inteiro em pé, não?

- O dia inteiro. Só sentei na hora do almoço.

- Tadinha. – ele massageava meus pés, me fazendo relaxar automaticamente.

- Posso saber agora o que tanto você queria? – relaxei minha cabeça na almofada verde musgo, que combinava com uma das paredes da sala.

- Você estava tão nervosa, que nem percebeu nada né?

- O que? – me apoiei em meus cotovelos.

- Olha a mesa de jantar. – ele deu mais um gole em sua Corona.

Edward havia preparado jantar para nós dois. A mesa estava posta, com dois pratos, um vinho tinto, e velas. Não pude conter meu sorriso.

- Edward...

- Xiu. – ele soltou minhas pernas e se levantou, desligando a TV. Veio em minha direção novamente e pegou em minha cintura.

- Antes de mais nada. – ele beijou minha testa. – Quero que você tome um banho relaxante e se vista para o nosso jantar. – ele fez carinho no meu rosto. – A roupa está em cima da cama. – ele me deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Como assim está em cima da cama? – franzi o cenho.

- Para de perguntas e vai lá ver, bobinha.

Ele soltou suas mãos de minha cintura e sorriu. Fui até a suíte de nosso quarto, e tomei um banho gelado, tirando todo o calor que eu estava, mesmo sabendo que no momento em que eu saísse do chuveiro, todo o calor voltaria. Me enrolei na toalha e fui para o quarto. Estava escuro e acendi a luz do abajur. Em cima de nossa cama havia um vestido com alças, de tecido larguinho, bem típico pro clima quente de Los Angeles. Parecia um macacão, com bolsos dos lados. Pelo que vi assim que o tive em minhas mãos, ele deveria ficar um pouco acima do meu joelho. Bem do jeito que eu gostava. Edward parecia que tinha adivinhado. Rapidamente o vesti, e o caimento ficou perfeito em mim.

Notei que ao lado do cabide do vestido, tinha uma caixa branca. Não sabia se isso era uma composição do vestido, mas tratei logo de abrir. Assim que tirei a tampa daquela caixa, minha garganta chegou a doer, por tentar segurar as lágrimas.

Ali dentro, mergulhado entre folhas de papel de seda, estavam um par de all stars amarelos, tamanho 35. Os cadarços ainda bem branquinhos e aquele amarelo vivo, de novo. Minhas mãos tremiam ao pegá-los. Me sentei na cama, coloquei-os nos meus pés. Levantei minhas pernas e fiquei fitando meus amarelinhos por muito tempo. Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos. Esse era o melhor presente que Edward podia ter me dado.

Dei um pulo da cama e corri em direção a sala. Edward estava em pé, de costas, escolhendo um cd para colocar em nosso som, e o abracei com força. Ele riu e virou-se de frente pra mim, dando play no controle remoto do som.

_**Para ouvir: Ray LaMontagne – Burn**_

- Gostou? – ele deu um sorriso vitorioso, sabendo que ele estava me fazendo a garota mais feliz do mundo.

- Não tenho palavras para descrever como o seu presente foi perfeito. – olhei para meus pés novamente, sorrindo. Edward também olhou.

- Eles ficaram ótimos em você. O vestido também. – ele alisou minha cintura, fazendo o vestido moldar meu corpo.

- Edward, muito obrigada. Muito mesmo. – fiquei na ponta dos meus all stars amarelos e abracei seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo.

Edward pegou minha mão que pousava em seu pescoço, e colocou a outra mão em minha cintura. Me levantou, colocando meus pés apoiados nos pés dele. Dançamos devagar com a música de Ray Lamontagne que tocava no som. Meu coração disparava, apenas por sentir a perfeição daquele momento. Edward me beijou, e então eu me senti amada, me senti querida, me senti segura. E mais importante, com forças pra superar tudo o que ia aparecer na nossa frente. E eu sei que ele queria passar essa sensação pra mim, num ato calado de me falar que tudo daria certo, que tudo ficaria bem.

_Oh, então beije ele novamente  
Só para me provar que pode  
e eu vou permanecer aqui  
e queimar a minha pele  
Sim,eu vou permanecer aqui  
e queimar a minha pele_

- Vamos jantar? – ele disse no pequeno intervalo de nosso beijo.

- Vamos. Estou faminta.

Andamos até a mesa de jantar e Edward pegou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Foi até a nossa cozinha americana e pegou dois pratos grandes, levando até a mesa. Ficou em pé ao meu lado e deu um riso envergonhado.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei cozinhar. Mas acho que você vai gostar. É o que você mais gosta. – o sorriso envergonhado ainda permanecia. Ele colocou o prato em cima do outro prato de apoio que tinha. Dei uma risada ao ver o que ele tinha preparado para nós.

- Carne com milho?

- É. – ele riu junto comigo. – Espero que goste. – ele se sentou e pegou o garfo.

- É a refeição mais gostosa do mundo. – sorri pra ele, recebendo um sorriso lindo de volta.

Comemos silenciosamente ouvindo o cd do Ray Lamontagne. Eu era só sorrisos, e Edward também. Mesmo não sabendo cozinhar, ele tinha feito o que eu mais gostava. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia milho! Estava morrendo de saudade... e estava salgadinho, do jeito que eu gosto.

- Adoro essa música. – falei enquanto começava a tocar _Jolene_ no som.

_**Para ouvir: Ray LaMontagne - Jolene**_

- Gosta? Eu não sabia que gostava dele. – Edward lutava com os milhos no prato. Ele não estava acostumado.

- Adoro. Acho que ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre ele. – dei um gole no vinho. Combinação estranha, vinho com carne e milho. Mas valia o esforço que ele tinha feito.

- _A man needs something he can hold onto, a nine pound hammer or a woman like you, Either one of them things will do…*** **_- ele cantou para mim, me fazendo sorrir. Como consegui chegar a esse nível de paixão? Logo eu?

- Cara… – olhei pros milhos que ainda estavam no meu prato.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo, mas franziu o cenho novamente, ao ver que minha cara era de tristeza.

- Eu não sei como eu consegui chegar a esse ponto.

- Como assim?

- Como cheguei a um nível de te amar desse jeito, Edward. Eu nunca fui assim. Nós brigamos a viagem inteira. E o que eu menos quero agora é brigar com você. Eu não falava meus sentimentos. Agora me vejo sentada numa mesa, contando tudo o que se passa comigo e justamente pra única pessoa envolvida nesse processo. Eu tinha medo de me envolver com você. E agora não vejo mais escapatória pra mim. Estou me sentindo em uma rua sem saída, e com medo de sofrer... só isso.

Edward veio até minha cadeira e ficou de joelhos, colocando as mãos em minhas pernas.

- Olha nos meus olhos. – eu olhei. - Enquanto eu puder te manter segura do nosso relacionamento, e enquanto eu puder cuidar de você, eu vou. Vou fazer de tudo. Eu te prometo isso, Isabella.

- O problema é que...

- Não quero saber. Eu só quero que você saiba que... – fomos interrompidos pelo Blackberry. – _Merda! _

- Atende, Edward. – eu não acredito que essa porra desse aparelho ia sempre atrapalhar a gente. Já não era a primeira vez que ele empatava alguma coisa. Só que agora, as palavras de Edward eram importantes pra mim.

- Só um segundo. – ele se levantou e andou até a cozinha.

Tentei não me irritar com isso e voltei a comer o meu milho. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou.

- Me desculpe. – ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Relaxa. – respondi reunindo os últimos grãos de milho no meu prato.

- Então continuando... eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou mentir pra você. Tudo o que estiver acontecendo você vai saber. Não quero que você acredite em revistas, em internet, em nada. Combinado?

- Aham. – continuei olhando pro meu prato. O problema era esse. Ele não queria saber, mas algo dentro de mim não conseguia acreditar em nada.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, em silêncio, fomos lavar os pratos e os copos.

- Gostou do jantar?

- Adorei. Você fez meu prato favorito. – dei um sorriso torto olhando pra ele.

- É fácil agradar você em matéria de comida. Milho é tão barato. – ele riu.

- Tão barato e tão bom. Olha que perfeito!

- Boba. – ele jogou água em mim.

- Eu até jogaria água em você, mas isso se tornaria uma guerra, no final teríamos que tomar banho, e eu realmente estou muito cansada, precisando dormir. – Não quis falar, mas estava desanimada também.

- Vou fazer uma massagem em você pra você relaxar e dormir melhor. Amanhã é mais um dia pra ficar em pé, não é?

- É... e amanhã é o dia de assinarmos o contrato. – eu disse baixo.

- Uhum... – ele respondeu do mesmo jeito. – Quer que eu te pegue no trabalho?

- Se você puder. Quero evitar o máximo que eu puder esses ônibus nojentos. – ele riu.

- Eu busco você. Agora vamos dormir, porque você precisa acordar cedo. – ele me pegou no colo.

- Eu preciso de meio de transporte do trabalho pra casa, não da cozinha pro quarto, Cullen.

- Deixa de ser chata, garota. – ele reclamou. Mas não me colocou no chão.

* * *

**Pacific Plaza Apartments, Santa Monica, Los Angeles**

**07:10**

**POV EDWARD**

- Porra, quem é que toca assim a essa hora da manhã? – me levantei da cama, tomado no susto com a campainha berrando. Bella ainda sibilava palavras sem sentido na cama.

- Vai... lá... abrir... – foi a única coisa que eu entendi.

Me levantei, e fui até a porta. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? Não esperávamos ninguém. Olhei no olho mágico e a cena quase me fez rir. Louise e Chuck. Às SETE E DEZ da manhã. Abri a porta.

- Bom dia querido! – Louise saiu passando em direção ao sofá. Ela estava vestindo uma roupa de Cowgirl, botas de couro e blusa listrada. Chuck não estava diferente, com um chapéu de Cowboy. E calças de couro. Não consegui conter o riso.

- Que roupas são essas? – comecei a rir.

- Edward, isso se chama negócios. – Chuck revirou os olhos. – Estamos indo até a casa de Terry Allen. Sabe quem é?

- Sei. Cantor Country. – falei ainda rindo.

- Então. Ele não lança nenhum álbum desde 1999, e vamos tentar fazer com que ele volte. Entendeu? – ela apontou para o seu figurino.

- Ok. – eu cocei minha nuca. – Boa Sorte. – sorri.

- Cadê a queridinha? – Louise se jogou no sofá, colocando uma pasta branca transparente em cima da mesa de centro.

- Está dormindo. São 07:15 da manhã e ela trabalha daqui a pouco.

- Vá chamá-la. Precisamos assinar o contrato agora. Eu e Chuck temos um vôo pro Texas às 09:30. LAX nos espera.

- Ok. Já volto. – isso ia dar merda.

Fui até o quarto, e abri a cortina antes de mais nada. Acordar Bella era algo fora de cogitação. Eu conhecia o jeito dela ao acordar, e sabia que não era nada agradável. Ela tinha que acordar sozinha, levantar sozinha, e ter o seu tempo pra processar a informação de que estava acordando.

- Poooorraaaa! – ela se incomodou com a luz em seus olhos e se afundou nos travesseiros. Isso ia ser difícil. Confesso que estava com medo.

- Bells... – falei bem baixo, me ajoelhando e aproximando dela. Fui recebido com o dedo do meio, levantando lentamente até o meu rosto. Abaixei seu braço, rindo.

- Amor, temos visita. – sussurrei.

- Quem diabos aparece aqui essa hora? – ela gemeu com a boca no travesseiro.

- Louise e Chuck. – falei baixo, passando a mão em seus cabelos devagar.

- QUE? – ela levantou seu corpo, apoiando-se com as duas mãos no colchão. Seu rosto estava inchado, e os olhos ainda apertados. Bella dava muito valor a seu sono, e perder uma hora dele era tudo que ela não queria.

- É. Eles vão ter que viajar daqui a pouco e vamos ter que assinar o contrato agora.

- Agora? – ela olhou pro relógio. – Sete e vinte da manhã?

- Aham. Desculpe.

- CARALHO, Edward. CA-RA-LHO. – ela soltou seus braços, caindo novamente com a cabeça no travesseiro.

Fiquei olhando por alguns segundos, Bella ainda com a cabeça no travesseiro, esperando sua próxima reação.

- Fooooooooda-se! – ela deu um pulo da cama. – Não vou me vestir, não vou escovar os dentes, nem pentear o cabelo, foda-se. Foda-se. – ela se levantou e bateu os pés até a sala. Fui atrás dela.

- Queridinha! Você que é a Bella? – Louise levantou-se do sofá, ajeitando o cabelo e estendendo a mão, em cumprimento a Bella. Preciso falar que o cumprimento foi ignorado?

- Sim. – ela cruzou os braços em seu pijama de vaquinhas. Os olhos ainda estavam quase fechados. – Sou eu.

Louise desencanou e fingiu balançar as mãos, pelo cumprimento ignorado. Se sentou novamente.

- Bells, tem como você fazer um café pros convidados? – peguei em sua cintura e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. Ela retribuiu com um olhar demoníaco, mas foi para a cozinha.

- Desculpem gente, ela acorda de mal humor. E fomos dormir tarde também.

- Relaxa Edward. Estou super acostumada com essas coisas. – ela foi tirando as folhas de papel da pasta.

- Então vamos ter que assinar agora? – falei me sentando na poltrona.

- Isso. Quer reler antes?

- Não, não precisa. Já li duas vezes isso semana passada.

Bella chegou com duas canecas de café. Uma para Louise e outra para Chuck.

- Vai buscar o seu. – ela falou pra mim.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei o meu. O mal humor de Bella me mantinha como cachorrinho. Eu morria de medo desse jeito dela. Muito. Para puxar o saco, levei uma caneca de leite pra ela. Do jeito que ela gostava. Quando voltei, ela estava conversando com Chuck e Louise.

- Então, Bella. Tá tranqüila com a cláusula? – Chuck falou.

- Não. Nem um pouco. – ela deu um gole em seu leite e se aconchegou na poltrona, ainda tentando se acostumar com a luz do dia. Bella realmente era difícil, não de acordar, mas de ser acordada.

- Relaxa, eu falei com Edward, você vai tirar de letra.

- Aham. Veremos. – ela disse seca.

- Você quer ler, querida? Ou está tudo certo?

- Eu quero ler aonde fala de mim. – ela estendeu a mão para Louise, esperando o contrato.

Bella piscou os olhos várias vezes, e olhou para o contrato. Sentei no braço da poltrona onde ela estava sentada. Chuck estava calado. Louise queria quebrar o silêncio.

- Ok. – Bella jogou o contrato em cima da mesa.

- Aonde você trabalha mesmo, meu amor? – Louise falou.

- Starbucks.

- Ahhh, por isso que esse café estava divino, queridinha! Poderia me dar mais um pouco?

Eu ia ouvir por isso. Eu sei que ia.

Bella levantou-se, pegando as canecas da mão de Louise e Chuck, e voltou para a cozinha. Fui atrás dela, na intenção de acalmá-la um pouco. Sem sucesso. Assim que pus meus pés no ladrilho da cozinha, Bella estava imitando Louise, falando de um jeito debochando e engraçado, enquanto colocava mais café nas canecas.

- Bells, tá tudo bem? – recebi seu olhar fuzilante novamente e ela passou por mim, me ignorando.

Voltei para a sala, me sentindo tonto de ficar pra lá e pra cá atrás dela. Dessa vez me sentei e ali eu ia ficar.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Chuck falou enquanto dava um gole em sua caneca de café.

- Não, não sei. – Bella sentou em posição de chinês na poltrona e ajeitou seu cabelo, apoiando sua cabeça na mão e quase fechando os olhos, enquanto Louise arrumava os papéis.

- Que Edward poderia assim, agir que nem eu. Por enquanto sabe?

- Como assim? – ela levantou sua cabeça.

- Assim. Saindo com outras pessoas, pra despistar. Eu sei que isso não está no contrato, mas acho que ajudaria.

- AHN? – a voz dela saiu estridente. – Ow, ow, ow, vamos com calma cowboy! – ela falou mais alto, fazendo Louise olhar pra ela. – Isto não está no contrato, e não vai ser feito. Em hipótese alguma. – ela me olhou e eu assenti.

- Claro. – respondi. – Calma, Bells.

- Ok. – Louise suspirou. – Vocês tem que assinar aqui, aqui, aqui e aqui. Com rubrica em todas as páginas.

Bella pegou a caneta e foi assinando uma via, enquanto eu assinava a outra. Passamos uns 15 minutos assinando aquele monte de papéis.

- Parabéns Edward. Bem vindo a Roadrunner. – Louise me abraçou, e pude ver atrás dela, Bella imitando-a com deboche novamente, em silêncio. Ri muito.

- Obrigado, Louise.

- Bem vindo à família, rapaz. – Chuck me cumprimentou, me levando para um abraço e um tapinha nas costas.

- Ok. Boa viagem pra vocês. Preciso trabalhar. – Bella disse indo em direção à porta e abrindo-a.

- Bom Dia queridinha. Bom trabalho no Starbucks. – Louise passou, e Chuck passou logo atrás.

Bella deu uma porrada na porta tão forte e saiu bufando, indo em direção ao quarto. Consegui pegá-la pelo cotovelo assim que passou por mim.

- Hey Bells... o que foi que você tá assim?

- Nada! Nada mesmo, _queridinho._ Preciso trabalhar, né, _queridinho_? Vou tomar meu banho tá, _queridinho_?

Ela soltou-se de mim e saiu batendo portas novamente.

* * *

Tradução:

_*"Um homem precisa de algo com o que ele possa se segurar, um martelo de 4 quilos, ou uma mulher como você, qualquer uma das duas coisas servem..."_

_Reviews são bem vindas! ;)_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Beijinhos! _


End file.
